


Hurt But Not Broken

by KimiNinja03



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 110,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiNinja03/pseuds/KimiNinja03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite brothers have been slowly drifting apart. It's no one's fault that they got captured but now they are at the mercy of the Shredder and his mutant companions. Each go through their own hell that tests their bonds as brothers but they are determined to survive and "leave no turtle left behind".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoy! I have this posted on FF and almost finished with the epilogue so I'll start posting more! <3

Leonardo's Point of View:

'How did it end up this way?' I thought desperately as I stared down at Raphael. I woke up a little while ago and saw us both in a cell together. Across the hall in another cell in front of us was Donnie and Mikey, they were separated from us but at least they were together. The Foot took all of our gear, weapons, and masks, leaving us basically naked and vulnerable. I hated it.

The cells were rusty and it was obvious nothing in this hall or in any of the cells had been clean. The musty smell of rust, water, and grime attacked my beak and at one time I almost gagged. It's worse in here than in most parts of the sewers, ironically. I first checked the locks to see our chances of escape but my heart fell into my stomach, it was thumb scanner lock. He must have upgraded them or something.

Then again, I don't think we are at Shredder's lair, I have no idea where we are. Nothing feels right in this pace, which I guess it's not supposed to. I'm just glad the Foot or Shredder didn't fully separate us or I might have gone crazy.

"Raph, please wake up!" I pleaded while tapping my little brother's cheek impatiently and full of worry. He hit his head pretty hard and I really don't know what that means right now. I can't think, well I can obviously but at the same time my thoughts are racing with just one impertinent thought. We were captured…we were captured! God, we were captured by Shredder!

"Nrugh…" I nearly jumped as I looked down. Raph was shifting his head and I watched his hand travel to his head. I was holding Raph closely to my plastron with his legs stretched out, his head resting on the crook of my shoulder. He opened his green eyes dully and searched my face. "L..Lee..Leo?"

"Hey Raph…" I gave a small smile, too relieved to care if I was sappy. "How are you feeling…?" My smile faltered and was replaced with a serious frown. Raph blinked in confusion and realization dawned on him. He shifted up fast but my grip was tight and he couldn't leave my arms. He searched the cells with wide eyes and groaned again.

"No…" He groaned and squeezed one of my hands. "I-I….uhgh….noo…"

"Raphael?" I asked with a lot of worry. Raph looked up at me and the light shimmered in his eyes. "It's going to be okay Raph. Don and Mikey are okay too, but they haven't woken up yet."

"Why are they ova there?" He asked quietly, still not looking me in the eye.

"To keep us separated I guess.." I said frowning over at my two youngest brothers. I would give anything to be over there with them too.

"We got captured." Raph muttered quietly again, surprising me. I figured by now he'd be beating the bars and yelling. I checked over the bruise on his head.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll break out the second we can." I avowed and watched him smirk. "Then we can repay the Foot." Raph's smirk widened and then he grimaced, holding his head.

"I hit ma head pretty hard, huh?" He snorted and I frowned, nodding my head. "This is all ma fault, I didn't listen to ya….." More light in his eyes. I pulled him closer and was surprised he allowed me to. Everyone knows Raph's tough exterior but soft interior complex.

"No Raphael, it's my fault. I should of done something sooner.." I grimaced with pain. I was sore, but it was nothing compared to Raph's bruises.

I watched as Raph looked at me like I was retarded and looked away, letting my mind drift to how this all happened anyways.

"Uh …uh huh! Uh huh!" Mikey danced around on the rooftops before jumping. I narrowed my eyes as we ran and jumped across rooftops. I heard Raph hit Mikey's head. "Ow! Raph!" I shook my head and heard Donnie groan as we came to a stop a few miles from TCRI. "STOP IT!"

"Will you guys just,..SHHH?!" I yelled as silently as I could, feeling my eye twitch. Raph looked on in amusement which made me want to steam. Mikey smiled apologetically before turning to poke Raph, who threw him across the roof. I groaned and held my face.

"Don, help a turtle out!" Mikey complained while rubbing one of his elbows. Donnie just looked down at him.

"Better you than me." He said and I rolled my eyes at Mikey's dramatic gasp and fall over routine.

"You guys need to seriously be quiet! You never-"

"Yeah yea we neva know who's out here, blah blah more words and blah!" Raph groaned while doing the hand signal to demonstrate. Donnie snickered and Mikey giggled. I turned red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up Raph!" I growled and clenched my fists. "We just need to figure out if anything's happening with TCRI and we can go home!" Raph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, scowling.

"Aw, dudes! I thought we could get some pizza, sit somewhere and talk and stuff!" Mikey complained. I rose an eye ridge and Donnie looked bored and confused.

"Why?" He asked after sharing a look with Raph.

"Cause if we go back now you guys will just go separate ways again." Mikey groaned while doing a half pout. "I wanna hang out with you guys! We've haven't done it since we freed New York!"

I saw Raph and Donnie look surprised. I opened my mouth to say something to Mikey when something down below made a sound. We all narrowed our eyes and they crouched down beside me. We saw some Foot marching in the shadows and I immediately was suspicious. Why are they doing that? Why so close to us? Don't tell me it's a-

"Alright, tha Foot! Let's crack some skulls!" Raph grinned eagerly, punching a fist in his other hand and interrupting my thoughts.

"No Raph, something's wrong with the picture here." I whispered while narrowing my eyes. He glared at me and looked back down.

"It's only a group of ninjas! I could take em all down myself!" Raph growled and spun his sai. I went wide eyed and pushed past Don to try and stop him but he jumped down in the shadows and began fighting anyways. I groaned and Donnie face palmed.

But more Foot came from the shadows and I cursed inwardly, glaring at Raph. I saw Don shift with determination.

"Meathead!" Don yelled as he jumped down and landed on one of the robot Foot ninjas. I blinked in surprise and almost went to jump too when Mikey's arm cut me off.

"Leo!" He cried and I whirled my head at where he was pointing. Foot bots were rushing towards us both and I grabbed my katanas immediately. "What do we do boss?" I could hear the slight nervousness in his voice.

"Hold our ground up here and hope Raph is as good as he says." I said rather loudly, almost yelling. Mikey's eyes were wide as we began to fight and Raph yelled, 'I am!'.

I cursed out loud when more Foot bots kept coming as soon as we almost finished a batch. One got lucky and nicked my arm making me hiss. "Leo!" I gave Mikey a look so he knew it wasn't serious. But then I gaped in surprise, my baby brother was being swarmed by 5 bots at a time.

"Rahh!" Raph jumped onto the roof and used the butt of his weapons to practically destroy the swarm around Mikey, who smiled cheerfully.

"Don?" I called out loudly, almost smiling because Raph was now a raging bull. The one thing me and Raph have in common is the need to protect our younger siblings.

"Hee-yah!" Donnie surprised me while flipping onto the rooftop, a trail of bots behind him. We were closer to each other now and he looked at me. "Leo, it looks like they just keep coming!"

"I know.." I gritted my teeth and heard something in the distance. I turned too late and watched as Tigerclaw jet rocketed and pushed Raph over the edge of the building.

"Raph!" We yelled when we heard the thud of his body on the dumpster below. I glared at Tigerclaw and rushed after him with anger fueling me. He blocked all my attacks and got a few good punches in around my shoulders and plastron. I only got a good kick on his side before he grabbed that foot and twisted it so I fell on the ground.

Tigerclaw grabbed the back of my neck and forced me down on my knees. I heard the gun load as he lowered it to my head and my eyes widened. I saw Don and Mikey look on in horror.

"Lower your weapons now, or I shoot him." Tigerclaw growled and pressed the barrel to the back of my head. I narrowed my eyes but felt very afraid, not wanting it to show.

"Don't hurt him…" Donnie glared but slowly put down his bo staff. One of the bots hit the back of his head hard and Don fell to the ground. I gasped loudly.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried in surprise before throwing his weapons on the ground, watching me with fear in his eyes. They proceeded in tying Donnie and Mikey's hands behind their shells while I tried not to move. I heard Tigerclaw growl and watched as the Foot fly on the roof with Raph in their arms. I barred my teeth at them and almost hissed. Raph was unconscious or I'm sure he'd be fighting like hell.

"Raph.." Mikey whimpered in surprise and I heard Tigerclaw growl louder before my eyes widened.

"Shut the little one up." He demanded and my mouth parted. Mikey blinked in surprise before being hit rather harshly on the back of his head. He dropped like a fly and I cried in protest but Tigerclaw pushed the gun further onto my head. "We are much planned for you four." He whispered in my ear before I felt the handle on his gun hit my head hard.

Then the world went black.

"Shell…" I muttered while Raph looked at me in surprise and confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked while sitting up straight, biting a groan. I let him go so he move around and I looked at the cell across from us.

"Nothing." I lied while messing with my wrist and fingers. Raph narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when we heard Donnie groan.

"Don!" I cried while rushing to the end of the cell and gripping the bars. "Donnie, you okay?!"

I noticed Raph staring wide eyed but he was right beside me, gripping the bars harder than I was. His knuckles completely white.

"L-Leo..? Ugh…where are you?" Donnie asked sitting up. He looked around the cell he was in and he gasped. "Mike!" I watched him pick Mikey up and examine his head. Then he looked up again. "Leo?"

"Over here Don." I said almost quietly, feeling self-hatred course through me. My brothers are hurt…Donnie looked over and relaxed when he seen us.

"Thank god he didn't kill you. I was so scared…" Donnie muttered while looking down at Mikey's face. Raph's wide eyes pierced into my head and I shifted.

"What is he talking about Leo?" Raph asked his voice dangerously low. I saw Don look surprised. I sighed, knowing there was no way around it.

"Tigerclaw had me on the ground at gunpoint." I muttered while rubbing the back of my head absentmindedly.

"What?!" Raph demanded in anger, his glare could scare an army.

"Ah!" Mikey yelled and made us all jump. Donnie put a reassuring hand on his plastron. "Donnie!" He hugged him and I allowed myself to smile a little.

"It's okay Mike..you're okay."

"Leo?! Raphie?!" He yelled moving his head around impossibly fast in search for us. I waved to get his attention.

"Don't call me that." Raph snapped while crossing his arms. But I could tell he was relieved Mikey was awake. He was still pissed looking. I stood up and gripped the bars again, smiling at Mikey.

"Oh thank god. I was so scared when Tigerclaw had you and they hit Donnie a-a-and Raph fell and-"

"Shh, it's okay Mikey." Donnie put his hand over Mikey's mouth. But Mikey was still looking at us with overwhelming relief.

"I wouldn't say that yet Donatello."

Every one of us shivered and turned towards the end of the hall with surprise. Shredder was walking towards our cages. You couldn't see his face well behind the kabuto but you could tell he was smirking. I bared my teeth and hissed at him.

"Now Leonardo, that is not polite. Especially towards the person who has control over your brothers' lives." He said low. My eyes widened and I then glared again, not taking my eyes off him. But I felt Raph go rigid and growl.

"Leave them alone, Shredder. You want me, not them." I replied with my own low voice. I heard Raph and Don protest without words.

"On the contrary Leonardo. I don't just want you. I want your brothers too. How can Splinter hide when I have all his 'children'?" Shredder replied with disgust at the last word. My glare intensified.

"Here are the rules." Shredder cracked his fingers and I heard Mikey whimper quietly. "Each day I will take one of you with me and only one. I will ask where Splinter is, either you tell me or face the consequences."

"We would never tell!" Raph growled and Shredder glared at him. He walked up to our cell and neither of us moved to get away from him. We both glared and stood our ground.

"You see Raphael, I bet your wondering why you and Leonardo share a cell?" He asked with a certain tone of voice that made my blood run cold. Raph looked uninterested. "Because if either of you try anything or disobey me it is easier for you two watch your younger siblings suffer."

We both gawked in horror when he walked to Donnie and Mikey's cell. Both of them were close to each other, glaring at Shredder. Me and Raph reacted nearly the same.

"Stop!" I yelled with a furious expression. Shredder turned back and chuckled. Raph was still gawking a bit but had his fists in the air like he was ready to attack.

"I thought so. Now, maybe one of you wants to go ahead and save yourselves the trouble and tell me where Splinter is?" He asked deviously looking at each of us. I almost thought I imagined that he looked at Mikey longer.

"We will never tell!" I snapped while crossing my arms. Raph bared his teeth while Mikey and Donnie looked just as determined. Shredder did not falter though.

"Very well. Then I shall announce who gets to spend the morning with me." Shredder frowned hatefully and I felt my blood run cold again.

"Take me Shredder, you leave them alone!" I protested. Shredder looked at me. Panic pumped into my system at the thought of any of my little brothers in the hands of the Shredder.

"No, shut up Fearless! Stop! Take me if ya dare!" Raph yelled through clenched teeth. I glared at him and he glared back at me. "I'm not letting ya do this ta us!"

"As amusing as this is, its makes it all the more fun to announce that I have already chosen Donatello." He laughed manically. Me and Raph choked on our surprise and horror.

Donnie's eyes were wide and Mikey was obviously freaking out, clutching Don's arm hard.

"No!" I roared as Shredder whistled and a couple of Foot came out. I shook the bars and briefly heard Raph doing the same but stringing curses at Shredder.

"No! Donnie!" Mikey cried loudly when the Foot ripped them apart and pushed Mikey into the wall. Shredder just grinned after Donnie was dragged away, trying to comfort us that he would be okay.

"Be back later, freaks. Oh and I hope you like the audio system" Shredder scowled as he, too, disappeared, leaving us short a turtle. We could hear everything that happened in whatever room they took Donnie in. It sounded like they were strapping him down onto a chair or a table.

Raph was still cursing, beating at the rusty bars until his hands bled. I slid down to the ground and stared at it uselessly. Mikey was sobbing his little heart out, clutching his knees and hiccuping.

I failed. I failed them. I failed Donnie. I failed myself…


	2. The Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter begins to worry for his sons and enlists the help of April and Casey. The Turtles are beginning to see a side of Shredder they never truly realized existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! ^-^ I feel I should warn you that if you haven't seen (2012) TMNT Season 3's "Battle for New York" then some things might confuse you! I hope not! Enjoy~!

**Splinter's Point of View:**

I paced around the lair anxiously. It was now reaching close to 6 a.m. and sunrise approaches close to 7. The boys should have been home hours ago! They only stay out this late if something big was happening but they always let me know this.

What could have happened to make my sons so late? I felt dread spread through my system and I clenched my hands. April. She should know what happened.

I walked into my room and grabbed the cheese phone, dialing the number April left us on our fridge anxiously. It rang for a little while.

" _Hello..?"_  Her tired voice came through.

"April, it is me, Master Splinter." I greeted anxiously, gripping the phone harder than I meant to. I heard April sudden shift on the other line.

" _Master Splinter? What's wrong?"_  She asked nervously. I never call anyone other than my sons and even then only in emergencies.

"I am sorry that I called at a bad time." I apologized.

" _Not at all Sensei. I was just getting ready for school. What's wrong?"_  She repeated and I felt guilty about taking her away from her life and studies.

"My sons went out on patrol last night and have not come back yet. Do you know their location?" I asked, trying to calm my spirit. There was another pause.

" _They left my house around 11:30 last night. I only heard that they wanted to check out the city before bed."_  She admitted and my heart jumped.  _"They haven't come home?"_

"No." I breathed, feeling very scared for my sons' conditions.

" _Maybe they just had a fight and are caught up in it..?"_  April stuttered.  _"We haven't seen the other mutants or Kraang since we took back the city.."_

"Indeed." I sighed while rubbing my face. "April I am very sorry to ask this of you, but will you and Casey check around for me. I am not able to do this because of the sunrise."

" _Of course Sensei! It's only one day of school and I know Casey will be thrilled! We'll be there as soon as we find something!"_  April promised and I felt relief course through me.

"Thank you my child." I replied and we hung up. I looked at the picture I had of Tang Shen and Miwa while feeling dread pump into my system again. Something was not right here... I need to try and contact their spirits! "Please don't take anymore family from me."

* * *

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

"SHREDDER, LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU HEAR ME?!" Raph screamed while shaking the bars. I looked up, my eyesight blurry. It's been a couple of hours since Shredder decided to take Donnie. We heard more yelling and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. They were hitting him! Donnie cried out in protest and pain.

I whimpered and hugged myself deeper.  _'Please help Donnie, please help Donnie.'_  I fretted in my mind. I looked up and saw Leo staring at the ground, his eyes glazed over and that was almost just as scary. "L-Leo…?"

I don't know what my voice sounded like exactly but Raph stopped shaking the bars and looked at me with a harden glare. He then looked at Leo and his eyes widened to see him just sitting on his knees staring at the ground with glazed eyes.

I tried to ignore Donnie's screams and Shredder's questions and taunts. I could still hear him punching the shell out of Donnie. I shivered and crawled to the bars to get as close to my older brothers as gravity would allow.

"Leo, what the shell?" Raph said aloud while grabbing his arms. "Hey Fearless, what are ya staring at?!" Leo made no move, not with his arms or his eyes. It was scary. "LEO!"

"L-Leo…" I whined. Leo flinched slightly when Raph pinched his cheek. He looked up at me and then to Raph.

"What the shell is yer problem, just sittin' there?!" Raph demanded and Leo's shoulders began to shake. Raph stopped and looked at me in surprise. I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "Leo, get it together!" Leo nodded, biting his lip and gripped Raph's supportive hand.

"S-Sorry.." Leo replied quietly and we all winced when we heard Donnie cry out in the over speaker. "Why couldn't he just pick me..?"

"Cause he wants to break all of us!" Raph growled while gripping Leo's hand harder. Leo sighed sadly while hanging his head low and hid it with his other hand.

"We'll be okay bros." I spoke up, feeling the familiar need to keep my family together. They both looked at me in surprise. I gave a small smile. "We are all very strong, Donnie too! He will be okay and we will get out!" I tried to appear cheerful.

I saw Leo smile slightly at me and Raph scoffed but gave me that sidelong softy Raph look that I can only determine as 'thanks little brother'. I beamed.

A sudden creak made us all jump and I scrambled backwards since I had been close to the cage door. Shredder appeared before us and despite still looking menacing he was very angry and slightly tired. I wanted to smile. Donnie didn't give in easily. Neither will any of us!

"Hello turtles." He sneered as Leo stood up to face him head on, Raph right there by his side like he always is. I admire them both so much!

"Where's our brotha?" Raph questioned with a side glare, daring Shredder to have hurt him a lot. Shredder grinned and nodded behind him.

I gasped in shock when two Foot soldiers opened the door and threw Donnie on the ground in front of me. I think Leo and Raph gasped as well.

"Donnie!" I cried while bending down to him as they closed the door again. Donnie groaned and looked up at me with one eye. His left eye was blackish purple and swelled shut. He had a couple of nicks on his bruised cheeks and his plastron was a bit bruised in some places.

"You  _son of a bitch_!" Raph growled with small slitted eyes. Oh man, Raphie's furious! Shredder actually laughed and held up his hand. The Foot soldiers that carried Donnie in threw in two bowls of rice and a single bottle of water in both my cell and Raph's.

If it wasn't for Leo saving the food Raph would have simply kicked it away. He glared at Shredder, his eyes never leaving him.

"Raph, I'm okay.." Donnie wheezed trying to look convincing. Me and Leo frowned worriedly and Raph glared at Don. "Really.."

"Well, isn't that touching?" Shredder spat and I cringed. "Enjoy lunch turtles. I'll be back for Donatello."

"What?" I cried in surprise. My eyes were wide when Shredder turned to look at me for one of the first times in hours. I felt Donnie grip tighter on the arm I had on him.

"Yes. I'm not done with him. But I have a proposition." Shredder grinned. I was almost shaking when Leo turned his attention away from me. Thank god.

"What's that? I'll do whatever you want." Leo all but hissed as he stood right next to Raph, whose glare still has not left Shredder's face. I gulped. They are scary when they get mad like this.

"I will come back for Donatello…unless one of you three offer to take his place." My eyes widened as they both opened their mouths but Shredder put up a hand. "But the thing is whoever takes Donatello's place will stay with me  _all night_  and surely not in one piece I might add."

"Go to hell." Raph snapped and Shredder growled but seemed to struggle with composing himself. My eyes were wide as I looked down at the stunned but frightened Donnie. Then Raph's glare finally left when Shredder simply turned and walked back over to our cage with clenched fists. "Wait!"

Shredder stopped and smirked, I felt my heart beating fast and Donnie was trying to squeeze my hand. Nothing was working well. Shredder turned back to Raph and Leo, who had wide eyes.

"I haven't told you the important part yet Raphael." Shredder sneered. "You can only offer for that particular brother once and never again." Leo and Raph glared hatefully at him, gripping the bars. I'm surprised they haven't touched Shred-Head yet.

"Mikey…too tight.." Donnie complained softly, petting my hand. I blinked in surprise and let go of the tight grip I had on his arm. I snuggled closer to him while not taking my eyes of my older bros. I don't want Donnie hurt either, but they won't let me take his place I'm almost certain of that.

"I'll go." Raph blurted before Leo had the chance to offer. "Take me and leave Donnie alone." Shredder seemed more than pleased with this offer. But my heart dropped in my stomach.

"WHAT?!" Leo and Donnie cried in surprise/anger respectively.

"Raph no!" I cried too but I pleaded with my eyes. But it was too late to take those words back anyways. Shredder grinned as he paced around the hall.

"Very well. After lunch I will come back for you Raphael." He snickered and Raph looked impassive. Shredder laughed a little and just glanced at me and Don.

Donnie stiffened in my hold and I glared at Shredder. His eyes gleamed with promise of pain and I wanted to gulp. But he left me and my brothers, the Foot trailing behind him silently.

"Raph, what the shell is wrong with you?!" Leo demanded grabbing his shoulder. Raph wrenched away.

"Like shell I'm letting ya take Don's place. We need you here!" Raph hissed and Leo struggled with self control.

"And we don't need  _you_  here?!"

"No!"

"Stop fighting…" Donnie muttered in pain. Leo and Raph looked over at us like they had forgotten we were there. How rude. I wiped the blood from Donnie's mouth with my finger and quickly tried to get it off my finger too.

"You okay, D?" I asked softly, helping him sit up against the wall. He was sitting up right beside me and it felt good not to be alone in this cell anymore.

"Yeah." He replied while Raph snorted and Leo glared at him. "Just a broken rib, bruises and this eye…"

"Don't forgot those nicks on your cheeks." Leo crossed his arms, looking more serious than I've seen in awhile. Donnie brought his hand to his cheeks and blinked in surprise.

"You okay?" I asked again. I wish there was some cloth or something I could help do. I feel so useless. He looked at me and gave me a nod. "Good…" Even if he said that I rubbed the blood away from those small cuts on his face and he just didn't look at me.

"I wasn't gonna tell…" Donnie mumbled. I blinked up at him and saw Raph look confused. Leo had uncrossed his arms. "I'd never tell where Sensei was…"

"Of course not, none of us would.." Leo trailed off, seeming concerned. I felt a knot in my stomach and forced myself to swallow as I stopped wiping his face. Raph just growled.

"Why did you take my place? I could handle it.." Donnie protested and I gave a snort this time. Raph growled again.

"Both of ya just shut up. I offered and that's that. Just focus on feeling better little brother." Raph glared. Donnie nodded and grabbed the single water bottle with a shaky hand. I can't even imagine how scared he is.

"Here's the rice." I pushed it to him and he grimaced as he sat up straighter. He nodded at me with a small smile that I returned and he looked into the water bottle and sniffed it.

"The water doesn't seem to be drugged." Donnie examined and Leo sighed angrily, pacing around the room. I watched Donnie eat and drink for awhile then stared at Raph.

It wasn't long before he noticed either. "Whatcha starin' at Bonehead?"

"I don't want you to get hurt all night.." I meant to just say it but it came out as a whimper. Raph's eyes widened slightly and then his gaze hardened.

"Yer all are gonna kill me." Raph groaned wiping his face. "I'll be fine, Shred-Head won't kill me yet."

"Don't say that." Leo glared and Raph glared back. "You better not come back hurt or I'll kill ya." Raph actually chuckled. "I'm serious!"

"I'm sure." He said amused. I jumped while yelping when I felt the cold bowl of rice touch my thigh. I blushed when Donnie stared at me.

"I was just handing you the food." He said slightly amused while Leo and Raph laughed a little. Har har….but at least they're laughing. I scowled and grabbed the water and rice.

"We should eat too, Raph." Leo muttered and Raph rolled his eyes. I ignored them as my stomach protested with my nerves. I was too nervous to eat too much. How ironic is that for me?

* * *

True to his word, Shredder came back 2 hours later for Raph. We all screamed at Shredder for taking one of our own again but Raph just smirked it off. That did not bode well with Shredder and I just know my brother is going to be severely punished. Please be okay Raph…

Donnie assures us that it is now somewhere near 8 p.m. I can't believe that it is that late already. I'm tired, but I want to know how Raph's doing. I miss him already.

"Are you sure Don?" Leo asked uncertain. He was sitting with his head on his knees, but he was looking at us. He's been like this for the past couple hours.

"I'm positive. If Shredder is doing this routine then he will wake up to choose one of us at 9 in the morning. He'll question us and then bring us back for 'lunch' around 1. Then he comes back at 3 for the same one or if one of us volunteers." Donnie shudders and I've long since clenched myself in a hug.

"So around 9 is when we'll see Raph again?" Leo asked hopeful. I looked at Don who looked sad, but he nodded. They all hoped it, but knowing Shredder there is no telling.

"Guys, I-" Leo was cut off by the familiar creak of the hall door. I gasped and rushed to Donnie's side, who clutched me against him. Leo stood instantly, ready to face Shredder like always.

"Hello." Shredder entered from the shadows. I gaped in horror. Most of his armor on his chest and kabuto was covered in blood. So was his hands. "He's a tough one, but that makes it fun."

"What did you do?!" Leo hissed while banging on the bars his eyes unnaturally small with anger. I whimpered and Donnie rubs my shell. Shredder ignores him.

"I am getting tired Turtles. I  _will_  break you all. One of you will tell me where Splinter is. So I've added something new." He sneered but at the same time he sounded amused. I wanted to scream and run. "One of my henchman will be here every night and choose which one of you he wants to play with. It'll be easier if you just tell. It can all be over."

I didn't like what he was insinuating. None of us was so weak that's we'd rat out our Father just to die an easy death. Or suicide. We know better than that!

"We'll never tell!" I blurt and it surprises everyone, including Shredder. But he recovers fast and past him I saw Leo look proudly at me.

"I'm glad you think that way Michelangelo." He smirks and my eyes go wide. Something moves within the shadows, almost blending in. Then my jaw drops in fear and horror as my body shakes against Donnie's. Razhar jumps out of the shadows, staring me down. "Because Razhar has chosen  _you_  for tonight."

Then it was all a blur. Razhar was coming towards the cell. Leo and Donnie were screaming their heads off at them both and I was just numb. Then Razhar comes in the cell and my heart beats a mile per second. Donnie tries to hold onto me but it doesn't work and he is pushed down. Razhar drags me out into the hallway and Shredder just leaves for some reason. I don't know where. My throat hurts and I realize I'm screaming my head off.

As Razhar lifts me I'm just trying my best to struggle but I have no mask, no gear and no weapons. I'm nothing, naked, and can't do anything and it hurts to think about. Just ignore it!

"Mikey!" Leo screams at me when I felt white hot iron of pain rip up my arm. Warmth oozes throughout my body as Razhar finishes with my arm and punches my face.

"Stop!" Donnie yells in desperation and then I realize I'm near sobbing. I want to stay strong, like Leo, Donnie or Raphie, but I guess I'm just not like them. The thought makes me screech a sob.

"Tell me where your Master is." Razhar growls bringing me close. I try to get away from him, feeling tears down my cheeks, blood running down my arm till it was nothing but red instead of green.

"Never." I say with weak anger. Leo and Don's eyes widen in disbelief. Not because I refused but because of the venom in my tone. I scream loudly as he gashes my plastron and keeps hitting his fist everywhere on my body. Then the world turned black with my bro's calling my name.

* * *

Raphael shudders in horror. He's in chains at the corner of a purely white room splattered with rusty torture devices. The room was variously painted with his blood.

He  _was_  horrified. Not from what Shredder did to him. Not because he was left alone for a few hours here without treatment. Not even because he was going to have to sleep alone and hurt, separated from his brothers.

But because Shredder came  _back_. He came back and opened the door, sneering and letting him hear Mikey's screams of pain and agony. Because Shredder came up with a new ' _rule'_  like this was some twisted game. Deep down, he was proud of his little brother for not ratting Splinter out.

Raph whimpered now that he was alone again, his body aching. He felt his eyes water and not because of the pain, but because he failed to protect Mikey.

* * *

" _Master Splinter!"_

Splinter snapped his eyes open. He had been meditating all day on his son's conditions but nothing was rising. He rushed towards the lair's entrance and was met with a very tired Casey and April, who had been up since early and throughout the day.

"We found this, Raph's T-phone." Casey breathed while holding up the crackled and broken device, it being speckled with blood. Splinter's heart clenched. So something did happen. "We found it under a dumpster beside a building that was a few blocks from TCRI."

"Really?" Splinter asked and watched them both nod. "I thank you my children. You have been most helpful."

"No problem Sensei. I'm sorry to say that when we investigated we found pieces of Foot bot armor that had not been cleaned up properly." April frowned sadly.

Splinter narrowed his eyes at the device, gripping it. Shredder….the Shredder has taken his boys. But surely he has moved them from his obvious location. Shredder was hiding his sons from him.

"Splinter?" Casey questioned. Splinter looked at the boy, who was shifting uncomfortably. "What do we do?"

"I do not want to further trouble you. You have done amazing things for this family, both of you." He complimented and they both blushed. "I will ask help of our friends."

Their eyes widened. "What about us?"

"You can help too, but where it is not too dangerous." Splinter replied cautiously.

"Nothin's too dangerous for Casey Jones!" Casey complained like he was insulted. Splinter smiled, seeing Raph's spirit in the boy.

"And I can help tune into their minds when I'm close enough. I can try to help contact them!" April smiled full of hope. Splinter found himself smiling too.

"In the meantime go home. Rest. I will contact our friends, the Mighty Mutanimals." Splinter began while holding his chin. He watched them smirk at the mention of their friends. "They will surely be unhappy with the news."

"Shredder is goin down!" Casey beamed, happy for the upcoming fight. Splinter nodded and April smiled at them both.

' _Just hang on guys. Hang on as long as you can!'_  April thought sadly.


	3. Better Me Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles deal with the aftermath of Raph's overnight torture and Mikey's late night attack in different ways. Shredder chooses to torture another one of the Turtles meanwhile Splinter finally locates the Mighty Mutanimals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Chapter 2 and 3 already put together for you guys! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for any kudos or comments! ^-^ Much appreciated! <3
> 
> Also, in case of any confusion, the Turtles' relationship are strictly brotherly in this story. Nothing but good 'ole fluff!

**Donatello's Point of View:**

"Rise and shine turtles!" I jumped in my shell when Shredder's voice echoed the hall. Me and Leo had not even slept all through the night. How could we? I looked down at Mikey cocooned in my arms. Because they didn't want us to die yet they had the Foot soldiers wrapped up his plastron and arms, but didn't stitch or anything! It was unbelievable.

Leo long since left us, metaphorically I mean. He wasn't looking at us and his shell was facing us. I was alone no matter how I tried to comfort him. I've never been good at the whole comforting thing anyway. So I was basically alone.

"Raph!" I gasped when Raph was being dragged by both his arms. It worried me that he was halfheartedly kicking his feet but not moving his arms. His limbs were covered in dried blood, bruises and nicks.

The Foot dropped him on the floor and he cried out in pain. But at least this made Leo look up. His eyes were hard, angry, and empty at the same time. He looked up at the Foot and Shredder, growling and barring his teeth as he all but flew to Raph's side protectively.

Of course we are cold-blood reptiles but we are also half humanoid and it was shocking to see Leo act this way. I gritted my teeth angrily when Shredder just let out a large laugh at what Leo did. But all he did was try to shield Raph from Shredder's view.

"What did you  _do_  to him?! I'll kill you!" Leo yelled loudly. I looked down, hoping Mikey had woken up. He did not. I frown while frustrated tears prickled my eyes.

"I'm fine Fearless…" Raph groaned while struggling to sit up. Leo looked towards him, the Shredder forgotten. I froze when he smirked at me then backed up and out of the door. I was a bit confused but I focused on my other brothers.

"You're not fine, you idiot!" Leo yelled surprising me and Raph's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Damn it why couldn't you just let me do this?!" Raph's eyes were full blown wide now and my mouth dropped in stunned silence. Leo never curses! Emphasis on the never part! "What did he  _do_?"

"Nuthin I can't handle…" Raph said shifting uncomfortably, not meeting Leo's eyes because it was obvious he didn't like how Leo was looking at him. I had to bite my lip when Leo looked at Raph with fury in his eyes.

"Tell me!" He yelled again with no patience. Raph lost his cool.

"He broke both ma wrists so I couldn't fight back, okay?! Ya happy now?!" Raph exploded with tears prickling the corner of his eyes. I pretended I didn't see it. "He slashed at my limbs not to mention he almost went after ma fingers!"

Leo went silent, his mouth parted and his eyes wide with horror. Then he did something that surprised us. He just gave Raph some space and started to cry a little.

"Leo.." I said with sympathy. I knew he was blaming himself. "C'mon guys, we need to keep a level head on things…"

"Keep a level head on things?" Raph repeated while Leo wept, he turned to me and my eyes widened, all the hope gone when he glared at me. "I can't even use ma hands, Fearless keeps breaking down, and Mikey's injured!" I just sat there looking down at Mikey, trying to ignore my own hurt.

"Y-You know what happened to Mikey..?" Leo spoke up, hiding his face in his hands.

"Shredder let me listen, so ya!" Raph hissed and crossed his legs, trying to examine his wrists. I studied them and they were at odd angles. I felt bile rise up in my throat but I had to stay strong.

"L-Leo, you got to put Raph's wrist back in place so it can heal right." I all but muttered fearfully. Leo looked at me for the first time today and I saw his deep blue eyes drowning in tears. I've never seen him like this.

"What?" Raph echoed with wide eyes.

"They won't grow the right way leaving them like that." I spoke up again, clearing my throat. Leo just stared at me a moment longer and nodded, moving to Raph.

"Shell…" Raph winced when Leo just poked his wrist. I snuggled into Mikey when I heard Leo just snap Raph's wrist back and Raph screamed. I began to sob a little when he had to do it again. Raph was whimpering heavily and trying so hard not to cry.

I finally looked up and saw Leo holding Raph, petting his head while whispering comforting words in his ear. Raph's face was contorted in pain but he was nodding at whatever Leo was saying.

"I'm so sorry Raph." Leo said woefully. I frowned and buried my face in my baby brother's neck.

"Not yer fault Fearless. Shredder did this to me. I asked fer it."

"Yeah and about that…" Something in Leo's voice made me look up. He was glaring so hard at Raph, who in turn only scowled through his pain. "Don't you ever do it again, ya hear me?" Raph snorted.

"Yes Mother."

"I'm serious!"

"Shocker there." Raph grinned at me through a winch and I blinked, noticing what he was doing. I snickered a little. Leo looked at me with his eyes twitching.

"Stop playing around guys, I'm-" Leo paused and I chuckled. " _This_  is serious! Jesus, how am I supposed to lead you guys when you don't listen…"

Me and Raph stopped grinning when Leo looked grim. I blinked at Raph automatically who inclined his head.

"Don't worry Leo, we got this." Raph smirked while yelping a little when he put weight on one of his wrists. This jolted Leo who immediately grabbed that arm. I grinned softly at the sight. "Look, if anything will make you feel better this will. We look out for each other. That's what we promised. No turtle left behind, right?"

Leo was a bit surprised. "R-Right..but-"

"No buts. This is just what we do." Raph frowned, surprisingly serious. I felt hope bloom in my system. "Sensei is already lookin' for us since its mornin' so we got to hold on a bit longer, kay?"

"Raph's surprisingly right ya know." I grinned and Raph shot me a look. Leo saw this and grinned ever so slightly.

"Whatever. We protect each other, which INCLUDES you." Raph growled while poking his finger in Leo's beak. Leo rose an eye ridge and smiled.

"Well ain't that cute?" Shredder's voice sneered and had all of us tensing. He appeared with two water bottles and threw one in each of our two cages. I flinched and felt my stomach churn in hunger. "You Turtles disgust me."

"Thank you." Raph grinned while Leo let him go to stand up as usual. I gawked at Raph in stunned horror. Is he  _trying_  to get himself killed?! Shredder just sneered and walked to my cage. I clenched Mikey in my hold protectively. His gashes were not bleeding but if stressed they could reopen.

"Seems Bradford had fun." Shredder taunted and I growled. He was looking at me as if daring that I say anything and I couldn't help but stay silent. The memories of him beating me while being strapped to that chair floated to my mind and I frowned.

"Hey, stay away from them!" Leo hissed and Shredder looked at him.

"You are becoming increasingly annoying Leonardo. Which is precisely why I have chosen you for the day." Shredder smirked behind the mask. I gasped and Raph cursed.

"Don't touch him Shredder!" Raph snapped but Shredder just glared down with Leo.

"I don't mind, as long as you leave my brothers alone." Leo demanded but Shredder just nodded at the door again. The two Foot that are always with him arrived and handed him something that made my blood run cold. It was a collar.

"You'll be my new pet." Shredder replied cruelly, reveling in the stunned but horrified look in both Leo and Raph's eyes. Raph desperately tried to stand but he looked to be in so much pain while doing so.

"Please don't…" I pleaded for my brother but Shredder didn't give me the light of day. I clenched Mikey, who moaned and shifted but did not wake up. I'm glad he didn't either.

I watched helplessly as Leo struggled with the Foot who threatened Raph's good health to get him to be submissive. I cried softly as Shredder put the shock collar around Leo's neck like he was a dog.

"Now come pet, we have much to discuss about Splinter." Shredder grinned when Leo snapped at him so he kicked him to the ground and he bit his lip to keep from yelping.

"No!" I cried.

"HE IS NOT A PET DAMMIT! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Raph yelled and continued his cursing, desperately trying to grab something but he would twinge every time.

Shredder just left with Leo and the two Foot trailed behind him. I looked at Raph who was struggling with everything at this point. "Raph, stop! Stop Raph!" I yelled and Raph's furious gaze locked onto me.

"I'm gonna kill him in the worst possible way! I'm gonna carve all his organs out and showcase-"

"Raph stop it you're actually scaring me.." I said feeling sick at the imagery and the whole situation with Leo, who we now heard being kicked in the next room. Shredder was trying to get him to whine like a dog.

"I…I will…I-" Raph choked and then his angry face was broken into one of pain and he sunk to the floor. My heart jumped.

"Raph, please stop! You don't want to hurt yourself further!" I said and he glared at me a little. "Please, Raph. We need you…."

This broke him out of anger spell. He looked down at his wrists and whispered. I heard him and wasn't sure if he meant me too. "Why can't I protect them?"

"Raph…" I whimpered. Suddenly Mikey began groaning and shifting restlessly. Raph just canted his head our way but his eyes weren't the same.

"Mikey, come on bro. You're fine.." I said and realized how much of a lie that was. Mikey shifted again and his blue orbs opened, searching the space before his eyes landed on me. "Hey buddy.." He smiled until his face twisted into pain and he looked at his arms with wide eyes. "You were beaten by Razhar, but they bandaged it…"

"Raphie?! Where's Raphie?!" I helped Mikey sit up as he started squirming. He gasped in happy relief when he saw Raph, but that died in the same second. He saw there was no Leo and Raph looked sad. He looked at me and I couldn't look at his innocent eyes.

"Leo…" Mikey flinched and began rubbing his eyes. We all flinched at the same time when Leo's piercing scream echoed throughout the over speaker.

* * *

"This would all be easy if you would just tell me where Splinter was." Shredder said, his voice dripping in amusement at the sight before him. He had already spent an hour doing the usual beating on Leonardo while his brothers heard everything.

But now Leonardo was literally chained to the throne as if it were his personal dog house. He was humiliated. Every time he tried to stand and face Shredder he was electrocuted. Fishface, Razhar and Tigerclaw were all laughing at him.

"I will never betray my family." Leo glared behind him at Shredder, trying yet again to stand. He was shocked and he cried out, trying his best to hold it in. Shredder kicked him away when he jolted close to him. Leo winced hard at the feeling of one of his ribs breaking.

"We will see about that." Shredder's eyes glinted with hatred and contempt. Leo's face hardened. Shredder then stood and grabbed a lead pipe that Fishface hands to him.

Leo's eyes widen when Shredder stands near him. He tried to get away but he was shocked and he gasped out in pain going down his spine.

"Now, tell me where Splinter is." He demanded and Leo just glared. He heard the mutants behind him snicker and growl as Shredder raised the lead pipe. Leo wanted to gulp but he had to be strong. He wouldn't give them any satisfaction. Plus he was aware his brothers could hear everything.

Leo cried out without meaning to when the pipe made contact with the side of his jaw, and he heard an uncomfortable crack. He felt his eyes burn but he swallowed blood in his mouth. Shredder hit him two more times, one on the arm which hurt like shell. The other was on the top of his shell. Leo actually let out a piercing scream when this sent waves of pain flare throughout his whole body.

"Where…is…Splinter?" Shredder growled, yanking on the leash causing Leo to land on his shell backwards and he cried out, blood trailing from his mouth. Leo said nothing and tried to ignore the constant flaring. "Hand me the knife."

Leo snapped his head up in surprise when Tigerclaw handed him the weapon. "Hold him down, his arm outward."

Leo protested and tried to fight but the collar shocked him again. Fishface, Razhar and Tigerclaw easily pinned him. Leo also tried to ignore the fear building in him with the blade touched his shoulder. Shredder glared at him. "Still don't want to tell? No? Okay."

Leo gasped in shock and pain, trying to wiggle away when he didn't even answer though it would have been no anyways. Shredder pushed the blade on his upper arm slowly. Leo clenched his teeth and began fighting against it. "What kind of leader are you? Everything happening here is all your fault. Your brothers will suffer greatly because of you."

Leo felt the burning shoot everywhere and he wanted to cry, but he was not going too. He did not want his brothers to hear that. Shredder's just trying to get under his skin, torture him with words. Don't let him win, don't let him win…

"And trust me by the time I'm through with them, they'll  _hate_  you." Shredder whispered gleefully while finally stopping, the knife sticking in his arm. Leo let his head down while growling at Shredder, but he felt so much pain. And he dreaded whatever came next.

* * *

Master Splinter stood behind a dumpster nervously. He had not made many trips to the surface before and only then it was for his sons. Which is why he was doing it now. For his sons.

He didn't know what compelled him to make his move now but he simply could not wait any longer. His sons were in trouble, they were hurting-that much he knew. Every time he reached out for their spirits he could not make contact.

He needed to find them. Now. So here he was in broad daylight, hoping to scatter to the rooftops and find Mr. Curtsman. If the Mighty Mutanimals weren't with him he'd surely know where to find them.

Rushing with conviction and worry for his sons, Splinter jumped onto the railing and safely made it to the rooftops. He darted out on all fours-because it was faster this way. What felt like hours were actually minutes when Splinter finally arrived at Kurtman's hidden warehouse just miles away from his personal apartment that was still under reconstruction.

Splinter took a minute to compose himself on the roof before looking for humans below. He shuffled nervously and rushed to the back entrance. He calmly took a step inside the dimly litted area. Using his senses, he could feel the instant change in the atmosphere-meaning someone knows he's there.

Splinter could make out what looks to be a makeshift home. A tiny area with couches, another with kitchen appliances and a few makeshift cots. A menacing growl snapped him out of his gaze as his stance went rigid.

"I dunno who you think you are but you made a mistake comin' here pal-"

Master Splinter watched calmly as Slash emerged from the shadows and stopped short of his sentence in surprise once his eyes landed on Splinter. Leatherhead was to his immediate right, his eyes calming. Dr. Rockwell and Pete were in the back looking less wary than before. "S-Splinter?"

"Yes, I am sorry to have come so unannounced..." Splinter began. He heard more shuffling and watched them part ways to show Mr. Kurtsman-still wearing his arm sling from his attack.

"Ah, Great Splinter. How nice to see you again." Curtsman greeted with a smile. Splinter returned it best he could.

"What brings you here? Are the Turtles with you?" Dr. Rockwell asked curiously. He watched as Slash and Leatherhead looked behind him with a spark in there eyes. Splinter's heart ached.

"I am afraid not. They were captured by the Foot." Splinter replied with a serious but grave tone. He watched them all become rigid with shock.

"What?!" Pete cried as he grabbed Rockwell's arm. "That's terrible!"

"How did this happen?" Slash growled with anger. The Turtles were kidnapped? Raphael and Leonardo were in danger? Slash held out an arm when Leatherhead looked like he was hyperventilating thinking about Michelangelo and his eyes turning feral white.

"I, myself, do not know this. But it looks to be that they were overwhelmed in a battle. I know that they are not in Shredder's lair, he has taken them from me. Hiding them." Splinter said with sorrow. He let Kurtsman put a hand on his shoulder respectively.

"Then we must find them. I'll look at my recent research to see what our old friends have been up to." Curtsman smiled with determination. Splinter felt hope blossom in his system. "Slash you take Rockwell and see if you can sniff the turtles out, or sense them anywhere in the city."

"Will do." Slash grinned eagerly, punching one fist into his hand. Rockwell also grinned.

"Do you wish to stay here with us while we try to track your sons?" Pete asked politely, his head twitched. Splinter smiled as he watched the two mutants leave and turned to see Kurtsman was already going to his desk.

"If you do not mind, then yes. It is dangerous out in daylight..." Splinter frowned then. He did not want to put his friends at risk anymore than needed. Kurtsman smiled.

"We don't mind at all. You guys are friends. I will assist however I can." He replied and turned to Leatherhead. "LH, I want you to calm down and make sure all perimeters are checked." Leatherhead growled as he fought for control, but needlessly walked around the room.

"Now...let's find your sons."

* * *

"LEO!" All three brothers yelled in worry when Shredder kicked him into the hall. Leo fell motionless for a minute, yelping softly in pain. Raph couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Shredder smirked as he pulled the leash, forcing Leo upwards as he all but pulled the knife out of his arm mercilessly.

"No!" Donnie cried in surprise as blood oozed out. Leo squirmed a little in discomfort. Shredder left the leash on Leo but threw him to Raph, who was ready to catch him with his arms instead of his currently injured hands. As usual, the Foot brought out the rice and water to both cells.

"I'll be back Turtles. I wonder who will volunteer?" Shredder pondered in fake curiosity. Mikey and Donnie felt their blood run cold while Raph glared wordlessly. "Unless you already hate Leonardo enough to leave him with me."

"Go to hell Shredder we don't hate him!" Donnie growled, standing away from Mikey to make sure Shredder saw it in his eyes. It took everyone back that it was gentle Donnie to do so. Donnie clenched his hands, feeling useless and Raph saw it in his eyes that he was about to volunteer, so he took a necessary step.

"I volunteer for Leo!" Raph blurted before Donnie could. Leo flinched, ignoring the pain as his eyes widened in disbelief. Mikey gaped, stunned and didn't believe what he just heard. Meanwhile Donnie gasped and looked at Raph in pain, surprise, and brief betrayal. Shredder's grin widened.

"Very well.." Shredder nodded to the Foot before taking a step away.

"No! Raph you can't! I was gonna volunteer! Don't take Raph again, take me!" Donnie pleaded, his eyes wet. He was fed up with everything. Why did Leo and Raph have to do this to them all the time?! He could take it!

"I only volunteered for you Donnie.." Raph said quietly. "I can do it for Leo now.." Shredder just huffed a small laugh and left the Turtles alone to fight.

"No!  _No!_  I could take it! Why'd you have to do that?!" Donnie cried while Mikey, whose whole body was shaking, moved to try and stand beside Donnie to calm him down.

"Like shell I'm putting Leo through more hell! And you two are NOT gonna be alone with Shredder all night if I'm still alive."

"Ditto.." Leo added weakly, pulling at his leash. Everyone stopped talking for a minute and watched Leo struggle furiously. "Can...can you get it off Raph...?" Donnie found that he could no longer speak so he walked to the far back and curled up, feeling angry and hurt.

"It's...it's a tight leather...I-I can't.." Raph stammered, afraid to pull any longer. His hands pulsated and hurt, especially his wrists. Leo just blinked and curled into Raph miserably. "But it's okay. When Sensei comes we'll get it off.." Leo nodded.

"I hope he hurries..." Mikey whispered but they all heard it. He looked at the poorly done bandages on his arms that were dirty and slightly blood soaked. Mikey retreated back to his spot against the wall as soon as Donnie isolated himself out of anger.

"He will. How are ya doin over there Mikey?" Raph asked, putting on his brave front. He briefly made eye contact with Donnie, who then refused to look at him. Raph sighed and Leo clenched his hand.

"It burns...and itches.." Mikey muttered while looking up at Raph. "Leo..?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"You okay...?"

"Yeah...course.." Leo breathed out, feeling a spark of pain go up his shell. He curled into Raph more without meaning to and Raph blinked in surprise.

"What'd he do Leo...?" Raph asked while frowning heavily. He noticed that not one of them moved to eat during this 'lunch' break.

"Don't worry-"

"Don't lie to us Leo. What..did...he..do?" Raph demanded, narrowing his eyes. Mikey stared at them both.

"It's nothing really-"

"Just tell us so we know how to help you."

Everyone was surprised that it was Donnie who blurted this out. He looked highly annoyed and he had already lost his patience. Mikey stared at him with wide eyes, almost afraid but he could understand where Don was coming from. Mikey would volunteer for his brothers just as much as they would for any of them. Raph robbed Donnie of that current right.

"He just beat me-mainly my arms-but then he..." Leo flushed, not wanting to really say anymore. So he sugarcoated it, not matter if they knew it was a lie. "He kicked my plastron and used a lead pipe to beat my limbs and my shell."

Raph was growling like an animal as he hovered over Leo, checking over the injuries. Donnie frowned and looked at his hands, horrified at what Leo told them. But he could, of course, do nothing to help. Cause he was useless.

It was Mikey who was calm, trying to reassure himself that help was on the way and that everything could always be  _worse_. That's what got him through the night. Mikey looked at Donnie, whose eye was no longer swollen but still blackish purple. His cuts were almost gone too- just scabbed over.

Raphie was still bleeding sometimes and his wrists were an odd shape because of the swelling. He did not miss the pained expressions that sometimes covered the anger because he could not properly hold Leo. And Leo didn't look any better. He had a badly bleeding wound from that knife, he had many more bruises than Donnie around his arms and a couple on his plastron. He could tell it hurt Leo to move because of the hits his shell took from the pipe.

Mikey then looked down at himself. His left arm was the one bandaged but he felt it burn every time his heart pumped blood into his system, it was constant and annoying while it constantly throbbed. He had a bandage around his waist, going around his shell because of the gash to his plastron. The final tough was the bruises from Razhar's punches and the bite mark on his right shin.

"Raph, quit it.." Leo growled, moving one hand to stop Raph from using his hands and the other to hold the bleeding wound.

"You need help Fearless, I can-"

"No, stop it. I don't want your wrists to hurt anymore than they have to." Leo replied stubbornly. Raph groaned and rolled his eyes, letting Leo sit up as he scooted a couple of paces back to watch him. Leo looked up at Mikey's eyes met his a brief second before Leo looked at Don's shell. "And Donnie, don't be mad at Raph. You know you'd do the same if it were any of us considering it."

Donnie turned around and glared at them. "Raph's wrists are broken, the bone could snap in half. I wanted to protect you guys too but you obviously don't respect that!" Raph looked surprised briefly.

"I don't care. Better me than you." Raph muttered and Mikey looked down sadly.

"But Donnie's hurt less than you..." Mikey trailed off. Donnie blinked at him in surprise, not fully expecting that from his baby brother. Both Leo and Raph looked at Mikey with shock.

"You actually want Don to stay with Shredder, all night?" Leo asked in slight anger. Mikey fiercely shook his head, the tears coming into the corner of his eyes.

"I don't want anyone too, but if it came down to it at least Donnie would have a better chance to survive!" Mikey cried, scared that they were mad at him now. Leo and Raph shared a look.

"Mikey.." Donnie sighed as he crawled towards him and hugged him. Mikey hugged him around the neck and curled into Donnie.

"You guys don't think we're tough like you but we are..." Mikey spoke up again. Leo opened his mouth to say something but Mikey cut him off. "And we're gonna protect you too!"

"Mikey..." Raph looked at him in understanding but fierce conviction. "We aren't gonna let you two get hurt...Shredder seems to want that."

"Yeah cause we're so worse off than you two right now.." Donnie retorted and watched them both send him a warning look. Donnie let go of Mikey and wiped his face of tears. He glanced around the cells. "I'm gonna find out where we are guys, at least that's better than nothing."

"True...and maybe we can-" Again Leo was interrupted by a creaking noise. Raph stood up fast and shielded Leo from view, whose eyes widened at the action. The same two Foot soldiers came in and looked at Raph.

"Shredder says times up."

"It hasn't been an hour!" Mikey cried and flinched in surprise when one of them pointed their staffs at him. Donnie growled warningly and crouched over Mikey.

"Fine. Leave them alone or I'll rip ya to pieces!" Raph scowled while waiting for them to come. The Foot unlocked the door, pointing their staffs and grabbed at Raph.

"Like you could do that anyways." One of them had retorted before they disappeared from sight.


	4. To Keep You Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey notices the small decline in his brothers and tries to "do what he does best". Through his torture Raph thinks that he contacts someone from the outside and someone surprising decides to help heal Raph and his brothers. Meanwhile Casey, April, and Slash think they learn where the Turtles are held and return to tell the others. Finally Shredder announces who he wants in the morning.

**Mikey's Point of View:**

It had only been around 12 minutes, I think, after they took Raph that I realized Leo was acting strangely. Not like he has been but _worse._  He sounded like he was choking a little.

"Donnie?" I cried as I looked up at my older brother in alarm. Donnie must have been thinking hard cause as soon as he looked at me and then to Leo his eyes widened and he unintentionally let me drop to the floor. I didn't mind though.

"Leo? Leo!" Donnie shook he bars as he tried to see into the other cell across from us. Leo was shaking visibly hard and he was gasping. I noticed his blue eyes were smaller than normal. "Shell..."

"D?" I asked nervously as he looked around.

"He's having a panic attack!" Donnie breathed as he hurriedly looked around the room. "Help me calm him down!" My eyes widened and I tried not to have a panic attack myself.

I turned sharply to face Leo, wanting to be of help, and tried to twist my face into that stupid grin I have. "Leo! Hey Leo, look at me!"

Leo was still struggling but you could tell he heard me cause his body twitched and he tried to turn. "Look at me, over here!" I waved and I frowned, Leo was still freaking out.

"Leo you seriously have to breathe or you'll lose consciousness!" Donnie commanded his voice full of worry. I gulped down my nervousness.

"Like this bro!" I demonstrated loudly trying to suck in a long breath. My eyes widened when Leo's wide eyes locked onto ours. He was trying to breathe and it wasn't working.

"Quiet down there!" A Foot soldier yelled and I glared up to where the voice came from.

"He needs help!" Donnie shouted and it was clear my genius-doctor-older brother was panicking himself. I opened my mouth to say something but the Foot guy came down here and glared at us all. I shut my mouth until he saw Leo having a panic attack. "Help him! You got to-"

Me and Donnie choked on surprise and our eyes widened. It was like slow motion when the Foot dude simply used the butt of his sword to knock Leo out.

"HEY!" I cried out in protest but he already left with a huff. My body was shaking and I was getting angry. Why do they have to do this? What did we ever do wrong? You know, other than hit them around but they deserve it!

"Let it go Mikey..." Donnie sighed as he rubbed his face. I looked at him. "Leo's gonna be okay now...he'll be fine when he wakes up."

I opened my mouth to say something else when I froze with horror. A loud shout from Raph came from the over-speaker. He cried out in anger and you could hear loud protesting grunts from a struggle and a fight. I whimpered and shifted closer to Donnie. I put my hands to my ears.

Donnie was frozen, his eyes slightly wide but unlike me he didn't cover his ears. He wanted to know what happened to us, but that was only so he knew exactly what happened and how to help us. I wish I had his bravery and courage...I have to do  _something_  about this...

Isn't that what I do? I don't like seeing my brothers so worried and panicky. I hate it. I love to see them smile and laugh, I love to _be_  the one to make them smile and laugh. I have to keep it together, so I can keep them together!

I purse my lips and look at Donnie. His face is pale and he is desperately trying not to vomit or something. I frown and uncover my ears. Raph yells inaudibly, I have no idea what he's saying yet.

"D-Donnie?" I spoke up quietly. Donnie's worried eyes trailed down to meet mine. I smiled. "Have you figured out anything tht might tell us where we are yet?" He blinked in surprise at the random question.

"Right...uh.." He looked around and licked his beak. He looked at floor and studied it. "Well..from previous knowledge I know we aren't in Shredder's lair."

"That's good, Bro." I encouraged, trying to be helpful and not pushy. "Is there any...uh..scientific..stuff you can look for to see where we are?"

Donnie looked behind himself towards me, having been on his hands and knees, and blinked like he was very surprised. I just cocked my head. Donnie then sat down and looked around. "It's very wet.."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. What the shell was he talking about? I looked at the floor of our cell and noticed it was wet and got wetter the deeper you went towards the wall. I blinked. "What does that mean?"

"Well...there are no pipes leaking..so that tells me.." Donnie looked concentrated. We both flinched with wide eyes when Raph screamed. This was no yelling, grunts, or whatever we usually hear. This was a scream...from  _Raph_.

I sat there frozen as another scream echoed through the dungeon through the over-speaker. Donnie's body shook but he tried to keep concentrating. I felt so bad and useless.

"Ugnhhh..."

I turned so fast that my head throbbed and I swayed where I sat. For a minute I let myself sit there until I focused again. Leo was sitting up and rubbing his plastron, I'm sure it's sore from not being able to breathe.

"Leo!" Donnie cried, throwing himself towards the bars. "Are you okay? Can you breathe now?" I just breathed myself and watched Leo, or tried to.

"Yeah...I'm..yeah I can.." Leo looked dazed and kept rubbing his chest. He looked over at us and must have seen our worry. He tried to smile. "I'm okay.."

Donnie visibly relaxed and exhaled. "Don't do that to us ever again."

"Sorry Donnie." Leo frowned and looked around. I ducked my head low because I knew he was search for Raph. I composed myself and put on a smile. Then I looked up again. This is what I have to do for them.

"Raph is okay. He'll pull through like always and he'll be back tomorrow." I tried to give a good cheery tone. Donnie and Leo looked at me for awhile. Leo gave a grateful small smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure your right Mikey." I beamed at the very small accomplishment.

"Of course I am bro, it's me!" I grinned almost for real and Donnie actually gave a slightly small smile. But of course, Shredder has to ruin the good thing I've built.

Raph screams louder than before and it sounds more painful. This was horrible and dread pumped in my system while I fought the urge to hold my ears. Leo looked up with a pained and panicked expression meanwhile Donnie was trying to pretend he couldn't hear it.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

Raphael struggled best he could but his arms ached SO badly. His wrists throbbed painfully, so much so it was almost all he could think about. His limbs were restrained to a lab table but there were no lab equipment. At least if there were he'd know what to expect.

It was so eerie. All he wanted to do was see his brothers, see how they were doing. Leo wasn't doing too hot when he left. Hopefully Donnie will find something soon and maybe they can get out, anything.

Suddenly the door to the grayish room opened and Raph turned his head. He growled angrily when Shredder walked in with Stockman. He kept him waiting half an hour for that useless mutant?!

"I was beginnin' ta think ya weren't gonna show ya face." Raph smirked. Shredder glared down at him before hitting him across the face with the side of his gauntlet. Raph barely cringed but knew his cheek would swell from the impact. At least he wasn't cut.

"Don't tempt me to take your life." Shredder growled as a warning. Raph just glared back at him, unafraid. Raph was never scared of death, he knew it would happen eventually. Granted, he'd rather not die now though. Shredder saw the threat meant nothing to Raphael. "Or I could just take the life of your brother. I'll let you guess you which one."

Raphael's eyes widened. "No! Don't do that!"

Shredder chuckled as he nodded to Stockman, who buzzed to Raph's other side with a tray of needles and syringes. There was one beaker of fluid he did not know. Donnie would though. "Just a little Stockman, I want him to suffer."

Raph gritted his teeth as he watched Shredder. "Little low to be beating up on someone who can't fight back."

"Shut up imbecile!" Shredder growled and hit Raph in the same place on his face. Raph cringed this time and felt his cheek pound like his wrists. "Where..is..Splinter?"

Raphael didn't even say anything. He just glared at Shredder hatefully, refusing to even open his mouth. Shredder cross his arms. On his other side Stockman was preparing the needles and syringes. Raph tried not to get anxious but it was inevitable.

"You know Raphael, you remind me of myself." Shredder taunted and Raph glared even more, horrified by the idea. "Angry, stubborn, and  _deadly._ " Raph involuntarily shuddered and Shredder chuckled. "You'd be a good asset-"

"I'd die first." Raph simply stated before Shredder could finish. Shredder just stared at him.

"Suit yourself." Shredder sneered as he looked at Stockman. The fly mutant finished preparing the first syringe. "Is it ready yet?"

"Yesss Master." Stockman answered uneasily. Raph snorted.

"So yer gonna stick me with a needle to hurt me?" Raph asked.

"No, not stick you with it. I'm gonna drop the contents of it all over your plastron." Shredder grinned wickedly. Raph's eyes widened. No he couldn't...possibly..He dropped only a tiny bit of the stuff on Raph's plastron and Raph screamed loudly as he felt it burn his protective plastron. He struggled with the restraints while Shredder laughed the whole time. "Care to tell me where Splinter is now?"

Raph cringed and bit his lip hard to keep from letting the water in his eyes overflow. It just burned so much. "N-Never..."

Shredder frowned hard. He looked at the syringe and dropped more of the stuff onto Raph's plastron, one in the same spot the other near his center. Raph screamed loudly in agony and struggled. "Like it? It's acid."

Raph's eyes snapped open and he tried to look angry but he just felt his body spasm and shake hard. He didn't want to admit he was scared. He didn't want to feel that anymore. His cheek throbbed, his plastron burned constantly and his wrists were aching more from the struggling.

"Where is Splinter?" Shredder questioned again, leaning in with a growl. Raph shook harder and cried out when Shredder put pressure on one of his wrists. "Tell me!"

"I'll see you in hell first." Raph spat and it genuinely surprised Shredder, who was beyond all hope at this point. He could seriously kill this turtle. Stockman gawked with a wide mouth at the scene in front of him. Shredder slashed Raph's plastron near the burn marks and then dropped the rest of the acid on the wound. Raph screamed impossibly loud and unashamed at the pain he was feeling.

_'Raph..! Raphh!...ts...e...ril!..'_  Raph blinked through blurry eyes and burning pain. April?  _'Hang on Raph! Just a little longer!'_ Inwardly Raph was so relieved that April made a connection to him.

"Why won't you break?!" Shredder screamed angrily and Stockman ducked by he table. Shredder threw the tray and the material with the acid went on the floor, barely missing Stockman, who shivered. "What time is it?!"

"9-9 p.m...Massster." Stockman answered immediately, to get himself out of trouble. Shredder took a moment and sneered down at Raph, who was groaning with closed eyes.

"Release him." Shredder simply said to Stockman, who twitched in surprise. He released Raphael from his restraints but the turtle simply groaned loudly and shook. "Chain him up, throw him in the corner and leave him to bleed. I need to talk to Tigerclaw."

"Yess Masster." Stockman bowed as he watched Shredder leave. He shivered from his Masters deadly aura and tightly secured Raphael in the corner. He was now more aware since the beatings and acid stopped. He was bleeding from the two slash marks on his chest. Raph groaned but just stared at the fly mutant, waiting for the pain to dissipate.

It unnerved him how quiet the hothead was. So he twitched again and locked the chains in place. But he just had to ask because he needed to know. "Why did you go through all thisssss?"

"Leo..." Raph whispered and shook again from the burning sensation. "Ta..protect...Leonardo."

Stockman's eyes would have been wide had he not had so many. He would go through all that just for one person? I mean, they were brothers...but he still could not understand. He was selfish, he hated everyone and everyone hated him. Why would he do something for someone else.

But on some level Stockman looked around and got out a salve from his sleeve, rubbing it on Raphael's bloody chest and it helped the pain a little but it was mainly to speed up the healing process. Raph groaned and tried to protest. Raph then realized the pain was going away more and his eyes widened a little. "What are ya doin?"

"Sssshut up." Stockman hissed, nervous that he would get caught helping. He looked back and whispered. "I take any chance to rebel againssst thossse mutantsssss. Don't read into thissss." He handed Raph the salve. "You can give the ressst to your brotherssss but I never gave it to you."

Stockman buzzed off towards the door after knowing Raph couldn't escape and had to sit there. But he felt all warm and weird inside when Raph whispered. "Thanks.." before he closed the door.

* * *

Slash crossed over the rooftops in a hurry. He has been everywhere the Kraang and/or Foot are usually spotted. But he has no luck in catching any of the Turtles' scents. Some were vaguely old but he followed them anyways. They always led back to a manhole cover.

Slash growled angrily and gripped his weapon in his hand. He couldn't let Raphael and Leonardo down when they needed him the most. He couldn't. He could tell..something was wrong. If he didn't hurry and find Raphael...

Slash roared which caused a bunch of birds to fly away from the area. He wanted to hit something, anything! Anything would do right now!

"That's him."

Slash roared around but did not see anyone. He looked confused for a minute before looking down. He saw a black haired teenager wrapped up in black with hockey equipment. Beside him was a wary looking teenage girl with orange hair in a ponytail. She tried to look peaceful. "Who are you?!"

"April O'Neil..." The girl said smiling politely. She pointed to the cranky teenage boy who was glaring through the hockey mask. "That's Casey Jones." Slash glared and growled. "W-We'ere friends of the Turtles!"

Slash paused instantly. April saw this and quickly continued. "Master Splinter told us we could help! I have physic powers and I could find a mental connection with the guys!"

Slash jumped down in the alleyway and saw Casey go rigid while putting an arm in front of April. Slash snorted. "Aren't you two a little young to be out this late at night?"

"It's 9 p.m.." Casey rolled his eyes and glared. "We stay up late!"

"Congrats." Slash said with a bored look. Casey steamed but April put a hand on his shoulder and took a step forward. "Your physic right? How do you know you can find them?"

"I have to be close enough. So when we are and if I do get a connection we'll know we're close to them." April said seriously while looking Slash dead in the eyes. He had to give her his props. She was brave.

"Okay."

"Doc says we should check near the water. He said the river would be a good chance." Casey mumbled while crossing his arms.

"Good. Then lets go." Slash growled and surprised both teens. He could not wait up for them so he picked both of them up and they shrieked. He smirked and took off with a fast pace.

"Not so high!"

"Not so fast!"

"Tch. Humans.." Slash rolled his eyes but felt amused. It took him 10 minutes tops before he was near the river. He stopped on one of the rooftops to a warehouse. He set both humans down and gave them a look.

"Now what?"

"We wait to see if she feels anything or you smell anything." Casey grinned and Slash glared at the boy. He was about to retort when eh smelled fresh water, but mingled with turtle scent. This one was a few days old. He blinked with wide eyes.

"We're close!" Slash and April cried at the same time. Everyone paused but wasted no more time. Slash grabbed them again and jumped towards the ground. There were no humans in sight. He set the humans down again wile walking towards the scent.

"It fades here." Slash growled angrily. Looking around, there was nothing but dirt and water. There were construction buildings and warehouses. "They must be close."

"Yeah, maybe if we sniff around more." Casey grinned again and Slash quietly hit the human's shoulder. "Ow!"

"Guys..." April was wide eyed and holding her head. Casey and Slash turned to her and watched her mouth drop open and her face twist with pain. "Ah..."

"Red, what is it?" Casey asked worriedly, putting a hand on her back. Slash watched them but smelt a lot of enemies here. More than the three of them could take on.

"R-Raph...I sense him." Slash's eyes widened and Casey gasped. April's eyes watered in pain and sadness. She couldn't believe some of the images she was seeing. Acid being dropped on Raph's plastron, him screaming, squirming. "He's hurt...bad..ugnh.!"

_'Raph..! Raphh!...its...me...April!..'_ April screamed in her head through the connection. She wasn't sure if Raph could hear. His mind couldn't focus on their connection. Plus it was faded from distance.  _'Hang on Raph! Just a little longer!'_

"Damn..." Slash snapped angrily, trying to calm himself. "There are too many enemies to be trying to get any closer." Casey looked up in wary but anger.

"Do you think you could take us back here?" Slash looked slightly confused. "I mean would you be able to find this place again?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go back and tell the others. We'll come back." Casey said with unusual seriousness. April was still shaking in pain and was highly upset, but the visions had stopped. Casey supported her and Slash sighed, but he nodded.

Slash looked back.  _'Just a little longer guys. We're so close now.'_

* * *

Leonardo gasped in pain as his shell pulsated a little from the movement he tried to do. He only tried to stand. Leo muttered and forced himself to stand. It's been an hour after Raph's screams stopped. Those were the worst sounds Leo has ever heard.

"It stopped. He's okay." Mikey smiled up at them from his seat against the wall. Then there;s Mikey. Leo looked at him as he gripped the bars to steady himself. Mikey is really starting to worry Leo. He's ignoring everything that's happening to try and stay positive. That's great, but he's not allowing himself to feel anything else. It's almost creepy.

Donnie's too distracted by everything lately that he hasn't noticed the change in Mikey or in himself for that matter. He's never the easily distracted one. Leo sighed and rubbed his eyes. Please be okay Raph, we need you to make things better now.

"Yeah.." Leo trailed off after he realized no one spoke up to answer Mikey. Mikey just nodded again and smiled down at his feet. Leo gripped the bars when another wave of dull pain hit him. He's not allowed to be hurt, not after hearing those screams from Raph. Just  _what_  were they doing to him?

Shredder was standing in the doorway behind the door looking in o the three turtles with a mean glare on his face. He did not like that Leonardo was gaining more confidence, or that Donatello seemed to be studying the place like a book, and it was just weird how Michelangelo was cheery.

He turned and looked at Tigerclaw, who nodded solemnly but looked eager. Shredder nodded to his pupil and walked away to the the control room. He pressed a button and spoke into the over-speaker as he watched the screen for all the turtles' reactions.

"Dear Turtles, I am afraid I underestimated you. Almost three days and you have not betrayed your Master. I know realize that you may never..." He growled that part and watched some inward glee enter Raphael and Leonardo's face. He clenched the table. "But that was the biggest mistake of your life." He watched their faces change to slight surprise and anger.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I was hoping you'd wise up and save yourselves a miserable death. That is no longer an option." Shredder smiled when he saw all the turtles unwillingly tense up. "And now Raphael, for your defiance, I hope you enjoy the show."

Raphael looked at the camera in confusion and anger. Fishface came in and brought a projector with him that showed the room his brothers were in. He could see them but they couldn't see him. The other three turtles were confused at what Shredder said about Raph.

But soon Tigerclaw came in and smirked at them. They paled, remembering that it was time for the nightly beating. Donnie shivered and shifted closer to Mikey. "Do not fear, I am choosing Leonardo."

Leonardo froze where he stood. Shredder laughed to himself as he watched it all. Raphael's eyes grew impossibly wide. He had to watch Leo get beaten? That's worse than hearing it! He chose for Leo but Leo gets beaten anyways?! How cruel!

Raphael clenched his fists, his wounds feeling better but he felt they shouldn't. Not when Leo was about to get hurt. And he had to watch it all. He shook and he felt a stray tear fall from both eyes. He didn't bother wiping them away either.

Tigerclaw grabbed Leo roughly and began to pound his kicks to his stomach, sending him across the floor. Mikey and Donnie yelled at him to stop, pleaded for him to stop or for someone to help. Tigerclaw clawed Leo, who dodged a little so it scratched his collarbone above his plastron. Donnie gulped at the close call to Leo's neck.

Tigerclaw went in for another attack but it was weak when looked on in surprise. The turtle was still standing, still looking a bit confident, a little lost and hurt, but he was convinced about something. Something Tigerclaw recognized. Leonardo would take all of this to protect his brothers. He was okay with it as long as it was him the one getting hurt.

_'This what comrades do for each other. Family.'_  Tigerclaw thought as he walked up to Leonardo with an expressionless face. Leo faced him head on and Tigerclaw had to respect him for it. Tigerclaw pulled back his fist and punched Leo in the face. He saw blood coming out of the turtle's mouth.

"Please! Please stop! He can't take much more!" Donatello pleaded as tears rolled down his cheeks. His voice was raw from the pleading and yelling. He hated it. But anything was better than this.

Tigerclaw looked behind him at the other two. He could not disobey his Master. He quickly turned around and pursed his lips. He grabbed Leo by the arm.

"You are honorable." Tigerclaw whispered lowly. Leo's eyes flashed with surprise for a moment as he forgot his hurt. "You are a good cub. But I am sorry."

Before Leo could question Tigerclaw pulled Leo's shoulder from it's socket with a sickening crack. Donatello and Michelangelo screamed Leo's name in worry. Leo was so shocked and so overwhelmed with pain that he only groaned, yelled occasionally, and whimpered.

Tigerclaw threw Leonardo back in his cell, chained him back up, and relocked the cage. He walked away without so much as glancing at the two youngest streaming curses and screams at him.

* * *

Raphael was so glad when it was over. Sweat trickled down his face mixed with tears. He was shaking so bad now, the pain was still there, dulled, but there. It should be worse. He should feel worse. It was his fault. Leo was hurt because of him. At least he was unconscious now.

_'Sensei...where are you? Where are you?!'_  Raphael pleaded as he held his head in both hands. He sobbed a little.  _'I can't protect them! I can't! We need you! Why haven't you come?!'_

Raph shook even more now and hid his face in his hands as he laid on his shell. He wanted everything to be over.

Shredder looked on in amusement from the control room and smirked. Maybe now Raphael will stop acting so tough. He can't do anything. Shredder watched the mutant go to sleep and then looked at the others. Leonardo was out of it but the two younger turtles were crying.

"Master." Tigerclaw greeted emotionlessly as he entered the room with his newly cleaned hands. Shredder didn't acknowledge him. "It is done."

"Very good Tigerclaw." Shredder spoke up and turned to his second in command. "I dare say you handled Leonardo very well."

"Thank you Master." Tigerclaw knelt and bowed. Shredder stood and looked at the screen again. "Are you still going to break the Turtles?"

"Yes. They are all so simple-minded. Their want to protect each other will kill them." Shredder chuckled wickedly. Tigerclaw glanced up.

"Have you chosen the Turtle for tomorrow?" Tigerclaw questioned curiously. Inwardly he had hoped it was not going to be Leonardo, whom Shredder seemed to hate most. Shredder either didn't hear him or ignored him.

"They won't break easily. They will die before they betray their Master. But I do need them alive to get him here. Maybe not all of them." Shredder contemplated as he watched the screens in agitation.

"I notice in Leonardo's eyes there is still hope. There is confidence in the three turtles eyes." Tigerclaw observed. Shredder turned to him again. "It is dwindling in Raphael, who wants to protect his fellow cubs."

"Yes, fear and hopelessness is good. But they never seem to have that very long." Shredder growled in impatience and anger. He clenched his fists as he looked at the screen.

And that's when he got another idea. He knew just who to take tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning was the worst in the history of their lives. Donatello opened his eyes with a yawn. His cheeks felt wet and blotchy from crying. His throat burned and it was a little sore. Donnie had fallen asleep with his head on top of Michelangelo's shell. Mikey was laying on his plastron with his head in arms. His freckled cheeks stained with tears.

"Mikey.." Donnie whispered as he shook his baby brother. He looked over to Leo while he did this. Leo needed his shoulder poped back into place and only Raphael could do that. If he could. His wrists are still healing. Shredder...how cruel! Plus Leo still has that collar on his neck from his time with Shredder yesterday!

Mikey groaned loudly and rubbed his aching head before he stared off into space. His eyes focused and he saw Donnie looking at him worriedly. "Donnie?"

"You alright?" Donnie asked softly while getting off his brother's shell. Mikey groaned as he sat up and looked directly towards Leo, who hasn't moved since he was thrown to the floor on his plastron and re-chained. Mikey's eyes watered and he forced them back.

"I'm okay." Mikey replied while looking at Donnie. He wanted to laugh. Was HE okay? Look at what's happened to Leo, Raphie and Don. The worst he got was a cut on his arm. He looked down at the poorly bandaged arm and realized his slash was scabbing over.

Donnie looked at Leo again and frowned. He was so worried about Leo and Raph. Soon it would be time for Raph to come back. He could help Leo, right? Hopefully...oh please let Raph be alive. Mikey blinked when he saw the sad hopeless look on his older brother's face.

"Hey D, don't make that face. Leo can handle it." Mikey smiled and patted his big brothers shoulder. "Raphie's also too tough to give up. Don't make them laugh by worrying too much."

Donnie sighed and rubbed his face. "Why do they have to do this to themselves? We could handle it just as much as them...they make me so mad sometimes.."

"I get it bro. I do." Mikey agreed with a bigger smile. "But we'll be okay. Master Splinter is probably close to finding us anyways. April and Casey are probably helping him ya know?"

Donnie looked at him and smiled, rubbing his head affectionately. Mikey smiled even more at this and moved closer to his brother. "Hey Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't they fed us yet?" Mikey questioned and Donnie went rigid. The last time they were given rice was yesterday at lunch and it's the only time they give food but they usually give water.

"You heard Shredder. He doesn't care to keep us alive anymore." Donnie replied tight-lipped. Mikey stared at him and looked down. "But I'll figure out where we are. Maybe if April or Sensei contact us I'll tell them."

"Yeah!" Mikey beamed, suddenly excited. "That's a great idea!" Donnie smiled down at Mikey and then continued studying the wall, crawling away from Mikey. "Hopefully you'll find out."

"I'm sure he will." Mikey and Donnie whirled around when they heard his voice. It was pained but fond. Leo was sitting up against the wall near the bars so he could be as close to them as he could. He was breathing irregularly and holding his hurt shoulder. His mouth had dried blood on it and his chin.

"Leo!"

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked as he tried to smile through his pain again. Mikey and Donnie nodded with worried sad frowns. "I had a good dream...Sensei got us out.."

"That's good!" Mikey smiled and Donnie looked at Leo closely. "How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts...a lot." Leo allowed himself to frown and worked hard to keep any limbs from moving. Every move sent waves of pain through his body. "I'm thirsty."

"I know, bro. I know. Hopefully they'll give us something but after last night's announcement..." Donnie glared at the floor. "Raph must have said or done something that pissed Shredder off."

"Sounds like him.." Leo grinned a little and leaned his head back. They all heard the creak and froze in their movements. Two Foot soldiers came out dragging Raph, but he was unconscious with a huge black bruise on his head. Donnie gawked at it in horror.

They dropped Raph off wordlessly and left. Leo scrambled to Raph's side, whining the whole time because his arm hurt like shell. He knelt next to Raph's body and his eyes watered. Raph's plastron had those slash marks and blisters covering the top half of his plastron. "Oh..Raph, what did they do..?"

Mikey was staring in denial. There was no way that Raph was that hurt. He couldn't be! "R-Raphie, rise and shine!"

Raph stirred slightly and Leo tapped at his cheek, trying to wake him up. They all felt relieved when he groaned, but it sounded so painful. Raph's eyes fluttered open and he was surprised when he saw Leo above him. He was no longer alone. But as soon as he seen Leo he curled up a little and looked so upset.

"Raph?" Leo questioned worriedly, putting a hand on his plastron where there were no burns. Raph cringed at the touch though it was sore and did not hurt. Leo frowned. "They burned you?"

"With acid." Raph added the information. Donnie gasped so loud that they all looked at him. Raph smiled, relived to see his other brothers not harmed. But that smile left when he saw Donnie look more pissed than he's ever been himself, and that's saying something.

"How DARE they use a chemical on one of my brothers!" Donnie yelled standing up so fast and rushing towards the bars. He was staring at the entrance. "HOW DARE THEY DO THAT!"

"Donnie..." Mikey uneasily stood next to Don but was silenced with one look from his older brother. He cowered away from him. Leo and Raph looked on in surprise. Not that Leo wasn't mad, he just didn't have the energy.

"It's okay Donnie, it doesn't hurt anymore." Raph tried to reassure. Donnie looked at him and his eyes twitched with anger. He began muttering angrily and they couldn't exactly hear what he was saying. "Leo...I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Leo looked away from Don and down to their most injured brother. Raph bit his lower lip and felt the same self loathing and loneliness fill him. He was so useless in his attempts to protect Leo. Leo blinked when he saw this reaction and leaned down to put his forehead on Raph;s. "For what bro?"

"F-For lettin' ya get hurt...the whole reason I..." Raph couldn't continue as he remembered the burning and slashing. The beatings. His lower lip was bleeding a little. Leo frowned and back up to wipe the blood away.

"No, it's okay. I would take anything as long as it wasn't you guys." Leo nodded to Raph and to Mikey and Donnie, who was focusing his furious gaze on them. They couldn't look at all the anger and hate in Donnie's red brown eyes. It was unnatural. Very unnatural in the eyes of gentle Donnie. He was the most composed...now he finally lost it.

"Raph, Leo needs his shoulder put back in place." Donnie growled. He was just so furious at Shredder right now. He burned his older brother with acid? What kind of sick man does that? He did it to protect Leo but then Leo gets hurt? How..unfreaking believable!

"Okay..." Raph said a bit surprised at first. He sat up and Leo grimaced. After a moment of preparation Raph didn't wait and rammed Leo's shoulder in place but both cred out at the impact. Raph's wrist throbbed so much at the action. Leo cried a bit and held his shoulder but sucked in a breath to hold it back. "I got this..."

All brothers looked at Raph when he pulled out the salve that Stockman gave him. He smiled a little. At least he give this to Leo...maybe throw to to Mikey for his arm. Leo looked down in shock.

"How did you get that?!" Leo demanded in shock. Donnie didn't feel furious anymore, not so much anyways as he was relieved when he saw it.

"I stole it off tha table." Raph lied while reaching out to Leo. Leo blinked but leaned closer so Raph could put salve on his cheek and arm where he had been stabbed yesterday. He put some on the bruises around Leo's plastron.

"Now you.." Leo protested as he grabbed Raph's hand to stop it. Raph rolled his eyes but handed Leo the salve. Leo rubbed alot of salve on Raph's burns, watching him wince, and carefully on the worst ones covered with the two slashes from Shredder's gauntlet. When he was done Leo smiled and looked at Mikey. "Need some Mikey?"

"No." Mikey replied instantly. They blinked in surprise. Mikey fingered the bandage on his arm. "I don't need it. Keep it over there."

"You sure?" Raph asked looking confused. Mikey gave them all a warm smile and nodded.

"You need it more than we do." Mikey replied and Donnie nodded in agreement. "Besides bro's, we'll need your strength to get out of here."

"Huh, your right." Leo grinned and Mikey beamed. They saw Raph fidgeting beside Leo and looked at him. Don raised an eyebrow to ask but Raph beat him to it.

"Guys...I made a mind connection with April last night." Raph whispered. All of them blinked with wide eyes. It was a moment of silence before it really registered.

"Really?!" Leo and Donnie demanded in shock and relief.

"She heard me scream..I think...but at least she can guess where we are." Raph smiled a little and winced because of the bruise on his cheek.

"That's great!" Mikey cheered. They looked at him. "Guys I told you we should always have hope! We can accomplish anything if we try!"

"Quit bein' sappy." Raph grinned and Leo chuckled. Donnie shook his head with a small excited smile.

"Seriously bros! I've been keeping us going as best as I can!" Mikey fake pouted.

"We appreciate Mikey. What would happen without your constant annoying cheers?" Raph retorted with an eye roll. Mikey rolled his own eyes.

"Really though. You've tried your best to cheer us up haven't you?" Donnie smiled and petted his brothers head. "Thanks."

"I just want you guys to be okay." Mikey nodded with a serious 'lawyer' look. Leo laughed. "I sound like Leo."

"Sure do." Leo said and smirked when Raph put and arm around his shoulder to better lean on him.

"How foolish you all are."

The Turtles tensed but had the drill down pact. Though this time Leo and Raph didn't have the strength to get up and that scared them. They had a terrible feeling...Shredder emerged with the two Foot soldiers and walked in view. Leo scowled and Raph glared.

"Do you really think that hope can save you?" Shredder sneered. Raph was relieved though. Shredder hadn't heard what he said about April. "You are all way to confident for my liking."

"Well sorry." Donnie spoke up. Leo and Raph looked at Donnie surprised but those eyes were back. Those angry hate filled eyes. "As long as we have hope we can survive. We're stronger than we look. We have each other's backs."

"Indeed, Donatello." Shredder walked to his cage with a low voice and hatred filled eyes that rivaled Donnie's. Mikey gulped a little, hoping Shredder didn't take Donnie. Please don't hurt Donnie. "You all need to accept your fate. Your going to die here. You cannot be saved, you will not survive. You're beyond hope."

"Sensei will find us." Mikey glared defiantly. He was NOT going to let Shredder break his brothers' spirits. Shredder looked at him finally and Mikey tried not to shake.

"Do you really believe that?" Shredder asked while running his gauntlet along their cage. Donnie stood close and backed up to Mikey. Both glaring while Leo and Raph struggled to move but it brought nothing but pain.

"Yes."

"Pathetic." Shredder eyed them like bugs and he looked to the Foot. "I don't like that mouth of your Michelangelo. I don't like your odd cheerful behavior either." Mikey blinked through the glare.

"And that's what we're gonna work on today." Shredder smirked wickedly behind the kabuto. Donnie, Leo and Raph's eyes widened dramatically like in a cartoon.

Mikey blinked and then gasped in horror when he realized that he was just chosen for the day.

 


	5. Baby of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos so far! Hope you continue to enjoy! <3

**Shredder's Point of View:**

I watched in pure delight as Michelangelo blinked and then gasped in horror as he realized the meaning behind my insults of him.

"You aren't takin' my baby brotha!" Raphael growled as he all but fell on his knees when he tried to stand. I watched in disgust as Leonardo eased him upright, avoiding the acid and slash marks I made on his plastron. I only smirked when Leonardo looked at me, lacking his usual confidence but his hatred for me was blaring.

"Bring them out." I nodded to one of the Foot. He bowed and retreated instantly. I gave Donatello a firm smug look as he was still in a state of shock. I was mildly surprised to see Michelangelo carefully watching me and my reaction, like he was studying me. I scowled but he did not flinch, something in his eyes made me hate him even more than I did a few seconds ago.

"Don't take him, take me." Leonardo spoke up and I felt glee rise in my chest. I smirked at him and pretended to think about it.

"I almost chose you again for today, seeing how much of a good pet you were." I taunted and watched them all glare and freeze all the same. Raphael spat at me and I growled, grabbing one of the electric Kraang tasers and hitting him squarely in the chest with it.

"Ahhh!" He cried, slamming against Leonardo, who was also shaking from the impact and some of the shock, since he was holding onto Raphael. I grinned.

The Foot soldier came back with the items I requested and I watched the look die from Michelangelo's eyes and Donatello gasped, putting a hand to his mouth.

"This is your punishment for not obeying me." I retorted as I waved my hand forward. The two Foot and Bradford came in. I nodded.

"D-Don't touch me!" Donatello cried as Bradford went into their cell. I watched the two Elder Turtles glare, but they were still recovering from the shock I gave them. The Two Foot were able to put the collar on Raphael's neck. Bradford had no problem with Michelangelo, but Donatello was pushed onto the ground and Bradford's claws dug into Donatello's shoulders to get the collar on him.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo cried as he was pushed out of the cell by Bradford. I smirked down at the little Turtle as he looked up at me in slight fear but I could  _still_  see the determination there, hidden.

"Give him something to cover it. I don't need him dying on me yet." I told Bradford, who huffed and tossed a half dirty cloth to Donatello. At first he refused but something made him put it to his bleeding shoulder.

"Shredder, don't take Mikey. I'll take it all just don't take them." Leo growled but it almost sounded like begging. Sweet music to my ears.

"I was thinking about it last night," I began as one of the Foot soldiers put a chain on Michelangelo's collar and handed it to me. I grinned at the disbelief on their faces. "The youngest is always the best target, right? The baby of the family?"

Leonardo's mouth clamped shut instantly, eyes grown wide with something. Raphael was scowling, still fighting the chains and the collar but unable to muster the energy to fight me, though if looks could kill...

"That's what I thought..." I trailed off after shooting a look to Donatello, who looked in despair. I looked down at Michelangelo, who was avoiding looking at anyone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some questioning to do. You  _might_  see him tomorrow morning..."

All eyes shot towards me with stunned surprise and panic in the other three. "Your not bringing him back for lunch?!" It was Donatello who yelled more in panic than in anger.

"I decided that I don't want any volunteers today." I sneered and watched as Michelangelo finally started to shake a little in fear. I grinned and yanked the collar, letting Michelangelo fall on one knee.

"LET HIM GO!" Leonardo suddenly exploded. It seemed to surprise the other Turtles, it certainly wasn't what I was expecting. I snickered at him. "DON'T TAKE HIM!"

I nodded to the Foot and watched Bradford leave first. I already instructed Bradford on what to do. I grabbed the chain and pulled on it to drag Michelangelo along with me. He cried out at the lunge on his neck.

"SHREDDER DON'T IGNORE ME!" Leonardo yelled behind us. I just smirked as I drug the young one with me. Soon enough Raphael and Donatello had joined in the cursing my name fight. "Shredder,  _no_!"

As I walked down the halls dragging Michelangelo I heard Donatello fall into a pit of helpless sobs and finally Raphael was banging the chains against the cell.

"Help Bradford with the surprise." I ordered the two Foot. They bowed and immediately rushed away. Michelangelo was pale green and staring as they went. "I knew they would be angry, but begging is just too great."

Finally Michelangelo looked up at me in surprise before he put on the biggest glare I have ever thought possible. "Don't talk about my bro's like that! T-" I hit him across the face with my elbow and blood gushed out of his nose.

"Don't talk to me like that filth. You're nothing compared to me. You shouldn't be allowed to talk." I snarled and watched his eyes flash with fear. I yanked on the collar and almost laughed when he fell on his plastron and arm awkwardly. I had stopped at a metal door. "Go in."

The young turtle looked at me warily but stood. He took two shaky steps into the stone room before I pushed him in with my foot. He cried out and I believe I heard a rib crack. Michelangelo shook and backed up as I walked in the room, glaring at him.

"T-There's no w-way I'm tellin' y-you anythin'!" He gasped out between looks of pain. I smirked. When I did so he turned a bit more pale green. "Y-You know that, r-right?"

"Seems your not as dumb as they say...or maybe you are..?" I rumbled as I continued to smirk. He seemed to be connecting the dots just as I heard the hall door open. Bradford's yelps could be heard.

"You...y-you just w-wanted to separate m-me from them..." He breathed and I unsheathed my blade. I watched him shake harder.

"Very good. I couldn't have you in there, giving them hope. But I meant what I said. You have a big mouth, maybe I should sew it shut?" I growled and watched his eyes get impossibly small. "And you are oddly cheerful for someone in your position which I can only determine is because of them. This will be more resultful for me."

I turned and watched Bradford nod at me from around the corner, holding the chain and leash connected to what I requested. The two Foot were nervously trying to hold it back.

"I-It won't work..." I looked back, ready to strike him when I noticed him looking me dead in the eyes. Some of the fear was gone. "I won't tell you and they won't tell you. What really angers and scares you is how loyal we are to each other. You've never known that."

My eyes widened as I growled and lunged at him, I plunged the blade on my gauntlet in his shoulder, almost piercing through. His screamed brought me back as I pulled back roughly to face a shocked Bradford.

"Bring it in, NOW!" I yelled and Bradford scrambled backwards. Michelangelo was holding his shoulder, but still grinning that stupid grin. "I'm glad you think it's funny. You won't soon. And your brothers get to hear everything." His grin faded quickly.

As the monster was brought to the doorway Michelangelo's eyes flashed true fear and disbelief. It almost made me angrier. He was almost more scared of this  _thing_  than he was of  _me_. "After all this time you think I haven't discovered what you Turtles fear most?"

Michelangelo's mouth dropped and he shook his head furiously, scrambled backwards s far as the chains on his arms would allow. The collar shocked him for his defiance and I frowned. "N-No...t-they were in the s-sewers!"

I grinned a little as I went to the side and ushered he monster in. It wailed and I swear the whole room froze. I wish I could picture the look on the other Turtles' faces. "I found one of them. How convenient. Have fun, maybe if you survive you'll be willing to talk." I shrugged and pushed past Bradford.

"S-Squiralnoid!" Michelangelo screamed as Bradford let the chain go and the two Foot scrambled out. Bradford closed the door, locked it and handed me the key with a bow. "NO! Please no!"

"Stay by the door. If anything funny happens contact me at once. I got something to do." I demanded and Bradford nervously bowed. I turned to the two Foot. "Make sure our other guests are comfortable."

I didn't wait any longer, but felt calmer as Michelangelo screamed loudly in fear and pain. I finally made it to the door when I smirked.

* * *

**Splinter's Point of View:**

I did not sleep the previous night. My sons have been gone three days now, but I can tell they are under great mental and emotional turmoil. I can still remember the strange yet familiar numbness when Slash, April and Casey came to Mr. Kurtsman's last night...

_There had been a knock at the door that startled everyone. I had been looking at the computers with Mr. Kurtsman and Dr. Rockwell, though I did not understand some of the things he was doing. Leatherhead and Pete were on watch, looking out creaks behind boarded windows. Leatherhead had informed us our friends had returned._

_"Slash, thank goodness!" Pete yelled as he flung himself at the large burly turtle. Slash smiled and patted Pete's head before coming towards me._

_"Did you find anything?" I had asked, trying to contain my desperation though it was thinning. April and Casey had looked at each other sadly before stepping forth to greet me._

_"I made a connection with Raph, he was in so much pain. I didn't get a vision because I was not close enough.." April trailed off, her eyes watering alot. Casey frowned and put a hand on her shoulder._

_I remember my breath leaving my mouth as if I wouldn't breathe again. My strongest son was in that much pain? I feared for his brothers and for Raphael._

_"But this means that you know a general location?" Mr. Kurtsman sent me a sympathetic look before turning serious. April, who was now sniffling into her hands, just nodded. "This is good."_

_"Indeed." I agreed breathlessly relieved._

_"I can take you there, it's an old abandoned construction site. But we need a plan." Slash growled as he clenched a fist. I noticed that Dr. Rockwell was already typing at the computer._

_"There was alot of those creeps around...we'd probably need everyone.." Casey replied while crossing his arms, an scowl on his face that reminded me of Raphael._

_"I do not want to endanger anyone." I retorted immediately. But April and Casey gave me a look and I knew they would follow us if we left them out, so I sighed._

_"I will stay here, be a base of operations so to speak." Mr. Kurtsman nodded at me while going to Rockwell. "Rockwell has been working on a van of some sorts, you can take that to be a get-a-way...I'll also be ready here for whatever medical attention your sons may need..." He bit his lip and my face darkened._

_"Thank you."_

_"I say we do a ground attack, some of us that is, we'd be a distraction for the main team to burst in and find the guys." Slash spoke up. Pete gave him a nervous look._

_"A distraction does sound like a fortable attempt. Yet we do not even know where they are being held...or how many enemies are in the area." Rockwell pointed out._

_"We will do what it takes. I will personally demolish a building if I have to." Leatherhead growled and I noticed Casey and April flash him surprise._

_"Okay, then I propose that me, Slash, and April be the main team." I said and watched them stare at me in surprise. "Dr. Rockwell, Leatherhead, Casey and Pete can be the distraction team. I need Slash and April with me to help sense my sons."_

_Everyone seemed to think and no one spoke up against me whether it was because I was angry or because they actually liked the plan. Mr. Kurtsman nodded and turned to the Mutanimals._

_"We tomorrow morning, if the place is secluded from civilians there should be no problem." Slash nodded and I tried hard not to clench my fists. "This will give us plenty of time to prepare."_

I sighed as I tried to meditate but I could not concentrate on anything but today. We will be leaving soon, then I will be able to find my sons.

"M-Master Splinter...?" April stepped up to me and I gently smiled at her. She smiled back and I took her hand when she offered to help me up. "I didn't get any sleep..."

"It is a troubling time.." I nodded and patted her shoulder. She looked like she wanted to say more but we were interrupted by a loud engine. I saw Casey jump and nearly fall off of the couch and grinned.

"Mr. Splinter we are ready to depart." Mr. Kurtsman said as he walked towards me and April. I felt my heart pound eagerly. "I'll be here monitoring you all. Here, ear devices. This way everyone can stay in contact with me and each other."

"Bless you Mr. Kurtsman." I bowed and he blushed. He rubbed the back of his head with his good arm and smiled. I put the ear piece on and clipped it to my robe.

After this Rockwell came out of the huge metallic van that had paint chipping from the sides. I noticed there was a couple of hooks to the side to be able to board it.

We all gathered and made sure we had emergency medial supplies and weapons before we all gathered on. Leatherhead had to stay out and hold onto the roof as if he was part of the van.

No one said a word as we departed and I could only keep what composure I had left. I wanted to see my sons, or at least connect to them. I haven't felt any connection to them in three days and that's scary for any parent.

April grabbed my arm as we hit the streets and even though it was morning, no human did more than gawk at the van. It was almost humorous that Leatherhead could be so still when I know he has a rage inside himself at the moment, a rage that I fully understand.

And if I have to...I will unleash it.

* * *

Mikey gawked in horror as Bradford, the two Foot and Shredder left him locked in a room with a Squrialanoid. He scrambled far as the things screeched.

"Please...don't hurt me..please." Mikey couldn't help the yelps and shaking that racked his body. It was no joke that he was really scared of those squirrels.

The squrialanoid growled and rushed after him like he was dinner and Mikey let out an involuntary scream. He knew his brothers could hear him but he could not help his reflexes. The squiralanoid got lucky and bit his forearm.

"AH! LET GO! LET GOO!" Mikey hit it's snout hard while feeling his nerves spiking in such a way that he thought he was gonna have a panic attack like Leo did. The collar felt heavy around his neck and the chains restricted how he fought back. The squiralanoid bit down and blood rushed out of its mouth.

Mikey yelled loudly though he bit his lip and tried to tug. His arm burned at the movement. The squiralanoid roared and basically tugged Mikey in the air so hard that the chain connected his right arm to the ground broke, his arm throbbed hard but thankfully it did not break. But that was gonna be sore for days...

"Please...please stop!" Mikey growled as he kicked, swatted, punched, jabbed, did everything he could with his now free arm. He gasped when he was suddenly released and the squiralanoid tried to catching him again. Mikey quickly shifted his injured arm to where the squiralanoid bit the chain.

Now both his arms were free, but Mikey's eyes grew wide. His whole left arm was a bloody mess, you couldn't even see green anymore. Then with a startling revelation he realized the squiralanoid bit the arm that was healing from Razhar's slash mark, the scabs had been ripped. "Aw shell..."

The squiralanoid roared and Mikey scrambled back, swinging the unattached chains like they were his precious nunchucku. He hit and hit the squrialnoid many times in the snout and claws when he lunged forward.

He did not plan on it...he didn't really have a plan. But he certainly didn't plan on killing the squiralanoid. He's never killed anything before, never. But as Mikey jumped off the squiralanoid's arm to miss being grabbed, the chains tangled around Mikey's arms, his body and the squiralanoid's neck and they landed on the ground.

"UGH!" Mikey groaned and gasped loudly as something sharp plunged into his midsection and a loud crack was heard. Looking down with shaky wide eyes he noticed two things.

1\. The squiralanoid's neck was at an odd angle and it was just groaning before it finally slumped, lifeless.

2\. The squiralanoid had manged to used the other hand to plunge his claws into Mikey's midsection, just above his abdomen but below his chest. He could feel the claws in him and it hurt soo bad.

Mikey could hear distant yelling and saw Bradford coming in looking on in disbelief. Mikey's vision blurred as a warm feeling drowned out some of the pain. Bradford viciously tore the claws from his midsection, causing blood to pour out.

For some reason Bradford also put a large towel on it, to keep him alive I guess as Bradford shifted the dead squrialanoid off Mikey's body. He heard distant shuffling that sounded like being underwater.

Shredder was standing in the doorway, clenching his fists so hard he should have broke fingers. But deciding the plan wasn't going straight to hell, he thought of how he could turn this around.

"Good job Bradford..that will teach the turtles." Shredder growled in approval and shot Bradford a glare when he looked confused. He looked at the overspeaker and Bradford understood. Shredder wanted the turtles to hear what he was saying. "Too bad it was the young one to die first. Pity."

Michelangelo's eyes darted up in awareness, a little, and he desperately wanted to say something but Bradford's hand came down on the pressure point on his neck so hard that he just fell limp.

* * *

"They better not do anything they'll regret!" Raphael growled as he regained some strength. Raph was the one that couldn't stop talking, Leo couldn't stop pacing, though it hurt him to do so. His shell was still sore and his shoulder was really hurt. "I'll kill them!"

"We.. we just need to find a way out." Donnie sniffed as he wiped his nose. He had been using his time wisely. Trying to figure out clues as to where they were.

"You've been saying that this whole time." Leo glared and Donnie blinked in surprise.

"You don't have to get mad at me Leo...I'm doing the best I can!" Donnie cried as his lip quivered. Leo gasped and realized he had been glaring.

"Sorry Donnie, don't cry.." Leo reached his arm outside of the cell but a shock to his collar had him on the ground in less than 2 seconds.

"Leo!" Raph scowled as he grabbed him and helped him up. His wrists throbbed painfully and his head was pounding from the bruise. Don't even mention the acid burns and slash marks on his plastron.

Donnie opened his mouth to say something when Mikey's scream erupted through the overspeaker. And everyone tried to tune it out. Donnie let the tears overflow again but he was studying the hall floor, trying to look for anything useful.

_"S-Squiralnoid!" "NO..please no!"_

Everyone froze where they were and their mouths dropped. Donnie looked up at the speaker as if he could see Mikey's trembling clearly.

"S-Squiralanoid?" Leo questioned quietly as his fingers painfully wrapped around Raph's arms. Raph's eyes were slitted and furious again.

"Impossible we got rid of those! Mikey got rid of those!" Raph half growled half gasped.

"But...they were in the sewers..." Donnie said quietly. They all flinched as they actually heard the squiralanoid roar.

"They are so going to pay!" Leo growled as his whole body shook. Raph wanted to grin at him but looking at Leo now, the fury in his eyes seemed nothing like the fury in Raph's own eyes.

"Leo?"

"I'm so tired of this! Is this what we deserve?" Leo sneered as he pushed away from Raph, who cried out at the pain on his plastron and held it closely. Donnie hovered by the bars and looked at them concerned.

"Leo, we can worry about this later, we-" Donnie was interrupted by a sickening squish and crunch sound overhead and he choked on his next word.

_"AH! LET GO! LET GOO!"_

The anger vanished from Leo's face as all three Turtles paled at what they were hearing. The sounds of chains and nasty fighting came next. The Turtles eyes were impossibly wide again as they just stood there and listened in stunned awe.

_"Please...please stop!"_

Leo was shaking as he drew silent, his eyes locked onto the overspeaker with fear jolting his system. He did not even realize it, nor did Raph, when Raph grabbed Leo's arm and leaned on him. Donnie was gripped the bars as if he could go through the bars and hear the overspeaker better.

Something like flesh being ripped was heard that promptly made them all want to throw up. They listened intently until the sounds stopped. Nothing. Nothing as happening.

"Mikey?" Raph asked loudly, as if he could hear and respond. "No! Why can't we hear anything!?" Leo looked at Raph, still in stunned shock.

"Say something!" Donnie growled towards the speaker. It was moments later that they got the worst possible news of their life.

_"Good job Bradford..that will teach the turtles."_ The Turtles froze when they finally heard Shredder.  _"Too bad it was the young one to die first. Pity."_

Their eyes widened to the size of ants. Their blood turned to ice. Their legs wobbled to the point they fell on the floor or on their knees. Raph had let go of Leo to simply sit there...the words echoing in his heads.

"No...no no no! You're lying! It's a trick!" Raph screamed while feeling his eyes burn, but refused to recognize that he was sobbing. Leo just sat on his knees with his hands on the floor in front of him. Teas dripped on the floor as he stared at it.

_'No...we were...were supposed to wait it out together. We were supposed to last...'_ Leo cried in his mind.

Donnie sobbed and gasped into his hands, rocking back and forth in the corner against the bars. Everytime he tried to outwardly protest Mikey's death like Raph he would either wail or sob loudly.

"Bring him back! Give him back right now! We're not stupid!" Raph snarled loudly as tears dripped down his cheeks. "We don't believe you!"

Leo closed his eyes and stayed in the same position. Eventually he drowned out Donnie's hysterical sobbing and Raph's cursing denial.

_'I failed Mikey. Poor Mikey. But I can't get broken...if I break too who will get Raph and Donnie out?'_ Leo thought sadly as he stared daggers at his hands, his shoulder throbbed. ' _I'm not gonna let anyone else die.'_

Leo looked up to reassure Raph but then a jolt to their collars ceased all movement and made all turtles fall to the ground crying out. When it didn't stop Leo panicked.

Their vision blackened and as it did so they all pictured only one thing.

Mikey. Smiling, rolling his eyes, giggling, naive and unaware that his cheerful behavior is exactly what got him killed.


	6. Trying to Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you continue to read and like! <3

**Splinter's Point of View: (Nearing the 'lunch' time)**

We neared the location that Slash, April, and Casey told us about. I was eager the closer we became to the location. It had taken us a couple of hours to get here in this van because we had to take some back roads.

An hour or so ago I felt it. A horrible dread in my spirit. Something was wrong with my sons. But try as I might through meditation I could not figure out the problem, only that my spirit was restless.

What was happening to my beloved sons? They were at the mercy of my hated enemy Oroku Saki and no doubt he has tried to find me by using them. I couldn't help but feel guilty about what might be happening to them.

"We are here!" Slash cried eagerly. The van was slowing when my eyes snapped open. I barely registered the others as I dashed out of the van in record timing. I did see Leatherhead climbing off the roof with a growl.

"Do you smell that Great Splinter..?" He asked me and I closed my eyes, listening to the nature.

"This is where I sensed the enemy." Slash growled somewhere in the distance. All their voices were fading from me.

"April, do you feel anythin?" Casey asked hesitantly while I felt the wind blow all kinds of scents to me. My eyes snapped open when a faint breeze of my sons' scents brushed past my snout.

"I don't.." April shook her head while glancing at me worriedly.

"They are here." I announced with a nod. Tension entered Slash and Leatherhead's shoulders.

"I propose that we find a stronger scent of the Turtles. We have no idea where the enemies are either." Rockwell spoke up while studying the area. I hummed.

"Slash, please lead the way." I bowed my head and Slash grinned eagerly. He rushed off, followed quickly by his team. I, being faster than I lead on sometimes, held the flank in the back so I could keep an eye on April and Casey.

"What the..." Slash had stopped and held his arm out stopping Leatherhead from going berserk. I stayed in the shadows of the other crate with April and Casey. Staring out I noticed platoons of Foot soldiers, lifeless robot ones.

I narrowed my eyes and studied them. There were much more than they lead on, I knew at least that much. I did feel that my sons scents were stronger here, which means I am not backing out now. I noticed Slash nodding at me.

"Casey watch after Miss April." I ordered and Casey blinked back in surprise before I dashed out from the shadows and into the open. I immediately took down three Foot before slipping in the shadows again.

I heard a roar from Leatherhead, who quickly barreled into the group. Pete and Slash were not far behind meanwhile Rockwell was keeping near April and Casey.

Slash and Leatherhead were almost unstoppable out in the field which allowed me to smile just a little. "Sensei!"

April had gasped and I turned sharply. She was holding her head with one hand and grabbing Casey's sleeve with the other. I noticed another platoon coming from the side with spears. I appeared instantly behind them and used my cane to wipe the first line out. I gritted my teeth and instantly worked on the others.

"C'mon Red, we gotta help Pete!" Casey yelled while I felt him rushing away. "Goongala!" I heard crashes behind me but I was too focused on trying to find a connection to my sons.

"AH!" I turned quickly with wide eyes. Rockwell's machine blew up and he was shriveling up in a miserable ball, his legs covered in burns and his arms bloody. The Foot were beating him with their weapons. I growled and immediately crushed them.

"Please hold on Dr. Rockwell.." I said while gently laying him out of harms way. I noticed Slash rush over. "He will be fine once bandaged."

"Sensei!" April cried again and I turned. I paled when I noticed the odds were rising against us. They were ambushing us. But that's not all. In front of April, Casey, and Pete were Fishface, Razhar, and Tigerclaw. All wore grins except Tigerclaw.

"Look who comes to rescue the Turtles..." Fishface laughs and I stand straight, fists tightening. "They're just  _now_  getting here..."

"Shut up!" Casey growled and Tigerclaw didn't like that too much. I gasped when Tigerclaw took out his gun and shot Casey in the gut. April was horrified and screamed and Pete screamed with her.

Leatherhead and Slash roared furiously while rushing forward but Razhar grabbed Pete by the neck. "I'll strangle him if any of you make a move."

"Let him go!" I growled while taking a trying step forward. I sensed pain coming from Rockwell, who had difficulty moving. Casey was now bleeding freely on the ground while April cried softly and tried to keep pressure on it.

The Foot robots were surrounding us and I growled again warningly. Tigerclaw looked smug as he took a step forward. "Splinter...right? You should really consider the situation your in."

"Release him, let my friends leave and take me to my sons!" I demanded. Razhar and Fishface laughed.

"We have direct orders to take you Splinter. But your friends...well they are supposed to die." Tigerclaw said and pointing both guns at both Casey and April. Casey groaned and April flinched. I glared.

"I could take all three of you out with just a gush of wind. Do as I say!" I yelled and Fishface and Razhar actually looked frightened.

"Take you to your sons, hmm? You wouldn't live to see them anyways and they probably don't want to see you after what you put them through." Fishface snickered. My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you mean?"

"Because of you they are in pain. Especially that red and blue one. Well the purple one lost his marbles." Razhar chuckled and Splinter froze in horror.

"Oh yeah and the orange one was next, yes? Serves him right." Fishface chimed in. "Didn't we trick them into thinking the orange one was dead? Ha! Too easy!"

"Enough!" I yelled and rushed forward. Tigerclaw growled and gunshots fired out. April cried out and so did Casey. Pete was clawed all the way down his back by accident.

Leatherhead and Slash were right behind me, barreling into the Foot that tried to subdue me. I broke Fishface's legs and punched Razhar until he flew to the other building.

"Splinter, we need to retreat! They are bleeding too much!" April pleaded but my fury was blinding me. I was trying to take deep breaths. "Please! Casey might die!"

I turned sharply and lost my composure. April's thigh was bleeding because she had obviously been shot before. Casey's leg was shot and his gut bleeding. Pete was shaking in Slash's arms and bleeding heavily. I could still see Rockwell in the back shivering form his burns and a blood puddle beneath him.

"Let's go!" I barked at Slash and Leatherhead. Both turned angrily and rushed forward. Leatherhead crushed more Foot and quickly grabbed Rockwell. I grabbed both Casey and April in my arms and dashed off with tears in my eyes.

I pressed the communications button on my earpiece. "Mr. Kurtsman, prepare the medical supplies. Casey is not doing good, neither are Pete and Dr. Rockwell."

_"What?! What happened?!"_

"All in good time. We are returning now!" I replied as we rushed towards the van. I was suspicious when no one followed us. But I did manage to defeat Fishface and Razhar.

"Hang on everyone!" Slash ordered roughly after the door closed and Leatherhead climbed on the roof while growling.

I gave April a cloth to staunch the bleeding on her thigh while I kept pressure on Casey's wounds. Rockwell was shakily trying to help Pete with his back.

_'Sensei!'_ My eyes widened and I took a sharp breath. April looked up confused and scared.

"April, put pressure on Casey's wounds with this." I said handing her a towel. She fumbled around in surprise but did as I said. "I'll be back at the hideout."

"What?!" April cried while I rushed to the sliding door. "Splinter!"

I opened it, gave her a tiny smile, and jumped out. I heard her cry out and Leatherhead growled but Slash must have understood because he did not stop the van.

_'Sensei!'_ That voice...it's Michelangelo! I quickly dashed into the shadows and took a steady breath before making sure it was safe for me. Once I did I got in meditation mode and felt myself being whisked to a peaceful place.

"Sensei!" I turned sharply and my eyes watered. I noticed my youngest son standing there calling for me like he was right in front of me. He blinked when he actually saw me. "Master Splinter!"

"My son!" I cried as we hugged each other. He sobbed into my robe while I checked him over for injuries. Then I realized I would not see any during this spiritual connection. "My son, how are you and your brothers?"

"N-Not g-g-good!" He cried and wiped his eyes with one hand, the other desperately clutched to me. "S-Sensei...t-they think I'm d-dead and I can't tell t-them I'm not!"

"Shhh, Michelangelo everything will be alright." I soothed and he just let out another sob.

"None of u-us told Shredder. We d-didn't. But even if w-we did he wouldn't l-let us go!" Michelangelo sniffed and hiccuped. I rubbed his head softly.

"I know that you all would never betray me. But you are right, Shredder would never had let you go in the first place." I replied my eyes darkening in anger.

"A-Are you coming f-for us, Sensei?" Michelangelo asked quietly.

"Of course!" I spoke up louder than I meant to and he cringed. I sighed. "I have not stopped looking for you. The Might Mutanimals are helping me."

Michelangelo gave a tiny smile at the mention of our friends. But my eyes and ears drooped. He gave a confused look.

"Casey is gravely injured, Michelangelo. Tigerclaw shot him in the stomach." I revealed with a heavy breath. His eyes grew wide. "He should live if we can stop the bleeding."

"Casey might die?!" He asked in pure horror. I hugged him close again.

"No, I will not let him die and neither will Mr. Kurtsman."

"M-Mr. Kurtsman...?" He asked with a slightly relieved smile. I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Quickly Michelangelo, what place are you being held at?" I asked and he slumped a bit with sad eyes.

"Donnie's been tryin to figure it out. We are in these cells separate from Leo and Raph. But the place is like underground I think." He said looking up at me with hope. "Can you find us?"

"I will not stop till I do my son." I smiled while nuzzling him with my snout. He giggled a little. "If you ever get in contact with your brothers before I do, tell them that. Hold on a little longer my sons."

"Hai, Sensei..." Michelangelo smiled warmly and I smiled too, glad I could put my son at ease. Suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped. Then he was just gone.

"Michelangelo!" I cried while searching the space for my lost son. I felt my heart fall into my stomach. The connection was broken on his end because something happened.

I need to get back to Leatherhead and Slash to make sure Casey, Pete, and Dr. Rockwell are okay. Then Leatherhead and Slash can help me find my sons.

* * *

**Mikey's Point of View:**

I gasped as I felt a sharp kick to my side. My eyes shot open in surprised pain and I fell on my side. Looking around I noticed I was still in that all white room that was beginning to freak me out. Is this what Raphie put up with all night?

"You think I don't know a meditation stance when I see one?!" Shredder growled angrily and I flinched back in response. "Count yourself lucky Turtle."

I didn't count myself lucky at all. I glared up at him but he waved the blade of his gauntlet around in my face. He had Stockman in here, who I've noticed buzzing around nervously as he glared at me.

My shoulder hurts like shell from where Shredder pierced it earlier because of what I said to him about not knowing what it's like to be loyal to someone. It hurt so bad I couldn't move it, plus it'd open again.

Not only that, my forearm hurts too. There are puncture marks from the Squirlanoid's teeth and my gashes from Razhar's nightly torture a couple of nights ago reopened. It's a bloody mess!

"Massster SSShredder...what are your ordersss?" Stockman twitched nervously. Shredder turned from glaring at me to glare at him and he did the biggest flinch I've ever seen.

"I am about to go see the others." Shredder said and my heart jumped. I want to see my brothers! I need them to know I'm not dead! Shredder glanced at me and smirked. "I want to see what they saw about his death."

"Why are you doing this? I'm not dead!" I yelled and he hit me across the cheek, but thankfully nothing was cut like what usually happened.

"You open your mouth again in my presence and I'll sew your lips together." Shredder threatened and I whimpered in actual fear and scrambled back. He chuckled and turned to Stockman. "You mess up again and I'll clip your wings."

"Yesss M-Masster." He answered while shaking. Poor dude, right now I know how he feels!

"Watch him and make sure he is comfortable." Shredder said it with sarcasm. "I don't need his brothers knowing he's alive." Stockman bowed and I hid my face in my knees. I heard the door close and it was awkward for a few moments.

"Here." I looked up, ready to hiss at Stockman or whatever I had to do to be alone but I stopped. I blinked in surprise when I saw him holding out a roll to me. "It'sss food."

"It's poisoned." I glared and he shook his head. I rose an eye ridge.

"It'ss jussst a roll. I don't need you to die." He answered while twitching. He sounded honest so I took it. My stomach growled fiercely and I wasted no time in eating it.

"Dude, you're helping me?" I asked confused. He scoffed and buzzed around nervously again.

"I need to be free from SShredder. You Turtless are my only way out." He answered and blinked. "If I help you will you help free me?"

"You were the one that gave Raph that salve." I gasped at the memory and he buzzed nervously again. I jumped to hug him but my chains tugged at my feet and wrists painfully. "Ow..."

"Don't move around too much. And if you sssselll me out to SShredder than I'll make sssure you die." He replied fearfully angry.

"Sure dude. If you help me and my bros then I'll make sure you escape Shred-Head." I smiled full of hope. He nodded and tossed something to me. I noticed it was that salve stuff that Raph and Leo used. "Thanks dude!"

"SSShhh!" He hissed but it seemed like he wasn't use to being helpful to anyone so I just smiled brightly and began to work on my wounds before Shredder came back.

Thanks to Sensei and Stockman, I have my confident goofy groove back on!

* * *

**Raph's Point of View:**

I was staring at my legs with my hands out, feeling numb. I had long since gave up trying to leave those steel bars. My hands were scrapped up and bleeding in some places.

And I don't know what pisses me off more. That Mikey's dead, that I couldn't protect him, or that Leo looks so fucking calm right now. Leo had my hands in his and he was putting the salve on it.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked my thoughts and was surprised the anger was not in my voice like it was in my thoughts. Leo looked up with empty eyes.

"Calm?" He asked and I would of blinked in surprise if I wasn't feeling the same as him. "I'm just trying to make sure your hands don't get infected."

"We should be trying to break out of here!" Donnie yelled at us and I just looked at him. Did he not obviously see me trying? Don has become 'me'. After he stopped sobbing he because hysterical with anger.

I mean we all love Mikey but he is definitely losing it faster than me or Leo. Or at least Leo seems to be keeping it together outwardly. He just picked himself up so fast and I have no idea why.

"Easy Donnie. We will get out of here." Leo said with a warning look.

"Yeah, well you've been saying that Leo. We haven't got out! No one's looking for us!" Donnie yelled in frustration.

"That's not true! April and Sensei are at least looking for us!" I defended while remembering my mental connection with April.

"Sensei? Oh you mean the one we are getting tortured for? The one Mikey died for?!" Donnie glared and this time my eyes did go wide. Leo seemed to still be 'empty'. "I don't see Sensei helping us!"

"Donnie, don't talk about our Father that way. You will regret it." Leo said and Donnie paused. He just huffed angrily and looked around.

"You know that Sensei loves us, Don." I found myself speaking softly. What the hell is goin on with us? Leo the empty one, me bein soft and Don bein angry?!

"Yea, I know..." Donnie sighed and wiped his face with his hands. "But..."

"But?" I asked with a glare. Donnie shrugged which kinda pissed me off even more. He began to shift around his cell and I noticed at the same time that Leo finished with my hands.

"Let the salve do it's work." Leo said absentmindedly messing with his metal collar. I swatted his hand and he blinked. "We will get these off too."

"Sure, sure, Fearless. Just stay with us will ya? We gotta get revenge for Mikey." I grunted while trying not to move my wrists to shift around. Leo didn't answer what I said and just stood.

"So these locks are thumb scanners?" Leo asked and Donnie looked over at us.

"Yeah, we need one of those two Foot soldiers, any of Shredder's henchmen or Shredder himself to unlock it." Donnie answered while looking at the floor angrily. "I believe that with the moisture on the ground that we are underground."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically and he glared at me.

"What else Donnie?" Leo asked while giving me a warning look. I just glared back at Leo too.

"The moss," He began while kneeling next to his corner of the cell. "This moss means we are somewhere near a body of water. A lake, pond, or river."

"Really?" Leo asked and that was the first time in hours I've seen much life in his eyes. "That's good, Donnie!"

"Whatever.." Donnie sighed while crossing his arms. Leo drew back and looked at me. His ocean blue eyes were dark, I noticed.

"You doing okay Raph?" He asked while sitting on his knees next to me. I just stared at him. "Your wrists?"

"They hurt." I said and he nodded while touching his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-" The door squeaked open and we all jumped. I quickly ignored my wrists and got to my feet, Leo right by my side.

"Well hello Turtles." Shredder said with a fake gleeful tone. My eye twitched. "Ready to tell me where your Master is? The little one didn't want to."

"Where's Mikey?!" Donnie yelled while glaring. "I want to see my little brothers body!" I was horrified at the thought of seeing Mike's body. I noticed Leo's shoulder stiffen.

"Donatello, you're so angry." Shredder grinned and I saw Leo grit his teeth. I held my breath when I gripped the bars but my wrists throbbed hard.

"OF COURSE I AM ANGRY!" Donnie screamed while looking ready to break his shell just to get to Shredder. Any other day I'd be proud of him but now I'm starting to get worried.

"Well don't worry Donatello. I have the perfect therapy for you." He sneered. Donnie was still pissed but me and Leo straightened in concern.

"Therapy?" I asked while glaring at him. "What are ya talkin about?"

"Shock therapy." Shredder grinned and my heart constricted painfully. Leo looked ready to argue when Shredder got out a little remote with a red button. He pressed it and sent volts to our metal collars.

I cried out, falling to my knees and gripping the collar with my hands. It hurt so bad that my eyes started to burn. It felt like it wasn't going to stop but then it just did.

"R-Raph..." Leo shook hard as he put his hand on me. Then I realized that half his body was on the back of my shell. I groaned and rolled over so he was on my plastron. It hurt both our bruises, and my burns but I didn't care.

"You o-okay Leo?" I muttered while trying to control the shaking in my hurt hands. Leo nodded and then didn't lift his face off my plastron. "L-Leo?"

"Don's gone." Leo whispered, it was muffled from his beak being against my plastron. I wished I had the energy to be angry and do what I always do, but my head slumped back and I just laid there. "He's gone to his 'shock therapy'."

"But it's afternoon." I protested weakly. "And he chose Mikey. Why'd he take Don?"

"No tellin." Leo muttered quietly and I brought a shaky hand to rest it on Leo's carapace and I saw him turn his face towards me. His eyes were still empty and sad, but he had a small smile on his face. "Don't leave me Raph..."

I laughed softly. "I don't even think I can move fer a couple of hours anyway." He laughed too and nodded. He snuggled closer to me without moving his head and I just let him. I stared at the ceiling of our cell. "Ya really think Sensei's close?"

"I really have to. If I don't I think I'll lose it." Leo sighed and I kept quiet. "I won't let you or Donnie die." I smiled to myself.

"Ditto bro."

* * *

**Splinter's Point of View:**

I barely even thought about it when I pushed open the door to Mr. Kurtsman's hideout. I heard yelling and panic.

The first thing I noticed was April limping around. I rushed towards her and grabbed her arm. She yelped but instantly relaxed when she saw me. "Sensei!"

I hugged her and helped keep her steady. I looked around and saw Mr. Kurtsman standing over a bed with Leatherhead. Casey was in the bed groaning painfully. I felt my ears droop.

"I'm okay Slash!" I heard Pete and looked over. Slash was wrapping a thick white bandage around Pete while Dr. Rockwell was bandaging his own arms.

"How is Casey?" I asked looking down at April. Her eyes were filled with tears and she shook her head. My heart skipped.

"He's hardly awake and he lost a lot of blood. If we don't stop the bleeding and sew him up I don't...I don't..." I put a reassuring paw on her head. She looked up at me.

"I will help him. Come with me." I replied and she smiled a bit. I rushed over to Casey and looked down. "Mr. Kurtsman."

He looked up in surprise. "Ah! Splinter, thank goodness you are not also harmed."

"I will handle Casey if you stick up April's wound." I told him. April looked at me in confusion but I gave her a look.

"Of course." He smiled and lead April to the chair beside Casey. He began to unwrap the bandage on her thigh.

"Splinter, are you okay? Why did you leave us?" Leatherhead asked in concern. I looked at him and noticed he was holding a clean towel to Casey's wound.

"I made contact with Michelangelo." I said and the room went silent but Casey's groans.

"What?!" Kurtsman, April, and Pete cried in surprise. Leatherhead was in shock.

"Quickly, I need to look at Casey's medical records to see his blood type." Dr. Rockwell said randomly and broke the tension. He limped over to his computer and began typing. "Leatherhead just make sure you can keep that towel on there until I can operate."

"Operate...?" April asked quietly while wincing when Mr. Kurtsman began the stitching procedure on her thigh.

"I need to fix the damage done to his stomach by stitching it and cauterizing it so it won't bleed into his system anymore. Then I need to stitch him up and give him a transfusion. But I need to know his blood type." He replied in a rush.

"My friend, you made contact with Michelangelo?" Leatherhead asked quietly, still surprised. I nodded and he looked relieved. "How is he?"

"As far as I can tell he is pulling through." I said with a tight tone. "Shredder has lead my other sons to believe Michelangelo is dead."

"What?!" April cried again and twitched.

"That is terrible." Mr. Kurtsman said with wide eyes. I nodded.

"I got it. Casey Jones, male, age 15, blood type...B positive." Dr. Rockwell nodded and looked towards Slash and Pete. "I need you to get some from the hospital." They nodded.

"You are going to steal it?" I asked in surprise. They looked at me.

"I have no choice at the moment if Casey is to survive." He answered seriously and I nodded.

"I'll go, Pete you rest." Slash ordered and Pete groaned but did not protest. Slash was out of the door pretty fast.

"Okay, I need to begin if you could assist me Splinter." Rockwell said while looking towards me. I nodded.

"I will be helping Slash." Leatherhead growled while rushing off after Slash. Casey gave a loud groan and my heart ached for the pain he must be in.

Dr. Rockwell got a scalpel, some needle and threat, and something that almost resembled a thick pen or pencil. "It is the cauterizer that will burn around the wound to staunch the bleeding." He answered my thoughts.

I blinked. "Let's begin."

 


	7. Emotional Pain

**Donnie's P.O.V**

After the initial shock to my collar I opened my eyes to find that I was being pulled along by the two Foot soldiers. I groaned as my body hurt and my head pounded. My shoulder still hurt from Razhar nearly piercing it to get the stupid collar on me.

"Put him in there," Shredder grinned as he turned to me and my blood went ice cold at it but I refused to let fear show. I was far too angry for that.

I was led into a white room that had a metal table on it. But something horrified me. There was tons of blood in there. Most on the floor but a lot on the bottom half on the wall. I noticed that some green goo was mixed along with the ruby substance on the floor.

"Like it? This is where your brother died," Shredder taunted and I gulped loudly. My heart broke to pieces within me and I tried to shut out what my brain was trying to imagine. "Strap him to the table."

I struggled while feeling urges of what sounded like whines and hisses escape my mouth. My eyes never left Mikey's dried blood on the wall. My eyes were wide and I was just so  _angry_  and hurt.

"Why? Why did you kill him? What's your  _problem_?! HUH?!" I demanded as I struggled when the two Foot soldiers strapped me. "Cowardly much?!"

Shredder glared but he kept his composure as he all but walked up to my face. I glared at him hatefully. "Tell me where Splinter is and I will leave you alone, reptile."

"Hell no! I don't care! You killed my baby brother!" I growled as I struggled and barred my teeth at him like I wanted to bite his face off. Shredder hit my face but as soon as I spit out blood I turned and growled again.

"I see I've finally broken your 'gentle barrier,'" Shredder laughed and I felt my body heat up in anger.

"You poured  _acid_ on Raph, treated Leo like a fucking  _pet_ , and  _KILLED MY ONLY BABY BROTHER_!" I screamed as I realized tears were rolling down my angry face.

Shredder seemed impassive and brought out the same handle with the red button. I gritted my teeth. He pressed it and I screamed as jolts of electric waves went throughout my body. It lasted for what I think was 10 seconds before Shredder let go of the button. I panted and my body shook hard.

"Be a good turtle and tell me where Splinter is," Shredder sneered and I felt disgust and hate roll through me. I really am turning into Raph.

"Nope," I denied and watched as he pressed the button again. I tried hard not to scream but after I realized he was going for 20 seconds the scream escaped. It hurt  _so bad_!

"You might as well be punished," Shredder shrugged. He pretended to think while I tried to regain my strength and will my body to stop shaking. As the pain begun to dissipate my eyes widened to see him press the button again.

I cried and screamed. My body thrashed and I realized that he was slowly increasing the seconds by intervals of 10.

He kept doing this to me until the seconds turned into being shocked for a full minute. My body went limp as quakes went through my body. He had let go of the button. Oh, thank you god. Thank you!

I couldn't even speak because I was shaking so hard. Anymore and I think my heart would have exploded or stopped. My pulse was incredibly high and I tried to steady my breathing. I actually began to feel fear. I didn't want to go through that again. Please, not again. No...

"Out of all the Turtles you are the most interesting Donatello," Shredder spoke up and I felt self hatred and anger wash over me again. "You don't fight hard like Raphael, talk annoyingly like Michelangelo or pretend to be a hero like Leonardo."

"D-Don't t-talk a-about m-my bros," I stuttered with the best glare I could pull. His thumb hovered over the red button and I sucked in a breath while my eyes widened. This seemed to please him.

"You are very intelligent and calm yet you also feel as hard as the others. But pity that they don't love you as much as they should," Shredder taunted and I growled softly in protest but shut my mouth when he looked at the red button.

"T-They l-love me." I shuddered again and tried to breathe out.

"Maybe. But not as much as you love them," Shredder grinned. "They don't care or fight back after you were taken. They only care about Michelangelo."

I glared but kept my mouth shut. It hurt to use a lot of energy and I didn't want to give this asshole any pleasure in disagreeing anymore. I know how I felt.

"Between you and Michelangelo they wouldn't hesitate to chose Michelangelo," Shredder tried to torture me with my emotions but I refused to acknowledge anything he said. Plus, was he  _stupid_? Any of us would chose Mikey in a heartbeat if he was pitted against one of us. Does he think I'm jealous?

"How does it feel to know that not only will anyone ever love you, but your brothers don't love you either?" Shredder laughed manically. I shut my eyes and I swear my body shook harder. Don't let him get to you...your brothers love you.

"Do they show it often? I mean, you are a genius so you must do  _a lot_  for them.." Shredder kept at it. I felt my eyes burn at that statement. "I bet they show you all kinds of gratitude for what you do for them, right?"

I glared at him and hated that I was so scared of the electricity to listen to whatever he says. I just don't want to go through that again. I don't want to be in pain anymore. God, just stop hurting me...

"No? Oh but you claim that they love you so I only thought..." Shredder pretended to be surprised and I kept glaring at him. "Oh..and don't you like that girl?" My heart froze ten times over. No.. "April O'Neil was it...?"

"Stop." I pleaded before he went any further. His grin grew wide and my eyes were filled with overflowing tears and wide.

"I bet it hurts that she doesn't love you either," Shredder said anyways and my heart clenched painfully while my body gave a violent shudder. "Give it up. It's hopeless to expect anyone to feel any love for a ugly freak like you." I choked on a sob.

Shredder leaned back and out of my face. I was surprised when he cut my straps but I was too weak and shaky to do anything anyways. Tears rolled over my cheeks as he grabbed my arm but then let me fall near my brother's blood and the green goo. I cried hard as I shook and tried to scrambled away.

I noticed Shredder leaving to the door but he turned to me with a victorious grin as he reached and threw something at my feet. My eyes were wide to see it was a rusty old metal blade. "Because I 'like' you, I will give you the option to starve or commit seppuku."

My eyes were impossibly wide. "Don't forget what I said," He snarled and then he turned again. "Because I am the last person you will ever see from now on until one or the other happens."

He walked out and locked the door while I sat in stunned, depressing silence. I tried to ignore the blade, the words in my head, and the blood that was right beside me.

* * *

**Shredder's P.O.V**

I grinned in satisfaction as I let Donatello alone with his pathetic thoughts. I would restrict any social contact for Donatello. I did not want to give any of these Turtles an easy death.

I made my way to Leonardo and Raphael's cells. I growled when I saw the two Foot soldiers outside the door to the hallway. They bowed nervously when they saw me.

"What is this?" I asked them angrily. They both shook as I pointed to the bottles of water and bowls of rice at their feet. "I do not want them fed anymore!"

"Y-Yes sir!" One of them croaked in fear. I glared at them one last time before pushing the door open. I was briefly surprised that they didn't immediately start yelling at me. Then I realized that they were asleep.

I scowled when I saw Leonardo nearly cuddled on top of Raphael. I brought out the electric trigger and pressed the red button. They both jolted and gasped in pain before I let it go. Raphael panted and Leonardo struggled to get on his hands and knees.

"S-Shredder.." Leonardo glared hatefully but began to cough. I snickered and Raphael sent me the deadliest glare.

"Where's Donnie?!" Raphael demanded as I noticed he struggled to get up because of his wrist injuries. I smirked. He rolled over and pushed himself up with his knees.

"Enjoying his final thoughts," I stated and watched them freeze in horror and surprise. I snickered again.

"Final thoughts?!" Leonardo demanded as the shaking dissipated and he rose to stand while Raphael struggled to stand without his hands. I only smirked. "What did you do to him?!"

"I already told you, Leonardo," I grinned more and his eyes twitched. "He received his 'shock therapy' and I do not think he will be bothering me anymore."

"Bastard! Fucking  _bastard_!" Raphael cursed as he finally stood and glared at me.

"Now that isn't very nice," I frowned while pushing the button again, shocking only Raphael. He gasped sharply and fell to his knees and accidentally put pressure on his wrists on an impulse to keep himself up.

"Raph!" Leonardo cried in distress as he bent down and grunted as he tried to pull his brother in his arms. I let go of the button and scowled down at them.

"You will learn to mind me Raphael," I growled while he was still shaking in Leonardo's arms. Leonardo with anger.

"Hey, who said you could do this to my brothers?! Punish me! Duel me, I  _dare_ you! Even with this shoulder I will win!" Leonardo snarled and it surprised me a bit.

"All in good time Leonardo," I narrowed my eyes while taking hovering my thumb over the red button. Leonardo took a sharp breath and Raphael finally opened his eyes again. "I have all the time in the world to punish you now that your cavalry as been destroyed."

Their eyes widened and Leonardo looked anxious. "Calvary?"

"Yes, but I am very angry to admit that we failed to capture Splinter," I said and watched them look relieved. "But it is only a matter of time."

"Sensei's a better ninja than you will ever be," Raphael glared at me and I immediately pressed the button. Raphael started to seize.

"No!" Leonardo held onto his brother again and he was being shocked too. "Stop! Don't!" I let go of the button and watched them both shudder.

"Even though he escaped at least my henchmen were able to do some damage," I announced and they looked up through pained eyes sharply. "What was his name again...oh, Mr. Casey Jones?"

Raphael's eyes got incredibly wide and Leonardo was looking at me in stunned shock. "What...you...you did something ta Casey?!"

"I believe Tigerclaw shot him in the stomach, yes," I chuckled manically when Raphael began to shake, cough and look distressed. Leonardo had gasped. "Damage was done to your precious April O'Neil too."

"WHAT?!" Leonardo gasped again with wide eyes. They both glared at me soon after. I just smirked and began to walk towards the door again. "Hey!"

I turned. "Oh, and I hope you played nice with Donatello before I took him."

They looked confused and I grinned even more, noticing they were gradually paling. "Because he is not to see anyone. I gave him a choice though, either he starves or commits seppuku."

Chaos broke out as Raphael shot up with impressive speed. Leonardo was right at his side, both looking angry with me almost animalistic like and I laughed.

"No! You son of a bitch!" Raphael yelled as he struggled with the bars. "Why won't you fight us you coward!?"

"Don't hurt Donnie! Leave him alone!" Leonardo screamed at me while looking ready to crawl under the bars and choke me. I smirked. I whistled and the two Foot soldiers came out as they continued to yell and scream at me.

I pressed the red button and reveled in the painful screams coming from those two angry idiots. "Get Leonardo."

They both nodded as I kept the button pressed. Their bodies jolted and seized and I let go of the button once the Foot soldiers had Leonardo in their grasp. They were both shuddering from the shocks.

"L..Leo..." Raphael croaked and I watched him weakly pat the space Leonardo used to be beside him.

"Carry his body and chain him up at my throne," I demanded and the two Foot soldiers nodded while rushing away with a prone Leonardo.

"Leo?" Raphael spoke up and I watched in amusement as he opened his eyes. "Leo!"

"Now you will know what it feels like to be alone," I told him as he turned to me with wide pain filled eyes. "I'll leave you to rot while you revel in the fact that Michelangelo is dead, Donatello will commit suicide and Leonardo will be my new permanent pet." His expression changed to that of stunned horror and shock.

I laughed loudly as I left the hall and made my way back to the throne room where I could torment Leonardo.

I pushed the doors open and watched in amusement as Leonardo was struggling with his collar and chains at my throne. The two Foot stopped and bowed at my feet. I scowled at them.

"Make sure that Donatello or Raphael never leaves their rooms. They are not to be fed, leave them to die," I commanded and they nodded once before rushing off.

I looked up at Leonardo as saw him looking at me with crazy eyes. I chuckled as I walked to my throne.

"You dishonorable monster! Why do you have to be so damn cowardly?!" Leonardo growled at me and I ignored him for the time being as I reached around my throne. "Let me go so I can tear your head off Shredder!"

"Interesting that you actually think your powerful enough, you disgusting pet," I growled and I watched his angry eyes flash with surprise briefly.

"Do I look like a pet to you?!" He demanded still angry. I smirked and held out a leash. He gasped as his eyes widened. He struggled but I pushed him down with my foot on his bad shoulder and he cried out.

I held him there while I attached the leash to his collar and grinned in delight when he growled. "Now you look like a pet."

"No matter what you do to me I won't tell you where Splinter is," He spat out and I drew back. I glared at him and kicked him in his ribs. He cried out again and began to shake.

"Pets don't talk," I growled and grabbed a muzzle.

"What?!" Leonardo half gasped half yelled as I walked towards him. He shook his head and tried to fight me off as I place the muzzle on his beak. He was mumbling angrily and trying to fight me as I chuckled.

"There we go," I sneered while sitting on my throne. Leonardo tried to escape and pull away but it was no use. "Soon my henchmen will here to amuse me, so be prepared." I grinned when his yells were muffled.

I held the leash that I reattached to his muzzle and pulled his face back whenever he got too loud. I will get Leonardo to break just as I have broken Michelangelo and Donatello...Raphael is not far behind with what I have planned.

I smirked.

* * *

**Raphael's P.O.V**

How did I let things get this badly? I growled as I pushed myself to sit against the wall tiredly. I had no strength left, AGAIN, and I hated it. I hated Shredder, I wanted the fucker dead at my feet right now! I wanted to cause him all the pain he caused my family.

My eyes burned as I thought of Mikey being dead. I would never be able to apologize to him. And Donnie? Would he really off himself? My brothers would never do that! But Shredder...

"No! He's just tryin to mess with ma head..." I comforted myself. I already lost Mikey, but I can't lose Donnie too. I just can't take it. There's no way that Donnie would kill himself. He couldn't.

And what did Shredder mean by Casey is shot in the stomach? Casey better pull through or I'm gonna kick his ass three ways to Sunday! April was hurt too?

I held my head in both my hands and put my head between my knees. This is all insane...a bad dream. I will wake up and Mikey will have done something stupid to make Leo lecture him for hours on end, for me to beat him up and for Donnie to comfort...Sensei would...he would...

I growled as I kicked the ground and clenched my fists only to yelp in pain. My wrists throbbed and I cradled my right one, the one that felt almost rebroken. I sighed in anger.

What am I supposed to do  _now_?

* * *

Donatello breathed in and out weakly. He refused to move his head and see his baby brother's blood. He held the knife in his hand and would study it sometimes.

He was just so  _tired_. He was done. He was tired physically, emotionally, and mentally. He just wanted it to be over. Why was Master Splinter taking so long? What was happening to keep him from saving his sons?

Donnie closed his eyes as his hands fitted around the knife. He felt better holding it anyways in case Shredder lied and came back. Or anyone else.

He just laid there quietly, trying to rest and regain his strength. He noticed he was still shaking at the electric shocks he received earlier and Shredder's words ate at his heart.

He looked down at the knife dully and then blinked in surprise when he thought he heard Mikey's voice in his head. He waited a moment as he felt himself falling asleep. He didn't hear Mikey again.


	8. Hallucinations

**Splinter's P.O.V (Night time)**

Dr. Rockwell moved impossibly fast even for levitating the whole time. He worked on Casey for a few hours while I assisted in every way I could. Leatherhead and Slash were back in record timing with the blood that Casey needed.

As Dr. Rockwell finished repairing the damage done to Casey's stomach by Tigerclaw's fire bullet I made April rest on one of the couches alongside Pete, who had passed out soon after Slash left.

I was now helping Dr. Rockwell cauterize the bleeding while he cleansed the wound. Mr. Kurtsman was talking quietly with Slash and Leatherhead.

"There," Dr. Rockwell tore my attention from Mr. Kurtsman. He had needle and thread in his hands. "I just have to stitch him up and let the blood do its work."

"Very good," I smiled slightly. Casey was sweating a lot and his face was no longer a grimace of pain. He was going to be okay just like I promised Michelangelo. My ears drooped at the thought of my sons.

"How is he?" Mr. Kurtsman asked as he, Slash, and Leatherhead walked up and looked down at Casey.

"He is stabilized. I finished working on the wound. It will require around 7 stitches." Dr. Rockwell affirmed seriously while his hands worked. I turned and put the utensils down to look at them.

"I have something I need to discuss with you, my friends." I began by looking at Slash and Leatherhead. Both of them were hardly injured because of their mutated forms. They were perfect for what I had planned.

"What's wrong?" Slash asked as he crossed his arms. "Did you sense something about your sons?" I shook my head and they slumped.

"I have a plan that will require you two to help me," I said and they perked up again. Mr. Kurtsman smiled.

"That's a good idea," He replied while nodding at the two mutants. "I can stay here and look after the injured." They smiled.

"What do you have planned Great Splinter?" Leatherhead asked eagerly. I smiled slightly.

"We know where they are. I learned from Michelangelo that they are being kept underground and after the battle yesterday I believe they are held under a warehouse." I explained and they blinked in shock.

"The warehouse that those mutants were standing in front of before they shot the kid?" Slash glared and I nodded once. "What do you want us to do?"

"Their numbers are overwhelming," I started while watching as the news unfazed them. "I need you two to distract long enough for me to sneak inside and grab my sons. I also need you two push the enemy back so I can carry them to the van."

"Sounds good," Leatherhead agreed instantly. "I have much anger towards them that it will be my pleasure."

"Yes," Slash smirked at Leatherhead. "So angry it won't be much of a challenge and we might join you after we're done."

"Thank you," I nodded with a determined smile. Dr. Rockwell snickered while he stitched Casey and Mr. Kurtsman also smirked.

"Here," He said as he walked up to us. He handed us new ear pieces. "This way you can talk to each other out there. Coordinate better. Come back here when you have them and we can all patch their injuries."

"Thanks," I smiled in gratitude. He nodded. I turned to my friends. "I would like to leave now, if you do not mind. I won't come back until I have my sons."

"Agreed," They both surprised me by smirking and howling in eagerness. April stirred a little and I looked at her.

"I leave April to you," I told Mr. Kurtsman who put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. I turned to my friends again and nodded to them as a signal that I was ready.

We rushed towards the battle van and wasted no time in getting ready for our mission.

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V**

How long has it been since Shredder took Leo? I don't even know anymore! I do realize that it's nighttime because I can hardly see my own feet in here! I paced and nervously chewed on my bottom lip.

My stomach hurt so bad and I felt so lightheaded from not having any water or food. It's been so long since I've eaten. I'm sure it's the same for Leo and Donnie...unless he... NO! Not my brother...

I can't forgive Donnie if he stays mad at Sensei or if he...offs himself. I swear I'm gonna shake some sense into him when I see him again. I  _better_  see him again! I better see Leo too! Leo's a lot stronger than me mentally, so I bet he could put up with Shredder...hopefully.

I sighed as I sat back down against the wall and cradled my throbbing wrist. It was definitely re-broken and hurt like shell. The other one doesn't hurt as bad thank god.

"Bet ya'd know what ta say Mikey," I whispered as my eyes watered slightly and I scowled. I pushed my arm against my eyes to rub away the stupid tears. I cannot be cryin! "I wish ya were here with me so I wasn't alone."

Thinking about Mikey I couldn't help myself but to keep talking as if he really was right here with me. "I'm losing my damn mind aren't I, Mikey?" I laughed a little. "Bet if ya saw me ya'd make fun of me for weeks."

I smiled until the door opened. I didn't move. I looked up and scowled deeply. Two of those dumb Foot soldiers were in front of my cell.

"Shut up reptile, your brother is dead." One of them said and my heart burst into flames. I growled in anger.

"Don't come in here thinkin yer all high and mighty!" I snarled and they shuddered a little. The other quiet one came closer and I growled at him while cradling my hurt wrist to my plastron. My old burn marks stung at the contact.

"Drink up Turtle," The quieter one stated coldly. He dropped a water bottle which rolled into my cell. My lips parted and my throat screamed at me to drink. They both stepped back as I reached for the water. My wrist throbbed and I almost whimpered.

Once I had the water I didn't even think as I drank it. It wasn't until I already took a couple of gulps that I knew this wasn't right. Shredder didn't  _want_  us to have food or water. The two Foot snickered and then left me alone again. My eyes were wide as I dropped the water immediately.

I scrambled away from it and began to panic slightly. What did I just do to myself this time?! I looked at the water that was pooling at the other end of my cell where it was lit and I could see better. It wasn't clear water that was for sure.

"Shit," I cursed while drawing in on myself. "He drugged tha damn water! Why'd I have ta be so stupid!"

I growled and clenched my eyes shut. I wasn't drowsy, which confused me at first. But then I realized this wasn't the type of drug to knock me out. What did Shredder give me?! Or maybe I'm too paranoid and there wasn't anything in the water at all?

I waited a few minutes, noticing my body was shaking. I hated to admit it...but no one was around to admit it to. I was scared out of my mind. I was scared of being alone, I was scared for my brothers, and I was scared of whatever drug I just took in my system. My body felt tingly and I didn't like it.

I waited in silence, thinking of my family when I felt a bit too spaced out. Things felt like they were blending together in a werid way. That everything was numb and I had that pin needle feeling. My surroundings seemed to blur together like watercolors.

"Hey Raphie!" I turned in surprise and gawked in stunned shock to see my baby brother squatting behind me with a sunshine grin. My eyes watered. He canted his head innocently. "You don't look so good!"

"M-Mikey?!" I demanded but when I reached for him he jumped  _away_  from me. I cried out in frustration and pain at my wrists and plastron. When I looked up I froze. Mikey was not there anymore but there was roaches  _everywhere_. "Oh, you've gotta be kiddin me! NO!"

Then I began to realize I was finally in my own personal hellish hallucination.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V**

_'Do they show it often? I mean, you are a genius so you must do a lot for them..'_ Shredder's words cut through my mind and heart again.

No! Stop thinking about that. My brothers love me. We all love each other because we're family. I do a lot for them, but they do appreciate it.

_'No? Oh but you claim they love you so I only thought...'_ Shredder's words lingered in my brain and I whimpered as I put my head on my knees.

They...well they might not always  _tell_  me outwardly...but they love me. They appreciate my inventions and what I do. They don't  _have_  to say it out loud...

_'But it would be nice'_ I thought miserably as my eyes burned and I choked out a sob. My fists clenched the knife in my hands and my stomach gave a desperate growl. I sobbed again.

Most of the things I do anyways were usually  _Mikey's_  ideas. He's gone now. What inspiration do I have now? I'm useless...We probably aren't gonna survive anyways..This is just so hopeless!

I looked at the knife in my hand. If I were to die right now...would Raph and Leo react as badly as we all did to Mikey being killed? I froze in my own thoughts. Shredder really did hurt my emotional state...

If that were true...Leo and Raph would be okay if I died. It wouldn't matter as much...

"Dude, are you  _freakin' serious_?!" I jumped in surprise as my eyes widened a little bit. Mikey was sitting on the table cross-legged and looked down at me with an uncharacteristic 'Raph' scowl.

"M-Mikey...?" I asked in wonder and denial. My mind is playing tricks on me because of the exhaustion and hunger. I held my head and shook it but Mikey was still there looking somewhat amused but mainly angry at me. "How are you here?"

"Well you're the smart one, dude, you tell me," He challenged with a grin. Tears fell down my face as my heart missed him so much.

"You are possibly a figment of my imagination and therefore are not real," I stated while licking my beak and trying to sit up. I felt so weak that it was frustrating.

"Bummer bro," Mikey replied with a small smile before he looked serious. " _Please_  tell me that you are not plannin' on using that." He pointed at the knife that I was clenching. I blinked down at it and stopped clenching it. I put it beside my thigh.

"I might..." I muttered. His eyes widened in horror. I opened my mouth to say something when a cold dread washed over my body. His eyes changed to bright baby blue to dark and outraged.

"What?!" He demanded as he jumped down in front of me. I froze yet started so hard at the motion. "You can't be serious dude! You aren't that stupid!"

"You're just a figment of my imagination," I reminded and he sighed while rubbing between his eyes. I noticed then how silly it was that I was just now noticing he had his gear and mask on. I missed that so much right now.

"Donnie, bro, I love you but right now I want to kill you," He said and I rose an eye ridge. "How could you  _want_  to kill yourself?" I looked down.

"You're dead. They probably will be too. Nothing will be the same now. I just..can't.." I cried into my hands. I looked up when I felt another coldness. Mikey was looking at me sadly.

"Bro, you don't know that. You're letting Shredder win." He replied and I blinked back more tears. "I love you. You're my best friend, D. I don't want you to die."

"I love you too," I sniffed while wiping my eyes and looking at him. "But what can I do? I'm weak, hurt and don't know how to get out."

"Well I know one thing. Shredder was stupid to leave a  _genius_  alone, unchained, and with a knife." Mikey smirked and my eyes widened.

I looked down at the knife beside my thigh with new thoughts. Mikey's right. How could I be so  _stupid_?! I felt hope bloom in my chest but it almost died quickly. I am still weak, how could I help my brothers anyways?

Mikey giggled and I looked up at him, he was sitting on the table again but swinging his legs. "Bout time you got out of that funk."

I rolled my eyes and gave a tiny smile. "I'm real sorry Mikey."

He just smiled at me and my heart clenched again as I grabbed the knife. I looked towards the doorway with newfound determination. I just needed a plan and then I would go to Raph and Leo's cell... "Mikey, you really are a genius, thanks-"

When I looked up he was gone and the words died in my throat along with any good feelings. That's right..he wasn't real.

"I miss you Mikey..." I sighed while rubbing my chest. My heart twinged painfully. "Always."

I turned to look back at the knife and the door in front of me. I owed it to my brothers, especially Mikey, to not sit around in self-pity but to find a way out of this damned hellhole.

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V**

I stared at the ground in front of me and stayed quiet. Everytime I made a noise Shredder would jerk on the muzzle from the leash attached to it and I would grunt at the impact. My face was so sore and I gave up on trying to reach Shredder with words and he was too far away to touch.

Even if I tried to do anything than what he wanted me to do he'd shock me with the electric trigger on his throne. I wanted to growl at Shredder but remained silent.

I figured this way I could think better, but everything hurt. One of my ribs were broken on the left side and my shoulder throbbed from all the moving, which is another reason why I'm not moving an inch anymore.

I was jerked back into reality when something landed in front of me. My eyes grew wide when I identified it as a dog treat. I whirled my head so hard it hurt and looked at Shredder like he was insane. He was watching me coldly.

"You've been a good pet and good pets should be rewarded," He finally stated and my heart burned. "You must be hungry, please eat." He was being sarcastic now that bastard. Bad thing was I was so hungry that if it wasn't so degrading I  _would_ eat the dog treat. And he probably knew that.

I growled and he tugged the muzzle. "Now, now Leonardo..."

I didn't mumble the obvious and flinched at the soreness of my face. I looked away from him in disgust and ignored the treat near my feet.

"Oh, how silly of me. You cannot eat with the muzzle," Shredder laughed manically and my eyes twitched and I shook my head softly. Heartless..

I continued to ignore him, the tugging, and the chains rattling from my throat and hands. I couldn't sit like a human so I was always on my hands and feet. If I moved like anything other than a pet I was electrocuted.

I was thinking of Master Splinter, whom I couldn't contact with my mind and it infuriated me to no ends, when there was a knock at the door. Shredder growled low in his chest. "Enter."

I froze when Shredder's henchmen consisting of: Fishface, Razhar, and Tigerclaw came in and bowed at his feet. I didn't look at any of them and felt my heart race as I closed my eyes and focused on nothing.

"Everything looks good Master," Tigerclaw spoke up. "I checked all perimeters and the cavalry has not returned."

"Do not stop your searches," Shredder growled. "Splinter might try again."

I allowed myself to smile and thought of my Father to the point where my eyes watered. I felt a tug on my face and held my breath to keep from hissing or growling at Shredder.

"Yes, Master." Tigerclaw promised. It was quiet for a minute.

"Now I have a present for you all," Shredder began and my heart skipped a beat. Oh god, no... "Leonardo is my new pet, I suggest you all play with him gently."

"So how the mighty Turtle has fallen," Razhar snickered and I heard them coming closer. My body got colder but I kept my eyes closed.

"It is rude to not look at somebody when they are talking to you," Fishface snapped and I gasped at the pain on the left side of my face where he slapped me. I glared at them all. "There we go."

"I cannot believe he is muzzled," Tigerclaw said and I averted my gaze in self loathing. Tigerclaw was the only one that didn't sound taunting.

"Bout time one of em was silenced," Razhar growled in appreciation. I felt him get closer and I hissed in warning. He doubled back automatically but Shredder jerked me roughly and I cried out in pain. Fishface and Razhar laughed.

"You are a very bad pet, huh?" Fishface smirked as he grabbed the dog treat and looked at me. I glared viciously. "Hmm, you should eat what the Master gives you."

I looked at him like he was retarded because there was no way I could eat it. Fishface laughed as he threw the treat at me and I flinched. Razhar roared in laughter. "Can't do anything now can you boy?" I felt disgusted in the way they were calling me. I just wanted to beat them all till I couldn't no more and crawl into a hole to hide.

"Just an inferior little doggie now aren't ya?" Razhar added and I didn't look at them. Shredder was chuckling behind me now and I wanted to turn around and strangle him. "Let's play fetch, your chains are long enough for that."

"Very good idea," Shredder mused and I growled. He tugged hard and I hissed. Fishface handed Razhar the treat and threw it somewhere on the tanks of water.

"Go get it boy, go get it!" Razhar laughed and I willed him to die where he stood. I refused to move an inch and Shredder shocked me. I cried as I shriveled up. He wouldn't let up until I began to move. I shivered as I crawled on hands and knees to the treat. Tears were edging on my eyes but I refused to show them the tears.

I turned and threw the treat at Razhar who growled and kicked me near my already broken rib. I cried out and cringed into a ball. They all laughed around me except Tigerclaw, who seemed to not want to participate.

_'My son!'_ My eyes grew wide at the voice in my mind. ' _Leonardo!'_

As they laughed with Shredder I looked away and closed my eyes.  _'Master Splinter?!'_ I thought anxiously.  _'Father?!'_

_'Leonardo!'_ Sensei's thoughts voiced through my head and tears ran down my cheeks. It felt so good to hear him after all this time _. 'I am here, my son. Hang on. I found the location and I'm on my way to help you! I am just outside the place.'_

My eyes widened and I smiled behind the muzzle though it was almost impossible and hurt a lot. I was about to try and respond to Sensei when Fishface slapped me and Shredder jerked on my chains with a growl.

"It is not nice to ignore your Master," Shredder hissed in anger. I was too relieved that Sensei was here and alive that I didn't acknowledge him or any of my pain. I felt a cold sensation over me and I couldn't contact Sensei again. But that didn't matter right now.

Sensei was here. He was finally  _here_  for us.


	9. It Could Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you are all enjoying~ :D

**Splinter's P.O.V**

We parked the van out of sight near one of the less guarded warehouses close to our escape route. Slash and Leatherhead were pacing eagerly behind me as I looked around a corner, a hood on my head. I never sensed nor saw anyone around the general area we were at.

We ended up finding the area we were at before when Casey, Rockwell, April, and Pete were attacked. The sound of the river distracted me all but a moment as I turned to my two friends. "Remember to keep as many Foot soldiers busy as you can. If you finish you can join me."

"Of course," Slash grinned eagerly. Leatherhead nodded as he growled low in his throat. I nodded once and turned my attention to the platoons of Foot soldiers patrolling the area. We hid ourselves from view. "And also, Splinter, don't forget the ear pieces, just in case you need us sooner." I smiled.

"Or if you need me," I agreed and watched Leatherhead finally smile a little. I turned serious once more. "Can you watch over me as I try to contact one of my sons? I am close enough I'm sure to make at least some mental connection."

"Of course, Great Splinter," Leatherhead agreed while Slash was already taking my place by the corner. I got in lotus position and began to clear my thoughts of everything that would distract me.

Because of my determination it didn't take me long to find some familiar feelings. There was a blackness until I finally came in contact with a dull blue light. My heart lept into my throat at this familiar aura. It was my eldest, Leonardo!

I immediately focused on the light and tried my best to contact him.

"My son!" I called out, hoping to no ends that my plea was heard. A few seconds went by and my heart was pricking with anxiety. "Leonardo!"

Silence was in the air all but a minute and I almost lost some built up hope until,  _'Master Splinter?!'_ Leonardo's voice was hoarse in my minds and he sounded most disbelieving. I actually cried out in joy and felt my entire mind rattle _. 'Father?!'_

I felt his aura immediately get stronger and the connection was growing more and more. "Leonardo!" I paused in my own joy. "I am here, my son. Hang on. I found the location and I'm on my way to help you! I am just outside the place."

As soon as the words left my mouth the aura brightened and I saw the mental image of Leonardo. But what I saw terrified me, amplified my anxiety, and most of all  _enraged_  me.

Fishface slapped my son, who was chained to Shredder's throne with a muzzle on his face. Shredder yanked on the muzzle to my poor son.

_'It's not nice to ignore your Master,'_  Shredder hissed in anger and I felt my composure go down immediately. I lost control over myself. I grew so angry that the aura grew cold and I was sent out of it, breaking my connection to Leonardo.

My son, my esteemed eldest son was being treated like a dog. Owned by Shredder! I growled and felt a jerk on my shoulder, throwing me off guard.

My eyes snapped opened and I hissed at whoever touched me. I was on all fours feeling furious. Leatherhead's eyes were wide and Slash looked cautiously fearful.

"My friend, you were not well. What happened?" Leatherhead asked in concern. I sighed shakily and got up on two feet. I looked at him in shame.

"My apologies, my friends." I apologized. "I saw a state that no one should be in. But I contacted Leonardo..." They both paused but they must have none it was nothing good because they didn't ask. I'm grateful they didn't.

"Good. Let's not waste anymore time. There is no telling where the guys are." Slash agreed by nodding. I nodded too, feeling sick. "Leatherhead, let's get him some cover. As soon as the fight starts the warning bells will go off so Splinter you have to sneak in there as soon as we begin."

"Understood," I nodded while narrowing my eyes at the platoon of soldiers. "Nothing is stopping me." I noticed them both grinning before they separated from me.

I looked to the warehouse where my sons' auras felt the strongest. Their scent was old and could hardly be told apart. I quickly jumped on top of crates to reach close to the warehouse just as I heard a ferocious growl from Leatherhead and a snarl from Slash.

I knocked out a couple of guards by the warehouse and easily slipped in. As I took out soldiers inside the warehouse I spotted a staircase leading down, which should be the underground lair.

This was it. I was finally getting my sons back and no one was going to stop this determined, Master of Ninjitsu, Father.

* * *

**Mikey's P.O.V**

I gasped as cold water hit me hard. My eyes flew open and I blinked at the mutant in front of me. Stockman-fly. I glared at him. "Dude, what the shell was that?!"

"You needed to wake up!" He buzzed around and that's when I noticed the room had changed. It was still the same and my wrists and ankles were still chained to the floor but Stockman-fly brought a lot of his equipment in here. "You were asleep for hours." I blinked in heavy surprise.

"Wait... _what_? I don't even remember falling asleep.." I trailed off in confusion. I looked around even more confused. My shoulder didn't hurt so much anymore except when I moved it too much. Those puncture marks from the Squiralanoid still hurt though and so did the re-opened marks from Razhar that the Squiralanoid ripped open.

"Careful with moving. The ssssalve helped with preventing infectionsss but you could re-open your woundss." Stockman-fly said in an annoyed tone. I blinked down at myself. "I couldn't bandage or SSShredder would know."

"Yeah..." I trailed off thinking. How did I fall alseep? I thought about it and then my thoughts went to the roll that Stockman-fly gave me. I gasped. "You  _did_ drug that roll I ate earlier!" He buzzed anxiously. "DUDE!"

"Be quiet!" He hissed as he buzzed near me. "I only did that becaussse you needed the ressst and sso Ssshredder didn't sssew your mouth ssshut!"

My eyes grew at that memory and I clamped my mouth shut. So I did really owe Stockman-fly a lot now...oh jeez..Leo would get a kick out of this one.

I almost laughed until my heart dropped to my feet and my stomach churned at the thought of my brothers. I sat up and groaned in pain. Stockman-fly looked at me. "How...how are my bros?! Are they okay?! They better be okay?!"

His claw came down on my mouth and my stomach churned even more because of it. I struggled and he sighed while finally letting me go.

"They are sssstill alive...but..." He looked very nervous as I glared at him.

"Tell me everything I missed. NOW!" I demanded and he growled at me. I just stared at him feeling angry that I missed out on a lot because  _he_  drugged me.

"Well...Leonardo isss with SShredder now." He began and a stone dropped in my stomach. I was seriously gonna throw up. "He iss chained to hiss throne and being treated like a dog." My mind exploded.

"WHAT?! No! How could-" His claw clamped over my mouth and as far as I could tell he glared at me and hissed all the same. I got the message but glared hard.

"I am sssorry but I alssso had to give a drug to Raphael," He said and I growled at him, lunging as far as my chains would allow. "It makess him hallucinate."

"How could you?! I thought you were-" He hissed louder and I shut up but felt my body shake with anger. My bros were  _hurting_!

"Donatello issss worsse off." He spoke up and my anger dissipated and turned into anxiety. "He received ssshock therapy and then SShredder left him to ssstarve or kill himssself." My mind went fuzzy.

"W-What? He-...no he can't. He  _can't_ do that. He wouldn't.." I reasoned with myself but I felt my stomach bubble. Whatever I looked like, Stockman-fly moved and I threw up in the corner and scrambled away from the nasty stomach acid.

"But I have been working on a sssolution..." Stockman-fly buzzed around his table while my mind was sort of out of it. I wanted to see my brothers so badly..but I don't have the energy to try and contact any of them. Raphie wouldn't be in his right mind. Leonardo might but Donnie might too...but I can't...right now.

"What solution?" I asked tiredly but then jumped when a loud siren filled the air and kept going. Stockman-fly tensed in shock. "What is that?"

"The warning bellssss. Sssomeone'sss here!" Stockman all but buzzed nervously. My heart beat fast and blood rushed to my head. It's Master Splinter! It has to be him! I wanted to dance for joy. He would save my bros and me and they would know I'm not dead! Or Sensei will tell them too!

I was about to retort when the door to my cell slammed open with a loud growling filling the air. Shredder emerged from the shadows and I gulped. He was pissed just like that time I told him he didn't understand loyalty. Which he doesn't..but...

He barely glanced at me as I drew in on myself, trying to look condescending and fearful on purpose. He marched to Stockman and grabbed him by the neck. I tensed up. "Why have the perimeters failed me?!" He let him go to speak.

"M-Masster Ssshredder...I d-don't know.." Stockman assured and Shredder growled before hitting Stockman. Ouch...poor dude...

"They were fully active just an hour ago!" Shredder growled in anger and disbelief. Stockman was shivering and buzzing. I blinked in surprise when I realized that Stockman must have done this on purpose with his computer on the table. He made it easier for Sensei to come through. I almost smiled.

Shredder finally glared at me and I felt a chill go down my spine. He growled and took a couple steps towards me. "Seems like your Master actually thinks he can save you." Inwardly I was screaming in glee. Outwardly I pretended to look worried. Pff...and my bros think I'm not a good actor!

Shredder sneers and turns back to Stockman. "Use your mousers to sniff out Splinter and bring him to me! Now!"

"Y-Yesss sssir!" Stockman bowed and then went to work with a remote control. My heart died a little inside. I know he has no choice but this is not good. I wanted to scream in anger and frustration but Shredder was still close enough to do damage. I didn't need anymore of that to find my brothers.

"Good. Now if that doesn't work I know what will." Shredder smirked and I was actually afraid. "I'll use Leonardo as bait."

"What? No!" I growled on instinct for my brother but Shredder chuckled.

"Perhaps when I capture and kill him in front of Leonardo I will tape it to show it to you," Shredder taunted and I choked on horror. Upon that he laughed before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. I shivered in fear.

"I-I'm sssorry about the mousssersss." Stockman buzzed nervously. I nodded once while hanging my head low. No, this is not the time to be afraid. I got to help Sensei!

"I understand, dude. But you gotta unchain me and we have to disarm those mousers before they get Sensei." I growled while fidgeting with my chains. He looked surprised for a minute until he began to hover towards his table and then to me. I was shocked that he actually unlocked my chains.

I rubbed my sore and bruised wrists before standing. My ankles were red and a bit bruised but being trapped and sitting so long made me wobble. I held onto the wall as Stockman buzzed around his table again near his computers. The warning bells were still going off and it was distracting to both of us. Mainly me.

"I know where your weaponsss are." Stockman assured me with what looked like a grin. "We can get out of here. Asss for the moussers I cannot do that here. I need to be in contact with one." I nodded as I stretched a little. My shoulder flared with pain and I grunted. "Take it ssslow."

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes but took a deep breath. My arms hurt so bad because of the slash marks, namely the one with the puncture marks. "Take me to my gear first and I'll get us somewhere where you can disarm the mousers. Maybe I'll run into one of my bros or Sensei on the way."

He nods as he turned to grab a bag and his laptop. He throws the bag over his shoulder and buzzes next to me. I nodded weakly, but able to stand on two feet as he opens the door. I gulped a little.

I'm not going to let my family down this time.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V**

I was studying the doors as trying different methods of escape with my knife. My body felt weak with hunger and exhaustion but I couldn't stop until I got to Leo and Raph.

I nearly jumped out of my shell when a siren filled the air. I heard shouting and lots of patter of feet outside my room. I blinked and realized with excitement that it was warning bells. Sensei and the others must finally be here for us!

I looked at the door and waited for the patter to stop before I began to jam the knife near the lock on the outside. I stuck my tongue out and concentrated on jamming it so it would power out. I felt a little numb and yelped when sparks went flying.

I was surprised and took a step back but then waited a moment before slowly opening the door. I looked down at the rusty knife, it was somewhat dull now but it was better than nothing. I got in a defensive stance and walked out of my room. I saw nothing yet and immediately clung to the shadows on the wall.

I kept quiet and barely breathed in case I heard anything that needed me to protect myself or run. I saw some stairs leading to hall. That hall should lead me to the door that brings me to the cells. I'd find Raph and Leo there unless they were moved!

I hid in the shadows when a few soldiers marched past me. I smirked and rounded the corner. My smirked dropped and I paled in anxiety.

"Well, well, well..." My eyes grew wide as Rocksteady huffed and Bebop snorted. They both glared at me. "Look who thinks their a hero?" I gritted my teeth and clenched the knife.

"You'll have to get by us to get to your brother," Rocksteady grinned as he moved his neck side to side. I gulped a little, I'm too weak for an actual fight. But for my brothers I have to do something. I just have to outwit them...but this is Rocksteady and Bebop. I can do that much.

I hope...

* * *

**Raph's. P.O.V**

"No! G-Get away!" I cried as I wiped my arms furiously The roached just kept on comin! I stomped my feet and cried in fear as they swarmed the floor.

I was trying my best to fight these stupid ugly creatures but they were everywhere and kept coming! At one pointed I had jumped on the bars of my cell and tried to stay off the ground my my wrist hurt so painfully that I fell on my shell, allowing them to crawl all over my plastron and arms.

My body tingled everywhere and I swear these things felt so weird. I didn't feel like myself at all!

Suddenly a loud siren filled the air and I jumped in the middle of kicking one off my feet. What is that noise?! My head pounded and I held it. The world spun and my body still tingled. I felt myself swaying until I landed on the ground.

But I noticed the roaches were FINALLY gone and there were weird sounds coming from the hall's entrance that I couldn't pinpoint. My senses were blurring together like water. I whimpered as I crawled to the corner and tried to rock. Everything felt like it was burning and itching while that damned siren was killing me! My vision was somewhat blurry and I briefly wondered if this is what it was sorta like to be high. But I think I'd rather be high than feel this way...

A exasperated sigh escaped my lips as my mind felt like a wave of different emotions. This is so screwed up. I cocked my head to the side in exhaustion.

I miss my brothers.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V**

I panted as I dodged out of Rocksteady's wrath. A sharp kick to my ribs had me crying out and I instinctively swatted with the old knife. I actually landed a blow on Bebop, who cried out in surprise because he didn't except me to swing the knife.

"H-Haven't you guys done enough?!" I gasped in frustration and tried to look menacing. I was just so tired and my plastron was hurting so bad from that last kick. My body was still weak from my treatment earlier.

"Not nearly enough, fool!" Bebop growled as I barely dodged his hip rays. Rocksteady huffed and rushed after me again. I squeaked when I jumped out on the way and grunted when I landed on the ground. My plastron screamed at me and I was briefly worried I'd broken a rib.

"You are the ones responsible for making us into the monsters." Rocksteady scowled and Bebop growled in annoyance. I rolled my eyes. I was not in the mood for this blame game again.

I struggled to my feet and cried out in surprise when Rocksteady grabbed my arm and lifted me off the ground. I dangled uselessly and tried to form ideas of escape in my head. My eyes were wide as he was about to throw me down to the ground, which with his strength could possibly crack my shell. But before he could a suriken flew past his head, probably missing on purpose, and hit the wall beside us.

Rocksteady grunted in surprise and turned. Bebop had paled right beside us. I clenched the knife while as I felt my face shifted into that of hope and eagerness but tears burned there.

"Put my son down this instant!" Master Splinter all but screamed with narrowed eyes, the hood on his head made him look all the more dark and menacing. He looked ready to do what he needed to and speed over here if they were dumb.

Rocksteady huffed and growled all the same. Yup, looks like they were going with dumb. Not surprising.

 


	10. A Father's Rage

**Donatello's P.O.V**

Rocksteady huffed and growled all the same. Yup, looks like they were going with dumb. Not surprising.

"What gives ya the power ta act like that ta us?" Rocksteady demanded as he let me go and I cried out as my butt fell on the floor against the wall and my ribs jostled slightly. Yup, definitely bruised.

But I didn't care as I kept my gaze locked onto Sensei. And boy, he was getting more livid by the second. I was distantly afraid he might lose control and that has never happened except for the time with the Rat King.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Sensei asked with a glare that could freeze hell over and turn Raphael forever nice. "Step away from my son this instant. I am giving you the choice to walk away."

"We have ordered from da Shredder, rat thing!" Bebop growled as he huffed in annoyance in front of me. "We want ta be human, so you back off!"

I gasped in fright as Sensei darted forward so fast that my seem liked it blurred as I tired to keep my gaze on him. Though, why am I worried? Sensei is totally awesome and a Master of Ninjitsu. A part of me hopes he is not a figment of my imagination like Mikey was.

A pain hit my heart so hard that I almost whimpered at the thought of my poor baby brother. I never thought I could hurt like this. I rubbed my chest and watched as Bebop was sent flying into the wall so hard it made cracks. He was out.

I heard Rocksteady begin to shout furious battle cries. Sensei was too fast and too angry to be handled. I almost smiled. I crawled painfully towards Bebop and found a key hanging from one of his hips on his belt. I grabbed it.

"Ahhh!" I froze as turned behind me to see that Rocksteady was desperate enough to use his horn on my Father's arm.

"S-Sensei!" I yelled with a hoarse voice. But Sensei activated quickly, turned his body in a twirl, and then used just two fingers to blow Rocksteady through a wall. I blinked with wide eyes.

"Donatello!" Sensei barreled close to me in the next Sensei. My eyes watered and I found I could hardly stand on my own.

"Ah!" I yelped when he picked me up bridal style. I found the time to blush but quickly shook my head. "D-Dad, Leo and Raph need our help! They are in that cell at the end of the hall!"

Sensei looked briefly surprised that I called him Dad. I would have been too, if the situation didn't distract me. All I cared about was Leo and Raphie...wait did I just say Raphie? Oh, hell with it.

"Leonardo is not with Raphael," Sensei explained to me while darting towards the door I pointed too. My eye ridges raised in worry for my eldest brother. "He is with the Shredder currently."

I gasped and Sensei surprised me by curling my body to his comfortable furry chest. My eyes burned at the thought of Leo being mistreated. Despair bloomed in my chest to also think about Raph being alone like I had been.

I had always wanted to be alone and in silence while at my lab building things. But now I don't think I ever wanted to be alone again. Not for awhile. I felt Sensei grab the key from my hand and I tiredly watched him struggled to push the door open.

The hall was dark but we instantly heard Raph's sobs. My heart dropped and my body went cold. Raphie was  _sobbing_?! Sensei put me down and I held onto the bars to steady myself.

"Raphael, my son!" Sensei called and only the light from the open door behind us gave us some kind of view. Raph was obviously in the corner because we could hardly see him. "Raphael, where are you my son? Answer me please."

I gawked at Sensei begging in front of me but the next thing that happened I would never ever forget.

"Oh god, I...Dad? I can't...I'm sorry...don't..go away..leave me alone!" Raph cried out and Sensei froze. I gripped the bars.

"R-Raphie," I grilled out, my voice still hoarse from lack of water. I heard Raph take a sudden heavy breath.

"D-Donnie?" He asked uncertainly. "Oh...not Donnie too..please, God, what did I do to deserve this?"

Raph sounded so pitiful that I'm surprised that didn't drop to my knees then. I had to stay strong. I promised myself...I promised our Mikey that I would do my best.

"How do we open this lock, Donatello?" Sensei demanded as he tugged painfully at the thing. e was studying it with narrowed eyes.

I opened my mouth but the warning bells continued louder than ever and Raphael gave a frightened scream. My eyes were wide.

"We need to find a Foot soldier!" I answered over the loud noise. Sensei looked towards the cell with sadness but the anger returned.

"Stay here and I will be back!" Sensei called out to me and I froze. My body thumped with fear that Sensei might not come back. "Stay. I promise I will return."

I nodded numbly and watched him leave. My body grew warm and yet I felt fuzzy. I leaned against the cage as I sat down. I felt so weak that it was embarrassing.

"..." Raph whimpered loudly and I turned to try to spot him now that my eyes were adjusting. He was in the corner with his arms wrapped painfully around his knees. His chin was resting in the middle. His green eyes were wide with fear and dilated. I cursed.

"Raph, it's me, Donnie! Sensei's here and we came to rescue you!" I called out to him with my arm reaching for him weakly through the bars. I was surprised but gleeful when his green unfocused eyes found my red brown ones.

"Donnie...Donnie..." Raph chanted for a minute before he perked. He canted his head. "Donnie's here...ha...he's here."

"Raph, what did Shredder do to you?" I asked in confusion and fear for my brother. He was acting strange and didn't reference me as 'you'."

"Why is Donnie here...? To disappear just like Mikey? Like Mikey?" Raph asked while looking at me distantly. I couldn't help the hurt and the gasp that escape me. He is hallucinating. He saw Mikey too?

"No, I'm really here Raph. Come here. Touch me, I promise I'm real!" I pleaded feverishly. Raph studied me and crawled towards me while wincing at his wrists.

I smiled once he was right in front of my. He touched my hands that were fisted around the metal bars. He gasped softly before looking at me with tears filling his unfocused dull eyes.

"Donnie's here, yes Donnie's here," He cried as he gripped my hands only to whimper when his wrists hurt from the pressure. I smiled sadly and petted one of Raph's hands.

"Yes, I'm here," I corrected and then looked behind me. "Sensei's here too, Raph. We are finally getting out! We are gonna go get Leo."

"Really?" He asked uncertain. I nodded and he looked at my hands again with a weird expression. He laughed dopily and it made me freeze.

"Raph?"

"Don-Don, you're so funny!" He smiled and felt anxiety wash over my body. Raph needs whatever drug Shredder gave him out of his system now! I don't like how Raphie's acting.

"I have returned!" Sensei cried out as he hauled a unconscious Foot soldier over his shoulder. Raph cried out in slight fright before he noticed it was only our Father.

"Place his thumb on the scanner and it will unlock." I ordered while petting Raph's hand once more to reassure him. Sensei did just that and rushed in to pick Raph up. Raph looked so tired and distracted that he hardly noticed.

"Ah, I always liked teddy bears," Raph grinned as he rubbed his face against Sensei's furry chest. Any other time I would have snickered but it just made me feel so sad. Sensei looked surprised.

"Shredder drugged him. It's making him dopey and hallucinating." I explained and rage filled Sensei's eyes and he clenched his teeth. I grabbed onto Sensei right arm to hold myself up on shaky legs.

"Donatello, can you walk?" Sensei demanded slightly worried. I nodded.

"I am slow but I will try hard Dad," I promised and Sensei gave a small sad smile. "We need to get to Leo!"

"Leo! Leo! I want Leo!" Raph giggled and then growled a little. "Leo not here better not hurt." Me and Sensei frowned but knew what he meant.

"Hai, let us go. I entered his mind briefly so I know where he is. I just need to get there." Sensei narrowed his eyes in determination and I was so relieved. "Forgive me Donatello."

"Huh?" I asked before squeaking in surprise when Sensei used one arm to hold Raph to his chest and and other to throw me over his shoulder as he dashed out of the door and down the halls. I felt dizzy and almost gagged.

"Aha, Don-Don's sounding like mice!" Raph laughed while tapping my nose. I was briefly annoyed but at least he wasn't freaking out no longer. I knew it was a matter of time before his mood changed again.

"I sense that Leonardo is in grave danger!" Sensei barked out as his grip tightened on both of us. My heart stopped and Raph whined in pain. "We must hurry and free him. Then we need to find Michelangelo."

I froze and notice that Raph did too. "S-Sensei...Mikey..he...well he..." My eyes burned.

"I understand how you are thinking," Sensei soothed as he rushed faster. Everything was blurring around me. "Michelangelo is alive. I made contact with him."

"W-What...?" I breathed with wide eyes. Raph clenched Sensei so hard that I noticed he had winced.

"M-Mikey's here? Mikey's okay?" Raph asked quietly.

"Yes, my sons. It was a cruel trick to get you to reveal my location." Sensei explained sympathetically while my whole body burned with anger and yet a feeling of relief washed over me. Sensei would never lie to us.

"Mikey...Mikey, thank God..." I sighed in relief and felt my chest burn in a tolerable good way. He gave me such strength, he did...he helped me. Our baby was alive!

"We must make haste before something bad happens to him too," Sensei's voice broke me out of my cheering. That's true. Nothing is set in stone and I'll be damned if any of my brothers get hurt again.

"Uh-oh, they are back!" Raph cried in fright and shook like a leaf. My eyes were wide and I paled when Sensei slid to a stop and cursed softly.

A platoon of Foot soldiers were in front of us. Sensei's great but me and Raph can't fight and his arm was hurt in the fight with Rocksteady. I whimpered when Sensei put me and Raph on the floor against one another.

"The roaches, don't touch me...stupid, filthy roach!" Raph shrieked while leaning on me. I put and arm around hi to calm him down but there was nothing I could do for him and it broke my heart. Curse Shredder! I'll kill him!

"Donatello, guard your Brother!" Sensei ordered softly while getting in a protective position in front of us. He narrowed his eyes at the platoon, who drew their weapons. I gulped anxiously.

A roar so angry and loud shook the ground then and Sensei practically hunched in front of us to protect us then. Shadows took down the platoon so fast that even Sensei was winded with surprise.

I gawked in surprise as Slash and Leatherhead emerged forward. They had bruises and there was a gash on Slash's cheek that was bleeding freely. Leatherhead only seemed to have minor cuts and bruises.

"Slash, Leatherhead, my friends!" Sensei cried out in relief. He quickly explained our situation and I watched our two family friends growl angrily. "I need you to get Donatello and Raphael out of here."

I clenched Raphie's hand hard as he finally began to breath normally and blankly stared at the two large mutants who were now staring at us with mixed emotions.

"I'll take them," Slash volunteered instantly, surprising me. He turned to Leatherhead," LH, you go with Splinter and find Leonardo and Michelangelo."

"Okay," Leatherhead agreed. I watched Sensei bend over and kiss our cheeks. I hugged him and cried softly.

"Never fear my sons, I will rescue your brothers. We will be a family again," He vowed as him and Leatherhead disappeared from view. Raph whimpered.

Slash stepped forth and gently grabbed us both in his arms. I was surprised at how gentle he was. Raph cried out in fright but Slash used one finger and pressed his on Raph's neck, my brother felt limp and I gasped.

But Slash looked at me and winked. I grinned a little and sighed in relief.

* * *

Splinter and Leatherhead used a speed that would have even Sonic the Hedgehog admiring. They did not encounter more than 3 Foot soldiers at a time despite the warning bells still ringing.

Leatherhead disposed of them quickly and any that passed him were quickly defeated by Splinter. It was almost half an hour later of fighting and rushing that Splinter finally found the double doors he remembered from last time.

"Be ready," Splinter warned Leatherhead, who nodded. They pushed through and froze on spot.

Tigerclaw, Fishface, and Razhar were lined up in a defensive stance. Behind them Shredder was holding Leonardo's leash with his foot pinning Leonardo to the floor as he whimpered uselessly from pain. Shredder had used his gauntlet to provide deep huts to Leonardo's head.

Rage swirled in Splinter and Leatherhead growled as he felt his instinct take over. No words were even given the chance to be said before the two charged. Leatherhead immediately locked fists with Razhar and Fishface, but the large mutant had no trouble with throwing them off and helping Splinter by pinning Tigerclaw.

Splinter made a bee-line straight for Shredder, who laughed as he got his blades from his gauntlet out. He pushed Leonardo away as if he were a rag doll and that made Splinter cry out in anger.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so angry," Shredder taunted but Splinter was having none of it.

"You have no honor and no loyalty other than those who fear you.  _When_  you die, you will die  _alone._ " Splinter promised with livid venom. It surprised Shredder to no ends. He miscalculated Splinter's rage, which happened to be rivaling Shredder's, no  _overpowering_.

"Rahhh!" Splinter gasped as Shredder landed a surprising blow that knocked the rat next to his son. Leatherhead gasped in time to be hit in the arm by Tigerclaw's heat ray gun. Leatherhead hissed and then roared.

Distantly Fishface was groaning as he was pinned under an unconscious Razhar. There was just no stopping the large alligator in his terror.

Splinter opened his eyes and saw Leo shaking as he tried to move but he couldn't. Splinter swore his vision turned red if it did not before. Like a river over stone be damned.

Splinter turned so fast as Shredder approached that the evil tin can had o time to protect himself from Splinter's vicious kick tot he chest. Shredder went flying into the wall. Tigerclaw cried out in surprise but Leatherhead finally had the edge because of this.

"You are never going to hurt my babies again!" Splinter hissed as he barred his teeth. Shredder glared as he got up and began to shake in anger. As Shredder began to rush towards him Splinter noticed the wall behind him was cracking up towards the roof.

"Your babies have already been hurt!" Shredder spat in disgust as Splinter blocked a hit.

"And their suffering ends here," Splinter said as he seethed calmly before doing a quickly sweep with his feet to knock Shredder in surprising. He spun around and with determined eyes and glow of his aura he sent Shredder into the wall harder than the first time.

The wall and roof cracked slowly until it increased. Shredder gave a wail of surprise and anguish as the roof started to collapsed and the beams were breaking.

"Leatherhead, we must go find Michelangelo now!" Splinter barked over his shoulder as he knelt next to Leonardo. He heard Leatherhead roar and Tigerclaw grunted.

"S-Sensei..?" Leonardo asked as he was turned onto his carapace. Splinter cried out and hugged his son close. Leonardo sniffed and felt such pain and shame at what his Father witness. He was such an animal...we was treated like a dog. He was so useless.

"Leonardo, my poor son. do not worry, I am here now!" Splinter picked his son up bridal style. Leonardo sniffed and shook like a leaf as his body thumped with pain.

"D-Donnie...R-Raph.." Leonardo gasped out in between stabs of pain and sniffles of shame.

"Slash has taken them back to the ShellRaiser," Splinter soothed before joining Leatherhead's side. He nodded and they gazed to where Tigerclaw laid groaning near Razhar and Fishface. The roof was collapsing more and Splinter's heart stopped.

"I may have over done it. The whole building is affected now," Splinter paled and Leatherhead growled. "Quickly we must find Michelangelo before the place collapses."

"What..?" Leonardo asked dazed. He looked up at his Father with pained eyes. "Mikey...he's not alive Sensei. I failed him...he's gone. I'm sorry."

"My son, you are not to blame for anything. Michelangelo is not dead." Splinter assured and watched Leonardo's eyes widen in shock and confusion. "Shredder tricked you."

Leonardo laid in his arms frozen from shock. Splinter and Leatherhead rushed from the room as the mutants in the corner began to groan and stir. Splinter growled and looked through each door for Michelangelo until a loud beeping overpowered the warning bells and teh grumbles of the crushing building.

"Slash?" Leatherhead touched the side of his head. "What is it, my friend?"

'I am safely out and in teh ShellRaiser. Raph is freaking out but Don is comforting him. I do not know what to do other than wrap up their obvious injuries. What's your status?' Slash's loud voice could be heard. Splinter tightened his grip when Leonardo began to breathe harshly.

"Do not panic my son. They are safe with Slash and we will find Michelangelo," Splinter assured his almost hyperventilating eldest son. Leo was nodding but still gasping in shock, concern and pain as he gripped Splinter's robe and put his head in his fur.

Leatherhead began to tell Slash everything and Slash was growling himself as they bantered back and forth. Donnie could be heard trying to frantically ask questions about his family.

Suddenly Splinter stopped and froze in surprise and fear. That part of the hall had collapsed in. Leatherhead stopped in surprise. "Oh no, the place is going downhill.."

"Yes," Splinter agreed fearfully. "We need to hurry and locate Michelangelo."

"That might b-be a problem," Leonardo whispered painfully and fearfully as he glared at the other corner of their escape.

Loud mechanical noises could be heard and everyone tensed. Mousers came flying out of the darkness and tried to latch onto Splinter but He thwarted them all as Leonardo flinched. Leatherhead growled and with a whip of his tail he had most destroyed but they kept coming.

"Sensei, we need to leave, let them follow us!" Leonardo suddenly gasped as a sharp pain went through his head and shell. He cringed and Sensei tried to soothe him through dodging mousers. "Mikey could be trapped somewhere here!"

"And we shall!" Splinter promised and he rushed past a group only to have some bite down on his feet and leg. He cried out but pushed further as Leatherhead destroyed some left and right, following behind.

"I'm so sorry," Leonardo apologized and Splinter looked confused. "I'm so useless and weak. I can't help you."

"My son, that is hardly your fault." Splinter denied and Leonardo looked away. They all froze when a larger pile of mousers when hurdling towards them.

"Splinter, my friend, you must get Leonardo to safety. His head wound his bleeding profusely. I will stay and search for Michelangelo as will you on your way out. I will not leave without him I promise." Leatherhead suddenly spoke up.

Leonardo and Splinter stared at him in surprise but then Splinter stared down at his eldest, who was getting weaker by the minute form blood loss and he was in such pain.

"I entrust Michelangelo's security to you then." Splinter nodded and Leonardo yelled 'What?!' before Splinter took off with a weakly yelling Leonardo in tow.

Leatherhead saw the mousers try to follow and punched the wall to help it crumble. They could no longer follow Splinter unless they chewed through teh rubble but that gave Leatherhead enough time to rush past them and squash them with his large feet.

His sin was thicker and hardly felt anything when they tried to bit him. He rushed past them to search the rooms for his friend, Michelangelo.

He only hoped he was not too late.


	11. Heart of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any and all support! <3 Amazing! ENJOY~!  
> Warning: intense feels ahead :>

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

The alarms were still going off and it was really starting to hurt my head. But I kept going now because even with my exhaustion and hurt I had to find my brothers.

But Stockman-Fly and I stopped short when the building above and underground began to shake visibly. I watched as rocks began to fall from the wall and crash behind us and around us.

"What's goin on?!" I cried to the Fly mutant, who buzzed nervously.

"I have no idea. SSSomeone musst have desstablized the sssupport beamsss." He answered while flying away. I quickly followed him. We had been at this search for mine and my bros' weapons forever now. "In here!"

"Woah!" I yelped when he grabbed my arm and yanked me inside a sliding metal door. I gasped at the hurt that spread in my arm, which began bleeding in some places. I held it with my other hand.

"Ssssorry," Stockman apologized before turning on some switch. My eyes lit up when they spotted the familiar Nunchaku,

"My babies!" I cried out as I all but flew to them and hugged them to my plastron. "Daddy missed you so much!" I heard Stockman snort from behind me.

"We need to hurry. Thisss place isss unstable." Stockman growled out as I grabbed my brothers' weapons and put them in a bag that he gave me. I gave him a dirty look. Don't get me wrong, he's okay now, but dammit all if I was gonna leave my bro's behind or Sensei.

"But we haven't destroyed the Mousers or found any of my family!" I protested and then squeaked when he pushed me out the door and grabbed my hand in one of his claws. I grimaced in pain.

"I know," He gritted out in a buzz and I glared. "But I have located the Mousers we just have to hope your Rat Master found your siblings."

"Why?" I asked with sudden anxiety as he pulled me along. I tried to ignore the fiery burn in my arm and legs from unused exercise and exhaustion. I was probably running on pure adrenaline.

"Becausse that way back there wasss the only way to the dungeon cellsss." He answered and panic set in my system. I tried to tug my arm away while breathing heavy.

"No! I need to get them out! No, no! Let me go!" I cried but Stockman kept his painful grip on my hurt arm. "Now! Please!"

"Quit squirming. They should be fine!" Stockman growled before sighing. He looked at me and I tried to calm myself but my breathing hurt. "Do not worry, we still have time. Okay?" I nodded and began rubbing small circles on my chest like Leo would do for us. I felt my eyes burn.

We wandered around tiredly for awhile and yelped every time rocks fell down. I noticed that as a few moments went by that it was getting worse. God, what happened to make this place cave?

"Do you know where we are?" I asked in slight fear.

"Of course, we just-" Stockman stopped in surprise. I hit his back and then shrunk back while glaring at him. But then I noticed him staring ahead.

That's when I heard the mechanical noises. Sounds of metal against metal crashing. There was a red light glowing every few seconds and then I heard a furious roar and the ground shook from something different, as if someone's footsteps were heavy.

"Let's go!" I growled rushing ahead of Stockman to pull him along with me. I had no idea what possessed me to hurry but something told me whatever was around the corner was important. Probably Sensei since the mechanical noises sounded like Mousers.

But nothing prepared me for the shock of finding my bestest buddy, other than Donatello, Leatherhead fighting against swarm on swarm of Mousers. He had injuries and behind him I noticed cave ins. He was having much trouble yet he looked determined.

I took one look at Stockman, yanked my wrist away from his hold so hard that it scrapped it a little, grabbed my Nunchucks in my hand and narrowed my eyes. "BOOYAKASHA!"

I didn't even think as I hurled Mouser after Mouser. Leatherhead fell to the ground in shock for a moment so I took that moment to jump in front of him and protect him from further harm. I was angry, no furious, no even better, LIVID. How DARE these stupid machines hurt my buddy?!

"Gah!" I shrieked when one bite my hurt arm I flung it off with blood splattering on it. I grabbed my hurt arm to stop the bleeding and looked behind me at Leatherhead who had just smashed some with his tail.

Suddenly the rest of them just stopped and fell over. I looked at Stockman, who had what he said was a PDA and he buzzed over towards me and handed me a white bandage. I smiled and wrapped my arm. I turned to speak to Leatherhead but he grabbed me so fast it hurt my head.

"Michelangelo, my Friend!" He bellowed and my eyes widened a lot to hear him sound so scared and anxious. "I have been looking fro you. Everyone is worried!"

"You seen everyone?!" I demanded in hope as I pushed away from his chest to get in his face. Our eyes met and he nodded at me. I beamed. "My brothers? Sensei? They are okay?!"

"Yes, as far as I heard. Your Father took Leonardo to Slash in the ShellRaiser. Donatello and Raphael are already there with Slash." Leatherhead promised and I gave a victory cry and hugged them.

"We must hurry!" Stockman suddenly screamed. We looked and I paled as I seen the vast amounts of stuff caving in. We were underground and the warehouse above was starting to lose it's composure. "We are too close to the most unstable part!"

I flinched hard when Leatherhead squished me protectively in one arm to his chest and the other shot out to pin Stockman by his throat. Leatherhead's were a furious white and my eyes widened. "No, no Leatherhead! He helped me and my bro's! We have a pact!"

Leatherhead calmed but looked at me, not letting Stockman go. "A pact?"

"To help each other escape. Let him go, okay?" I replied softly while petting the arm holding me. He nodded and immediately let Stockman go, who coughed. "Are you okay Stockman?"

"Y-Yea..." He said with a look of surprise on his face. He gathered up his PDA before we began moving in the opposite direction of most of the rubble. We past a couple of double doors and froze when we heard growling.

Behind us Razhar threw some of his dispensable claws and I yelped before Leatherhead smashed himself against the wall to dodge. Unfortunately this caused another rumble in the walls around us. I panicked.

"You traitor!" Razhar roared, his furious gaze on Stockman. I saw Stockman practically freeze mid-flight in fear. "I will kill you for this!" Despite his anger I saw that Razhar was really injured, though I don't know how or why.

"Guys, we don't have time for this, we need to leave like right now!" I shouted looking between Stockman and Leatherhead with the crazy eyes. Leatherhead huffed in agreement and raised his arm so I could climb and hold onto his back.

"You will not leave if I have something to say about it!" Razhar growled lowly in his throat and my eyes widened. Leatherhead wasted no more time as he began to retreat. Stockman buzzed nervously before flying to our side. "NO, STOP RUNNING!" I yelped when the walls rumbled again and began to fall. Leatherhead picked up his pace.

I turned my head and gawked when I seen Razhar jump high in the air, but he was no aiming for me or Leatherhead. He was aiming straight for Stockman. Without thinking, which seems to be my strong point, I jumped off Leatherhead's back to try and push Stockman away. But none of that happened like I wanted it to.

Razhar hit me head on, but at least he was surprised and so was I. My shell hit the wall and something like white iron pain flared at me as I screamed loudly. His claw accidentally scraped from my forehead, across my temple, cheek, neck and ended at my shoulder before he just fell on top of me in the clumsy moment.

I continued to cry and whimper in pain, the blood was flowing freely and I knew that this was no good. Stockman was hovering with a look of full disbelief before he cringed back at Leatherhead's murderous roar. I felt Razhar's weight leave me as he was flung to the end of the hall so easy it was like he was a leaf. The walls began to collapse. I blinked and continued to shake hard and cry until I noticed the collapsing was approaching us.

I didn't even know Stockman was touching me until he got in my face as he twitched. I blinked with wide eyes. "Adrenaline is keeping him from hurting too much. You are very hurt!" Stockman was freaking out much more than me and I'm the one that's bleeding to death. "Hey, alligator we need to get him help NOW!"

Leatherhead roared and dove to pick me up. Stockman followed as he ran faster than I thought for my huge buddy. "It is okay Michelangelo, do not despair my Friend. You'll be fine, you have to." I felt tears leak out of my eyes. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"It's...kay...don't feel," I tried to explain and saw Stockman snap his head towards me in worry. It felt weird...this..weakness was different than what I've ever felt. Am I dying? Oh god...no...please. I want to see my family so bad!

"Slash! Slash can you hear me?!" Leatherhead suddenly shouted, making me blink up a him tiredly.

* * *

"Can you hand me the alcohol?!" Donatello yelled in a frenzy as he was trying to work on his immediate Older Brother, Raphael. Slash was shaking in anxiety because his old Master and Best Friend was laying on his floor shaking as if he was just shocked for half an hour straight.

"Here!" Slash basically threw the bottle at him. Donnie mumbled a thanks before kneeling to his brother. Slash stood near the doors to be on watch for Splinter and the rest.

"You're okay, Raphie, you just need a bit of cleaning," Donnie spoke up kindly, like he was talking to a frightened child. Slash gnashed his teeth tightly. Raph looked up at Donnie with wide unfocused eyes. Donnie had a cotton swab, cleaning what cuts he could on Raph's person.

"Don-Don, why do ya a cut on ya shoulder?" Raph asked confused as Donnie swatted his hand away from where Razhar had nearly impaled his shoulder to get the collar on him. The same collar him and his brothers were stuck wearing for now. "Did I hurt ya? Did I?"

"No, Raph," Donnie sighed and pushed his hand away. What made him think that anyways? Donnie grunted when Raph suddenly pushed his face in his plastron and then turned around so he was laying against Donnie's plastron on his shell. Donnie sighed but continued to clean the old cuts on Raph's body.

It was a few moments before Donnie finally finished that he noticed Raph smiling up at him. He quirked a non-existent eyebrow at him but Raph just gave a bigger grin. Donnie sighed and then they both jolted when Slash gasped loudly.

"What?" Donnie asked nervously. Slash moved away from the door and pushed it open. In a blur of movement Splinter was suddenly in the van and in his arms was a very weak Leonardo, who was still conscious. "LEO!"

"He is going to be fine, Donatello," Splinter instantly soothed the purple clad Turtle, who gasped when Raph turned his body to stare at them with wide dilated eyes.

"Oh, Leo's here, yes Leo is here." Raph stated and Splinter chose to ignore him for now. Leo grunted as he was sat up and Splinter began to clean his head wound.

"Why is Raph talking like that?" Leo asked tiredly and wincing at the pressure Splinter put on his wounds. Donnie sighed in relief that his brother was conscious and talking normally.

"Shredder drugged him, I don't know with what but it's best to just go with it. Raph's totally loony," Donnie explained and Leo's gaze hardened as Raph smiled at him.

"I do like Looney Tunes." Raph agreed with Donnie, who sighed and shook his head. Leo just looked away from Raph, feeling ashamed of his ability to protect his brothers.

"My son, this may hurt a bit but I need to make sure that the bandage stops the bleeding," Splinter told Leo, who only barely nodded. He cringed when the pressure was applied and Splinter wrapped a white bandage all around Leo's head. Donnie looked away then because it was tough seeing his Eldest Brother this way.

"Leatherhead?" Slash suddenly touched his ear with a confused expression. Everyone looked up at him, including Raph and Leo with confused expressions. Splinter perked up instantly after.

"You are breaking up...Ya...Splinter and Leo are here now...and...wait..wait, WHAT?!" Slash looked like someone just sucker punched him as he gawked down at the family.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked with worry. Splinter clenched Leo's hand as Donnie and Raph exchanged weirded looks.

"Just come quickly Leatherhead," Slash stopped touching his ear and rushed in the ShellRaiser for a bunch of bandages. Donnie and Leo felt themselves pale. "Mikey is very hurt, he's losing a lot of blood, like a lot!"

"What?!" Leo and Donnie gawked in horror. Raph made a funny choking sound as his eyes widened.

"Mikey not here! Not here!" Raph began to panic and Donnie tried to soothe him. Splinter had to hold him down as he began to seize.

"Raph!" Leo yelled but flinched at the movement he made. It made his shell and head hurt a lot. Raph stopped seizing after a few moments and began to breathe hard. Donnie rubbed his face softly and that seemed to calm him down as Raph curled into Donnie. Splinter sighed and began to work on Leonardo again.

"SLASH!" Leatherhead screamed as he practically threw himself in the vehicle. Mikey was hardly conscious and bleeding all over his plastron, neck, half of his face and the one arm. Leo choked while Donnie gasped. The color left Raph's and Splinter's face. Slash was stunned for a moment before assisting Leatherhead in placing Mikey in the middle of the floor.

"What's HE doing here?!" Leo growled suddenly and Splinter had to hold him back as the family glared at Stockman, who ignored them to rush to Mikey's side. "Hey!"

"Leave him. He helped Raphael and Michelangelo." Leatherhead growled back before helping Slash clean all the blood. Donnie clenched Raph as they both stared at Mikey's form with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Splinter demanded after moving Leonardo to Donnie's side. All brothers just watched everything occurring with a sense of anger and dread.

"He jumped in front of Razhar as he went to attack Stockman," Leatherhead answered as Stockman buzzed anxiously. Splinter just looked lost in thought.

"Donatello, finish with your brothers' injuries and then your own until we can get back to Mr. Kurtsmans' warehouse. I will help with Michelangelo!" Splinter ordered and Donnie found himself nodding.

"S-Sensei...?" Mikey opened his eyes in pain and it was a bit blurry. He couldn't see his Father but blurred colors. Splinter began to cry a little but sucked in a breath. Donnie, Raph, and Leo snapped their shocked gazes to Mikey. "Brothers?"

"They are here Michelangelo, just hold on. We will stitch you up good as new and you'll feel better," Splinter assured as Slash moved out of Stockman's way.

Mikey gave a thankful watery laugh. "I am so glad...Brothers alive?"

"We are alive Mikey!" Donnie cried out but couldn't move. Leo felt tears fall down his face.

Mikey cringed but ten gave his Father a reassuring smile when he felt him squeeze his good shoulder. Splinter gave his son a smile back and then looked at all the blood that was cleaned. It wasn't a deep gash so it probably wouldn't scar, thank god, but it was still a long nasty cut. Any deeper at his neck and it would have cut his artery. God willing...

Leo looked at Mikey while treating the burns on Raph's plastron. Leo shared a look with Donnie and they both nodded. Donnie was wrapping Leo's bicep where he had been stabbed by Shredder. Both of their hands were shaking and they noticed Raph just blankly studying them. He hadn't said another word after seeing Mikey and it worried them.

"Stockman...thanks for helping..me..and bro's...thank you.." Mikey looked at the blurry figure of the mutant Fly, not seeing his stunned shock. But then Mikey choked.

"Michelangelo!" Leatherhead cried as Mikey's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell limp against everyone holding him.

"Mikey?!" Leo and Donnie cried as they finished their jobs. Donnie grabbed Leo in a frenzy of anxiety and Leo's eyes widened.

Splinter put two fingers on the uninjured side of Michelangelo's neck as Slash and Leatherhead rushed for emergency bandages. Then Splinter's eyes widened.

"His heart stopped!" Splinter cried in alarm. Everything seemed to pick up pace then. Donnie wailed loudly while pushing Leo and Raph away to get to Mikey. Splinter had to hold him back while Slash was trying to help a fainting Leatherhead from falling on Mikey.

Leo was stunned with wide eyes and out of breath as his eyes never left Mikey's, the unending guilt hurting his heart. Stockman seemed the only one with a level head because he was working on hovering over Mikey.

But it was Raph that shocked everyone. "MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY!"

"Raph!" Leo shouted as Raph began to yell angrily and throw his arms around, hitting te things around him. "Quit it, Raph!" Raph turned his rage on Leo and punched him in the face hard enough that both cried out. Leo's face hurt and his nose bled while Raph's already broken wrist hurt more. Both fell on each other on the ground, shaking in pain.

"My sons!" Splinter cried while holding on to a sobbing Donatello.

Stockman seemed aggravated and then something caught his eyes in the corner. It looked like a glove, but it had something inside of it like a hidden compartment. It was one of Casey Jones' gloves where he kept his secret electrical weapon hidden.

"It will have to work," Stockman growled while grabbing it. Slash and Leatherhead, who was still breathing too deeply, noticed what he was doing. He surprised everyone by slamming the object down on Michelangelo's chest where it shocked his whole body and he cried out.

"M-Mikey!" Donnie gasped when Mikey finally settled. Stockman sighed in relief and then slumped over to finish emergency wrapping his cut.

"Drive," Stockman suddenly hissed at Slash. His eyes widened and he let go of Leatherhead to do just that. "He needs blood and and medical attention so hurry to where ever your going!"

Everyone blinked at the so called enemy mutant. Raph was still shaking against Leo, but Leo used one arm to hold him close to keep him from injuring himself or anyone else, then used his other to wipe away the blood on his nose.

"You saved him?" Splinter asked after he and Donnie knelt down next to Mikey, who was breathing slowly.

"He's still weak..but uh, his heart's beating. Oh thank god," Donnie sighed in relief while gripping Mikey's unhurt arm.

"Michelangelo was the only one that wanted to help me. He took that hit whereas it would kill me. I just did what anyone would do," Stockman buzzed while his person seemed embarrassed at the attention.

"Thank..you," Leo breathed as another wave of pain hit him.

"Just hurry to your hideout," Stockman spluttered over his shoulder. Slash growled in response and picked up the pace.

No one said anything after that but continued to help each other in silence. Donnie couldn't believe everything that happened to him and his brothers. As he watched Mikey take struggling short breaths he aloud his eyes to water again.


	12. Everyone's Here

"Mr. Kurtsman!" Slash practically ripped one of the sliding doors off the hinges as he barreled through with Leatherhead trailing behind.

April, Pete, Rockwell, and Mr. Kurtsman jumped in shock as the rest of the group rushed in. April gasps, however, when she notices the limp form of Michelangelo in Leatherhead's grasp.

Splinter flies in the room with Donatello in his arms. Behind him Leonardo is limpingly leading Raphael to one of the couches without so much as a word.

"Oh my God!" April cried as Leatherhead laid Mikey down on the table beside Casey. April rushed past them to stop right in front of Donatello, who looked at her in shock. "Donnie, Leo, Raph! Are you guys okay?!"

Splinter gently rubbed Donnie's cheek to bring him out of his state of shock and then nodded to April. He rushed past them to help Leatherhead, Rockwell and Kurtsman with Mikey. Slash and Pete immediately rushed over to help with the other Turtles.

"Donnie?" April touched his arm and he flinched hard, like he was shocked just by her touch. "Are you okay? Leo? Raph?"

"Been better April," Donnie whispered after shooting his other brothers a glance, his eyes still wide and pain filled. It broke April's heart. "Leo? How's Raph?"

"He isn't talking Donnie, I don't understand," Leo immediately turned with concern in his deep blues. Raph would hardly even blink but his eyes were pinned to something in particular. April, Leo and Donnie noticed this and followed his eyesight. Mikey. His eyes were pinned on Mikey.

"Maybe we can help. You guys need to be fixed up too," Slash said with unusual softness in his voice as his eyes scanned Raphael. Leo pursed his lips and clenched one of Raph's hand, feeling oddly protective when he shouldn't. Slash just smirked a little.

"I'll help him Leo," April started as all their eyes turned to her. "Pete can help me. So let Slash work on you and Donnie, okay?" Leo pinned her with his gaze for a moment. He was part of my family and he knew April wouldn't let anyone hurt him or his brothers either. He nodded reluctantly, like he almost didn't want to do it then, which surprised her. What had he gone through that he would consider being wary of  _her_?

"Thank April," Donnie breathed tiredly as he was studying Mikey's prone form. April smiled the best she could and limped towards Raph. Slash helped her and then turned to help Donnie and Leo as Leo sat beside Donnie.

A brief glance toward Mikey let her know that Splinter was seated beside his head, rubbing his forehead and humming a Japanese lullaby. Every few moments his eyes would flicker to the other guys. Mr. Kurtsman was working on an IV stand for Mikey and Dr. Rockwell was cleaning Mikey's long cut, which was beginning to stop bleeding.

"Hey Raph," Pete greeted cheerfully as he sent April a small smile. Raph did not respond or even blink. She frowned worriedly and touched his arm so softly. "Raph? It's me...Pigeon Pete!"

"It's okay Raph, you're safe. Your brothers are safe here. You don't have to be scared anymore," April bit her lip as after she spoke softly. She noticed that Raph normally emerald eyes were dull and fully dilated.

"Safe?" He suddenly pinned her with his crazy eyed gaze and she gasped. Pete looked worried but didn't know how to help. "Brothers...safe? Mikey? Mikey not here?"

"Why's he talking like that?" April asked feeling panic pump in her body. She turned only to find Donnie and Leo already looking at Raph with a sad expression or guilt respectively. "Guys?"

"He's been drugged," Donnie explained and the cringed as Slash worked on cleaning the gash on his shoulder. April had to suck in a breath because that wound looked like his shoulder was nearly impaled. "I don't know with what...but he's loopy. Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

April nodded, trying to appear optimistic for their sake. But she turned and Raph was glaring at her. She felt pinpricks of fear for herself and her friend invade her mind. "Raph...Mikey's okay, they are helping him. Donnie and Leo are okay too. Everyone's here."

Pete and April were surprised when he visibly deflated with relief and then stared at the table in confusion. "Hey Pete, can you get some anti-inflammatory and anti-septic cream and bandages for me, please?" April turned to already find the pigeon mutant flying away. She smiled.

"Leo," Raph muttered while clenching the table. April tried rubbing his arm but he glared at her and then fixed his gaze on Leo. "Leo."

"What is it Raph?" Leo asked quietly, not meeting his gaze which worried April.

"Okay? Shredder then you, okay?" Raph practically demanded and April rose her eyebrows in confusion and concern. She could swear she saw a ghost of a smile on Leo's lips before it vanished within seconds. Apparently Leo knew what Raph was trying to ask.

"Just a massive headache, bro, I'm fine. Now stop squirming around." Leo ordered him and Raph blinked stupidly for a moment before doing completely whatever he said. April's mouth dropped open but she was afraid to say anything to set anyone off.

Soon Pete came with all the materials she asked for. She piled them up beside Raph's leg and asked the mutant to talk to Raph about anything, just to keep him busy. April almost laughed when he began a conversation about bread, like that was a shocker, but Raph would respond with random different things and it was concerning.

April cleaned the burns and cuts on Raph's plastron before wiping the cream on them. He hissed in pain and glared at her, but Pete was quick to distract. She bandaged his plastron and moved on to his wrists. She gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. Both were swollen and clearly broken. One of them looked worse than the other.

"You're going to need to cast them," Donnie spoke up softly. She looked behind her to find him fully bandaged and looking tired. Leo was sitting and glaring at the floor as Slash worked on him.

Donnie had a bandage around his shoulder and under his arm. He had old bruises on his arms, legs, and plastron, the worst one's were creamed and bandaged on his arms. A bandage was on his cheek and he had a blackened bruise under one eye that was turning yellowish. But what's worse is he seemed to have this constant shake about him.

"Oh.." April gasped and was stuck staring at Donnie for a moment before registering what he said. "How?" Donnie limped to Raph's side, who was more than ecstatic to see him. It was kind of cute.

"I can do it, I just need your help. I need-uh!" Donnie gasped in surprise when Raph slammed his head on his plastron like a child. April and Pete blinked in surprise. Raph was smiling though, so April just looked back at Donnie, who looked troubled. He proceeded to tell her everything he'd need to cast Raph's wrists.

April rushed past Slash and Leo then walked to some cabinets. Mr. Kurtsman took a break from helping with Mikey to help April with all the materials. She returned and watched Donnie focus on his work. Raph obediently let himself be worked on as he watched Leo and Mikey constantly.

"How can we get the drug out of his system?" April asked worriedly as she made Pete rest some more from his injuries and she rubbed her bandaged thigh nervously.

"IV," Rockwell and Donatello answered at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. Donnie's eyes dimmed when he saw Mikey's prone form. Rockwell was stitching gash on Mikey's arm. The long cut on his forehead to his shoulder was already bandaged and from what April saw it wasn't deep enough for stitches, thank god.

"I'll get one ready," Kurtsman nodded as he left Splinter's side to go back to the cabinet. Splinter looked at his other sons and seemed to deflate more in relief.

"Leonardo!" Slash gasped in alarm. Everyone froze and turned to him instantly. Leo had passed out on the couch in the middle of his shoulder being wrapped tightly.

"Is he okay?!" Donnie yelled and Raph grasped his arm worriedly with wide eyes. April rubbed Raph's arm to soothe him.

"He is, he just passed out. He's exhausted." Slash answered with a frown.

"All of you are tired," Splinter added with stress in his eyes. "You all need nourishment through IV's and lots of rest."

"I'll prepare them some. And you can stay here until your sons are ready to go home," Kurtsman replied and Splinter smiled gratefully and dipped his head.

They all went back to focus on what they needed to get done. April helped Donnie put casts on both of Raph's wrists and he had cringed. Tears welled in April's eyes but she forced them at bay. Donnie laid Raph down on the other couch and he would panic until Donnie agreed to lay with him. It was sort of cute if Raph were in his right mind. Donnie and April also put band-aides on the small "almost healed" cuts on Raph's arms from his beatings and there was a healing bruise on his head.

April then helped Slash with the rest of Leo's injuries. His arm was wrapped in a sling from his hurt shoulder, which was also heavily bandaged. That was the worst. He had bruises along his beak from the muzzle that Splinter had gotten off immediately when he found him. Leo's plastron had many bruises that Slash creamed and he had a couple of broken ribs. He had a black bruise on his jaw and a crack on the upper part of his shell which April treated due to Don's instructions with paste.

Like Donnie, Leo would shudder every few moments but it wasn't as bad as Donnie's shudders. April and Slash exchanged angry looks. While being captive it was like they were both shocked...a lot. April finished with Leo's other arm, where he had been stabbed and then laid him down to rest.

Mr. Kurtsman made Slash rest from his injuries too and put the IV on Leo's wrist. Leo was still dead asleep and April tucked him under a blanket. She helped Kurtsman do the same to Donnie and Raph, but Kurtsman put some special chemicals in Raph's IV to help flush whatever drug was in his system.

April kissed Donnie's forehead, rubbed Raph's arm, and then put her hand on Leo's face before it was too hurtful to look at them. She draped a blanket over Donnie and Raph, noticing the way Raph's arms were locked tight around Donnie, before she wobbled over to Mikey.

"What's going on?" She asked tiredly when she noticed Splinter had a needle in his arm and a bag on an IV stand.

"I am giving Michelangelo some much needed blood. My other sons cannot afford to give him any." Splinter explained looking stressed and sad. April smiled softly.

"I see, and how is he?" She asked as she looked at Rockwell and Leatherhead. LH had been quiet since they had gotten here and was standing at the end of the table where Mikey's head was.

"He is well. The long cut was not deep enough for stitches. The one of his arm, however, needed 10 stitches." LH growled lowly before gripping the table. April looked down sadly at the pale turtle. "He has a cracked rib, the stab wound on his shoulder which I have wrapped tightly, and the slight stab wounds to his abdomen which Mr. Kurtsman has helped me wrap up."

"Oh, God," April felt the tears coming again. All her loved ones were injured, except her Dad, she didn't know how much more she could take. Splinter offered her a reassuring smile.

"His abdomen...?" April asked putting a hand on her chest to keep herself from having a panic attack.

"It was not very deep, most of the blood came from the gash on his arm and the long cut. We have stopped the bleeding. After he has his transfusion he should heal fairly quickly, like his brothers." Rockwell added while sending her a sympathetic look. "How did he get the long cut anyways, Leatherhead?"

"He saved the one they call Stockman-fly." Leatherhead answered almost quietly. Rockwell and Kurtsman looked surprised. Splinter clenched his fist and April gasped.

"Stockman-fly?! Where is he?" April asked confused. Leatherhead sighed and then helped get the IV out of Splinter's arm. Rockwell proceeded to give the blood to Mikey as they watched him. "He...Mikey...he-"

"Stockman has helped my sons...but he did not come in with us." Splinter explained as he calmly put his arm in his lap. "Michelangelo said that Stockman helped Raphael too. And Stockman did revive Michelangelo when his heart stopped." April was beyond horrified and she felt herself pale. Mikey needed to be _revived_?

"T-Thank God, then..." April commented softly in shock. Splinter nodded his head once and watched as Rockwell sighed in relief as he finished getting the needle in Mikey's vein.

"Let the blood enter his system. He might develop a fever but that's normal. Help me keep an eye on him. I need to rest. Splinter, it might be a good idea for you to do the same." Rockwell told him tiredly. Splinter nodded but April knew he would not sleep tonight neither would Leatherhead, who already looked like he was guarding Mikey's body. April smiled a little.

"What about the collars on their neck. Michelangelo would have been worse off if the long cut had actually cut all of his neck." Kurtsman added with an angered look as he walked around to join them.

"Slash knows how to pick locks. I don't know how to open these collars." Rockwell admitted with a look of annoyance. Leatherhead growled and April couldn't look at the thing around Mikey's neck. "We will do that at a more suitable time..."

Kurtsman and Rockwell bantered for a moment longer before Rockwell went to his own bed to sleep like Slash and Pete. Splinter and Leatherhead refused to rest so April pulled a chair in between Casey and Mikey's beds.

It was sometime around an hour and a half later when a groan filled the warehouse. April blinked in surprise and Leatherhead narrowed his eyes. It wasn't Mikey that groaned though.

"Casey!" April shouted in relief and glee. She stumbled over and was surprised when Splinter was walking slowly on the other side. Kurtsman flew over from checking on Mikey's transfusion. "Casey, you okay?!"

"Man...it hurts..." Casey groaned and then open his eyes slightly as he cringed a little, his hand going to his stomach. "Red...you okay?"

April gave a watery laugh and hugged him. "Yes! I'm so glad you woke up!"

"What... _the guys_! Did we get the guys?!" Casey suddenly shouted but Splinter put a paw on his shoulder to keep him down. "Splinter!"

"Everyone is fine. We rescued them. But they are hurt and so are you. You have stitches, Mr. Jones. So don't move." Splinter explained with focused eyes. Casey gawked and then looked down at his wrapped waist where his hands were.

"Aww...man..." Casey sighed as he sunk against the pillow. "How hurt are they?" April smiled more. He didn't even complain about his own injuries after hearing that. But Splinter frowned sadly.

"Very hurt..." Splinter answered and April felt her heart go out to him. Casey seemed surprised and then suddenly oddly calm. April blinked at the resolution and determination that set in his eyes then. Splinter also seemed very surprised.

"They'll be fine. They got us to help 'em along. I won't leave them alone until they are fine again." Casey grinned stupidly and April giggled, hugging him again. "I can't wait to see Raph!"

It was then that Splinter allowed himself to genuinely smile since getting his sons' back.

* * *

**April's P.O.V**

Casey had quickly fallen asleep after we talked for a few minutes. All he could talk about was getting better and helping Raph. At least one of us could look at the situation and not see how painful it really was.

As much as Casey annoys me, flirts with me, makes fun of me, and everything else Casey related I couldn't help but admire him for how he was handling everything. Granted he hasn't exactly seen the guys yet...maybe then he will be different. And if he's not...then I'll admire him just that much more.

I took a quick glance around. The Mighty Mutanimals were sleeping. Slash was on a chair next to Raph and Leo. Leatherhead was sleeping next to Mikey. The others were sleeping in other places behind closed doors. Master Splinter chose to sleep in a chair beside Mikey's cot, but he was awake again.

I grabbed my cell phone and took a deep breath. Dad knew that me and Casey were helping Master Splinter find the guys...but I haven't called him in almost 24 hours. He is going to be so mad at me...

I dialed his phone and had to hold my breath when he answered on the second ring.  _"April?! Where have you_ been _? Do you know how_ worried  _I've been?!"_

"Dad," I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I'm fine, please don't worry. We found the guys and they are hurt...so was Casey..." I chewed my lip when my Dad cursed on the other line.

_"How did that happen?! Wait, April, are you hurt?! Did you get hurt?!"_ He demanded and I looked down at my wounded wrapped up thigh. I hated lying to my Dad, but he'd have a horse if I told him the truth.

"No, I'm not hurt," I lied feeling guilt pump into my system immediately, "Dad, I promise I'm fine. Master Splinter is taking care of us with the Mighty Mutanimals. So don't worry okay?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.  _"Okay. But I still want to see you. Where are you?"_  I felt my heart skip a beat. I froze when I felt a gaze on me and turned my head. Master Splinter looked sympathetic but he shook his head. And I knew why.

Earlier after Casey woke up Slash and Kurtsman agreed that it would not be safe to leave the warehouse for a few days. The Turtles were hurt. Pete, Rockwell, me and Casey were hurt too.

_"My enemy is not so easily defeated,"_ Sensei had told us just after Casey fell back asleep,  _"I would not be surprised if he and his mutant servants survived."_

I closed my eyes in pain. "Sorry, Dad. But it's not safe to tell you." Another pause.

_"What?! I thought you said it was safe! April, what's going on? Tell me where you are!"_ He panicked and I rubbed my collarbone to ease some of the throb.

"It is safe where I'm at, but not safe to leave. We don't think Shredder is dead..so he might be trying to locate Master Splinter and the guys." I told him while gulping.

_"So..let me get this straight. The physco is not dead and he might be trying to find the Turtles? So you can't tell me where you are because you don't want me to get hurt?"_ He replied and my heart soared that he'd understand. He'd have to.

"Yes," I breathed with a small smile. "I have to be here a few days, but that's so I can stay safe, okay? I'll call you every night, I promise!"

_"You better,"_ He growled and I giggled. I heard him sigh, " _Take care of yourself and the Turtles, April. You better not get hurt or captured. I mean it."_

"I promise, Dad!" I smiled, feeling a whole loads better. "I'll call you tomorrow, I got to go! Love you."

_"Love you more,"_ He answered and I could feel him smiling. I hung up and held my phone for a second. I was so happy he was finally calming yet I felt bad about how he must feel.

"You did good, April," Master Splinter spoke up with a fond smile. He was rubbing Mikey's head as he stood. I nodded my head with a grateful smile.

"Ungh..." We both froze and our heads whipped around to see Donnie struggling to sit up. Master Splinter practically flew over to his side while I rushed and laid a supportive hand on his forearm. Donnie was still trapped in a protective embrace by Raph, so he had that much more trouble getting up.

"Donatello, I'm so glad you're awake," Master Splinter said while Donnie's red brown eyes found ours tiredly. His body was still shaking but not nearly as much from before. I was hoping that once his IV fed him nutrients he'd not shake altogether. The thought made me frown.

"You okay Donnie?" I asked when he did not reply but looked behind him at Raph's peaceful face. Raph's arms were still locked around him from where Donnie's face was against his bandaged plastron.

"Raph?" He asked quietly while looking at both of us. There was no glimmer of shyness like used to happen when he spoke to me. I frowned worriedly. "Leo? Mikey?"

"All is well, Donatello." Master Splinter assured with a kind smile as he took over for me and placed a hand on his forearm. He blinked and then frowned.

"Tell me their injuries," He quietly demanded. Me and Master Splinter looked at each other in surprise. Why did he want to know? Other than the fact that he's practically the family doctor. Plus he knew most of them so I didn't understand what was to gain from knowing.

"Leonardo has some broken ribs and a crack in his shell," Master Splinter looked at Donnie to make sure he wanted to hear. Donnie had determine set eyes as they locked onto him. "He has a crack in his jawline, dislocated shoulder, stab wound on his bicep near his shoulder, a cut on his collarbone, and bruises on his face." Sensei's eyes flashed with anger briefly at the last part and I frowned sadly.

Donnie took a big gulp and I knew that he must of known where most of Leo's injuries came from. I fought the urge to hug Donnie. "And Raph..?"

"Raphael has 2nd degree burns on his plastron, and the worst one with the cut on it was 3rd degree." Master Splinter said while I closed my eyes in pain. "He has the cuts to his plastron and bruises as well. He has two broken wrists. One is broken in two places. Lastly are the small cuts around his arms and legs."

Donnie's mouth shrugged and he looked at Raph in sadness. Sensei didn't need to repeat that Raph had been heavily drugged. Donnie looked down in a depressed way and I frowned worriedly again. "A-And Mikey?" Even Splinter looked distressed at having to describe his sons' injuries.

"Michelangelo has a terrible gash on his arm, which also seems to have puncture marks like something bit him," Sensei hesitated and Donnie barely gave a nod. "The cut on his forehead extended to his cheek and bounced of the..collar..to his shoulder. From those injuries alone he lost alot of blood, but I gave him some of mine."

Donnie looked up fast, his eyes flashed surprised and he looked at me for a moment before looking behind me at Mikey. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"He has some odd puncture marks on his abdomen, but his plastron kept it from getting too deep. But he also has an old almost healed gash on his upper plastron. One of his ribs cracked and he has a stab wound on his shoulder than almost got infected." Sensei explained with anger in his eyes. Again, Donnie nodded and turned to look at me.

"You...S.." He choked on the word. Me and Sensei both knew he tried to say "Shredder". "We were told...you were hurt...Casey?"

"Yes," I spoke up with another reassuring smile. I put my hand on his thigh and frowned when he jumped very slightly. "I got shot in the thigh, but I'm okay. Casey got shot in the stomach but Dr. Rockwell stitched up the muscle and his stomach. He's okay now too." Donnie frowned and sat up some more, shifting in Raph's arms.

"You need more rest, my son." Sensei tensed as he tries to push Donnie back but Donnie shook his head.

"No, Sensei, please," He gasped and then his body shook again. Sensei and I hovered in anxiety but Donnie shook his head again. "Don't want..I'll, uh, rest later. I want to see Leo and Mikey too...thought...thought he was dead."

My eyes grew wide. Who did he think was dead? I looked at Leo and then to Mikey in surprise. Sensei surprised me by leaning back and letting Donnie turn a bit to look at Raph.

"Raph was drugged?" We all looked up in shock to see Casey staring right at us, rage, worry, and disbelief was all in his eyes at the same time.

"Casey, how long have you been up?" I asked as I shifted to see him better. He frowned heavily.

"Long enough to hear the injury list.." He muttered while looking from Mikey, to Leo, then Donnie, and lastly Raph. "I can't believe it."

I looked over to see Donnie rubbing Raph's face and then checking his neck. I rose an eyebrow at Splinter, but he was just watching his sons. I opened my mouth to comfort Donnie when Raph shifted and groaned. His face etched in pain and Donnie gasped as he was pulled to Raph's plastron again.

"Huh.." Raph's green eyes fluttered open and he looked directly at me for a moment. He smiles and then blinks at Sensei before smiling again. Donnie struggled to be able to at least see Raph. "Oh...Donnie!"

Raph let Donnie go enough to where he could sit up. Donnie coughed and then glared at Raph. "What's with the squeeze attack?" I briefly smiled behind my hand and heard Casey snort behind me.

"Ya a good cuddle buddy, Green Bean!" Raph declared and a part of me wilted. He was still loony. Donnie frowned and pursed his lips. That made me even more worried.

"Don't worry Raph, we'll get the drug out of your system." Donnie patted his shoulder and Raph just looked confused.

"Indeed," Sensei and another voice replied in union. We looked to see Dr. Rockwell floating from his room as he approached us. He still looked tired.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Rockwell declared while giving a brief nod to Donnie. "I need a blood sample to test what drug was introduced to your system. Then I can figure out the specific chemical to counteract it and flush it from your body."

Donnie and I gasped when Raph growled loudly, like in a warning. Sensei's eyes widened. Raph's green eyes were pinned on Rockwell with a feral look. "No! No more blood! No more bugs! Not alone anymore!"

Rockwell visibly floated back with a scared look. Raph sat up and curled his arms around Donnie almost painfully because Donnie had winced hard. "Get away from me! Get away from my brothers!"

"Raphael," Sensei held up a hand to soothe him but he snapped his gaze furiously on Splinter and gnashed his teeth. I froze. "Dr. Rockwell only wishes to help you and your brothers. You must remember this."

"He's right..Raph.." Donnie wheezed as he weakly patted Raph's arm. Raph's eyes softened at his Father and Donnie.

"He just needs some blood to help you," I offered calmly. Raph looked at me and then glared at Dr. Rockwell.

"Gave me the drug. Made me alone." Raph muttered like he was cursing and dropped his head. Donnie frowned and rubbed Raph's arm.

"It won't happen again, Bro. I won't let it. No one poison's my brothers." Donnie assured and I smiled. Raph looked up at Donnie and smiled too, more so than me. Sensei nodded to Dr. Rockwell, who allowed Sensei to take the syringe and take what blood he needed for his tests.

Raph still cringed but it was better since it was Sensei the one taking his blood with the needle. Donnie explained to us that the drug was slowly dissipating in his system so more of his real conscious was coming back. That explained why he was so wary and protective and also why he was afraid of getting more drugs.

I looked up and noticed Casey staring blankly over here, deep in thought. I had been so scared and worried that I had not noticed he had not said anything.

"Casey, you okay?" I asked out loud. He nodded a little, still staring. Sensei gasped and I turned around to see Raph letting go of Donnie to try and stand up. He was a bit shaky from malnutrition and whatever else he suffered but he looked oddly determined.

"Want to go. Go over there." Raph explained when Donnie stood on his own shaky feet to grab Raph's arm. It was cute how inseparable they seemed.

"My son, you should rest," Sensei protested and I laughed at the childlike pout on Raph's face. He shook his head and his eyes briefly landed on a sleeping Leo.

"Leo's sleep now. Want to see Mikey. See Casey too," He demanded and Sensei sighed. I walked over to a newly excited Casey while Donnie and Sensei walked beside Raph. They could still walk but the days of abuse and malnutrition made it somewhat hard. It was a bit annoying to have to slide their IV stands behind them too.

"Look at you Raph, being babied!" Casey laughed slightly, one arm resting on his bandaged waist. Raph pinned his gaze on Casey.

"You are hurt," He said bluntly. I couldn't help the laugh that escape my throat. Donnie smiled a little and Casey guffawed.

"No duh, Sherlock." He smirked and I gave him a warning glare. Leave it to Casey to treat Raph like he wasn't drugged. But maybe that is what he needed to be brought out of its effects.

"..." Raph then looked at Mikey with a miserable expression. Donnie's hands tightened on Raph's arms and Sensei rubbed his head.

"Michelangelo is okay. He is in a healing slumber just like Leonardo." Sensei soothed and Raph seemed pleased. Donnie, however, just seemed a little depressed to me. I frowned worriedly. Raph walked over and grabbed the edge of Casey's bed.

"So...you're high, huh?" Casey asked bluntly. Donnie and Sensei looked stunned in shocked disbelief and I slapped Casey's arm. But I was surprised when Raph laughed.

"Yea. There are all kinds of rainbow colors on you." Raph told him and we watched him poke Casey's chest. Casey grinned. "Got shot..?"

"Yeah, sucks dude. Don't worry we will get that drug out of your system." Casey continued to grin like a fool. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I noticed Sensei helped Donnie sit in a chair beside Mikey and then Sensei just stood in between both beds.

"Okay. Be good not see blood and roaches anymore." Raph shuddered and Sensei rubbed his head again softly. I offered a reassuring smile. "Not alone."

"Nope," Casey's grin faltered into a sympathetic smile. "Everyone's here Raph."

Raph nodded and seemed a bit lost in space for a moment. I noticed every so often he checked the ground in a paranoid manner and then had to assure himself that his brothers were still around. I sighed sadly.

I jumped when Rockwell grabbed a notepad from behind me and then walked back to his own chair were he was analyzing Raph's blood. He knocked over one of the vials of blood Sensei took from Raph and it clashed near my feet, spilling everywhere.

I have always been able to "know things" or "get a feeling" about things. And this was one of those times. As soon as it clashed to the ground I looked fearfully at Raph, whose mouth dropped open and his dilated eyes widened to tiny bits.

"Raphael!" Sensei yelled as grabbed his son as he started to hyperventilate and breathe harshly. His knees buckled and he was completely reliant on Sensei holding him up. I stepped over the mess and calmed Casey before he burst his stitches. Meanwhile Donnie was staring with an open mouth, his eyes wide with panic too. "My son, you are okay. Breathe, Child!"

"Here!" Rockwell rushed past me and inject Raph with something. Raph immediately calmed. "It was a sedative to calm him. April, can you clean that up please?" I nodded and patted Casey's hand. I began to grab a dirty towel and clean.

Sensei walked over with Raph in his arms, wheeling his IV stand behind him, and put him back on the couch. He rubbed his cheek and then put another blanket on him. Raph sighed like he was upset and closed his eyes. Sensei continued to hum to him to soothe him.

"Are you okay, Donnie?" Casey asked with a slight grunt. He was still holding his waist. I looked up and quickly hid the bloody towel from view. Donnie was shaking a bit again and he looked very upset. Instead of answering us, though, he just nodded and turned away to look down at Mikey. Me and Casey exchanged worried looks. Leatherhead randomly turned and snuggled closer to Mikey's cot, making Donnie jump and then slump over.

"Talk to him later, Red. I'm worried." Casey whispered to me and I blinked down in surprise at him. He liked all the guys, sure, but him and Donnie are like two sides of a coin. I smiled.

"I will..." I said to him and turned my head. Tears welled in my eyes and broke through the barrier, running down my cheeks. My friends...are so hurt. All I can do is just try to make it better. I wiped my cheeks and sighed.

I will help Donnie and Raph. And when Leo and Mikey wake up. I'll help them too.  _I promise_.


	13. Useless

**Splinter's P.O.V**

I frowned heavily at my second oldest son. He was finally resting peacefully but not asleep. He seemed to be in a heavy daydream and sometimes he would twitch. He would get this scared look on his face sometimes and each time it hurt my heart. Rage also swirled in me and I fought hard to control it, which is something new for me.

I sighed and rubbed Raphael's cheek with one of fingers and hurt bloomed in my chest when he flinched but relaxed when he noticed it was me. I gave him a smile and stood.

Donatello had also freaked out when the blood was spilled, yet he had not said a thing since then. He has also not looked at anyone. All he does it stare at Michelangelo, who has yet to move just like Leonardo. I was worried, but not too much about my youngest and eldest. I knew that they were simply in a healing slumber and would wake soon.

But Donatello's withdrawal has me worried above all. I have no idea what is going on through that big mind of his. He has not spoken to Casey when he calls out, or April and that's the biggest surprise. He has never ignored April.

I sighed worriedly before walking past April, who was slumped over chatting quietly with Casey. Both tried to give me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and stood beside Donatello, who had not moved or even acknowledged my presence. I was more worried now. I knew that he knew I was there, he just wasn't responding.

"Donatello," I spoke softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. I was surprised when he didn't tense or move, not even his eyes flickered once. It was unnerving. "Donatello, my son, look at me."

I saw the faintest of tension in his face all of a sudden, like he was fighting to listen to me or ignore me. I blinked. "Speak to me, my son. You are safe here."

Still no movement, but I saw resentment in his eyes at my statement and it shocked me. Did my intelligent son not feel safe here? "Are you not going to speak to me, my son?" I couldn't help the hurt that must have reached my voice. His face tensed again but he ignored me.

I sighed and patted his shoulder before moving away to go back to the couch with Leonardo, who looked anything but peaceful. I sensed his spirit was troubled, still as troubled as when I found him and my heart ached for him. He has much turmoil but hopefully he will come out of his slumber and pull himself and his brothers together.

_'Leonardo...you brother's need you to lead them,'_  I thought sadly as I brushed my hand over his face, ' _They need your comfort. They won't truly feel safe until you are leading them again.'_

I was blinking back rare tears then as I glanced up at Michelangelo's prone form. I clenched one of Leonardo's hands without hurting him and almost sighed.

_'Michelangelo...you need to wake and comfort your brothers. They need your care-free spirit.'_  I thought as I hung my head low.

"Good evening everyone," Mr. Kurtsman greeted as he stretched. He was coming out of his room with his clothes sticking to him and his hair a mess. "Ah, the Mutanimals are not out yet?"

"No, sir," April spoke up with a slightly amused smile towards him. Mr. Kurtsman blushed and fixed his hair while Casey snorted in amusement.

"Ah, you're awake Donatello!" Mr. Kurtsman exclaimed with relieved eyes. We all tensed and watched to see how Donatello respond. He ignored everyone. Mr. Kurtsman looked at me and was confused. I just frowned worriedly and he seemed to understand immediately.

He sat on a chair by Michelangelo and checked the machines like Rockwell had instructed him at one point. He smiled softly at Leatherhead, who had not left the head of Michelangelo's bed since he was brought here. "Ah, seems like Michelangelo's vital signs are even and he is getting more healthy!"

Casey and April sighed in relief as I smiled. "Thank goodness!"

"Yes, isn't that great, Donatello?" Mr. Kurtsman asked with gleam in his eye that seemed like determination from where I was. Donatello ignored him and clenched one of Michelangelo's hands. I wilted. "Are you okay? Why aren't you talking to us?"

I looked up and was surprised to see anger and annoyance in Donatello's eyes as he continued to ignore Mr. Kurtsman.

"Please talk to us, Donnie," April pleaded with tears in her eyes. Casey looked annoyed and worried at the same time.

"You are not helping anyone if you do not talk," Mr. Kurtsman spoke softly, placing a hand on Donatello's shoulder.

Suddenly Donatello growled and grabbed Mr. Kurtsman's hand. He flung him over his shoulder and onto the ground with a angry look in his eyes. My most gentle son. April and Casey gasped and I flung up to his side in the same second.

"My son!" I cried while I wretched his hand away from his iron grip on Mr. Kurtsman. Donatello jerked away from us and glared.

"You're right! I'm  _not_  helping anyone! I can't help anyone! Cause I'm  _ **useless**_!" He cried angrily at first and then his face twisted into that of pain. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes were wide.

"Donnie-"

"I'm so weak! I couldn't help Mikey! I couldn't get us out! I couldn't tend to their injuries! I couldn't do  _anything_!" Donatello screamed with tears pouring out of his eyes. He wailed and doubled over, crying into his hands and I was frozen for a moment.

I darted towards him so fast and hugged him hard. "I-I couldn't help them! I'm supposed to be able to fix things...s-smart one! I am! But I  _couldn't_! Raph's d-drugged and Mikey's half d-dead and  _oh, God_ -"

By then he began to wheeze and not breath. His eyes opened fast and wide in a panic and I recognized what was going on. He was having a panic attack.

"My son, calming breaths!" I cried as I rocked him. He gasped and it continued as he flailed in a panic. I was so worried and panicking myself that I did not realize Mr. Kurtsman had rushed over with another sedative.

Donatello began to calm, tears still leaking from his eyes when they finally closed and his breathing evened out as I held him in my arms. I wanted to shield him from this pain, so desperately. But I could not.

"He's gonna be okay," Mr. Kurtsman said with sympathy and I noticed bruises on his wrist and on his face. I frowned worried and he just smiled more. He came over and put a fresh IV needle in my son's hand. Behind him I noticed Casey freaking out but he petted April's hair as she sobbed on his chest.

"W-What's goin' on?" My heart froze and I looked up to see Raphael was sitting up calmly and confused. He looked around and he spotted me and Donatello on the floor. His eyes grew wide.

"He's okay, Raphael," I soothed immediately as my son looked ready to fly over here if need be. His eyes were not nearly as dilated as usual and I was thankful for that. "Are you okay, Raphael?"

"I'm fine, how's Donnie? What happened?" He demanded and I smiled. I lifted Donatello in my arms and Mr. Kurtsman helped with the IV stand. I put Donatello on the same couch as Raphael, who immediately reassured himself by grabbing Donatello's hand.

"Your brother got very angry and upset which led to a panic attack," I replied honestly but leaving out the details of what he said. Raphael's eyes grew wide before they softened into sympathy and pain. It hurt me to see that emotion in my sons' eyes.

"Why is there a large clown in here, Sensei?" Raph asked looking slightly frightened and confused. I looked behind me and saw nothing. My eyes dropped to the floor and I knew that he was hallucinating again.

"Hey, hey, help me over there!" Casey's voice suddenly, loudly, reached my ears. Raph blinked in surprise and looked at Casey, who was fighting against both Mr. Kurtsman and April to stand up.

"Okay, okay, hold on trooper," Mr. Kurtsman sighed and April giggled. I smiled and made room for them to help Casey sit up behind Raphael with pillows keeping him upright. Casey suddenly grinned wide and poked Raphael in the beak.

"Hey!" Raph snapped and then growled. "Why do ya gotta wear so many rainbows?"

"To throw you off!" Casey laughed, going ahead with whatever nonsense my son was talking about. I was thankful that Raphael had a friend like Casey in this instant. "How are ya feelin'?"

"...floaty.. but...more normal I've been in days. Did you see the sunset earlier?" Raphael questioned with real confusion in his eyes. I chuckled.

"Sure buddy," Casey snorted and then grinned again. "At least you are not hurtin'."

"My wrists hurt a lot..." Raphael glanced down with dull eyes. April shared a concerned glance with Casey.

"Well, do not worry. I will put something in your IV line to help with pain," Mr. Kurtsman sad kindly and I nodded at him with a thankful smile. Raphael looked down and rubbed Donatello's head, who was squirming restlessly and suddenly he wasn't.

"Looks like ya got experience with handling them," Casey observed with a grin. Raphael suddenly looked up and grinned right back. My heart soared to his smile.

"They always came ta me with help for nightmare, even Fearless though we agree never ta talk about it," Raphael chuckled shortly. April beamed and laughed. We all looked over to wear Leonardo was resting.

"My son, do you wish to rest again?" I asked as Raphael fought a huge yawn. He nodded and shifted so Donatello rested on his lap. He threw his arms around him and I smiled fondly. Casey griped about Raph laying his head on his legs but soon just left it alone. April smiled warmly and went back to her own chair to sleep while I remained by Leonardo and stared at all of my sons.

Maybe it is not a "totally" useless attempt to find my true sons spirits again.

* * *

I awoke that morning when I heard a shift in the air. I narrowed my eyes only to soften them when I noticed that it was merely Dr. Rockwell standing over, checking my sons. He see's me awake and doesn't look surprised.

"Splinter, there is something I discovered that you are not going to be happy with at all." He warned with a sympathetic yet angry look of his own. A stone dropped in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly. Dr. Rockwell floated to be right in front of me as he stared at a clipboard.

"I have identified the substance in Raphael's bloodstream. The chemicals in the IV aren't the right kind to help flush t out. But the drug is spending in his system over time." He explained looking flustered.

"What drug is it?" I asked quietly, scanning my second eldest son in fear.

"Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, or commonly known as LSD," He spoke up with a concentrated look and my very being froze. "It can alter the thinking process as well as many other varieties. But it's most common side effects are paranoia, anxiety and delusions. I believe the things Raphael are talking about he is really seeing."

"I-I see. Is there a way to get it out of his system as you suggested before?" I asked with a sense of dread and yet a sense of hope. I did not want my son to suffer these emotions and delusions anymore.

"Normally, depending on the dosage it would have disappeared 6 to 12 hours but your son's mutant condition is unique, so it is the reason it is longer. That and I have no way of knowing how much of it was introduced to his system." He explained with a sad look.

"The Shredder most likely wanted him to suffer awhile," I agreed while feeling the rage heat up my body. I clenched my fists and took calming breaths.

"I've already re-fixed the IV to help flush out the remaining LSD. I'd say in a couple of days he'd be mostly normal mentally and personality wise..." He replied uneasily. I rose an eyebrow.

"Pray tell me what you mean by "mostly"." I whispered and he sighed.

"Raphael-no all of your sons might suffer from PTSD, if Donatello's behavior from earlier was not an indicator. When the drug leaves Raphael's system he, like his brothers, wills till suffer the outcome of what has happened to them."

"Thank you for all your research," I smiled kindly as I tried my best to push aside my worry. "I will help my sons recover. And they will help each other."

Dr. Rockwell smiled a little and nodded. "A lot of reassurance and comfort will be needed." He paused in the middle of floating towards Michelangelo. "Oh and Slash wants to take off their collars as soon as all four brothers are awake."

"Thank you very much," I whispered as I looked over at Leonardo.

"Anytime," He replied quietly as I heard him float to my youngest son. I sighed and rubbed Leonardo's forehead with my thumb. I looked up when Slash walked over and took a seat beside Casey and Raphael. I watched in fondness as Slash watched over them protectively.

"Has there been any change at all?" Leatherhead's groggy voice brought me out of my thoughts. He was hovering anxiously near Michelangelo.

"No but his vitals are good and his wounds are improving. Do not fear Leatherhead," Dr. Rockwell rolled his eyes as he patted Leatherhead's back and then winked at me. I deflated in relief to hear that my youngest was going to be okay.

"Look who's up," Slash chuckled. I turned to see him grinning at Casey who groaned under Raphael's weight. I smiled. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Perfect," Casey groaned sarcastically. "They weigh too much for this." April giggled as she sat up and stretched.

"I can't wait until Raph can beat you up for saying that," She commented and Casey rolled his eyes. I chuckled. "How's Leo?"

"He is alright and his injuries are improving. He seems to have a slight fever and his spirit is restless though." I spoke up and smiled sadly at my eldest.

"Poor Leo.." April sighed as Casey grew quiet and Slash nodded with a angry look in his eyes as he scanned all the injuries.

"I recently learned that Raphael was given LSD," I told them and watched stunned horror and shock flash on their features. Slash was livid. "But the new chemicals will help flush out the remaining LSD."

"Indeed," Dr. Rockwell spoke up from Mikey's beside. I briefly noticed Leatherhead frozen at the news of Raphael. "So calm yourself Slash. He will be fine...but like I told Splinter, they will probably suffer from PTSD. Donatello certainly is."

"Poor Donnie.." April said as she rubbed his face softly. I sighed.

"Well we will help them get better!" Casey grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not gonna sit here forever and I'll fix them even if they hate me!"

"Same here!" April replied just as determined. I smiled and Slash laughed.

"Raph helped me realize that the mutagen was messing with my head. The least I can do is do the same with him." Slash said fondly as he looked even more protective. I nodded.

"We will all help!" Suddenly a blur fell on the ground. Pete shook his head dizzily and then got up. "What Raph and the others really need is some  _BREAD_!"

We all laughed at Pete's ambition and determination. I felt my heart bloom as I looked at my sons. We were really lucky to have such supportive friends.

* * *

**Donatello's P.O.V**

It was dark for a moment until I panicked. I opened my eyes slowly then gasped. I shot forward, or I would have, if I wasn't Raph's personal teddy bear. I blinked at the solid plastron and rolled my eyes.

I pushed myself up and was surprised to see Raph looking more peaceful than he had in almost a couple weeks. I blinked.

"Ah, my son, ohayo.." I turned sharply and then noticed Sensei hovering over me with a gentle smile on his face. Last night's events whirled in me followed immediately by guilt.

"S-Sensei...ohayo..." I looked down.

"What troubles you, Donatello? Do you not feel well?" He asked and I winced at the amount of concern in his voice.

"N-No. I'm sorry about last night. I just..the blood..Raph freaking out..I couldn't help him and then everything just built up-"

"Donatello, it is alright," Sensei rubbed my head and I blinked back the tears and looked at him in surprise.

"But I acted like a monster," I protested while remembering what I did to Mr. Kurtsman and the faces of my family as they watched me almost hurt him.

"No, my son, you acted like someone that was hurt," He denied and more tears welled in my eyes. "Do not call yourself that. You are hurt and you needed to speak what was on your mind."

"T-Thanks Sensei.." I whispered and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. He nodded with a fond smile. "Where is everyone else?"

"The Mighty Mutanimals agreed to go on a search this morning just a couple of hours ago." Sensei replied and I blinked. What if ...that guy didn't die? "Do not panic my son."

"Yeah, please don't," I gasped and looked up to see that Casey's body was pinned by Raph's. I gawked in surprise. "Did ya know you guys weigh a lot?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sue us for being turtles then." I was surprised when Casey laughed good and hard. I smiled a little and Raph stirred.

"Huh...what?" Raph blinked groggily. Sensei rubbed his head too and Raph looked between us all. "Oh, hey Don."

"Get off my legs," Casey whined and Raph glared at him.

"Shut up rainbow dude," He replied and I snorted. So he was still a bit lost to us... I sighed sadly and saw Sensei give me a reassuring smile. "Is...is that ramen in your hair?"

"What the...uh..what are ya talkin' about?" Casey asked confused. Raph just shrugged and then let me sit up.

"Sensei...how is everyone?" I asked as I briefly checked over Mikey and Leo. I was disheartened to see them still sleeping.

But my horror returned and panic seized me as Sensei informed us that Raphael had LSD in his system. How DARE that guy! How DARE he drug my brother! And with a drug like that?! Raph seemed confused, hurt, angry and upset all at the same time. He didn't know how to feel about it.

He was angry because he had enough of his senses to know that he was drugged and by who. He was confused about what LSD was and what was happening to him. He was upset because it WAS happening to him and he was hurt that he was going through it and putting us through that.

I was quick to reassure him and so was Casey. Sensei let us comfort Raph and then gave his own words of wisdom.

"Oh, you guys are awake!" I blinked in surprise as April came out with a brown tray with five small bowls on it. I smiled a little and suddenly April beamed at me like she was relieved. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Been better.." Raph muttered while he continued to wipe his face. April smiled sadly and Casey groaned.

"Whatcha got there, Red?" Casey asked to distract everyone. April put it in her lap as she sat beside Sensei.

"Oatmeal. I figured we could all eat together. Something soft yet good for breakfast. Even if it's almost lunch.." She smiled softly and my heart skipped a beat. What am I doing...? I shook my head and smiled a little.

"Uh, thanks April," I said as she handed each of us a bowl.

"Thank you April," Sensei said warmly and she blushed at the attention. She began to talk and Casey joined in with a mouthful. It reminded me of good times and yet it hurt my stomach and heart.

I ate as much as I could and so did Raph even though he said something about there being dirt or bugs in there. I had to reassure him and Casey threatened to spoon feed him. I wanted to laugh but I didn't.

"I'll go and wash these dishes-"

"Hmm..." We all froze in shock. Sensei immediately turned and raced to Leonardo's side. I blinked in more shock. Leo was sitting up shakily and stared at us for a moment as if we weren't real.

"Leonardo, my son! Thank goodness!" Sensei cried as he hugged Leo. Leo looked at Sensei and hugged him back but then he looked at us with wide eyes.

"Leo!" Raph boomed as he barreled out of our reach and slammed right into Leo's arms, Sensei had darted out in time. I heard April giggle happily and Casey snorted.

"R-Raph.." Leo smiled a little and it vanished as Raph squeezed him in a hug. "Y-You're okay..."

"Leo..." My eyes watered. Before I knew it April was helping my stand and pushed me forward. Leo opened one arm and hugged me too, just like Raph. He nuzzled his head with ours for a moment before pulling away.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked and finally Raph let him go. We sat back and looked at each other.

We filled him in on everything we learned and all our injuries. Sensei and April were there to help comfort him from time to time and Casey had unnecessary comments. Leo remained silent and worried throughout the entire process.

I almost cursed out loud when I saw the immediate self-loathing and guilt enter his eyes tenfold from usual. Raph might have noticed it too if he wasn't spaced out.

"I see...well..it's great we have all of you to...help us.." Leo replied as he gripped mine and Raph's hands hard. Hard emotions flashed across his eyes and then all of a sudden he masked them. "Thank you guys for helping my brothers."

"N-No problem Leo," April smiled but felt just as put off by his sudden change as we did. Raph looked at me confused and I just studied Leo. Leo looked at all our IV's and then looked at Mikey. He wilted.

"I'm gonna rest some more now," Leo suddenly said as he let go of our hands fast. We both blinked in surprised and I saw Sensei looked confused and concerned.

Leo turned away from us and I felt hurt all of a sudden. I noticed that Raph looked hurt too and very confused, which seemed to just make him angry.

"Leo, you okay?" I whispered and put a hand on his arm. He ignored me and I blinked in surprise. This is just like what I did with the others last night. "Leo..."

"Let him rest, my sons," Sensei put a paw on my shoulder and I sighed sadly. I got up and stretched, trying to distract myself from the pain of one of my brothers ignoring me.

"Stubborn Fearless..." Raph hissed behind me as he sat back down with Casey, who ad wide eyes but immediately went to work on distracting my drugged hot head brother. I felt my shoulders slump and immediately April smiled at me reassuringly.

I heard Sensei getting ready to meditate and I looked down. What did I have to do? Why did I feel, once again, so damn useless to help anyone?

"I'll...just go sit with Mikey..." I told April and she nodded sympathetically but I noticed she looked afraid of setting me off. Guilt and sadness overwhelmed me and I shook on my legs as I pulled my IV stand with me and sat down beside Mikey.

He looked peaceful yet sometimes grimaces would flash on his face like micro-expressions. I grabbed his hand and brushed alongside it with my thumb.

"I miss you Baby Bro," I murmured while laying my head on the table beside his arm in defeat. "Come back to us soon, okay?"

And it was then that his hand twitched in mine.


	14. Pull It Together

**Raphael's P.O.V**

My head was swimming by the time I sat by Casey. I was so lost, confused, hurt and most of all angry. What was Leo's problem? He just suddenly brushed us off like he didn't want to be touched by us!

I tried not to curse in front of everyone when a sharp pain erupted in my plastron. I stilled instantly and Casey didn't seem to notice. That rainbow shirt of his is really starting to make my head hurt.

"Whatcha starin' at?" He smirked in my face and I glared angrily. I looked behind him and tried to ignore the room that was sort of wavy at the moment.

"You, ya noodlehead." I grumbled and he laughed out loud. In the corner of my eye I saw Donnie with Mikey and Sensei was sitting in a chair beside Leo, who was still turned away from us. I glared at the slightly blurry image of him and opened my mouth to say something...

...only to have a huge gasp interrupt me. I turned with slightly wide eyes and my head pounded in my skull but I didn't care. April and Splinter were up in a second in alarm as Donnie stared at Mikey in wonder. I blinked stupidly.

"He just twitched in my hand! I felt it!" Donnie stood with a happy grin on his face before he clumsily fell back into the chair. My heart beat fast in my chest.

"HUH?" I cried as I tried to get up but all I accomplished was sitting. "Don? Don!"

"Mikey actually twitched Raphie!" Donnie cried actual tears of joy. My breath left me in a heavy whoosh and I physically fell back on Casey who yelped in surprise. I looked to see Sensei dart past us to go to Mikey and Don, who was currently being held up by April.

While doing that I had noticed that Leo's form had not changed at the great news. I gawked at him in disbelief so hard that my eyes began to hurt and almost water. I didn't even know that Casey was comforting me in his own stupid happy way before I had slowly stood up.

"Raph?" Casey questioned in surprise. I took two uneasy clumsy strides towards my older brother and glared down at his form. He did not turn but I knew he _knew_  I was there. It pissed me off even more.

"Ya hear that Leo? Our baby brother is okay! And yer not even gonna look for yerself or I don't know...look to see if Don was okay?" I shouted, startling everyone in the room. I had't meant to shout but my mind made me do it anyway. I hated feeling this vulnerable and exposed. Hated that this "LSD" made me feel and act like this. I felt like a constant drunken fool. "Hey, I'm talkin' ta ya!"

"Raphael-"

"Why aren't ya even lookin' at us all of a sudden?" I demanded, interrupting Sensei with an increasingly rising voice. I felt a random panic just then. Leo was not talking to us. Maybe he was  _ashamed_  of us...ashamed that we were so weak. Or...or maybe he  _hated_  us now? Maybe something Shredder did mad him hate us? I never thought Shredder could make one of my brothers hate me before...

"Raphael!" I had not realized I was half sitting half doubled over near the ground. My head was pounding and I couldn't see clearly. But I did recognized the blackish brown fur and the greenish purple blur. I sobbed and was instantly ashamed of myself for doing so.

Before Sensei could even hug me Donnie was already in my arms, curling up near the couch in what should have been an impossible ball. I felt myself being poked as I laid my head on Donnie's shoulder and just cried my frustrations and fears out on him. I shouldn't be like this. I'm the older brother, I should not be crying on Donnie like this.

"It's okay...it's over Raph, we're all okay. Don't yell anymore," Donnie soothed in my ear and I shivered. I felt warm comforting touches going up and down my arm and realized it was Sensei. He always did this to us to calm us down or help us sleep as turtle tots.

Eventually, but longer than I would have liked, I calmed down and my breathed lulled to normal. My vision went sort of back to normal, it wasn't black or blurry anymore but things still swam when I looked at them sometimes.

"Sorry.." I whispered into Donnie's shoulder. He just hugged me tighter and I couldn't help but think about how the tables had turned. I was always the Protector and shielded my brothers from the things that hurt. But now it was Donnie...or at least it was him in this moment.

"You are alright, my son," Sensei soothed warmly as he continued to rub my arm. I looked to see him right beside me and Donnie, he was sitting cross legged on the ground.

Donnie sat back and wiped at his eyes. I almost cursed out loud at making Donnie cry but I was too exhausted to actually do it. I curiously looked at Leo and my heart fell to my feet and stayed there. He still wasn't looking at any of us but he was clearly shaking hard, as if...he was fighting against it. Why?

Donnie caught me staring and looked down sadly. I grabbed one of his hands and gave it a squeeze and he smiled just slightly.

"Are you trying to give us heart attacks?!" I was suddenly bombarded by a flying April. I yelped when she squeezed me and behind her Donnie was blinking with very wide eyes. " _Don't do that_! God, Raph!"

"S-Sorry.." I patted her back awkwardly and saw Casey physically sitting up on his own to try and come over. He looked pissed as hell and a part of me wanted to laugh at him.

"Or force us into early retirement!" Casey growled loudly. Donnie actually smiled a bit and Sensei laughed beside us. I grinned just a little.

"You don't even have a job, Jones," Donnie spoke up softly but with his usual smart assed tone. I smiled more. Casey scoffed angrily.

"Exactly!" He seethed and I rolled my eyes as April finally unpinned me. She hardly looked at Leo and turned to hug Donnie. "Ow...ugh...getting shot sucks hard eggs guys..."

I snorted at the statement, "Yeah as if getting shot is supposed to feel good you retard." They all froze and Casey just blurted out laughing with real tears in his eyes. I froze in surprise.

"Ya sounded like yerself just now!" Casey wiped his eyes and fell back onto the couch. April was laughing and yet crying softly. I blushed and Sensei rubbed my head fondly.

"I will go make everyone some calming tea," He announced as he stood and walked off. April stood and then began to almost beat Casey up trying to get him to lay down so he didn't tear his stitches.

Donnie and I quietly stared at the two but then looked at each other. I scooted until I was sitting directly in front of him. I looked around at the ground to make sure there were not any surprise roaches and then let the tension leave my body.

I caught Donnie looking between me and Leo sadly, like he was depressed and I hated it. I looked at Leo with anger bubbling inside me again. "So ya really not gonna look at us anymore Leo?"

No answer.

"So ya really don't care about us anymore Leo?" I amended dangerously and everyone in the room, including Leo, froze. But Leo was still shaking and he was obviously awake. He didn't answer after a few moments and my heart pounded hard against my plastron.

"Well screw ya we don't want ya to care about us," I lied as I fought hard against the tears in my eyes. Donnie was already crying softly and I was disgusted with Leo at the moment. "Come on Donnie, let's go to  _our_ baby brother."

Donnie was a bit surprised at first as I helped him stand. We both grabbed our IV stands and helped each other walk away. April looked like she wanted to help us but she was too busy trying to re-situate Casey.

I grabbed another chair and sat beside Donnie, who was still crying softly as he looked down, tears running down his face. I didn't know what to say or do, I was half afraid I'd yell and lapse into another panic attack or something. Or worse, that I'd say something to hurt Donnie, April, or Casey.

I tried to ignore the random black splotches that mysteriously looked like faces and sometimes monsters. I concentrated by staring only at Donnie and Mikey while trying to also ignore the way my body tingled like pin-needles sometimes.

When Sensei came back he was surprised to see us with Mikey instead of Leo. I told him the truth and Sensei never seemed so sad in his lifetime. I was almost guilty but my anger towards Leo covered anything else up. After drinking his tea and hardly talking, Donnie went back to staring at the floor sadly and I went back to silently holding one of his hands the best I could since both of my were sticking out of casts.

Sensei sighed and walked over to sit by Leo, constantly trying to coax him into talking. Trying to reassure him, comfort him,  _anything_ , but Leo seemed determined in his silent state. I just wished that Leo would get out of whatever funk he was in and tell us what's wrong.

Hours flew by and we hardly moved from that spot. We only moved when nature called. We ate next to Mikey and then went back to silently thinking and comforting each other through gestures. Sometimes Donnie would randomly cry and it concerned me.

Casey shouted to get my attention sometimes but April got him to stop doing that. I felt bad, but I just wanted some time without them hovering over us. Just a little or I think I'd end up telling them a couple of things they wouldn't like to hear.

"We're back!" I nearly jumped in my shell when Pete's loud voice echoed throughout the warehouse. He flew down to my side and looked at all of us curiously. "Heya Raph!"

I gave the slightest of nods and he looked down sadly. Slash came over looking at me in surprise, Leatherhead not far behind him. Rockwell floated over and began to check Mikey's vital signs.

"Is everything alright?" Leatherhead asked anxiously with narrowed eyes. I cursed out loud this time when Donnie's eyes watered. "Donatello?"

"What's wrong?" Pete freaked out while looking towards Casey, April, and Sensei for answers.

"Raph?" Slash put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at the eyes of my old pet and best friend. The emotions of anger finally broke through.

"Leo woke up," I told them and they perked up. "He won't talk ta us or even look at us anymore. Not even when I had a damn panic attack. He doesn't care about us anymore." My eyes watered slightly again but I pushed past it. My head began to hurt more then.

Slash suddenly looked livid and it caught me off guard. Donnie had been grabbing my arm but suddenly his grip tightened. Then all of a sudden Slash let me go and looked towards Leo with furious eyes.

"Is he up?" Slash asked with a dangerously low voice. My breath hitched and Donnie gasped softly at how angry Slash was. I had conflicted feelings. I'm glad he cared about me but what was he about to do to Fearless...?

"Slash, I do not think-" Slash ignored our Sensei/Father and looked down over the end of the couch. I watched as his nostrils flared angrily and he growled low in his throat.

"What the hell do you think your doin'?!" He shouted, making everyone except Sensei flinch. I stood suddenly, which pulled Donnie up with me with a cry of surprise. I was scared that Slash was gonna hurt Leo again.

I took two steps forward, the other Mutanimals staying near Mikey. I noticed that Leo's eyes were wide open but they were dull and lifeless looking. Sensei looked ready to intervene until...

"Let go of me..." Leo halfheartedly protested when Slash pulled him into a sitting position.

"No," Slash growled warningly. "Let me ask again. What the hell do you think your doin', ignoring your brothers? Is that  _fixing_  anything?"

"Don't talk like you understand me," Leo snarled and I froze where I stood. "You don't know anything about how I feel."

"I know that acting like a kicked puppy isn't going to help your brothers." Slash retorted and Leo's eyes flashed angrily.

"They don't need me," He replied in a quiet seething way. Donnie gripped my arm as I looked at them in disbelief.

"What makes you say that?" Slash asked with a little less anger in his tone.

"I'm a terrible leader and older brother," Leo's voice cracks and my legs began to wobble. No..he can't...really think that can he? Donnie whimpered behind me.

"Well that's true," Slash agreed and everyone in the room froze with horror. Sensei's eyes narrowed dangerously and Leo looked like someone sucker punched him in the gut 30 times. "A _good leader_  wouldn't think of himself before his teammates. A  _good older brother_  wouldn't wallow in self pity when his brothers needed him."

Sensei looked surprised then and didn't make another move to intervene. April and Casey were gripping each other and I hesitantly took another step forward, tugging Don along with me. But what could I contribute to this conversation.

"But..." Slash grew angry again when Leo protested.

"But nothin'! Yea, you went through a trauma but news flash, you weren't the only one Leonardo! I get that you didn't want anything to happen your brothers, but something did happen. You blame yourself, I also get that, but what could you have done? How dare you ignore them when they need you!" Slash shouted and I could practically feel Pete shaking from here. Leo said nothing for a few moments, just blank. And then...

...Hot tears were trailing down Leo's face as he looked down. "I...I'm so sorry! I'm...sorry! I'm sorry!" He was chanting now. "Please don't hate me, can't take it! Don't hate me!"

Donnie and I knew then that he wasn't talking about Slash or anyone else in the room but us. Why he think's we'd hate him is beyond me. But soon I was trying to take steps forward but they were hazy and clumsy.

Slash's eyes immediately softened and he stepped back. Leo's eyes locked onto ours. "I couldn't even fight back! I couldn't even  _talk_! How could I be the Leader if I was so  _weak_?" He jumped from the couch, ripping himself free of his IV needle which cued an annoyed mumble from Rockwell.

"Leo!" Donnie flew from my arm and we all were suddenly in an ungraceful heap of a hug on the floor. Leo was sobbing his heart out, Donnie was sniffling and soon enough I was softly crying, but not feeling that ashamed for once.

"I thought I had no right to be your older brother anymore because you got so hurt because I'm so weak and helpless!" Leo sobbed as he hugged Donnie and I close. "You'd be better off  _without_  me! I just couldn't do it!"

"T-That's not true!" Donnie cried in surprise. "We wouldn't know what to do without you!" I nodded and suddenly Sensei knelt right beside us.

"This is true, my son. You are, and always will be, their Leader," He smiled as he wrapped us up in his warm yet furry embrace. Leo sobbed through a smile.

"It will take me awhile to believe that Sensei. But thanks...I'm  _so sorry_ ," Leo shook his head and looked down.

"It's okay Leonardo!" Pete suddenly cheered as he joined us on the floor. I laughed a little to see him offer a piece of bread to Leo like a God. Donnie giggled as Leo blinked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But I was trying to get you to let it all out.." Slash joined us with a sheepish look. Sensei nodded his approval. "I was so angry to learn you had  _hurt_  Donatello and Raphael so much."

"Sorry...I'm-" I slapped my hand over Leo's mouth, I had almost missed, and rolled my eyes.

"We get it." I said and pulled my hand back. Leo nodded.

"Thank God," April breathed as he leaned over all of us with a relieved smile. "I was so worried for you Leo!" Leo looked apologetic again.

"And this was so intense..." Casey shouted from his seat on the couch. I laughed a little as Donnie nodded and Leo blushed, sniffing as he wiped his nose. Rockwell suddenly floated over with Leo's IV stand and a fresh needle.

"Sorry Dr. Rockwell.." Leo looked down as he was inserted with the needle. Rockwell said nothing but smiled.

"Never hold in your emotions like that again, okay Leonardo?" Sensei suddenly reprimanded while grabbing hold of Leo's face. Donnie and I grinned slightly at Leo's red face as he nodded.

"So are you all alright? Any injuries or new symptoms I should be aware of?" Rockwell asked seriously before grinning when Pete offered some more bread but to Donnie this time.

"I'm...my shell just hurts a lot...so do my ribs and shoulder..." Leo blinked as he realized just now how stupid it was that he practically flew off the couch. I rolled my eyes. I tried not to stare at the bruise on his jaw and collarbone or the wrapped stab wound on his upper arm.

"I'm good...a bit sore and my shoulder hurts sometimes...the shudders are getting better..." Donnie smiled a little. I grabbed his hand again in comfort. Rockwell looked pleased as Slash patted my shoulder. I realized they were waiting for my answer.

"Oh, I'm..fine. The room still swims sometimes," I said and they laughed somewhat though Donnie squeezed my hand and Leo looked sad. "But my plastron always usually hurts and so do my wrists..but not as much because the casts don't let me move them."

"Duh," April smiled as she looked even more relieved. "Thank goodness...you guys are so worrisome."

"Indeed," Sensei agreed and we all blushed at the attention.

_**"My friends!"**_ We all jumped, and I mean  _all_  of us did, when Leatherhead suddenly cried out loudly, his voice rumbling in the whole warehouse.

"What is it?!" Rockwell and Slash demanded at the same time as we all turned to him. I heard Casey grumble something about being left out.

"Michelangelo is waking up!" Leatherhead cried in excitement. My eyes widened as twin gasps echoed around me. Sensei was up and over there in record timing.

I was helped up by Slash as Pete helped Donnie and Rockwell helped Leo. We all rushed over to see Mikey's eyes scrunching and then evening out. His mouth twisted and his whole beak rumpled up.

"Wake up, my friend. Everyone is worried about you," Leatherhead coaxed softly.

"Open those blue eyes Mikey," Donnie pleaded softly and Leo wrapped his good arm around Donnie. I rested one of my hands on Mikey's hand. April was able to bring Casey over and sat him up on his bed so he could see Mikey wake up and not be left out.

Mikey suddenly scrunched his eyes up and blinked blearily a good couple times before he looked around. We all laughed and cheered happily that he was awake and alive. Mikey was  _here_.

"Oh _good_..." Mikey blinked a couple more times before smiling softly. "I'm not dead..."

My bros and I gave the most watery laughs to date and Sensei cuddled him on his cheek with his muzzle. Mikey laughed softly as everyone bombarded him with comments and questions. There were so many that it was making me head hurt and swim more.

"Why don't we let the family have some time alone..." Rockwell spoke up when he seen that Mikey was getting confused and overwhelmed with so many questions.

Slash immediately pulled Pete back while flashing grins our way. I smiled back when our eyes met and dipped my head thankfully. April patted Casey on the shoulder and helped him on a wheelchair the Mighty Mutanimals grabbed for him. She wheeled him away as they both beamed at their Turtle friends.

"My friend, I am so happy that you are alright," Leatherhead sighed as he grabbed Mikey in a hug. Me, Don, and Leo smiled as Mikey beamed and hugged him back best he could.

"I wouldn't have made it out without you, Buddy! Thanks!" Mikey smiled and Leatherhead grins widely. He nuzzles him and then gently sets him back down on the bed before he walks away to join his own teammates.

"Mikey, are you in pain?" Donnie asked nervously messing with his own fingers. Mikey shook his head with a small smile, trying to reassure us. Leo and I didn't look convinced.

"Are you bros okay?" Mikey suddenly frowned hard the longer he looked at us. I rolled my eyes and heard Donnie chuckle. Sensei grabbed a chair and sat down beside Mikey's face.

"We're making it, Baby Bro," Leo patted his hand. Mikey blinked and then looked at me. For some reason I had immediately felt self conscious. I gave a look to Leo and Don, which they seemed to understand instantly. I didn't want to worry him by telling him I had been drugged with LSD. I'm not even sure how much he already knows.

"Where's...Stockman-fly?" He asked hesitantly, all of us tensed at the mention of the unpredictable mutant who may or may not be a enemy.

"He left right as we rushed you inside the warehouse." Donnie replied quietly. Sensei nodded as he rubbed Mikey's arm. Mikey blinked around like he just noticed we weren't in Donnie's lab or in the lair.

"He saved your life, Michelangelo...your-your heart had stopped," Sensei explained with pained eyes. Mikey's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Oh..." Is all the said as he gawked at all of us. We stood around in awkward silence for a few moments. The world was still swimming a little but I tried not to let it bother me too much. When I looked back at Mikey he was staring right at me. I blinked. "You okay, Raphie...?"

"Y-Yeah," I replied and then glared down at the floor for stuttering. Leo and Don shared a look but didn't say anything. Mikey looked unconvinced. "I'm  _fine_!"

"But...Stockman-fly told me he was forced to give you...drugs..." Mikey winced whether at the pain or the words I'll never know. I blinked stupidly for a moment as everyone's hands clenched what they were holding.

"I'm fine," I insisted again with a sharper voice. Mikey looked down and I cursed myself inwardly. I looked towards Leo and Donnie and pleaded they not mention anything about the way I had acted at first. I was already embarrassed enough.

"What...what about  _you_ , Leo?" Mikey licked his lips. He seemed unworldly nervous so I awkwardly patted his knee.

"I'm good..." Leo replied but his tone of voice was not nearly close to his usual reassuring. Mikey frowned.

"My son, why don't you rest some more, we can discuss this later," Sensei rubbed Mikey's forehead. His eyes drooped a little but he turned to Donnie. Suddenly a feeling hit me. It was like...Mikey already  _knew_  what happened to us but was just  _hoping_  we'd tell him ourselves.

"Wait...Do-Donnie...how about you?" Mikey asked worriedly. Donnie looked surprised for a moment before smiling. His looked more genuine than mine or Leo's though, but was still not his normal toothy grin.

"I'm fine, Mikey, really. We're all okay. Why don't you get some rest? Donnie soothed while petting his head, trying to be convincing. Mikey pursed his lips, a bit annoyed, but nodded and closed his eyes.

"We must all rest, my sons," Sensei spoke up as he looked at us with an unknown expression. Apparently he did not like the way we were all acting..

"Okay..." Leo replied with no protest as he ignored everyone staring at him. He walked over to the couch with his IV stand without another word.

"I'll, uh, go with Leo," Donnie smiled nervously, looking at his feet as he walked by. I stared after him as he sat by Leo anxiously, but Leo let Donnie lay his head on his shoulder with a gentler smile. I felt relieved that Fearless was comforting Donnie.

"Raphael?" I turned to see Sensei looking at me with tired and worried eyes. I looked down for a moment and shuffled closer to Mikey's sleeping form. I pulled my IV stand with me and just sat by him, squeezing his hand.

"I think I'll just sit here..." I muttered quietly and Sensei smiled warmly. I don't remember much else after that or how long I was still awake because the world swam much more and I just laid my head down next to Mikey's.

But I swear I saw a small smile on the Chucklehead's face.

* * *

I woke up again with someone shaking my arm hard. It felt almost urgent and afraid but I was merely annoyed that someone was trying to wake me up.

As soon as I opened my eyes the light assaulted them and I groaned. I held my head as it throbbed painfully. I heard someone talking to me and remembered that I had fallen asleep with Mikey or that was the last thing I  _remember_.

Baby Blue eyes stared at me deeply in a panicked fearful state. I blinked and then sat up. Mikey sighed in relief and that's when I noticed two hands on both my shoulders. I looked up and saw Leo on one side and Donnie on the other.

"What's goin' on..?" I asked and then gasped. I shot straight up but groaned painfully at the throbbing. Donnie, I think, steadied me with a worried tone in his voice.

"Just take it easy Raph. We're safe," Donnie whispered as he gripped my bicep to steady me.

"What..happened?" I asked as I looked at the worried faces of my brothers. I looked but I didn't see Sensei or any of the others. April was still sleeping right beside Casey, who was also still asleep. I didn't see any of the Mutanimals.

"You were tossing and turning," Mikey said softly, almost making me want to blush. "I was worried and you wouldn't wake up."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Leo asked, proving himself to still be "Momma Leo" when he put his hand to my forehead. I blinked stupidly at the gesture.

"No...I don't know what yer talkin' about." I gruffed and saw Donnie look more worried.

"So you feel okay...?" He asked hesitantly, practically sinking into the floor with a fearful look. It hurt a little inside to see my brothers somewhat afraid of me.

"My head hurts...so do ma eyes...but I ain't had no nightmare," I grumbled while rubbing my face. I heard Fearless sigh in somewhat exhaustion and relief.

"Ca-Can't you take some medicine..?" Mikey asked quietly. I peeked through my hands to see Mikey looked scared still. I patted his hand reassuringly but looked at Don, who was lost in space.

"Don?" Leo reached over me to poke his side. Don shrieked and Mikey giggled softly. Donnie gave us a mini glare and I  _almost_ smirked.

"Y-Yea, he can have some Ibuprofen or something..." Donnie sighed while trailing off, looking aimlessly around. Leo looked sad as he watched Donnie while Mikey kept his attention solely on me for some reason.

"Where's Sensei?" I asked him awkwardly. He smiled a little.

"Sensei woke up and went to the lair to get us a couple of things he thought would help us be at ease," Mikey explained and I nodded, that was just like Sensei to think about the things that could calm us down.

Suddenly Mikey leaned in closer to me when Leo wordlessly trotted off after Donnie, supporting him with his hand on Don's elbow when our tall brother nearly tripped over nothing. I looked at them feeling concerned but turned to look back at Mikey, who had a look that was both fearful and worried. "What's goin' on, Mike?"

Mikey's baby blues were downcast instantly and for a second I almost panicked though I have no idea why. I guess I thought something was wrong with him.

"Donnie had another panic attack when Sensei announced he was leavin'," Mikey replied sadly and I started in surprise. I looked at Don, just now realizing how much paler and tired he was. "Thought that... _you know who_ would get him."

I nodded solemnly because, yes, I did understand. We couldn't lose our Father, especially now. I looked at Leo, who only looked sad and understanding yet his face was loving and he hovered very close to Don looking very much like a mother hen. "And Leo?"

"Leo said something about how he shouldn't have ignored what was going on and that he was going to fix us  _no matter what_ ," Mikey began looking confused and my heart did a jigsaw. I didn't want Mikey to know that Leo had basically ignored us when he first woke up. "And he wouldn't stop hovering. Like, he is always with one of us, never alone and like seriously close, dude. And he always looks embarrassed or ashamed when he thinks we aren't looking."

"I..see.." Was all I said as I stared at my blue and purple banded brothers. Donnie apparently finally found some medicine because he beamed tiredly and let Leo help him back over. Mikey instantly became quiet, which was confusing, and Leo smiled reassuringly at me. This was the  _same_  Leo that ignored me while I had a panic attack merely hours ago. I was so lost at his behavior.

_What was goin' on in my big brother's head?_

"Here you go, Raph, this should stop your head from hurting." Donnie smiled as he handed me two light red pills. "I made sure, don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He sounded like he was trying to convince me.

"Of course ya do," I told him not sarcastically. What made him think he doesn't know what he's doing? He seemed worried that I thought he couldn't help. I sighed as I gulped the pills down dry.

"So how are your wrists?" Leo started up another conversation before it could get too awkward between us all. I rolled my eyes. I felt embarrassed that he thought he should coddle me like our two youngest.

"They're fine," I replied which wasn't a lie. They hurt every now and again but since I've slept and not moved them they haven't hurt yet. I looked to my right, startled when I saw Mikey still staring at me. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"You," He pouted. "You really  _scared_ me." I just stared in short surprise.

"Everything's okay now, Mikey," Leo smiled softly as he rubbed our baby brother's head. "I'll take care of all of you." Me and Don shared a look while Mikey blinked.

"But.." Mikey looked down and hesitantly. I rested one of my hands on his plastron and Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. "But you were hurt too, Leo."

A look crossed over Leo's face. "Yeah..."

"So let's not pretend everything's okay," Mikey said with unusual seriousness. We all gawked at him in shock. "We got captured Bros, we got tortured and hurt but we made it out alive, okay? I don't want you guys to act like it didn't happen! That's not good, right? And so-"

"Mikey-" Don was interrupted sharply.

"Please? You don't have to talk about what happened right now, but..but... _please_?" Mikey began to tear up and tears were never right on our flighty bright baby brother.

"Mikey, wait, don't cry!" I freaked out and Leo wordlessly sat on his bed and pulled him, carefully, in his arms.

"Shhh...I'm sorry, Baby Bro, just calm down..." Leo soothed as he gently rocked Mikey, who was hiccuping and rubbing his eyes. I reached over and put an arm around Don when he looked ready for another round of panic attacks.

" I-I'm sorry, I woke up..and..and wanted.. _cheer up_...you guys...just not useless!" Mikey sobbed as his words started blurring together and hot tears rolled down his freckled cheeks. "You're  _hurt_..."

"It's okay Mikey," Leo smiled warmly as he rubbed Mikey's arm to get him to calm down. I looked at Don real quick and saw that he was calming himself down but his body shivered violently. I quickly pulled him into a bodily hug, though it slightly hurt one of my wrists. I felt cheesy when Don immediately relaxed some.

"I-I was so worried, Leo...and  _Donnie_ ,...but then  _Raphie_...and-and-" I hushed Mikey by using my other hand to try and cover his mouth though it only worked so far with this cast on my wrist. Nonetheless it surprised him enough to slow down the sobs and stop him from talking while Leo continuously rubbed his arm and rested his cheek on top of Mikey's head.

Leo was always so much better at being a big brother than I was...I looked down at the ground in shame because I had no idea what to say or how to comfort any of my brothers. All I'm capable of is yelling at them...

"Sorry..." Mikey spoke up but his voice was hoarse and very quiet. Leo just squeezed him tight as he could but we all noticed the wince at the pressure to his ribs and shell. I frowned worriedly.

"It's okay, Mikey," Donnie replied sounding much like his kinder peaceful self as he pulled away from me. I blushed and tried not to look at Leo in the eye when he smiled at me in praise for being there for Don. "So are you sure you feel okay, Mikey? You got quite an injury list."

For whatever reason a warm smile broke out onto Mikey's face as he looked at Don and nodded. "I'm fine, the cuts hurt a little. And my plastron hurts."

"Yeah, your plastron has to regrow so it will itch a lot." Donnie replied quietly with a small smirk. Mikey sighed and noticed that Leo was still holding him tight but he didn't say anything against it. It went quiet as we stared at each other.

"So...you seem like you're back with us Raph," Leo finally broke the silence. I fidgeted anxiously and just dipped my head once.

"Yep, I feel better than I used too," I reasurred and watched in amusement as they all looked exhaustively relieved. And of course, the good moments can never last...

**"SHIT!"** We all jumped up high in our shells. Behind us April and Casey were startled awake. All the Mighty Mutanimals were growling and exiting their rooms in a frenzy.

"Woah, what's wrong?!" Leo demanded as he gradually paled. I watched as Donnie and Mikey curled up to each other the moment Leo let Mikey go. I growled, feeling on edge.

"We have to go take care of something," Slash commented as they were gearing up.

"Take care of what?" I asked though gritted teeth. Mikey grabbed my hand then and I noticed that I had been shaking.

"Has Shredder found us?!" Donnie demanded looking like a fearful child. I watched the color leave Leo's and Mikey's faces and I'm sure mine was worse.

"No...he's found Mr. Kurtsman!" Pete cried as they ran towards the doorway. We all froze in our shock.

"Stay here and do not under any circumstances go to the windows!" Leatherhead ordered. We were still frozen as they left without hearing out answers. I heard a hitch in breath behind me and saw Donnie's eyes darting all around.

"No, no, no,  _noooooo_ ," Mikey was freaking out but I quickly seen that it was because Donnie was having a panic attack. "Donnie!?"

"Fuck!" I growled and pushed past Leo to grab Don's shoulders as he held Mikey, who was trying to help but was literally trapped in Don's embrace. Leo was by my side trying to say something but nothing was coming out.

"No, Donnie don't do this to us dammit, you gotta breathe!" I growled as I shook his shoulders a little. He was wheezing and it scared the hell outta me. Suddenly I became aware of April gently pushing past me and Leo to hold Donnie's face.

"Donnie, calm down. You're safe with your brothers in the warehouse. The Mighty Mutanimals won't let anything happen to Mr. Kurtsman." April soothed gently. Mikey stroked Donnie's arms softly.

"-ph, Raph!" I looked in surprise as Leo was grabbing one of my arms, leaning closely to me. He looked worried as I blinked. "You were holding your breath, breathe Little Bro."

"S-Sorry," I managed as I took a deep breath, not realizing I was panicking because Don was. I saw Casey looking worried over the top of Don's head and ignored him for now. Turning back Leo and I saw Donnie breathing normally now, though he looked pale.

"That's it Donnie, it's okay..." April smiled softly. Donnie stared at her for a moment before looking away sadly. Leo clenched my arm and I saw that he was also very worried for Don's sudden behavior around April.

"Don't do that to me Donnie, you're gonna make my heart old!" Mikey complained and I let out a nervous laugh at the dramatic statement. Don said nothing but pushed his face in the back of Mikey's neck so we couldn't see him. I frowned.

I almost went to comfort my little brothers when suddenly Leo was put his good arm around my neck and leaning on me in a sloppy hug. His eyes were closed but his mouth twisted. His eyes were watery but he wasn't allowing the tears to come out.

I sighed and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him close because sometimes even Fearless Leader needs comforting. And I know more than anything that he is actually the one taking the news of you know who going after Kurtsman the hardest.

I felt a little better when Leo sighed contently and leaned his weight on me. I ignored how my wrists throbbed slightly and how my plastron burned from teh weight put on it.

I was too happy that for once  _I_  was the one comforting  _him_.

 


	15. There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I completed the story so I'll have all chapters up! :)

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

I am weak. Pathetic. Worthless. I was used and abused, treated like the animal/reptile I am. If it was Shredder's goal to make me hate myself more than I already did then he suceeded.

I sighed as I looked down at my arms. I was the one hugging Raph this time. I needed someone to know that I was still affected by what was happening. Well Mike knows..but Mikey's...Mikey. He can very much _see_ when your lying.

Mikey is asleep again, still confined to the bed for now. Donnie is asleep right next to him, both are uncomfortably pressed together in a lazy sleepy embrace. That made me smile. Raph and I had somehow found ourselves on the floor but I could still see my little brothers. That made me relax slightly.

I may be the most pathetic thing to walk the Earth but there is no way that my brothers are to blame for what happened. _I'm_ the one who didn't sense any enemies when we were captured. _I_ was the one who couldn't reign Raph in. _I'm_ the one who got taken as hostage so Mikey and Donnie were captured too. _I_ was the reason this _all_ happened.

For some reason my brothers don't see that. No one does. So I can only hope that I can be redeemed by caring for my brothers. None of them are ever going to leave my sight again! I''ll do better this time. I won't be _useless_.

"Hey Leo..." I blinked up, startled out of my shell, when I seen April standing above Raph and I with a quiet yet sad look on her face. "Are you okay? Need a blanket?"

"No, I think we're good..." I replied as I turned away from her. She sighed and I fought my own sigh of irratation. I don't need her here _. I_ am the one looking out for my brothers, not her. We don't need her. I frowned to myself at how my thoughts were turning out. For shell's sake she was like our honorary sister! But I found myself not caring about anyone else right now.

"It's okay to be sad Leo..." April spoke up softly. I felt a pang in my chest and before I even had the chance to think about my actions I glared at her. Her eyes widened and she took two careful steps away from Raph and I. "S-Sorry...I...sorry..."

I eyed her as she left the room. I looked back at my brothers. We didn't need anyone else. We handled ourselves just fine without them while they took their precious time finding us and letting us suffer. Well to be fair I knew that Sensei tried his best and I'm not mad at him or anything. Just really embarrassed and ashamed. He had _seen_ me like that...

I gritted my teeth at the collar still around mine and my brothers' necks. I felt self loathing wash over me as I pictured myself chained and battered at the foot of Shredder's "throne". I growled out loud as I remembered other things...

_"Pets don't talk," Shredder growled and grabbed a muzzle._

"L-Leo...?" I blinked in surprised, growling lightly because I was startled for a second time. But I relaxed when Raph's green eyes looked up at me, slightly cloudy and confused. Awareness flood in them and he jerked in my arms. I refused to let him go. "What's...what-"

"They aren't back yet. Neither is Sensei," I answered his ultimate question. His eyes darkened.

"Are you okay? Ya look terrible." Raph asked bluntly. I went "older brother" mode and put a small smile on my face.

"I'm fine. How are you? How's your head and your wrists?" I asked as I scanned him over. He blushed and tried to push away a little. "Raph?"

"Save it. Mikey told me how ya claimed to "fix this" no matter what," Raph looked like he was repeating from memory and I paled. "And that ya won't stop hoverin'. What's goin' on Fearless? Are _you_ okay?"

My face paled drastically and I let him go. He blinked in surprise before he slipped on his famous scowl. "I just...I just want you guys to feel b-better...I feel bad about how I acted when I first woke up."

Raph eyed me carefully and I remained as impassive as I could in that truth. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling everything. And if our turtle luck runs true Raph will see right through me.

"Fine, don't tell me." I blinked at his slightly harsh tone. I watched Raph stand up on shaky legs and eye his IV stand with hatred. I was really surprised then. I thought he was gonna just walk away and be mad at me or something but I was unprepared for the way he whirled around angrily. "I mean, don't you trust me- _us_?! What's yer problem?!" I saw Donnie and Mikey being to stir.

"Raph-"

"Why do ya distance yerself? Why are ya suddenly playin' tha big brother part, huh? Why do ya look like you're constantly beatin' yerself up?!" Raph yelled in his frenzy. I was beginning to panic and tried to calm myself. But another emotion was whirling inside me that I was afraid would spark. "I..I just don't understand! Even when we reunited ya acted depressed like Donnie! What did _he_ do ta ya? Why won't ya tell us?!" I felt my temper rise.

"You didn't tell us what he did to _you_ either!" I snapped and Raph's eyes twitched. I saw Donnie and Mikey sit up quickly and look at both of us with wide eyes. I was beyond the point of stopping myself.

"I didn't _have_ ta say what happened ta me!" Raph growled lowly in his chest. "Fuck, Fearless, I was a high on fuckin' LSD!" Mikey gasped as his eye widened and Donnie hugged our baby brother. "So what's _yer_ damage, huh? Why do ya always gotta feel _sorry_ for yerself?!" I had had _enough._

"I DO NOT!" I screamed at him as I jumped off the floor. My head swam and my shoulder hurt. I could feel the pressure of the healing stab wound on my arm from pushing myself up and my ribs throbbed.

"Then why'd ya ignore us when ya woke up?!" Raph screamed right back at me. Both our little brothers flinched. My eyes darkened and my chest hurt. All my other injuries suddenly didn't matter.

"Cause I didn't want to face you. I couldn't," I watched as my brothers looked at me in dawning horror. "I didn't want you guys to confirm that you _hated_ me. I let this happen. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't have any control and I couldn't _do_ anything."

"Leo..." Mikey whimpered and my whole body shook as I turned my head. My furious gaze was pinned on Raph and Raph alone.

"You wanna know what happened to me, Raph?" I looked up darkly not failing to notice how Raph's eyes were pinned on me-wide and horrified-as he was frozen where he stood for whatever reason. " _He_ chained me up, muzzled me, kicked me around, forced me to eat dog treats, stabbed me for the fun of it, and let his minions play _fetch_ with me. I tried so hard to fight everything but I couldn't. _He_ said you guys would hate me because it was my fault. You should. I hate me too-"

I was suddenly knocked to the floor and out of my rant by two sobbing turtles. My eyes widened and I broke out of my daze. Donnie was squeezing me tight, his arms awkwardly locked around my neck because of his shoulder bandage and his head resting on my shoulder. Raph had my other side, careful of my hurt shoulder. One of his hands were on his eyes, he wasn't crying as hard as Donnie but still crying softly.

"We _don't_ hate you," I looked up at Mikey, who was struggling as he looked down at us. Tears poured out of his baby blues and the fact that my brothers were crying for _me_ made me hurt worse. "We don't. We love you so much. *choke* I love you so much..I...I...I can't _believe_ he did that!"

My eyes widened. "Mikey..."

"I-I c-could ne-never hate y-you!" Donnie sobbed, impossibly clenching harder. Tears sprang to my eyes and I cried softly. Raph suddenly clenched me harder, leaning on me carefully. I wrapped my hurt arm around his shell best I could.

"I-I didn't mean to get angry. I'm sorry... _he's_ dead...so dead." Raph replied in a much calmer yet still upset voice. I nodded my head and sniffed to clear my nose.

We stayed like this for moments until Mikey squeaked in fear. We all glanced up and saw April blush like she was embarrassed, her hand on Mike's arm. "S-Sorry...I just thought that since you can't move yet..."

"Thanks.." Mikey blushed too and I felt Raph move away from me a little. I hugged Donnie back since it was obvious he wasn't letting me go soon.

"I hope you don't mind...I didn't hear anything..niether did Casey.." April looked down. Casey had been moved to another spare room. I blinked and remembered how I had treated her earlier. I ducked my head.

Everyone jumped when the door slammed open. I clenched Donnie protectively while Raph had somehow magically appeared by Mikey's side protectively. I was shocked when the Mighty Mutanimals, Mr. Kurtsman, and Master Splinter came into the warehouse looking very much alive.

"Mr. Kurtsman, thank God!" April beamed and Mr. Kurtsman laughed in relief. He had a few scrapes and bruises and apparently a lost hat but he looked alright. The MM looked a bit scrapped up but no harm done. Sensei looked untouched as he came to our side with a box in his arms.

"Where is Casey?" Dr. Rockwell asked curiously as he floated around, eyeing us carefully. I was appreciative that he didn't ask about the mood that was in the air. I noticed that Slash and Leatherhead bypassed me and Donnie to reach Mikey and Raph.

"He is in the other room," April smiled as she guided the mutant monkey away from sight and into a room to check on our rowdy human friend.

"What happened?" I asked out loud, eyeing Mr. Kurtsman curiously. He gave me a reassuring smile.

" _They_ tried to capture him," Slash worded carefully as he looked between me, Raph, and Donnie, who finally let me go to sit in front of me and look around. " _They_ were still injured. They thought they could take him before we reached him."

"They wanted to know your location." Mr. Kurtsman added as he rolled a shoulder. "I said nothing." Me and my brothers deflated in relief.

"And...you're okay?" Donnie asked as he scanned the benefactor. Mr. Kurtsman beamed and reassured us one last time. Then the tension returned. I was surprised when Slash suddenly gave Raph a one-armed hug, sent me a meaningful look, and then ushered Mr. Kurtsman and Pete away from us.

"My sons, I received some items I felt would please you," Master Splinter smiled as he carried the box to the now unused bed beside Mikey. Donnie and I exchanged a look and got up to stand beside Mikey and Raph.

Raph was eyeing me carefully and I looked away. Leatherhead was still near us, hovering over Mikey anxiously. I was distracted again when Sensei suddenly pulled out our usual gear. Our widened in disbelief as we stared at the knee and elbow pads. "You may wear them again when you heal."

"Awesome..." Donnie smiled and we nodded happily. Not wearing them felt so... _exposing_. Sensei pulled out something that made my heart stop. Our masks. We all gasped in shock.

"They are yours again, my sons. They are spares," Sesnei smiled fondly at us as he handed us our masks again. I stared at mine and blinked. My heart bloomed at the familar and favorite color. I wasted no time in tying my mask back on and looked up to find my brothers did the same. Raph was even smiling. Donnie was really happy but Mikey...was quiet. I was about to open my mouth when Sensei interrupted. "I have one last thing for you all..."

I watched as Sensei pulled out a mini poster of Captain Ryan that would have been taped up in my room. My mouth parted and my eyes widened. He handed it to me while my brothers grinned at my reaction. I looked down and stared at it in wonder. I only looked up when Donnie gasped. I seen that he held a book in his hands. "I could not bring anything for you that you love because your equipment is too big but I managed to find this book on PTSD that way you could help you and your brothers."

Donnie's eyes flicked up quickly at the word "help" and "your brothers". I allowed myself to smile. I had noticed that Donnie thought for some reason that he had to help us or had to know what to do and he couldn't which made him depressed. I could relate...

"And I believe this belongs to you Michelangelo," Sensei announced as he pulled Mikey's duck-taped teddy bear. Mikey's eyes widened and a smile spread on his face. I was relieved to see it yet I was confused as to why he did not speak. He simply hugged it close. I looked and saw the rest of my family just as confused.

"As for you Raphael..." Sensei surprised us by walking back to the door and returning with the practice dummy Raph liked to use. "I figured that although you could not use your hands you would want to release your pent up anger and worries on this..."

"Master..." Raph whispered as he stared at it. He looked back up and I smiled when a grin appeared on his face, although small. "Thanks..."

"You are welcome my sons..." Sensei smiled warmly. "I will go make us some nice tea to calm your nerves and make us all some tomato soup." I laughed softly at the way Raph's whole being perked up. Raph loved tomato soup the best.

As Sensei walked away I noticed Donnie already reading the book in a determined manner. Raph was trying to pick up his dummy and tuck it under his arms. I knew that if I tried to help him he'd just be insulted so I turned to Mikey and Leatherhead, who was staring at my baby brother worriedly.

"Michelangelo...why is it that you have not spoken since I have arrived? Have I done something wrong?" He asked and Mikey looked at him in surprise.

"N-No..." He said in a small voice and a fake smile. Leatherhead looked relieved but I narrowed my eyes at him. Before I could do anything else I saw Slash come back in with some random looking metal tools.

"My friends, I can get rid of those collars on your necks now since you're all awake." He commented. Our eyes all widened at him and we instinctively curved our hands around it.

"YES!" I immediately squeaked and blushed from shame and embarrassment. One less thing to make me feel like _a pet_. My brothers seemed to understand because they let me go first.

"Okay," Slash smiled as I was seated. "Don't move, I gotta pick this lock." I nodded obiediantly though a part of me hated it and didn't like being told to do something. I had to remind myself that Slash was not trying to command me he was trying to help me.

I flinched at the sound of metal on metal but soon enough the collar was off of my neck. Slash threw it to the side and I looked to see my brothers staring at my neck in anger and surprise in Mikey's case.

"H-How does it look?" I cursed myself for sounding scared.

"It's red and bruised a little, as if someone jerked on the collar.." Slash sounded a bit confused and angry but I paled and clenched my fists in anger. I heard Raph growl behind me and Donnie whimpered.

Yet nothing was said as we all took turns. I moved so Donnie was next. Don was an expert and did not move at all until the thing finally released him. He just rubbed his neck. It was red too but apparently not as bad as mine. I grabbed Donnie's hand reassuringly as he stepped beside me to let Raph go next. Raph did not complain or flinch once. But he did growl when Slash was finished. He settled when his ex-pet patted his shoulder comfortingly. Raph still seemed angry and it got worse whenever he looked at me.

"Be careful with his bandages," Leatherhead commented when Slash hovered over Mikey. Mikey was sitting up and didn't utter a word as Slash nodded and began to pick the metal lock. Once it clicked off Mikey moved away from it and Slash tossed it away looking much happier. Mikey touched his neck. It was slightly more red than Don's or Raph's and slightly bruised but not as bad as mine. He had this werid gap of red skin between the two bandages from the long cut that bounced off the collar.

"That's better..." Mikey grinned weakily. I sagged in relief. Donnie nodded and smiled at him a little. Donnie moved to sit right beside Mikey as he opened up his book again. I watched as Don made small quiet comments about it that made Mikey smile at him.

"I'm going to check up on Kurtsman," Slash smiled at us. I nodded as a thank you and he nodded back. "Come on Leatherhead..."

"Okay, I'll be back my friend," Leatherhead promised Mikey, who beamed and clutched his old teddy bear. The pair walked away before I reached Mikey's side and watched my two little brothers. I looked over to where I left my mini poster. I know it was supposed to comfort me but it didn't. Not at all. It hurt _worse_. Captain Ryan was a great leader and I always wanted to be like him. But he wouldn't have let his teammates down. Wouldn't let them be captured and tortured...

"You okay Leo?" Mikey asked worriedly. I blinked and noticed how Donnie looked up from his book. I nodded and smiled warmly at him to reassure him. From the corner of my eye I saw Raph struggling with his practice dummy. "I'm happy you confided in us earlier and told us how you were feeling..." Mikey was smiling yet I felt awkward. I was just upset and angry. At the time I just wanted to make Raph feel bad for yelling at me...just shows how much of a _good older brother_ I am.

I just smiled weakily and watched as Donnie also smiled at me, wordlessly reading again. I looked over when I caught Mikey staring at Raph. He was grumbling angrily under his breath. His wrists were awkward and he was trying to hold the dummy without hurting them. "Raphie, you need some help?"

"No," Raph glared darkly, slightly panting at the exercison of struggling. I froze. Was that what I looked like when I was upset earlier? I noticed Mikey's eyes widened.

"But Raphie, you'll only hurt your wrists if you keep trying-"

"I don't _care_ , I gotta do somethin'," Raph snapped. Mikey frowned sadly which made me shoot a look to Raph that he returned tenfold. Why was he so emotional today? Well not that any of us can say anything...Maybe it's because of the excess LSD spending in his system? I noticed Don staring and wondered ifhe thought the same.

"You don't have to be so angry, Raphie... I'm sorry..." Mikey looked down at his lap. Donnie put his book on his own lap before shooting a look to Raph as well. This just seemed to piss Raph off even more.

"Well we can't all be upbeat like you, Mikey! I can be angry if I want not freakishly cheerful about being hurt like you are!" Raph blurted and scowled angrily. Mikey's wide eyes flashed hurt and surprise.

"You think I'm _happy_ laying here hurting?" He asked while suddenly glaring. I felt my heart beat fast. I didn't want my brothers to fight.

"Mikey..." Donnie whispered as he stood up and tried to pet Mikey's arm to calm him down.

"Whatever, just leave me alone and let me do this. Ya talk too much, just shut yer loud mouth or I'll shut it for ya!" He growled as he turned away, his body shaking. I glared at his shell.

"Nice Raph, real _nice_ ," I snapped and he just glared at me over his shoulder, already leaning the practice dummy against the back of the couch as his body shook, but I could tell that it was not from anger.

"Mikey?" Donnie's concerned voice reached my ears. His voice was louder than usual. I turned and saw my baby brother looking so pale that his limeish sea grean skin looked close to white. His freckles stood out and his eyes were wide, dialated and fearful as he stared at his lap and shook slightly. "Mike, buddy, talk to me!"

"Mikey?" I gasped as I laid my hand on his head. Mikey gulped and then shook his head a little. My hand left his head. He looked down a little more, eyes still fearful but he said nothing. "Mikey, you okay? You're not having a panic attack are you?!" I saw Donnie close to panicking himself.

Mikey shook his head while me and Donnie deflated in relief. Raph, who surprised us by suddenly appearing, looked fearful and guilty. "Mikey..you okay? I'm sorry..I didn't mean ta make ya that upset... I-I was just angry at myself!"

Mikey just smiled weakily and shook his head again. Donnie opened his mouth but suddenly Sensei came back out with a tray filled with drinks and soup for us all. Sensei looked so relaxed and happy that none of us moved. "My sons, let us move to the couch to eat and drink together."

"H-Hai..." We answered, still staring at Mikey, who refused to look any of us in the eye. I glared at Raph, who narrowed his eyes right back as me and Donnie helped Mikey off the bed. He was shaky on his feet but, like us, was able to walk on his own. I helped carry our IV stands before Sensei stopped us.

"You may unhook your IV stands my sons, except for you Michelangelo. Dr. Rockwell informed me that you all can start eating light and regain your strength." Sensei smiled encouraging at us. Raph and I need no further instruction as we ripped our IV's free. Mikey wilted against me and I just smiled at him as Donnie carefully took his own out and put the stands away.

It felt so much better to move without the needle in your arm. Don grabbed Mike's IV stand while I ushered him to the couch. Raph looked angry at me as I purposefully sat between him and Mikey so he couldn't talk to him as easily. I was still angry at him for taking his anger out on Mikey and ultimately hurting our baby bro.

"Here you go, my sons," Sensei spoke up as he handed us each a bowl of tomato soup to put in our laps. It was not hot but warm and soothing. He moved the coffee table further to us as we sat on the couch and placed our teas in front of us. As we ate Sensei quietly sipped on his own tea. "Is something the matter?"

We all blinked up at him. I spoke up. "Our nerves are just a little shot..." Sensei nodded with an understanding smile.

"That is why I have prepared the best tea with a little honey because I know how you all, with the exception of Leonardo, dislike tea," Sensei smiled and adressed my brothers at the end. I looked and Donnie beamed as he sipped his tea. Raph was also more enthusiastic and Mikey gave a small smile. "Leonardo, I sense that your spirit is slightly more at rest. I am very happy." I blinked in surprise.

"You could sense that?" I asked and he nodded with a fond smile. I looked at Donnie, who was currently looking at me with confused happiness.

"You all have been through a struggle but came out of it together," Sensei began seriously. I noticed that Mikey perked up a little and Raph was even listening. "You have gotten through your own trials and survived. I am more than proud of all of you. I could not ask for better sons!"

I felt my eyes tearing up a little and heard a sniffle from Donnie and Mikey. I pulled Mikey closer to me and in turn he grabbed Donnie. I looked at Raph, who was pursing his lips, obviously fighting his emotions. I gave him a watery smile and just pulled him against me as he squeaked in protest. Sensei chuckled.

"Thanks Sensei..." Donnie sniffed and Sensei nodded his head with a wider smile. "I love you too. I'm so happy to hear you say you love me..." Everyone looked at him slightly confused.

"What makes you think that I did not..?" Sensei half demanded but looked more surprised. I watched Raph almost lean over me to get a better look at our genius brother.

"...Shr..." Donnie gulped and I froze. "S-Shredder did..." The air in the room became frosty. I narrowed my eyes dangerously and Raph actually growled.

"He made you believe that I do not love you?" Sensei asked carefully, obviously straining to mask his horror and anger. I pursed my lips to cover my obvious scowl. Donnie nodded and gave a small sigh. He looked at us uncertainly. "He is wrong, Donatello. I love you all so _very_ much!"

Donnie smiled but it wasn't the full blown toothy "Donnie" grin so I stared at him. There was more to this but I'd probably just freak him out if I pried. I know I did when they tried to ask me...I sighed. This would take time. "Leonardo?"

I looked up, realizing they were all looking at me concerned. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Do not be afraid to confide in us," Sensei soothed as he looked and adressed all of us. "It will take some time to heal but these confessions of your trails will eventually make you feel better. I promise."

Donnie and I looked at each other. Then we both smiled. I do feel just slightly better that my family knows what Shredder did, though they don't know everything and I know its the same for them. But I still feel like I failed somehow. I gotta...no I _need_ to make it up to them. I have to be there for them.

"This soup is great Sensei..." Raph sighed in content, as random as it was, and then set his now almost empty bowl down.

"I am glad Raphael," Sensei smiled and winked at me. I grinned slightly and finished eating my soup. I watched Mikey, whose hands were shaky yet he stayed silent and watched all of us. I noticed that Donnie was staring at him in the corner of his eye worriedly. And apparently so did Sensei. "Michelangelo, take your time, my son."

He nodded and I noticed Raph frown. Mikey hasn't used words since Raph basically told him to shut up. I looked at Raph with narrowed eyes and he sighed. "Mikey..I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Mikey slightly shrugged and continued to eat as I supported his body.

"You had a fight with your brother?" Sensei asked Raph, looking confused. Raph nodded shamefully and looked away. It hurt me to see the self loathing in his eyes too. I was the only one that was supposed to feel that way. "Michelangelo, something is clearly bothering you. Would you like to discuss with us?"

I watched as Mikey hesitated. He looked from Don, me, and then to Sensei. I watched as he shook like a leaf and felt deeply concerned for him. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Baby Brother." I assured. He smiled at me and licked his beak.

"I-I had a f-flashback earlier...when...w-when Raph..." Mikey struggled to speak and we just nodded.

"What happened earlier with Raphael?" Sensei asked looking distressed and confused.

"I was upset because I felt weak...I couldn't even move the practice dummy you brought me. I felt useless and stupid..and I took it out on Mikey..." Raph explained while looking angry as he crossed his arms and leaned away.

"I-It's okay R-Raph...I p-pushed you too h-hard..." Mikey stammered and I felt just awful that my baby brother was having trouble with his words. Raph looked up at Mikey and most of the anger fell from his face.

"What flashback made you so upset Mikey...? Can you tell us?" Donnie asked as he placed a hand over Mikey's gently. Mikey nodded, even though his jaw trembled slightly.

"I-I remembered...you know w-who...a-and when he h-had threatened me a-about..." Mikey pressed his lips together anxiously as if he was clearly remembering. I squeezed his smaller frame comfortingly.

"It is alright, my son. Take your time. You're safe here," Sensei soothed as he knelt in front of us and took Mikey's other hand.

"H-He said that I t-talk too m-much and that...t-that he was g-goin' to sew my m-mouth shut!" Mikey spluttered and his body began to quake. I gasped and drew him closer. Donnie and Master Splinter both squeezed his hands and came closer. Raph, looking anxious, also appeared to almost be leaning over me to put a calming hand on Mikey's head. "H-He said that m-more than once!"

"Shh, shhhh..." Donnie soothed even though his hand was shaking too as he petted Mikey's arm. I took everyone a good few minutes to calm down. Mikey was not shaking as badly and was breathing normally. He nuzzled his shell against my side and breathed out shakily.

"So...so when I told ya to shut yer m-mouth or I would for ya...I made ya remember?" Raph asked in a hushed tone, looking much like a kicked puppy. I sighed and used my other arm, though it hurt in that sling, to touch him since I couldn't wrap my arm around him like I wanted.

"M-Mhmmm..." Mikey nodded his head, looking upset.

"I'm so sorry Bro...honest. I d-didn't mean ta..."

"Its okay R-Raphie..I wasn't ever m-mad at you.." Mikey smiled and Raph gulped down a lump of emotion he must of been feeling. I smiled reassuringly at both of them before looking at Master Splinter.

"S-Sensei..I have an odd request..." I spoke up, feeling the sudden turn of all eyes on me. I fought my blush.

"What is it, Leonardo?" He asked happily for whatever reason.

"I do not mean to sound rude...but..do you think tonight me and my brothers can have this main part of the warehouse to ourselves. I think some solitude with each other would do us some good for our nerves..." I added quickly when I saw his face change.

"I believe that is a great idea.." He smiled warmly and I blew out a sigh of relief while Donnie chuckled. I noticed Raph and Mikey looking already much calmer at the idea of all of us being together alone for a little bit. "I will go inform the others right now."

"Thanks Sensei," I smiled a little and he nodded his head while walking away. I looked down at my other brothers.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Raph asked looking slightly amused. I frowned and he chuckled. "Didn't think that far ahead?" I glared at him and he smirked slightly, clearly making fun of me.

"We can make a pallet on the floor..." Donnie suggested and we stared at him in surprise. "W-What?"

"Thats...a good idea!" I smiled and he smiled back, almost showing us the gap in his teeth. I gently stood and transfered Mikey to Raph, who blinked in surprise. Mikey just simply blinked. "Help me out Donnie?"

"Sure!" Donnie grinned, obviously pleased to help. I smiled softly and grabbed his hand in mnie to help him up.

"Hey, what are we supposed to do? Sit here?" Raph questioned in annoyance. I smirked at him this time.

"Ya, babysit the baby please," I teased and Mikey looked outraged while Raph laughed a little. I bloomed inside at making my brothers laugh and smile. Call me corny and stamp the word on my damn head but it made me feel so good.

"We can put the sheets and blankets from these two beds and the cushions from the couch as pillows." Donnie spoke up, gaining my attention as Mikey began protesting under his breath about being the "youngest" to Raph, who snickered.

"Great idea Don!" I complimented purposefully and Donnie beamed. We grabbed said items and spread them out on the floor in a neat square. The two sheets were first and then the first blanket. We put the next blanket down and used a spare that Donnie found to use to cover ourselves. As he did that I grabbed the cushions from the couch to line up at the top for our pillows.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked in a surprised tone. I looked up from helping Don fold our cover blanket in half. Raph was pushing the other sightly smaller couch closer until it was on other side across from the couch Mikey was on. He had used his shell and feet to push it back.

"I am barricading our nest," Raph replied with a sarcastic tone. Donnie rose an eyeride, I stared and Mikey giggled.

"Nest?" I questioned, leaning back as Donnie sat up. We finished folding the blanket in half. We watched as Raph grabbed the coffee tablet that we had moved to make room and pushed it in front of us.

"I was being sarcastic...ya know cause turtles have nests..." Raph blushed just the tiniest bit. I blinked.

"Very true. Turtles make nests to lay their eggs and protect themselves." Donnie answered and we all stared at him. Raph rolled his eyes and grabbed Mr. Kurtsman's desk which seemed slightly empty on top. He pushed it on teh last side until our "nest" was fenced in. It was like a square of covers with barriers that no one could break through.

"Whatever, I like this..." Raph awkwardly wiped his hands, more like fingers, together though he did not even have to use them.

"I do too!" Mikey chirped and I smiled, nodding my head. We turned to Donnie as he looked around.

"I approve," He grinned up at Raph, who rolled his eyes but I could tell that he was pridefully happy about his little idea. "All done. We can sleep down here now."

"Yay!" Mikey smiled as he clapped his hands. "Raphie help me down!"

"Don't call me that just cause yer hurt!" Raph protested while me and Donnie slghtly smiled at each other. Mikey stuck his tounge out. "Why do I have ta help ya, huh? Squirt." Mikey pouted.

"...cause my plastron hurts..." He looked down at the bandage that was covering the punture marks made by the Squirlanoid. A uneasy quiet filled the air. Raph said no more and helped out baby brother down, careful of his plastron and arm. Donnie wordlessly crawled in the middle with Mikey to check on said injuries while I laid on Donnie's other side. Raph took Mikey's other side.

After Don was done we covered up and stared at the dark ceiling. It was not what we were used to seeing but I was just happy things were lighting up for us. We muttered things together but it stayed quiet for awhile. I liked the nest we built. I liked that my brothers were beginning to calm, smile and laugh again. All because we were confessing our worries and putting them at ease. This would take time to complete but I just want to help my brothers as much as I can.

"Hey guys...?" I spoke up as Don and Raph quit muttering about snoring while they sleep.

"Yeah..?" Mikey answered me uncertainly.

"Before we go to sleep...uh...is there...anything anyone wants to confess or..ask..I mean..we don't have to ask or answer..but I just thought it'd help you guys..." I stammered and I heard Raph snort in slightly amusement.

"I'm good..." Mikey whispers and I pratically heard Raph squeeze one of his hands.

"Same," Raph gruffed and I looked down. Maybe they just didn't want to say more right now. That's okay...

"A-Actually..." Donnie spoke up. We all looked at him in surprise. He looked at Mikey, who was staring right back at him with slight wide eyes. "I-I've always wondered...Mikey did you ever contact me through meditation...?"

I remember wanting to do that numerous times but never having the energy or time to do so. I frowned and shared a look with Raph as we awaited the answer.

"No..." Mikey answered in confusion. "Why?"

"Uhmm..well...because I saw you...while I was seperated from Raph and Leo." He replied nervously and I watched Mikey curl against him and I grabbed Don's hand.

"You _saw_ me? But I never saw you..." Mikey whispered worriedly.

"I-It was nothing then...malnutrition, dehydration..." He explained shakily and I gave his hand a squeeze.

"You okay Brainiac?" Raph asked sharply but not without worry.

"Y-Ya...sorry..I don't like thinking about those memories..." Donnie grit his teeth and I almost froze. "Makes me feel useless..."

"You're not," I almost snapped and they all turnd their heads at me. I would have blushed but I'm too serious about this. "None of you are. Don't ever think that, kay?"

"Yea.." Donnie smiled slightly and Mikey beamed. Raph just stared but said nothing.

After that no one spoke up but we wordlessly curled together in our protective "nest". We had many things to work on an many more confessions to make but we were well on our way to recovering.


	16. Nightmare

**Donatello's P.O.V**

_"Like it? This is where your brother died,"_ Shredder taunted. I gulped loudly. The room was painted in blood in one corner.

No Mikey...no...so much _**blood...**_

_"Tell me where Splinter is and I will leave you alone, reptile."_

No..I'd never betray my own Father...

 _"I see I've broken your "gentle barrier","_ Shredder laughed.

Stop..just shut up! What are you even...?

 _"You may as well be punished,"_ Shredder shrugged and my eyes widened to feel the shocks run throughout my body. My body began to spasm.

No, no, no! Not this pain! Please, anything but this pain! STOP!

 _"Out of all Turtles you are the most interesting, Donatello,"_ Shredder sneered with a smile behind his kabuto _. "You don't fight hard like Raphael, talk annoyingly like Michelangelo, or pretend to be a hero like Leonardo."_

Shut up, don't talk about my brothers like that! Don't! I mean it!

_"You are very intelligent and calm yet you also feel as hard as others. But pity that they don't love you as much as they should."_

No shut up! Do you think I'm stupid? They love me!

_"Not as much as you them. They didn't care or fight when you were taken. They only care about Michelangelo not you."_

I won't listen to this! Get out of my head! Stay out!

_"How does it feel to know that not only will anyone ever love you, but your brothers don't love you either?"_

Stop...stop...it's not true so just stop!

_"I bet they show all kinds of gratitude for what you do for them."_

_"No? Oh but you claim they love you so I only thought..."_

THEY DO LOVE ME DAMMNIT!

 _"I bet it hurts that_ **she** _doesn't love you either,"_ Shredder said with a gleeful smile.

My heart pounded hard in my chest and it felt like shards of glass were pumping in my viens. No stop...I don't want to hear anymore...please...

_"It's hopeless to expect anyone to feel any love for an ugly freak like you,"_

No...no, no, no, NO!

I gasped in pure horror when Shredder appeared right in front of me. I was ashamed because I wanted to curl in a ball away from him. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to hear him. I don't want to hear anymore.

My arms and legs were strapped to a table. Mikey's blood still covered the wall but it almost looked like it wa spreading. No...oh no! I struggled.

Shredder grinned down as he lifted his mask. His face...no..ugh! God, this hurts! My chest _hurts_! Why..? Shredder looked behind me and when I strained to look I immediately wished I didn't. Mikey's body was slumped in the corner of the ever growing wall of blood. His plastron was not even noticeable there was so much blood. His eyes were wide and unseeing, tear stains on his bloody freckled cheeks.

What terrified me the most was his lips. They were sewn together just like he'd been threatened by Shredder. My breathing came and went in pants and my body shook hard. I looked away, trying to forget what I just saw.

Shredder's voice taunted me in a harsh whisper, _"This all wouldnt have happened if you had just committed sepuku like you were supposed too."_

_Kill yourself.._

_Worthless, useless, freak..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"D-Donnie?"

I awoke with a gasp and my body spasmed once. There was a hand on my shoulder and I panicked, thrashing for a second. "Donnie, dude, calm down please!"

Mikey?! I peeled my eyes opened and let out a sob. Mikey was above me, looking afraid and worried. His baby blues were sparkling, seeing, and his mouth moving. He was alive...I didn't fail..

He gasped in alarm when I sat up shakily and pulled him to my plastron. I hugged him tight, making him groan.

"Donnie, you okay? What's wrong?" Leo's voice drifted in my ear but I clenched my eyes closed and just hugged Mikey.

"What's goin' on?" Raph's tired voice reached my other ear, "Don?"

"I heard him whimpering and woke up, he was crying..." Mikey explained while I sniffed audibly. I heard Leo and Raph come up on both sides of us and wrap their arms around us both, "Your nightmare wasn't real, bro."

I shook my head on his shoulder. "No, Mikey, it was real. It happened."

"Donnie?" Mikey asked and I heard the whimper in his voice, "Big Brother I'm starting to get scared. Are you okay?"

I sighed as Leo and Raph let us go. I wrenched away from Mikey and wiped my eyes. "I-I'm okay..." They all galred. "No, really. It was just a stupid nightamre..."

"Wanna talk about it?" Leo asked, grabbing one of my hands softly. His blue eyes were worried to the core. I smiled weakily.

"I-I'd rather have breakfast..." I looked down and heard Mikey cheer a little.

"Me too! I wonder if Dr. Rockwell will let me take this stupid IV out? What time is it?" Mikey blabbered and Leo laughed softly.

"'It's 5:15 a.m. Knucklehead..." Raph rolled his eyes with a scoff but I noticed him staring at me. "Why don't you go check their small kitchen for cereal? That's soft enough for us right now."

"Good idea!" Mikey chirped and I geniunely smiled. Leo stood and helped Mikey up.

"I'll help you and carry your IV stand, bro," Leo grinned when Mikey groaned and he winked at us while wrapping his good arm around Mikey to grab his IV stand while also supporting him. Mikey hasn't been up and about like the three of us yet and is still wobbly on his feet.

I stared after them as they disappeared around a corner that I'd not explored yet. I sighed and turned around to see Raph staring at me with an unreadable expression. I knew I has to "face the music" or so they say.

"Ya gonna tell me what's up?" He gruffed and I didn't know what to do or say. I sat up a little straighter and looked around. "Don't ignore me, Donnie."

"Not trying to.." I muttered softly but I couldn't find it in me to look in those green eyes. The ones that used to be horribly dialated because I couldn't help him. I mashed my teeth together when I felt a lump of emotions in my throat.

"Are we gonna do this tha hard way?" Raph taunted and I frowned heavily. I looked in his general direction and saw that he had crossed his arms carefully over his plastron.

"How's your cuts and burns doing?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Raph groaned and I could tell he rolled his eyes.

"They itch and burn some but that's not tha point. We were talking 'bout _you_ ," He growled and I shifted uncomfortably. "Look I want ta know what's bothering ya."

"I don't want to talk about it, Raph," I snapped and blinked in surprise at the amount of anger that was in my tone. Raph glared at me.

"Don't be pullin' a "Leo" on me, Don. Just...let it out. You'll feel better," Raph sounded softer then and my eyes burned. I looked down sadly.

"Fine, don't get mad at me when I tell you..." I grumbled as I crossed my arms uncertainly. My shoulder sent waves of pain to which I cringed and uneased my arms again.

"Just tell me..."

"Okay, okay..." I looked up and saw the intensity of Raph's worry which made me blush and I looked down again. I sighed in defeat. "You...you...love me right?" _I'm not just the fix-it guy, right?_

I was answered by a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. I blinked in surprise and felt Raph's plastron on my carapace. I didn't dare turn around to see his expression. "I'm sorry..."

"W-What?!" I didn't mean to be so loud but why was Raph apologizing? I felt my heart skip a beat. Why did he say sorry and not just 'Of course I love ya, Don!' or something? He did nothing wrong anyways and-

"I couldn't help ya when we were captured and _he_ fed ya a bunch of _bullshit,_ didn't he? Not only that...I obviously haven't been a good brother if you even have to _ask_ me _that_..." I heard the emotion in his voice and grabbed his arms that were around me. I instantly felt horrible about making Raph upset.

"Raph...I'm-"

"Of _course_ I love ya! So does everone else. You're so gentle and kind and so smart. We'd be nothin' without ya so stop those damn bullshitty thoughts now!" I blinked in surprise at the regular Raph tone and he squeezed me once before letting me go.

"Now let's go eat!" Raph scowled as I turned around. He was waving his arms in a stretch. Obviously he was changing the subject. "Damn these casts, my wrists are itchy cause of 'em." I stared at him in undying surprise for awhile.

Then I smiled. "That's a good thing. Means you're healing!" I stood up shakily and grabbed onto Raph to balance myself. Raph just grumbled angrily. I couldn't believe how much better I felt thanks to him. My hotheaded big brother. "Thanks Raph."

"Fer what?" He growled with a pink tint to his cheeks. I smiled wide and kissed one of his cheeks. He choked and I laughed as I darted after Mikey and Leo. "Hey, don't eva kiss me again!"

I could hear the relief in his voice.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So you slept well?" Sensei asked with a pleased smile. The others had long since eaten their breakfast, turns out Mr. Kurtsman can make killer pancakes or so Casey says.

"Hai, Sensei. I think the arrangement was a good idea," Leo smiled and I shared a look with Raph. We all agreed not to worry Sensei about my little panic episode this morning. Mikey smiled reassuringly at me while Slash and Leatherhead seemed pleased at our progress.

"Good, then we should let you guys alone at night then!" Slash replied eagerly and Leo laughed a little. "Anything we can do to help."

"Slash is right!" I jumped at Pete's loud voice. He was munching on a flavorless pancake. "We're here to help!"

"Right..." Raph grinned slightly. Pete pouted at him. I didn't know I was smiling until I noticed April coming back. Her eyes met mine as the guys continued talking.

 _"I bet it hurts that_ **she** _doesn't love you either,"_

My breath hitched in my throat and I physically sat up from the couch at the voice in my head. Everyone looked alarmed.

"Donatello, my child, what's wrong?" Sensei asked looking worried and fearful. I just smiled awkwardly and avoided looking anyone in the eye.

"Sorry, uh, my shoulder just hurts," I lied and watched Dr. Rockwell send me a look. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I need to go to the restroom..."

I didn't wait for anyone's answer but I could swear Mikey whimpered in distress. Damn it all...I did not want to worry anyone but that's exactly what I'm doing! Why can't I do anything right anymore?!

I washed my face and sighed in relief at the cool feeling. I glanced at the small and half broken mirror they had. The bruises on my face have almost faded for good. I frowned and looked away.

I opened the door and gasped in surprise and slight pain when I bumped into someone. I blinked as April grabbed my arm to help steady me. The blood drained from my face. "Donnie, you okay? You don't look so good..."

"I-I'm...yeah, I'm...okay.." I finished lamely, ducking my gaze. How stupid! Even now I'm still tounge-tied around her. Her hand squeezed my arm but I tensed. She immediately let go.

"Sorry. I keep trying to help but I'm just making things worse, aren't I?" April sounded so sad that my heart burst into tiny pieces. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault..." I whispered and I finally looked up. I couldn't look into her blue eyes very long though. But I seen she gae me a weak smile.

"If there's ever anything I can do for you, Donnie. You know I love you," April sounded more optomisitic but my heart stopped at those words.

 _"I bet it hurts that_ **she** _doesn't love you either,"_

"You...?"

"I mean, we're family right? We'll take care of each other," April smiled as she looked at me and grabbed my hand. Again I paled and my heart dropped to my stomach. Misplaced anger and fear started to rise in me. Oh no...not again. Not in front of her!

"Family...yeah..right. Listen April, I don't need your pity," I looked up again and her eyes flashed shock. I wrenched my hand away. "I don't need you to pretend you love me."

"P-Pretend? What are you talking about Donnie?" April asked looking hurt. I took two steps back but realized she was blocking the only way back out. My breathing increased.

"You don't love me. Never did. So shut up with your lies!" I shouted in my panic. Her eyes widened more and she turned pale. "I don't need your love, I have my brothers!" What the shell am I saying?!

I looked behind me and seen a tiny door. Where ever that led was way better than here. I'll just hide out in that room! April gasped as I darted away from her.

"Donnie, wait! Come back!" April sounded like she was panicking now but I didn't care at the moment. My body shook as I burst through the door and gasped as I lost my balance and fell out of it. My head swam for a moment and then I realized I was _outside_. In _broad daylight_. I froze in horror.

I need to get back! We're not supposed to be out yet! I didn't dare look around. I didn't want to be caught by the humans, or worse...you know who. Or his mindless cronies!

_"You may as well be punished,"_

"LEO! RAPHIE, _**HELP ME**_!" I screamed as I pratically flew back in as I began having another full blown panic attack. My vision swam and I heard terrified voices answer me.

The next thing I remember is being rocked back and forth. My eyes focused and I saw that Mikey was in my lap hugging me gently, Raph was pacing back and forth close to us. Sensei was humming and rubbing my head soothingly while Leo was the one rocking me. I didn't see anyone else.

The hand stilled. "Donatello, are you with us...?" Sensei sounded so worried about me. My eyes watered slightly but I was surprised how calm I felt. Someone must have sedated me. I simply nodded and heard Leo sob in relief on my shoulder.

"L-Leo...?" I tried to look behind me at him but Mikey caught my face in his hands, his baby blues sorrowful. "Mikey?"

"Are you okay, Donnie? You scared the bejesus out of us!" He cried and I gulped. Raph stopped pacing but was glaring down at us. As always his fear was turned into anger.

"What the shell where ya thinkin', goin' outside?!" He yelled and I flinched, so did Mikey.

"Raphael, yame-kudasai," Sensei ordered softly with a narrow-eyed stare. Raph crossed his arms and looked away, scowling. "Tell us what happened, Donatello."

"I...I..." I felt a lump of emotion again and the tears almost made my vision blur. Mikey put his head under my neck and I hugged him back. "I just don't wanna hear it anymore!"

"Hear it? Hear what?" Raph suddenly looked concerned for whatever reason and Leo clenched my tighter. Sensei moved to my line of vision as Mikey cried softly. I realized we were just outside that door I took to get away from April.

"I keep hearing you know who...in my head," I bit my lip at their surprised looks. I had blurted it out but didn't think to realize they might think I'm crazy. "Things he said to me while...he shocked me.."

"Like in your nightmare...?" Leo asked and I noticed his voice was slightly hoarse and scared. I had scared him. I looked down unhappily.

"Yeah..."

"Nightmare?" Sensei asked sounding worried. Leo and Raph took turns telling him the story of what happened this morning. I didn't look up. "My poor son, listen to me...never be afraid to tell us the truth. We are your family."

At that I was reminded of what April said and the waterworks began. I let my head fall on Mikey's shoulder and I just cried.

"Bro, tell us what's wrong!" Raph panicked as he knelt down as close as he could. Sensei seemed a bit in shock at my display of emotions. I was hardly ever the one to cry. I never used to be.

"I..I can't even face April, I'm so weak! It hurts so much and it's because of him! He did this to me!" I sobbed and Raph blinked.

"You can overcome this Donnie. You can..." Leo said in a soothing voice. I blinked away the tears. "April will understand. She always does, no matter what. I'll take care of everything, Little Brother. We love you. We care about you!"

"Yeah and please don't leave again," Mikey spoke up, though if not for our ninja training we might not have heard him. I leaned away from him to look down. "I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die if you were taken..."

"M-Me too, Baby Bro," I shivered and hugged him close again. He sniffed. "I was scared too..."

"Well we won't let anythin' get ta ya!" Raph huffed as he shifted closer anxiously. Leo moved in our eye sight and nodded. I smiled slightly.

"I have an idea," Sensei commented as he smiled fondly. We all looked at him. Mikey leaned out of my touch and sat beside me. "Donatello, why don't you tell us everything that "you know who" said so we can put it to rest."

For a moment I wanted to panic again at the thought of revealing what you know who said to me. But why would I? My family has clearly tried so hard to put me at ease. They love me. Shre-He is wrong about them. The other part of me..wanted to be reassured, wanted this attention, needed them to understand.

That part won. I told them everything. From the time I discovered where Mikey had "died" to the part where he said April would never love me. I even included the dream, the slight thougths of sucide that were in it, which totally freaked each of my brothers out and outraged them. I also included what just happened with April and how I had a bad panic attack because I unknowingly found another exit.

"I'm so proud of you, Donnie," Leo's voice was warm as he enveloped me. I wiped at the tears of my cheeks and blushed when Mikey lightly pounced on us.

"You're so one of my heroes Donnie! You're my smart Genius!" Mikey smiled cheerfully. I blushed more and smiled shyly. Raph scoffed and nearly plowed us to get involved in the famly hug. Mikey laughed and I grimaced slighty before smiling.

"You guys are saps. Saps I couldn't live without," Raph was blushing more than me and we all grinned evially.

"What was that Raph? We didn't hear you," Leo teased and Raph sent him a death glare. Sensei chuckled and smiled warmly.

"I am proud of you all, my sons. I hope you realize our love and adoration for you Donatello," I nodded with a bigger smile. My brothers all squeezed me in a hug. "Family. You know who will never understand that. He was trying to break you apart from your brothers, Donatello."

My eyes widened and I clenched all my brothers best I could and hissed, "Never!" Mikey grinned widely while Raph and Leo chuckled. I blushed again.

"He was trying to break your brillant mind," Sensei added as he rubbed my head. I smiled up at him. "I will go and check on April for you, my child. I will let her know you are okay." I nodded.

"Thanks Sensei...and...can you tell her sorry for me?" I asked and he dipped his head, smiling as he walked away.

" _Donatello..._ " I gulped at the way my brothers were glaring at me. Raph lightly smacked me on top of the head and I cringed. No wonder Mikey hates this!

"I cannot believe you have so little faith in us," Leo growled lightly as he poked my beak. I blinked in surprise. "I have some serious work cut out for me." RAph rolled his eyes and Mikey giggled.

"I'm not lettin' you outta my sight for awhile bro, get used to me!" Mikey grinned brightly and I faked a groan when inside I was happy.

"DON! DON?! RAPH?! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Casey's voice boomed and made us all jump. I watched as Mikey and Leo died laughing and I chuckled. Casey's way of being worried. I smiled.

"I'll go shut him up." Raph scowled as he stood up and walked off. "SHUT UP YA BOZO!"

"Ahaahaha!" Mikey laughed in my lap and I laughed a little. It was so good to hear that laugh again. I watched as Leo smiled fondly at us.

"NO, MY BEAUTIFUL WAREHOUSE!" Mr. Kurtsman suddenly yelled in distress and shock. We all paused with wide eyes. I could swear Mikey was gonna die from laughter. Leo blinked ni disbelief at the sound of wreslting and play fighting.

"I better go make sure Slash, Casey, and Raph aren't killin' each other," Leo sighed as he stood and walked away. "Hotheads..."

I smiled and looked down at Mikey, who was laughing in my plastron and it kinda tickled. "Mikey, move over there you're starting to tickle me!"

"Sorry, D," Mikey sighed happily and scooted backwards. I tried not to smirk to hard when I heard Raph shouting at Leo, just like the good old times. Casey was laughing hard for whatever reason and I could hear Mr. Kurtsman whimpering. "Hey Donnie...?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at him and frowned when I saw him staring at the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face as he absentmindly messed with his IV.

"Just so you know...it's okay to have nightmares about it," He said quietly and I blinked in surprise, a feeling settling in my chest. I pulled my knees up and hugged them.

"Yeah..I guess. It is normal anyways." I replied while resting my chin on my knees and looking at Mikey. Then it clicked. "Mike, are you having nightmares too?"

"Mhmm," He hummed and looked at me. I straightened in surprise and worry. He's just now saying something? That's not like him. "About...the sewn...mouth thing." He shivered and I choked, remembering my own dream. "Sorry.."

"No, no it's okay..." I sighed as I shook my head. Now was not the time to panic about my own stuff. Mikey needed me right now. "It's normal Mikey. Part of healing, I suppose." He looked at me weridly.

"I also have dreams about S-Squirlanoids..." He shuddered and pursed his lips. I scooted closer to him in sympathy. I remember that horrible time when we were forced to listen to the Squirlanoid attacking out baby brother. We thought he was dead... "I also have dreams..where...where..."

"Where?" I prompted, feeling worried. I wasn't touching him yet because he was laying down. Whatever that dream was it was obviously something worse than a sewn mouth and the Squirlanoid. I almost panicked when I saw how scared and shaky my baby bro was becoming. "You don't have to say, Mikey."

"But I need to Donnie, I need..." Mikey trailed off as he suddenly sat up. I moved to place a hand on his forearm. I was surprsed when he jumped. "I have dreams where...you guys still think I'm dead..you're rescued and I'm left..with...with _you know who.._ " I paled slightly.

"Oh Mikey..." I crushed him gently to my plastron and he cringed. He cried softly.

"But I have no right to be this upset because I'm, like, the least injured.." Mikey spoke up in a heavy voice. I gently pushed him away with narrowed eyes.

"No one's the "least injured" Mikey. That...being captured took something out of all of us. You're allowed to be sad, to be scared...to accept comfort.." My eyes softened as I was thinking my own words over. Those moments when you find out your sort of a hypocrite...

Mikey's face brightened some and he wiped his eyes. "Thanks, D. I really wanted to tell you that. I knew you'd understand!"

I smiled. "Thanks Mikey. That's what the A- Team is for, right?" He looked surprised and laughed. Then we fist bumped and it felt so good to be close to my only little brother again.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my friends," We both jumped and looked behind us to see Leatherhead looking sheepish, or as sheepish as he could in that form. Mikey beamed and I chuckled. "I did not mean to intrude."

"Nonsense, we're okay now," I smiled and Leatherhead looked relieved as he came closer. I felt ashamed that they thought they needed to take care around us. But we'll work on that. "How are the meatheads?" He looked confused.

"He means, how are Casey, Slash and Raph? Are they being trouble? "Mikey asked with a smile. Leatherhead laughed.

"Very much so. Casey can move around on his own, but slowly. He is pestering Raphael and Leonardo is trying to referee though Slash's comments are riling the pair up. It is quite amusing." Leatherhead looked happy and I chuckled softly at the mental image of his explanation.

"Awesome. I'm glad Raphie and Leo have a chance to act normally," Mikey giggled with a happy smile. I watched as Leatherhead and Mikey interacted.

"Donatello, how are you feeling?" Leatherhead suddenly asked, bringing me out of another daze. I smiled politely. "I know that your shoulder must hurt."

"It's okay. It stings and itches but that's all normal. It's much better," I explained and watched in amusement as they both slumped in relief. I turned to look around the corner and paused when I saw Dr. Rockwell staring at me before he floated into another room. We always talked when together, yet I have not said much at all to him.

"Oh! Michelangelo, you should rest!" Leatherhead suddenly sounded high pitched and worried. Mikey laughed though as I turned around. "You are moving around too much and are stressing your wounds." I paled when I noticed the blood seeping though the bandage around his abdomen. Why would it still be bleeding unless he reopened it? Shit!

"S'Okay, LH! I'm not tired!" Mikey grinned sloppily and I frowned. I rushed over as fast as I could.

"Bleeding from an old wound is not okay, Mikey," I reprimanded and watched in surprise as Mikey looked down like he was first noticing it. He suddenly seemed fearful.

"I-I...didn't know. It is hurting but I just thought...it was normal," Mikey looked at me and I panicked slightly. It was hurting him? Okay, stay calm.

"We should check with Dr. Rockwell," Leatherhead offered uneasily. I swallowed my panic or tried to until Mikey suddenly began to sway. No...no he was okay just a few moments ago!

"Donnie, it hur's...I don' feel so good," He slurred and I cried out to catch him when he fell forward slightly. "Woah...head rush...ungh..." My breath hitched when I noticed some of the blood trickling from his mouth. Oh no..internal...

"DR. ROCKWELL!" I screamed, freaking out Leatherhead in the process. The whole room went quiet.

"What is it boy?!" Dr. Rockwell floated out in slighy annoyance but mostly surprise and fear. I noticed Pete, Slash, and Sensei were the first on the scene with the others surrounded behind them.

"Don-nie...hur's..." Mikey grimaced in pain and I had Leatherhead support him best I could. Dr. Rockwel immediately came to our side.

"Michelangelo!" Sensei cried as he flew to our side, but left us enough space to get through. Everyone gasped our paled when we rushed Mikey away to the medical bed.

"Talk to me someone, what's wrong?" Dr. Rockwell asked in a slight panic as he looked Mikey over in LH's arms. I was still breathing irregularly.

I watched as Sensei darted to Mikey's side as he was laid down. April and Casey gave us space but looked so pale. The MM were trying to help but not get in the way. Raph and Leo were by my side before I realized it. Both as pale as me and seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I'll ask again...what is wrong?" Dr. Rockwell repeated in an professional tone. I swallowed again and shared a glance with Leatherhead as Rockwell noted the blood on teh bandange and from Mikey's mouth. He looked horrified.

Then I finally found my voice, "I believe it's internal bleeding..."


	17. Kodak Moment

**Raphael's P.O.V**

"How could something like this have happened?!" Leatherhead demanded in an uproar. His friends, with the exception of Dr. Rockwell, were keeping him from thrashing around too much. After LH laid our baby brother on the table he had to move away. Leatherhead was worried and at the same time livid.

I can understand that. I watched helplessly as Donnie tried to help Dr. Rockwell and Mr. Kurtsman with our baby brother. Mikey looked pale and was sweaty on his forehead. I had no idea how bad internal bleeding could get but why did it have to be Mikey that suffered?

Leo doesn't look any better than Mikey. He hasn't said a move, hell has hardly moved since we discovered something was wrong. And then Donnie hit the nail of the head with his "internal bleeding" statement. I, on the other hand, new what was going on...my shock had ended. But I didn't know whether to stay quiet or to blow up. I wanted to do both and I was just... ** _angry._**

"Easy, Leatherhead..." Pete warned, practically flying in his face. I watched as Slash coaxed Leatherhead and Pete away from us to calm LH down. I looked back to see Sensei, who was out of the way, come up to Leo and I to put his hand on our shoulders supportively. I wanted to shrug it off and mope in a corner, but I let it go because Sensei looked so broken, like we were supporting him instead of the other way around.

"Here, I found the source!" D. Rockwell beamed in accomplishment. Donnie and Mr. Kurtsman looked at Mikey's abdomen. Rockwell had unwrapped it to find that it was, in fact, bleeding again, "How could I have missed this before?!"

"Missed what?" Donnie asked nervously as we shifted as close as we could without getting in the way. I flinched when Leo reached over and gripped my hand really hard, or basically my fingers. I looked and was even more blown away to see his face scrunched up in pain and sadness. He was taking this even harder than I expected. I could see the self-hate on his face and scowled. I gripped his hand back as hard as I could and was rewarded with Fearless shifting his gaze to me. He looked so fragile at the moment.

"This...Mr. Kurtsman I need that cauterize utensil that I had used on Casey, then get me some fresh bandages," Dr. Rockwell ordered while Sensei's hand on my shoulder tightened. I looked at him as Mr. Kurtsman darted off, "Donatello, I need some needle and thread and some alcohol to re-clean the wound."

Donnie rushed off immediately, his body shivering and shaking constantly. I looked at Mikey's body and shuddered slightly myself. Mikey's skin was a light green now and was concerning. He was breathing slightly off pitch.

"What's wrong with him?" I demanded, moving forward slightly. I didn't fail to notice Leo shifting closer to me and Sensei following us.

"I originally thought these puncture marks were not so deep that they would need stitches..." Dr. Rockwell looked slightly nervous and I glared.

"But?" Leo spoke up with a soft guilt-ridden voice. I wanted to face palm and then slap him in the face. How the hell is any of this _his_ fault!? Is he stupid?! Mr. Kurtsman and Donnie came back then handed their tools over to Rockwell, who placed them on the table.

"But this one in the middle penetrated a little deeper," He tried to explain and I growled angrily. Leo clenched my hand again which I returned somewhat annoyingly, "The penetration from that "Squirlanoid" has torn a hole in one of your brother's blood vessels. Most likely it healed after we looked at it when he was first bandaged but this moving around tore it open again."

"What?!" Donnie and Leo cried and I clenched my teeth together. I knew that Mikey hurt every time he moved but I thought that was normal for his wounds. Apparently not as much as we thought. I clenched my other hand best I could with these stupid casts.

"No wonder. He has penetrating trauma!" Donnie gasped and touched his forehead, something he always did when he was thinking, "Luckily it didn't nick his liver or spleen...right?"

We all looked at Dr. Rockwell, whose face was staring deeply in Mikey's wound. I had to look away again. I hated to see my brothers looking so injured. "I'd have to say yes, he was very lucky indeed."

We all let out a collective sigh. Dr. Rockwell began with that cauterizing tool and I turned away. Sensei moved to rub my head along with Leo's. I noticed that Slash and Pete came back in, but without Leatherhead. They took our sides.

"What did we miss?" Slash asked looking directly at me. I told him everything that Rockwell said and watched relief blend in my ex-pet's face. I was surprised when he gave me a hug; something neither of us were ever fond of. "He'll be okay, Raph. I know you...you're secretly worrying your shell off but want to appear tough. It's okay."

I surprisingly felt my eyes burned and hugged him back, noticing how Leo had let go of my hand long ago. After we broke our hug I quickly wiped my eyes and smirked a little when we fist bumped. "Thanks Slash."

"No problem," He grinned happily and I was secretly happy that someone was willing to comfort me. That someone understood just how much I was worried. It was good to be recognized as something other than a "hothead".

"Raph, want some bread?" Pete flew up to me with a stupid grin on his face and his eyes like fireworks. He had a loaf of bread in his hands. I didn't wanna know where he got it and just rolled my eyes at his lack of interest in anything else.

"Nah, I'm good..." I replied and watched him sigh as he pecked on his bread. I looked over and saw Leo walking away, disappearing behind the hall that lead to the MM bed rooms and the bathroom. I jumped at a hand on my shoulder and tried not to scowl when Slash hid his laughter.

"Sorry, Raph," April laughed lightly, but I could tell it was forced. She had been crying, her eyes puffy and red. I gulped. I was never good with crying. "Casey and I were wondering if you were okay? We've been over there and out of the way but you look...dazed.."

"I'm fine. I'm not tha one with a bleedin' hole in my gut," I rolled my eyes as they winced. Yeah, not the right thing to say there...Suddenly Casey walked up, best he could anyways, then stopped with in front of me. I had a stare-down with Casey, who was surprisingly silent this whole time. I grinned when Casey growled and looked away. I had won.

"Dude, ya gotta, like, spend more time with me! I'm lonely here!" He complained like a child, with puffy cheeks and everything. I laughed hard for the first time since my capture. He looked surprised.

"I'm not good enough company?" Slash intervened while I caught my breath. I caught Sensei staring at me with a fond smile and blushed, turning around again. Jeez...

"You're okay and everything...but I'm scared you'll kill me," Casey replied bluntly and I snickered again. April actually laughed too at Slash's much surprised face. Slash scowled and started an argument on how looks are deceiving.

I looked over when I distantly heard Donnie. Dr. Rockwell and Don were leaning over Mikey's prone form. Sensei was now talking with Mr. Kurtsman and Pete was chiming in over there while snacking on his bread. Seriously, does he not do anything else? I looked towards the hallway where Leo disappeared. I had a feeling that's where I should go.

"-but I think soon that we should watch a movie or something together...Raph?" I flinched and backed away from April, who looked surprised and a bit hurt. "Sorry...everything okay?"

I cursed myself for such a reaction and for the way Slash and Casey pretended not to be worried for me. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, hating the feel of my cast against my skin.

"Yeah, I just realized that I need to use the bathroom...so...be right back!" I almost snapped and rushed off before they could question. "Yeah...totally not awkward or anything..."

I walked past the MM's bedroom doors and saw that the bathroom door was surprisingly open. I walked to the panel and pushed it open slightly, hanging my head in the room. I was shocked to see Leo sitting on the edge of the bath tub with one hand on his eye. He was crying.

"Leo?" I pushed the door open and rushed inside. Leo's breath hitched and he turned away from me more. Any other time I would tease him for "finally" crying but now I just felt horrible that I'd ever want to see my only big brother crying.

"Don't look at me Raph...I'm pathetic right now.." He whispered and I scowled, glaring at his shell, which I noticed was shaking ever so slightly. Damn, he really is taking this worse than the rest of us. What do I do? I'm not too good at comforting...but at least when I comforted Don earlier this morning he seemed okay...

"You're not pathetic for cryin' about our baby brother," I replied in a surprisingly softer voice than I usually give. I sat on the tub beside him and fought the urge to kick something when he turned again, so I couldn't see his face. "I've seen ya cry before, ya know."

"Yeah, when we were kids," He spoke up this time, his voice scratchy. "I hate looking so weak. So...so just go away."

I stared at him for a minute before I sighed and leaned against the wall opposite of him. I looked away for a moment, thinking of the right thing to say here. I've had plenty of things locked up that I've never said.

"Why do ya always gotta do that?" I half growled, looking up. Leo turned a bit, his blue eyes a bit bloodshot. He looked shocked for whatever reason. I knew that my eyes must have seemed intense because I was gonna make sure that Leo left this room knowing how I felt about him blaming himself. Everything.

"Do..what?" He questioned, quickly ducking his head to the side a little. I scowled.

"Keep things from us," I grumbled. Leo looked up slightly and seemed distant. I hated that. "You never rely on us, Fearless. Ya just do what ya want all the time and convince yourself it's what's right. Well it ain't this time."

Leo looked surprised and at the same time anxious. I knew this was because he thought he was hiding his emotions in a good way. Well he was dead wrong.

"I just...if I was a better leader..." Leo was looking self hateful again and I did my best not to shout.

"Leo...I'm only gonna say this once so I hope yer listenin'," I grunted and looked away from his eyes when he finally looked up all the way. I could sense the interest and confusion coming off him in waves. I did my best not to blush. "Ya always do your best. Plus, ya always do what's best fer us, no matter what. You're strong, kay? There I said it! Ya never give up and ya always sacrifice yourself for us. You've always been the one thats _there_."

"Raph..." Leo whispered in a awed tone. I moved away some more because my face was burning.

"However, you're STUPID!" I yelled.

"Ah...what?" I peeked a glance and nearly laughed out when he looked so lost and confuses, blinking at me like a lost puppy.

"You're too damn responsible for everything and ya never think about how we, yer brothers, might feel," I went back to scowling, crossing my arms over my plastron, "I just...wish ya could, ya know, rely on us more. Trust us more. Ya never tell us what's wrong unless we bother ya bout 24 hours. It's not like we won't respect ya if we know yer true feelings."

It was quiet for what felt like two hours, no lie. I finally felt the burn fade before I turned around. Leo was impossibly wide eyed. Then right as I opened my mouth Leo moved. I froze. Leo stood up slowly with his head down. I couldn't see his face again. He walked over to me and I was briefly confused. Was he gonna hit me? Yell at me? What-

He _hugged_ me. He threw his arms around my shoulders, best he could with that sling, and hugged me. My eyes grew wide when he suddenly started crying again, his face in my shoulder.

"I didn't know what to do. I am scared, Raph, scared that something will happen and we'll lose each other. I can't take it if any of you go before me. I won't. Mikey...God, Raph, he has internal bleeding!" Leo cried and I just stood there. I looked over his body sadly and wrapped my arms around him silently. Leo needed this detox. "I felt so horrible, Raph. God, if only I did more that night. You guys say it's not my fault but I'm the leader! This never should have happened to us!"

I waited a few more moments until Leo's crying softened again. I patted his shell awkwardly. "Now...was that so bad?" I teased, knowing full well that I was being a hypocrite. I hated revealing my emotions too.

"S-Shut up," He snapped and I laughed, hugging him a little harder. We pushed away from each other and Leo had this angry pout on his face. It was so funny. "Stop grinning at me. God, and you wonder why I never tell you my feelings."

I laughed good and hard at his slightly reprimanding and teasing tone. When I looked again, Leo was smiling warmly. My eyes grew wide again. I had not seen that smile, that genuine warm smile that makes him look like a big brother, in a long time.

"Let's go back and see how Mikey and Don are doing," He said with a closed eye smile. He turned around and began walking away, leaving me stupefied. Right as I was about to follow him he paused and turned back to me slightly. "And Raph?" I noticed him blushing.

"W-What?" I asked, hating the stutter. But I just didn't know what he was up to now. Leo looked at me and then just smiled.

"Thanks," He said. I blushed tenfold and crossed my arms. I ducked my head too and Leo laughed.

"Whatever...d-dont we need to go check on our bros?" I demanded, feeling embarrassed as I stomped past him and out of the room. He was still smiling goofily as he rushed to catch up with me.

As we walked back into the main room I noticed that Leatherhead was back, fixated on the head of Mikey's bed again, like he was guarding him. Mr. Kurtsman and Sensei were seated in chairs at the foot of his bed. Slash, Pete, April, and Casey were seated on the couches, still unmoved from where we built our nest.

"How is he?" Leo asked as we stepped up to the side of his bed. Dr. Rockwell was bandaging Mikey with the help of Donnie, who was looking surprisingly satisfied yet still worried. I blinked.

"He will be okay now. I triple checked the wound sites and re-bandaged them. I fixed the tear in Michelangelo's blood vessel and stitched up the puncture wound. He will have to be bed-ridden for a couple of days and in a couple of weeks he should move around like normal." Dr. Rockwell explained. Leo and I shared a look.

"Thank you for all that you have done for my sons, Dr. Rockwell," Sensei declared and I watched a rare smile pass over Rockwell's face. He nodded and finished bandaging my baby brother. He floated away and grabbed some wipes in his hands. As he left Leo and I got closer to Mikey, who already looked better.

I looked up and noticed Don's tired expression. "Ya okay, Don?"

Donnie looked up in surprise. "Oh..yeah. I just..." We watched with wide eyes as he stared at Mikey, tears falling down his face.

"Donnie.." Leo whispered as he quickly, faster than I've seen in a while, dashed to his side and hugged him gently. Donnie tried to smile, which kind of hurt my heart a little, and then cried some more, letting his head fall on Leo's good shoulder. Leo looked at me, distressed and I quickly went to their other side, hugging them both.

I noticed that the others near the couch instantly got up to give us our privacy, something they always do and we're always grateful for. Leatherhead and Mr. Kurtsman reluctantly left too as Donnie wept. The only one that stayed was Sensei.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Donnie chanted and clenched them both tightly. Sensei got up and calmly walked over, putting his hands on our heads. We let Donnie cry and the longer it happened the more my own eyes burned.

"Do not despair, my sons. This is just a set back. Michelangelo will not give up," Sensei sounded so resolved and calm that it made me feel better. Leo looked even more sad and Donnie was sniffing.

"I-I thought we were gonna lose him...again..." Donnie wept as tears kept coming. He hiccuped twice which seemed like gasps and Leo and I just didn't know what to do, "I was so scared guys..."

"We were too Donnie, we were too..." Leo smiled sadly as Donnie whimpered a little. Finally Donnie backed away enough to where we weren't squeezing each other. Sensei dropped his hands and calmly stepped away to grab one of Mikey's hands.

"Sorry...God, that was so weak and embarrassing...but it's like...so easy to cry right now," Donnie laughed a little but he still looked a little said and embarrassed. I frowned and stepped froward. I surprised Leo and Donnie by grabbing the back of their necks and pushing their foreheads to mine best I could. I closed my eyes so I could fight my embarrassment.

"It's okay to cry sometimes..." I said quietly. I felt my face burn...but...anything, _anything_ to help my brothers. I was surprised when they leaned in my touch and both put a arm around me.

"Thanks..." Donnie silently sniffed again, but I heard the fond and appreciative underlying tone.

"Yeah...you're the best Raph," Leo whispered and I felt a warm feeling in my chest. I...I just helped my brothers today...right? I was useful! I opened my eyes and thankfully theirs were closed.

In the corner of my eye I caught Sensei looking at me with overwhelming love and pride. My face burned some more. I was also surprised to see that he looked touched and he had tears in his eyes. That shouldn't have been surprising because he watches soap operas...but it still was. I gave him a small rare smile and then continued to let my brothers hug me. Moments like this were rare and even though I liked my tough image...I also liked these moments too.

"A-Aww...it's a kodak moment..."

We froze. Donnie gave a small gasp, Leo choked and my breath hitched. We all broke away instantly and turned to see Mikey, eyes half lidded, staring at us with a blush on his cheeks and a bright but exhausted smile on his face.

"I...I want in on the...bro hug too, guys," He teased and I saw Donnie's eyes water again. Ugh, we are so never living these moments down for the rest of our lives. Donnie was the first one to hug Mikey and then Leo. I stood there, in surprise. My baby brother was awake..."What, no love for me Raphie?"

"..." I didn't know what to say. But suddenly Sensei and my bros were looking at me with wide eyes. I didn't know what until I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I gasped and swatted at them like they were roaches. I watched as my family laughed at me.

"Ahw...dudes...laughing hurts," Mikey chucked softly with a goofy grin on his face.

"Then don't laugh," Leo teased as he nuzzled one of Mikey's cheeks with his beak. Mikey giggled silently and groaned again.

"What...happened to me? I can't remember," Mikey asked innocently confused as Leo continued to nuzzle him before pulling away.

"You fainted Mikey...you-"

"I fainted? Like a girl?" He asked with fake horror. Donnie actually smiled and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Mikey to take the emotional tension away...

"When you fainted we discovered you had internal bleeding," Donnie explained and we watched the color slowly drain Mikey's face. He looked scared. I walked up and grabbed his other hand while I noticed Sensei rubbing his other arm.

"You are okay, my son, Donatello and Dr. Rockwell has helped you," Sensei assured and Mikey looked less scared than before.

"Basically when you were attacked by that Squirlanoid...it tore a hole in one of your blood vessels. Dr. Rockwell fixed it so it won't bleed anymore. It shouldn't hurt as bad either," Donnie continued to explain.

"Well the weird pressure feeling is gone," Mikey admitted while smiling a little again. "I'm just really tired and achy."

"Normal," Donnie assured while looking relieved. "You scared us, Mikey..."

Mikey frowned sadly. "Sorry, D. I didn't mean to. I honestly thought everything was normal."

"Well it's not," Leo reprimanded while Sensei, Don, and I grinned at each other at the return of Leo's "big brother" mode. "You have to stay in bed for two days and take special care moving around for a week."

I was surprised when Mikey's face fell and he looked upset. "I can't walk around with you guys?"

"Not for two days," Donnie sighed and Mikey looked down. I patted his arm.

"It's okay Mike, you can still sleep in the "nest" with us," I grinned when Mikey looked up with sparkled eyes.

"Yey~!" He cheered, making us all laugh. Leo and Donnie helped Mikey sit up some, propping the pillow higher so he could see us better than lying flat on his shell. He grunted but smiled as he got comfortable. "So how are you dudes feeling?"

My eyes widened when Leo and Donnie both smiled at me and then looked at Mikey, who was confused and curious. "Better thanks to Raph." Leo said while I blushed. Sensei chuckled fondly after Mikey beamed happily.

"Thank you for taking care of them Raphie~!" Mikey smiled with his eyes closed and I, for once, couldn't get mad at the nickname. I sighed with a smile.

"Well someone has to be the sane one," I teased and smiled more when my brothers laughed, though Mikey laughed lightly.

"Raph is surprisingly a good listener," Leo told them and I blinked wide eyes.

"He is," Donnie agreed with a small smile. Mikey giggled.

"I coulda told ya that!" He beamed and I felt my face burn. I crossed my arms, scowled and looked anywhere but at them. I'm not used to compliments.

"I am very impressed with Raphael, myself," Sensei spoke up and my heart beat fast. "You have put aside your own well being to help your brothers. Look at how much at ease they are because of you!"

I blushed some more. "I-I didn't do much...jeez..."

After that they stopped complimenting me as much and began changing the subject about moving Mikey over to the nest, which he agreed about. Sensei was the one who carefully carried Mikey and laid him in the middle of our "nest" of blankets. He covered him up and propped up his head with two pillows. We each filed in our places beside him and Sensei set on one of the couches.

I watched with an odd sense of pride as my brothers all smiled as they talked to each other, namely Mikey. He caught me staring and gave me a knowing grin.

"You know...I still haven't gotten that hug, Raphie," He teased and I scowled at him. He motioned for me to come to him as Don and Leo smirked. I rolled my eyes but complied and crawled over Donnie to get to him. I hugged him as gently as I could, because he was shaking, and was surprised when he whispered in my ear.

I felt odd happiness as I crawled back to my spot. Mikey was beaming as Don and Leo looked confused. Mikey wouldn't tell them what he told me...said it was a thing between us. I laughed as I smiled warmly behind my casted hand.

_"Thanks Raphie for fixing our brothers..."_

Anytime Mikey. Anytime.


	18. The Attack

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

Being stuck on a bed or the "nest" for two days sucked major sewer bunnies, but I made it through thanks to my bros and my Sensei. They never left my side, or at least I had one of them with me at all times. For most of the time it was Donnie, but I didn't care.

My plastron itched like crazy but thanks to this cream Dr. Rockwell gave me, it hurts less now. I still needed the stitches for four more days but other than that I was starting to gain my strength back just like my bros. They started developing better appetites and the rest of us were very happy. I could tell that Raph had truly helped our brothers and that made me excited for my own recovery. I just couldn't get all of my energy back right now and I could tell that they were noticing how that affected me. And I always thought I could hide my emotions well...

But now that we were getting more comfortable and less jumpy, Sensei explained that it was time that we went back to the lair. We were almost hesitant, though I didn't mind one bit it was just Don and Raphie, but Leo insisted we'd be safer underground and better in a place we felt was familiar.

And that's how we got to where we are right now, packed up with loaned medical supplies and weapons (Which were just four leftover daggers- but something was better than nothing) and heading out.

"Thank you for all you have done for us, my friends," Sensei looked very touched and warm as he faced Mr. Kurtsman and the Mighty Mutanimals. I watched with an amused smile as Raph glared at Casey, who was making googley eyes behind the MM's backs. I almost laughed. April and Casey were gonna leave after us, since they wanted to go back to their own families.

"It is no problem," Mr. Kurtsman waved Sensei off while giving us all warm smiles. "Come back anytime you need."

"Yes, and contact me should you need my medical assitance again," Dr. Rockwell smiled only slightly and scanned over us, eyes planting on Donnie.

"Thanks Dr. Rockwell," Donnie dipped his head shyly, but still smiling back.

"I'm going to miss you, brother, make sure you visit," Sash grinned as he and Raph grabbed each other's hand and smirked. Raph nodded.

"Or you visit me," Raph laughed as he stepped back. Slash just grinned and I smiled wide when Leatherhead stepped in front of me looking worried.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be fine, we got Sensei with us!" I soothed but he just canted his head and tried to smile. "You better visit me too, you know!"

"I will, my friend, you just concentrate on getting better," Leatherhead scanned my plastron where my injury hurt the worst at the moment. The long cut on my face was beginning to fade slowly, scabbed over, which was annoying and felt werid. The other wounds were doing the same, but I was mainly just really really tired and _sore_.

"He'll get better," Leo promised as he stepped forward and put a hand on my good shoulder. Leo's ribs were fully healed and his shoulder was out of the sling. It was still bandaged from his gash and the crack in his shell hurt less, he had promised.

"Bye guys!" Pete cried as he waved frantically. I giggled this time and waved back. We all eventually followed Sensei's actions as he bowed half at the waist. We turned and walked out of the door. It was close to midnight, that way there were less people out and it was safer for us.

We stayed as close to Sensei as possible while I also stayed close to Raph. I wasn't up to my usual speed and felt just terrible that _I_ was the reason we had to go slower. Leo noticed my sad expression and walked over to me.

"Don't worry, Mikey, you'll be dusting us out before you know it!" Leo smiled and I smiled too before I heard Donnie snicker. I looked up to see him smiling back at us over his shoulder and Raph rolled his eyes.

"My sons, concentrate," Sensei ordered softly, with a smile on his own muzzle. I felt a little better and looked around like I was supposed to as we looked for the nearest manhole cover. I looked at the teddy bear in my arms that I had to take back to the lair. I had noticed that Donnie got his item but Raph and Leo did not. Well, Leo purposefully left his Captain Ryan poster behind, which surprised me but Slash was gonna bring Raph's training dummy by another time.

I decided to scan my brothers. Like Leo, Donnie and Raph were healing really fast too. Raph still had his casts on his wrists but he claims they hurt less than before. His plastron was still slightly indented but you could see the plastron plates already regrowing. Donnie said he'd have a permanent indention where the acid went on his slash wound twice. Raph's bruises and small cuts faded away.

Donnie doesn't shudder at all anymore from his shocks and all his bruises faded too. His eye was normal again. Donnie's shoulder wound was wrapped up still but it didn't hurt when he moved it so that was good. Most of Don's injuries were emotional though. He still has random emotional outbursts sometimes but his panic attacks lessened unless we talked about _you know who_ too long, that being more than once or twice.

"Stop," Sensei commanded, making me jump out of my thoughts. I froze just like my brothers except it was Raph's hand that pushed against the top part of my plastron. I blinked over his shoulder. Everyone was tense. There was a misplaced shadow that made my heart jump and apparently everyone else knew that shadow but me.

"NO!" Donnie literally fell to his knees shouting, holding his face in anguish all of a sudden and all my breath left me in a whoosh as panic for my brother set in.

Sensei covered Donnie as Leo also stepped forth with his dagger drawn and I heard Raph snarl as Tigerclaw came out of the shadows with both guns armed. My eyes widened and I cried out as Sensei delivered a kick to his chest as he fired at us, but Leo grabbed Donnie and Raph grabbed me using only his arms.

"Stay here!" Leo commanded us as Raph nodded and they just left us sitting behind a dumpster. I looked at Donnie who was shaking so bad and I lifted a shaky hand to put on his head, something Raph does to us when he wants to comfort us without words. I have no words right now. I was still shocked and flinched when I heard the battle cries. Raph and Leo may be healed, but how is Raph supposed to fight with only his _feet_?!

"Look what I found," I turned sharply and gasped with terrified eyes as Fishface crossed his arms with a toothy smirk. "I was wonderin' where my turtle soup ingrediants went."

Donnie narrowed his eyes as he glared and I grabbed the dagger in my hands quickly, noticing how my whole being was shaking. Fishface laughed. I noticed he looked a little banged up with bruises and scabs but he was fine other than that.

I breathed harshly as he rolled his switch blade out. I would have to ignore my pain and soreness to protect Donnie until Sensei can save us. I can't even focus on the sounds of their fight anymore so I don't know what's happening.

"Come with me easily and maybe I won't have to cut you up," Fishface taunted as Donnie surprised me by grabbing his own dagger, shakily, and we both stood side by side. Fishface launched himself at us and we both cried out as we blocked his hits. Donnie kicked Fishface and we both seemed surprise when he hardly stumbled. I gasped and dodged when Fishface growled and kicked back, but he hit Donnie instead of me. Donnie landed on the ground, a shaking scared mess.

"Donnie!" I cried but turned quickly to stumble out of Fishface's way. He continued to smirk as he turned to me. I paled and felt myself panic in a way that I was sure was unhealthy.

"Ah!" Fishface was suddenly slammed into by a literal blur and he was pushed into the street further down the alley, where he was almost hit by a car. My eyes widened as I saw the blur was the figure of Baxter Stockman-fly, the mutant ex-enemy or so, hovering close to me.

"Donnie, you okay?!" I cried, kneeling towards my shaky brother as Stockman stared at us for a minute. Donnie nodded, trying to keep his breathing under control and his eyes were clenched shut. I hugged him and turned to Stockman-fly. "Thanks dude!"

"No prrrroblem," He buzzed and began to hover off. "Thank you too."

As he left I was confused. Why was he thanking me? For saving him days ago? I don't know. I held Donnie as I looked up but I couldn't see Sensei, Leo, or Raphie. I panicked. What do I do?! Are they okay?!

I looked behind me to see Fishface begining to recover. I gasped and turned to a pale green Donnie. I shook him gently and he looked at me with a face full of fearful pain. I frowned sadly. "We need to go before Fishface gets us!"

Donnie nodded as his eyes suddenly widened some. He seemed slightly calmer, he's getting better at controling his panic attacks, and stood up with my help. I cringed as my plastron burned a little but I kept going. I didn't want Fishface to come back and I didn't know who else could be out here. Since most of _you know who's_ henchmen were hurt it might just be those two.

Donnie and I gasped as a smoke pellet was thrown near us, blocking Fishface from sight and we looked up to see Stockman-fly buzzing away, clearing helping us have a chance to escape, or at least I think that's what he was doing. I grit my teeth and moved with Donnie in determination. I _seriously_ owed Stockman-fly one for this!

I escaped with Donnie down two more different alley ways. I wished I had our T-Phones or something to contact the others. I don't even know if they were _okay_ or _captured_ or what was happening! I tried not to panic because I had to be strong for once in my life.

I managed to get another alleyway in before Don and I hid inside an indention in the brick wall, hidden away by it's shadow. We were breathing harshly and Donnie suddenly turned to me. "I'm so s-sorry, Mikey."

"For...what?" I asked looking confused. He had tears in his eyes and I blinked in shock.

"I was so useless...I panicked but I just..."

"I understand, D. You were scared." I smiled but he shook his head and grabbed onto me gently. He sniffed and I was getting worried.

"I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to _protect_ you." He whispered and I laughed.

"You have plenty other times for that, dude," I exclaimed and he looked at me in surprise. "I'm just glad to not be useless for once!" I cringed at what I revealed. Donnie gently smacked my head and I groaned.

"You've never been useless you goon," His face softened as his panic drained all away. He hugged me close again and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, D, but you're scaring me," I replied honestly with a nervous smile. Donnie ignored it and turned to look around.

"Where do you think the others are?" He asked mainly out loud and worriedly. I held my shaking hands together until Donnie noticed and grabbed them in his own. "I'm sure they're okay..."

I nodded and licked my beak, "But what do _we_ do in the meantime? How do we find them?"

"Go back to the lair, making sure no one follows us. That's all we can do," Donnie looked as upset as me at that. "It's too dangerous and we're too messed up to fight right now. We need to meet up with them at the lair, wait for them there."

Donnie has always known what he was talking about. I trust him and always will. So I squeezed his hand, flashed him a bright encouraging smile, and nodded. His face softened and he rubbed my head affectionately. We looked behind me and saw a manhole cover we passed in our panicked escape.

Our smiles turned into relieved grins.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Leonardo's Point of View:**

I gasped as I hardly dodged more fire from Tigerclaw's ray gun if it were not for Sensei grabbing my good arm and hauling me out of the way. Sensei barely dodged it himself. I watched as Raphael sent a kick to Tigerclaw's legs, only to be kicked himself into a wall.

I gasped in worry. This has been going on for several minutes and our fight has been taken to the abandoned streets. I was worried for Mikey and Don because we left them to hide. Were they found? Were they panicking and injured? I needed to get back to them, NOW.

"Leave me and my sons, now!" Sensei demanded as he engaged Tigerclaw before he could even look at us. I used this moment to help Raph, who looked pissed above anything else. He almost jerked me off him until he realized it was me and frowned.

"Argh!" Sensei cried out, barrelling past us making our eyes widen and my heart freeze. Sensei was bleeding from his arm, clearing been shot by the ray gun. Tigerclaw was on his way to capture Sensei and I growled.

Not thinking first I just threw myself at him. We both grunted at the impact and I ended up on the ground on my shell, it throbbed from the almost healed crack. I gasped when Tigerclaw grabbed my katana strap and held me up.

Raph cursed loudly, looking torn as he held Master Splinter, who was shaking and glaring up at us. Tigerclaw looked me in the eye and I noticed it almost looked like he desperately didn't want to harm me. After all, he had been mainly going after Raph and Sensei, only engaging me when I engaged him.

"Let my son go!" Sensei demanded as Raph helped him stand best he could. Raph was shaking with anger, his eyes practically on fire and in any other time I would smile at that. But I froze as Tigerclaw held up the ice gun.

"One move and I'll give your son one hell of a brain freeze," He threatened and my heart beat painfully, reminding me of that night we got captured. The night I failed my brothers. My eyes widened and my breathing increased. I tried to get my panicking under control but it was hard.

But suddenly a weird tingle hit my body but it didn't hurt. I was dropped ungraciously on the ground as Tigerclaw shouted in pain when electric currents made his body spasm. I crawled away from him as he fell and was grabbed by Sensei, who literally picked me up in his arms and pushed us both back behind him.

"Look!" Raph cried, pointing with one finger at the sky. We all froze when we saw Stockman-fly hovering in the air nervously, some type of machine in hand. He was the one that hit Tigerclaw? He saved me?

Stockman-fly shot Tigerclaw again and he writhed in pain before his body stopped and the whimpering stopped. I froze, thinking he was dead, but his soft breathing told he was still alive but unconcious. Stockman-fly hovered close but not too close to us.

"You have my thanks," Sensei bowed gracefully and Stockman twitched. Raph eyed him carefully and I just didn't have words for him right now. I was still panicking about Don and Mikey.

"You are weclome," Stockman answered as he turned nervously.

"Have you seen Michelangelo or Donatello?" I asked as Raph glared at nothing in particular. Somewhat relief filled me when he nodded.

"I helped them escape Xever and I don't know where they went after that, sorry," Stockman replied as my heart beat painfully at the thought of my two distraught little brothers alone with Xever pursuing them.

"Well let's go look for them!" Raph demanded before he paused when Sensei held his good arm out.

"We must make haste for the lair," He replied as he gawked at him.

"Why?!" We asked simulatinously, not understanding why he would foresake our little brothers so easily.

"We need the device Donatello built some time ago that allows you to track mutagen, the one he rewired to detect any being with mutagen in their systems," Sensei explained and I remembered before the capture that Donnie had improved the mutagen tracker that way.

"Then let's go already! They could be _hurt_!" Raph nearly stomped away and I followed him. I heard Sensei thank Stockman-fly again before I briefly saw Stockman fly off into the distance as fast as he could.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

We finally made it back to the lair and just stared as we gazed over the turnstiles. Everything was literally as we left it, even the old bag of cheetos I had never finished the night we left on patrol.

Donnie and I were disheartened to not already find the guys waiting for us here, if they ever do that at all. I tried to ignore the panic seeping through my pores. What if they were captured and we were just lounging around here?

My thoughts were interrupted by Donnie tugging me through the turnstiles gently. He stopped once we went down the steps and turned to me. "Did you reopen any of your wounds?"

I checked myself. I didn't hurt too bad and nothing was bleeding. I shook my head. "Nope."

Donnie seemed relieved and I found myself being steered into the pit and forced to sit on the bench as he sat beside me, still clearly shaking. "I'm still checking."

I rolled my eyes but didn't protest as my bandages were unwrapped and he checked to see my stitches were still good. My other wounds were still scabbed over too. He looked pleased and wrapped them up again. I let Donnie check my face, tilting my head to the side.

But I gasped when I see blood trickling down his arm. My eyes widened and I panicked, gripping his elbows and getting blood on my right hand. What happened to him?! "How did you get hurt?!"

Donnie looked as surprised as me as he wrenched my arms away and turned his left arm over, showing a small semi deep cut. "It must be from when Fishface kicked me and all the motion was agitating it."

"We need to wrap this up!" I wheezed and Donnie put a hand on my chest, looking worried at _me_ when _he's_ the one _bleeding!_

"Breathe, Mikey, it's not that deep. It doesn't need stitches." Donnie tried to calm me down but now that panic had broken my barrier.

"Oh God, you're hurt and it's my fault! The others are hurt too, God, what if they were taken Donnie?!" I cried practically feeling my own eyes widening more. Donnie looked scared as he gripped onto both of my forearms to try and calm me down but I couldn't stop now. "No- No they can't! They just _can't!_ They have to be okay!"

"Mikey- hey _Mikey_!" Donnie gripped my forearms and then shook me gently. I was hiccuping in distress and I tried to ignore the blood on my hand from Donnie's wound. "Nothing was your fault, silly! They are gonna be fine, you know why? Sensei's with them! And he's gonna be fine too!"

I felt myself slowly calming but my heart was hammering and breathing _burned_ in my lungs. I fought the tears and swallowed, nodding when I asked, "P-Promise...?"

Donnie was about to say something when we heard a heavy clang. We both whirled around, standing and getting ready to protect ourselves when Sensei, Leo, and Raph came into view, looking very concentrated, upset, scared, and hurt. Donnie and I slumped in relief.

But then suddenly I saw Sensei's arm and all the blood that was running down it. I stiffened and little black dots faded in my vision.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

We came across the familiar turnstiles and I was pumping adrenline to hurry and find Donnie's machine. I accidently hit one of the bars and heard gasps. We lookd up, not expecting to see a gobsmacked Donnie and Mikey, both looking hurt, scared, tired, pale but _alive_. Alive and _safe_.

Just as I was about to shout my relief Mikey got this horrified look on his face and his eyes just slid closed. He slumped forward and Donnie gasped, catching him as I all but launched myself over the turnstiles and to their sides, Sensei and Raph not far behind me.

"What just happened?!" I demanded looking at Donnie and helping him lower our baby brother down on the bench. "Is he _okay_? Are you guys hurt?"

"I- I don't know," Donnie stammered looking more than freaked out for the three of us. I gasped when Raph grabbed Donnie's arm and turned it over, it was bleeding. "I'm okay, just a small cut."

"Is Michelangelo injured as well?" Sensei demanded as he leaned over and petted Mikey's forehead. Mikey didn't even move an inch, totally knocked out. I looked at him worriedly.

"N-No...he just fainted, Sensei. He was panicking right before you came," Donnie explained as my heart clenched for the youngest. Raph gritted his teeth before Donnie gasped. "Sensei, _you're hurt_!"

"It is just a flesh wound, Donatello," Sensei assured as Donnie lept over to investigate himself. I moved over and let Raph come closer to Mikey as well, who stroked Mikey's forehead with his thumb. I smiled slightly. "I am fine."

"That must be it then," Donnie gasped softly, turning to look down at our baby brother. "He seen Sensei's injury and freaked."

"Mikey..." I murmured sadly while Raph froze and then leaned away to clench his fists best he could. Sensei looked sad as he gazed at Mikey's face. I looked to Donnie. "Tell us what happened when we seperated."

Donnie nodded eagerly and began to tell us everything that happened with Fishface, how Stockman saved Mikey (again), about their escape, Donnie's panic and then lastly Mikey's own panic attack. I sighed worriedly as I stroked Mikey's hand and Raph, who had moved beside Donnie, brought Donnie closer to him with one arm.

I proceeded to tell Donnie our side of the attack since he oh so demanded while Sensei went to make us all calming tea. As I told the story Raph left to get the first aid and returned with the supplies as I finished.

"Stockman helped us... _again_ ," Donnie looked at Mikey, shocked. "Just what did Mikey do to change his mind like that?" I shrugged.

"I dunno the whole story but I heard that tha Chucklehead made a deal to get him out if he protected us and got us out too," Raph looked amused and fond as he grabbed some antiseptic cream and a roll of bandages.

I smiled softly at Mikey as Donnie argued with Raph about being "too rough" with treating his new wound which Raph replied with how much he believed in "tough love" which made me snort in amusement. After Donnie was worked on he left to get a cold wrag to put on Mikey's forehead.

Soon after that Sensei came back and sat near Mikey's head, handing us each a tea and pushing the tray away. We drank in silence for a minute before Sensei spoke up. "I cannot express how proud I am of you four."

We all blinked in surprise. "What makes you say that? We mostly freaked out and panicked." Donnie sounded so defeated and I gazed at him worriedly.

"That is precisely why," Sensei replied and we looked stunned and confused. "You were panicked yet you did not let that stop you from finding your way home and to each other. I am the proudest Father alive."

We all smiled, feeling encouraged. Sensei looked down at Mikey sadly and rubbed his head. "From your story Donatello I can sympathesize that Michelangelo was strong for as long as he could be. He adores you three so much and wishes to be strong and determined like you all."

We all looked at each other and then smiled down at Mikey, who looked like he was just sleeping. I petted his hand again, feeling all warm from what Sensei was saying.

"He'll be okay," Raph spoke up and we turned to him. "He _will."_

I nodded as I glanced back to Mikey. Donnie was smiling like he was relieved and Sensei looked fond. I nodded. "Yes he will."


	19. Despondent

_**Despondent: in low spirits from loss of hope or courage** _

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

I stared at the hand I was holding. You'd think that we'd all feel super-okay and safe now that we were at home...but Donnie is jumpy at the slightest noises and nearly had another panic attack when he thought about our baby brother not waking up. He was being paranoid and I can't exactly fault him for it. Sensei literally had to pry Donnie out of Mikey's room by picking him up. Currently Sensei is calming him in his room.

Raph is very quiet and it's really worrying me, almost more than Mikey and Donnie. Raph's not really a quiet person and is rather loud, like Mikey but as soon as we set up Mikey in his bed Raph had kinda shut down. He has not talked since then nor has he come to visit Mikey unlike Donnie.

Sensei is very wary and suspicious of sounds though he can control it easy. The only reason I've noticed is because I have nothing else to do but think, observe, and watch my brothers, namely Mikey. As soon as Sensei took Donnie I haven't left Mikey's side. I was determined to be here when my baby brother woke up.

I felt weak and I don't just mean emotionally. I was hungry yet I wasn't. I didn't want to eat...I didn't even wanna move. My hands were shaking as I held Mikey's hands but I still didn't want to do anything but sit there, waiting for him to wake up. I couldn't help but blame myself for this.

Mikey wouldn't have panicked if he didn't have to face Fishface. Wouldn't have panicked if I left him and Donnie alone to be attacked. Wouldn't have passed out in a freak panic if I had protected Sensei and Raph better. I was still such a terrible leader and the choice to leave them made me the _worst_ brother. Even worse than that would have to be that I could tell Mikey being out of it and Don freaking out was taking a piece out of Raph every time he looked at them.

I sighed as I hung my head low and clenched Mikey's hand. We should be alright now. We were safe at home. In the lair. Where we grew up. Yet why did it feel like we could be attacked at any second? Was I always going to be this paranoid now? What about Donnie, Raph, and Mikey? Would they always be angry, scared, or sad? I hated that I couldn't answer any of these questions.

"Nugh..."

My eyes widened and my head snapped up to find a pair of baby blues staring into my cobalt eyes. Mikey blinked sluggishly for a few moments before his face twisted into surprised alarm and I had to put my hand on his chest gently to calm him now. "Leo!"

"Shh...Mikey, you're okay!" I soothed and freaked out when he continued to struggled against my weight but could hardly move let alone lift his head up all the way. "Calm down, Mikey!"

"But- _but_ Leo, Sensei- _he'_ s-"

"He's okay, Mikey. It was just a small flesh wound, that's all. It stopped bleeding a long time ago and it's bandaged now, promise," I practically whispered as I rubbed my baby brother's hand in circles. He took a shaky breath and looked around his room in mild panic.

"L-Leo, where's Donnie? What about Raph? And why are you hurt?" Mikey was looking more distressed by the minute so I mustered up my confidence and got on the bed in front of him, careful of his leg, and pulled his freckled face in both of my hands.

"Donnie's with Sensei, Raph is in his room, and I'm not hurt," I replied without sparing details. I didn't know how fragile Mikey was at the moment and I would not be the one to set him off again. It's bad enough with Donnie as it is so I don't need Mikey having panic attacks as well.

Mikey looked hesitant and unsure. "You've got bruises though..."

Inwardly I almost panicked. Do I tell him the truth? I'll go with the "honeyed" truth for now. "It was just Tigerclaw, but he didn't do much to me."

Mikey looked a little relieved as he melted against the bed, no longer as tense and I mildly cheered for myself in my head. Mikey sighed and rubbed a hand on his face. I put a hand on his knee.

"You okay, Mikey?" I asked worriedly.

"Fine...just very tired. I...uh..." He looked nervous now and his eyes flicked form side to side, a sure sign he was trying to come up with a reasonable lie to tell me to make me feel better. I rolled my eyes. Little brothers never change.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Michelangelo," I warned softly and watched his eyes grow wide. A small part of me was amused by that.

"Uh, well it's just that- uh don't freak out Leo," He cautioned which made me sit straighter. Now I was starting to feel a scary pit in my stomach. "But I can't move much..."

"What?!" I cried as I watched him try to lift his head unsuccessfully. My heart began to pound and I willed myself to calm down. My stomach fluids swished around in my belly anxiously. Why was Mikey so weak?

"I said don't freak out, Bro," Mikey replied looking a little frightened with big eyes. I forced myself to take a calming breath. "I just, I dunno, I can't move my hands, feet, or head very high at all. I'm...uh, a bit freaked out, dude."

I was freaked out more than enough for the entire family and _the moon_. I frantically looked over Mikey and the bed, even the room. Mikey just watched me. I looked at the doorway uneasily. I didn't want to leave Mikey, especially now. And the others need to know he's awake anyway so...

" **Donnie! Sensei! Raph!** " I all but screamed loudly, hearing it echo and watching Mikey flinch a little. I sent him an apologetic look. Sensei was in the room in record timing, practically carrying Donnie with him. Raph entered a little later and they all stared wide eyed at Mikey and I for a moment before Donnie flew all the way to Mikey's bed and nearly into my lap as I grunted.

"Mikey! You're up! Are you okay? How do you feel?!" Donnie demanded as Sensei came to the side of the bed and Raph followed silently.

"Whoa, D, my head hurts a little," Mikey laughed softly as Donnie nearly got into Mike's face if it weren't for my slightly unsteady hands. Before I could speak up Mikey looked directly at Sensei, practically scanning him over. "Sensei, you okay? Do you hurt?"

"Not much, my son. Do not worry, please," Sensei looked absurdly relieved as he rubbed Mikey's head.

"Why did you scream so loud Leo?" Donnie asked as he flicked his eyes over to me, looking slightly wild with fear that it made me feel bad for screaming loudly.

"Mikey says he can't lift his head or arms high and is feeling very weak," I explained and watched Don's eyes slowly widen. Sensei tensed up and Raph paled. "That's bad right? Why's he this weak?"

"D-Dehydration...lack of nutrition...uh," Donnie was shaking as he looked down at Mikey's sheets. I put a hand over his own worriedly. "I...uh...don't know..I-"

"Ya _do_ know Donnie," Raph interjected before Sensei could open his mouth. We looked at him in surprise. "Mikey's not dyin' so stop actin' like he is.."

"Raphie," Mikey lightly scolded as Donnie's face twisted but I'd noticed it was not twisted in pain but in surprise and sudden understanding. I felt calmer myself. We were working ourselves up, mainly me, because we were overreacting.

"Okay," Donnie nodded as he closed his eyes, opened them, and calmly checked over Mikey. He looked into his eyes, felt his throat and checked his wrist for his pulse. "You're pulse is weaker than it should be. I know that you haven't gotten much rest these last two days..."

"The nightmares..." Mikey muttered sadly as he looked down and I frowned, watching Raph scowl in Mikey's direction.

"Yes, so what you need is a fresh IV and lots of rest," Donnie seemed oddly satisfied but I knew that it was because he sounded more like himself than he had in awhile. I quickly masked a smile on my face when he turned to me. "We need to feed him something soft..."

"I could prepare applesauce?" Sensei offered quietly, watching all of us carefully and calmly. I never looked up to him more than in this moment. He had his own moments of fear for us but he was so good at being calm and not freaking out. Unlike _me_.

"Yes please!" Mikey cheered softly, smiling in a warm way that brought a true small smile on my own face. Sensei nodded, eager to help as he calmly left us alone. I watched Donnie get up.

"I'll go get that IV stand and a fresh IV line prepared for you, Mikey," Donnie said as he started wringing his hands, a sure sign he was nervous again and unsure. Mikey still smiled though. Always smiling.

"Okay, D. I know you can do it," Mikey softly beamed. Donnie grinned and walked off with a slightly more positive bounce to his step. I shook my head a little. Mikey is amazing. "Leo?"

"Yes, Mikey?" I looked at him to see his gaze slightly painful. My heart squeezed.

"You're sitting on my leg..." He said quietly before laughing a little when I literally jumped to the end of the bed. I rubbed his leg. "Dude, you don't have to do that..."

"Well you can't move your hand to soothe your leg," I replied and watched something painful cross Raph's face and instantly regretted it. I looked down.

"Yeah..." Mikey's voice was careful. "Hey Raphie, how's your wrists? You didn't hurt them in the fight did you?"

I looked up in time to catch the tail end of Raph's surprised expression. He looked at his casts and gave a small almost unnoticeable shrug. "Been better. I didn't use 'em much in tha fight though."

For some reason my heart melted sadly and my eyes watered. Raph couldn't even fight properly. I couldn't stop him from hurting during the fight or after. I couldn't help him. Mikey began to lightly banter with Raph about the fight, trying to find out what really happened because he was still unsure if he believed us.

I was startled to see Raph staring at me with intense emerald eyes when I looked up. Mikey didn't notice because he was too busy talking with his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face as he did so. My brothers and I only ever had each other for 15 years. We had grown to understand certain looks from each other and I understood this one. This was one of Raph's, "don't make me kill you for thinking stupid things" look.

I blinked and suddenly remembered when Mikey had collapsed back at Mr. Kurtsman's warehouse. Raphael had comforted me in a way that not even Master Splinter had before, saying everything that I needed to hear.

_"Ya never give up and ya always sacrifice yourself for us. You've always been the one that's_ there _."_

_"I just...wish ya could, ya know, rely on us more. Trust us more."_

_"It's not like we won't respect ya if we know yer true feelings."_

I looked away so Raph couldn't see my eyes water again. I pursed my lips unhappily and yet I was touched by the memory of Raph's words. He said them with such emotion that I believed him. I still do. But I just...can't. They have so much going on of their own without having to hear me complaining. Especially Mikey.

I wiped my eyes when Donnie came in still smiling. Mikey whined about having a needle in his hand but gave no protest as Donnie set him up. Donnie had this new look in his eye as he worked with Mikey, one that reminded me of myself. I felt so lost. It should be me to comfort Donnie and make him feel better, not Mikey. It should be me that looks at my brothers like that. What changed?

"Leo?" Mikey's slightly stronger voice reached my ears and I looked up, not realizing that I had been staring down at his blankets.

"Yea?" I replied with a shaky smile on my face. Get a grip on yourself, Useless!

"You okay? You were spacing out with a weird look on your face," Mikey commented as I watched his and Donnie's look shift into uneasy worry. Like hell I'd let _them_ worry about _me_.

"I'm fine, just need to stretch my legs for a bit, okay?" I said gently, hoping my face matched my fake tone. Successfully Mikey smiled and Donnie made a hopeful, almost questioning, comment that he had everything under control and I could go walk around. Raph stared at me with that scowl but made no move to talk again or walk after me when I walked away.

I heard Sensei shifting out of the kitchen and quickly rushed out of the lair after sheathing my katanas. I was not brave enough to go topside, nor did I want to...at least not right now. I would walk the sewer tunnels that I practically new inside and out. As I absentmindedly walked I imagined what it would be like in the lair when I returned.

What's the point? Every time we settle even slightly something bad happens. Donnie will panic, Raph might panic, Mikey's so hurt and weak, I'm so lame and useless, and poor Sensei's trying his very best to return his true sons to him. I feared more than anything that this paranoia/fear would never go away again. But then again Mikey and Sensei are trying their very best to be positive.

Mikey has always been close to Donnie, so fixing him would probably come with time...and Mikey's also close to Raph, but Raph is... _Raph._ He won't let us close right now and I'm figuring it's because he is mad about what happened. And when he's mad and avoiding us...it's because he doesn't want to blow up in our faces. But he seems like he needs a good detox so maybe I'll piss him off just to let him yell at me.

I sighed and looked at the ground as I walked. I was the leader of this team. I couldn't fail my team because if I did then they would pay for my mistakes. They could die from them and I simply can not even think about any of my brothers dying before me. That's not the way it's supposed to go.

I was also the eldest brother. It was my job to look after my brothers, regardless if Sensei was with us or not. I had a responsibility to them. I could never bother them or hurt them or let them be hurt. I didn't want them to see how much fear, anger, and sadness I had welled up inside. I don't think I'll ever truly feel better until Shr... _Shredder_ is dead. For God's sake none of us can say his name without shaking and/or freaking the hell out!

I had thoughts of "what if", "when", and even the most important one "why". Why did we have to suffer like this? All we're trying to do is help people and we have to suffer for it. Isn't karma supposed to work the other way around? Well whatever...we'll make our own luck then. I won't let Shredder hurt my brothers any longer. I won't let anything get them again. That's a life-staking promise!

I kicked at the ground knowing that I was scowling. This walk has helped my clear my head. I no longer want to be the panicky afraid useless turtle. I wanted to be the brave, determined, and skillful leader. I would heal and work hard and protect my brothers. I'll help my brothers heal, just like I planned in the first place. I don't care if they think I'm the biggest mother hen to live on the planet...

I heard a shift of movement and quickly moved into defensive position, whipping out my katanas as I narrowed my eyes even as my heart raced. I looked around in the shadows and saw nothing suspicious. I wasn't convinced and felt paranoid again. What was that movement?

I sensed the movement again and looked up with wide eyes. I had failed to notice the grate showing the barest of early light. I stabbed my katanas in the ground and stood on them to reach the grate and cautiously peer out. My arm was out of that sling but was hurting from not being used to movement like this. I still forced myself to focus on my gaze.

My eyes widened as I saw three shadows, every single one of them familiar. They were in the alleyway and the outside lights barely brought out them. It was still hardly sunlight out and hardly any people around. I flinched as I heard the growling and hissing noises. Then I panicked.

I jumped off my weapons and grabbed them out of the ground. I sheathed them and rushed as fast I could to the nearest manhole cover. After carefully climbing out I noticed that Karai, in her snake form, was fighting and struggling hard against a newly healed Razhar and slightly disgruntled Fishface. My insides burned at seeing Fishface especially since he attacked my younger brothers.

I stuck to the shadows so they didn't see me and withdrew my weapons, thinking of how crazy I was for doing this now but I couldn't let Shredder's ugly evil cronies take Karai to him. That's what he wanted. I couldn't let that happen to her. Karai spat venom at Fishface and he went down with a scream.

I took that moment of painful confusion to leap out and kick Razhar away from Karai, wrenching her away from his grasp. Razhar growled in confusion and I didn't even give him any time to recover from his surprise. I slashed at his arm when he brought it up defensively. He howled in pain and blood splattered on the ground. I felt sick satisfaction in watching him bleed.

Quickly I turned to see Karai staring at me with those slitted eyes of her. She was watching me carefully and drawing in on herself. I noticed a couple of claw marks that weren't deep on her body and a few bruises. "L-Leooooo?"

"Karai, go, now!" I ordered and my breath hitched when Fishface got up and Razhar growled in furious anger. I got in a defensive position and grit my teeth when Razhar laughed when he spotted me.

"Well look who joined the party," He sneered. "Master Shredder will be pleased..."

"I still owe you and your wretched brothers for what you did to me," Fishface spat and I glared at him, hearing Karai hiss behind me. I was mildly surprised she hasn't escaped yet. What was she waiting for?

"If you leave now I might not take my revenge on you," I threatened and watched them look at me in slight surprise.

"Revenge? Seems unlikely from one so broken," Razhar chortled and I felt red hot fury rise in my body. This new anger was making me have new found respect for Raphael. Was this how he felt all the time? Was it this hard for him to control it?

"I'm not broken and you need to leave," I hissed as my fingers clenched the handles on my katanas, "Do not test my patience, not this time. Not after what you've all done."

"Does it look like we're scared?" Fishface scoffed as he twirled his switchblades. My brain fogged, making me feel void of any emotion but rage. "We're going to take you and the scaly girl back to Shredder."

"Not likely," I promised as I crouched lower. "Karai, leave right now." I heard her hiss in fearful displeasure.

And then suddenly Razhar was coming at me. I quickly flipped out of the way, thankful that Karai was out of sight but hating that my old injuries were flaring and my body sore from healing. Razhar was slower due to the gash I inflicted on his arm which is probably what saved me a lot of contact, same with Fishface and his burns from Karai's venom.

"You and anyone who works under Shredder will fear what I will do to them if you ever hurt or come after my family again!" I cried out angrily as Fishface nearly nicked me in the head with his switchblade. I growled, almost seeing nothing but bleeding red. My vision hazed but I still managed to hear a loud agonizing cry and realize that I had somehow moved.

When my vision cleared I was on the ground with blood on my hands and some on my plastron. I think a little was even on my face. But none of it was mine. Fishface was lying in front of me, one of my katanas sticking out of what would be his right shoulder, blood oozing out as his body twitched and he groaned loudly in pain.

My eyes were wide and my body shaking. I felt nauseous, so sick...I looked over, barely, and realized Razhar was staring at us. It was hard to see it but the fear was in his eyes, but mostly the shock is all I saw. And then suddenly before I even realized it he was standing behind me. Looking disgusted, scared, and shocked all in one package.

"You're a freak. Even more broken than I thought," He commented and my heart broke into little pieces in my chest as he brought his fist down and black enveloped me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

"Raphie?"

I looked over at my baby brother who was watching me with a weird look in his eye. Donnie and Sensei were ecstatic when Mikey finished the applesauce that was prepared for him but Sensei said Mikey needed rest and Donnie needed to finish meditating with him. Apparently Sensei was teaching Donnie a new trick to center himself whenever he feels panicked.

"Are you sad?" He asked sounding and looking very much like a young child when he asked. I blinked and sat on his bed from where I was standing against the wall with crossed arms. I'd spent so much time worrying about Leo that I hadn't noticed that anything seemed wrong with me.

"No buddy, I just don't like it when yer hurt," I sighed and he smiled a little.

"I'm feeling a little stronger already Raphie, really," He told me and I smiled for the heck of it. It did make me feel better that my baby brother's strength was slowly returning. It's an awful thing to live to witness one of your siblings incapable of getting out of their own damn bed. I think that's what's mostly bothering me. "And don't worry about Leo."

I nearly gasped as I flicked my eyes towards him. He was wearing an almost smug smile. "I know you Raphie, you're super worried about Leo."

"Quit callin' me Raphie," I scowled, mostly unhappy to be so predictable. Mikey chuckled.

"Sorry, I just like calling you that," He teased and giggled when I made a playful swipe to his head. He stared at his sheets with that smile for a minute. "Hey Raphie?"

"Mikey, seriously," I warned and he laughed.

"Sorry, that was purely a reflex..." He argued and I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, do you feel better, ya know, about your wrists and fighting with them and stuff?

I blinked and he continued like he thought I was going to fricken blow up, "I-I mean cause you were so mad about not being able to use your hands that well...and-"

"Relax, breathe," I said putting my hands on his shoulders. He winced at the feel of my casts and I forced myself to ignore that. "I'm okay Mikey...I've found other things ta focus on while these stupid casts are on me."

"Really?" He brightened and I nodded, smirking only slightly. "Like protecting us?"

"Sure," I replied with a embarrassed eye roll. "'Course."

"Awesome," He sighed in relief, trying to shift as I watched with a degree of sadness for him. "And Raph?"

"What now?"

"Um, well it's childish and stupid and you don't have to do it if you don't want to but-"

"Mikey..."

"Sorry...uh, but can you...uh hold me while I try to sleep?" He almost begged and my eyes widened at the request. He's right, it was childish and something only Leo does now most of the time and only when we have night terrors. "It's just..if it's _you_ I won't get scared and have a scary nightmare again."

I could hear the underlying tone of panic and overwhelming sadness. He's been dealing with nightmares since he first woke up yet the only one that knows the details is Donnie, which makes sense cause the two have always told each other everything.

I sighed as I crawled up next to my baby brother and pushed him gently as best I could to lay beside him. He sighed in relief when I carefully tucked him against me and pulled the covers over us. I won't lie...it felt pretty nice to be in a bed and covered up with one of my brothers living and breathing against me. And dammit all if that thought wasn't the sappiest I'd ever had. I'm turnin' into Leo...

I sighed as I closed my eyes...trying not to let the overwhelming anxiety for my older brother consume me as I rested.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Raph!"

Huh? What? I opened my eyes and was alarmed to see nothing but black around me, no furniture, no lair, no family. Just black...empty black.

"Raph!"

I looked around. Leo? That was Leo's voice! But why did he sound so...like he was...in anguish? My heart hammered loudly in my chest to the point where I thought it would kill me.

"Leo? Leo, is that you?" What a stupid thing to say...

"Raph, please, I can't- I...did something _terrible_!"

My heart jerked viciously at the tone of his voice. This was obviously a nightmare. Nothing is this dark and empty. And why can't I _see_ Leo?

"So much blood...there was blood everywhere...I-"

"Leo?!" I yelled feeling useless and afraid and all out of my element. I put my hands on my face, hoping to wake up soon. I would have usually by now, right? Or at least by now I would have seen he bombshell horrific thing that would jerk me awake. Why haven't I?

"-I was so shocked and I-I...oh _God_ , Raph. He'll take me back there!"

"W-Where?" My eyes had to be impossibly wide but I didn't take my hands off my face. I didn't want to see. I didn't want to hear either but at the same time I did. Curiosity killed the cat. What did Dream!Leo-?

"To Shredder!" Leo's voice was yelling hysterically now and my breath hitched.

Unable to help myself I looked and was horrified when the blackness allowed me to see only Leo, hanging by his arms from chains on the roof, his body dangling as his eyes were now glassy and hurt.

"I won't tell. Never tell," Dream!Leo fucking _looked_ right at me. I was now aware of blood covering his mask-less right eye so much that you almost couldn't tell he had one. "And now he's going to kill me."

And with that Leonardo's blood began to spill and splatter everywhere as he screamed in horror pain-filled anguish.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I gasped sharply as I nearly rose out of bed. I only paused when I made it halfway. Mikey jerked next to me and shrieked weakly when he fell limp against his bed, falling out of my side. I was breathing harshly and looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Raphie-?"

"Where's Leo?" I demanded and watched him look surprised. Why was I even asking him? Mikey gasped as I launched myself out of his bed.

"Raphie, wait!" He cried but I ignored him and marched out of his room. I knew that Leo took a walk and wouldn't dare go topside but...what if? I needed my weapons now! I needed t bring Leo back right now because that dream...something was too real about it. Like it was a vision and I know that's stupid but...after all we've been through why not be anxious and paranoid?

I rushed into the dojo and grabbed my sai. Sensei was in there with Donnie and both looked confused and then alarmed when I grabbed my weapons. I didn't stick around to explain or hear them out. Donnie was shouting at me I had realized but I walked to the turnstiles only to halt in shock.

Karai fell through the turnstiles in her human form, breathing ruggedly and her body shaking. She was hissing as she breathed which sounded painful. Sensei was at her side in a moment with a cry of worry and surprise. Donnie was by my side as we gazed in stunned shock. She as bleeding in a few places and had numerous bruises.

"W-Where did she come from?" Donnie asked hesitantly as he began wringing his hands together. Before I could think to muster a reply Karai's head came out, showing a large bruise on the side of her jaw and neck. Sensei looked angry as he helped her sit straighter.

"Leeoooooo," She hissed, her eyebrows drawn. My eyes widened and my breath hitched.

"What about Leo?! He ain't here!" I growled with a scowl and watched Sensei send me a look. Donnie flashed me a look on confused surprise.

"Hurtttt..." Karai whispered anxiously. My stomach twisted. "B-Bradforddddd...Leooooo takennnn!"

"Bradford took Leonardo?!" Sensei demanded his eyes impossibly wide. Karai nodded once, her body almost going limp and my heart clenched in rage.

"No..." Donnie began sobbing as he covered his beak with on hand, the other hanging uselessly as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Sensei seemed in a state of shock.

"RAHHHH!" I screamed loudly, clenching my fingers together awkwardly which felt weird and almost hurt my wrists. Leo was taken by Razhar. He would be taken to Shredder. And if we don't do something...my dream will most likely come true.

And we'll lose Leo forever.


	20. Resolution

_**Donatello's Point of View:** _

I felt numb sitting there on my knees. I could hear things around me but could hardly focus on them anymore. I knew Sensei was fussing over everything, especially Karai, and Raph was blowing up, cursing like a rap star. My tears had dried up a long time ago and my eyes felt huge and swollen.

At one point my hearing began to focus because I heard Sensei yelling, _yelling_ at Raph. "My son it is too dangerous! Please wait!"

I blinked and hesitantly looked up. Raph was being held back from leaving the lair by Sensei's hand wrapped around his wrist. Raph didn't even really look like himself anymore. He looked wild, like a trapped wild beast that needed to kill something as if his life depended on it. I couldn't believe how _scary_ he was in this moment.

"I don't care if it's too dangerous! LET ME GO! I need to get LEO!" Raph shouted tugging with all his might at Sensei's hand as if his wrist injury didn't bother him. I wasn't fooled. I could see the pain lines in his face and I believe this finally got me to move.

"Raph, _please_ , your wrists," I begged, surprised how horrible my voice sounded, like something was stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out. Briefly Raph froze and looked at me with wide wild green eyes, like he was worried, before the anger was back. "Wait at least just a second, please?"

Raph never answered but never moved. Sensei still didn't move away either and my gaze drifted to Karai, who was practically frozen where she sat up in human form. Her serpent green eyes locked onto mine and I was surprised to see alot of fear in them. She looked ready to bolt for her life.

"K-Karai, do you know where t-they were heading?" I asked and she nodded hesitantly. Raph's eyes darkened and I gulped. I thought about it some more. Shredder has my eldest brother and if we don't hurry, he will die. I couldn't, just couldn't let any of my brothers die. Not that way. Not this early. "Tell me where."

I think I speak for everyone in the room, including me, when I say how surprised we were that my voice dropped into blizzard degrees. Raph looked briefly content and I was just happy the shakiness was gone from my voice because I was being dead serious. Sensei seemed displeased.

"No. There is no way I am letting either of you to go after your brother," Sensei denied and we both stared at him in shock, "You are too injured."

"I don't care about myself!" Raph boomed as Karai flinched. "Ya would really let Leo stay with Shredder?!" Sensei's face hardened.

"Raphael, calm yourself this instant!" Sensei demanded and Raph snapped his mouth closed, green eyes slitted. "I would _never_ sacrifice my son! If you would stop and listen I would tell you that we need a better plan than just two injured teenagers going against a ninja master and his henchman. Or do you want Leonardo to stay with the Shredder?"

My jaw dropped and Raph's eyes widened. Karai shifted uncomfortably and Sensei seemed to be in shock at his own words. "Forgive me Raphael, I did not mean to lose control of my rage." Raph mutely nodded, still surprised.

"What if we asked for the Mighty Mutanimals help?" I suggested, twisting my fingers. Sensei looked at me and sighed, finally letting go of Raph.

"I do not wish to but that would be wise," He nodded and I felt relief, "I will call April and Casey here to watch over Michelangelo." My heart dropped to my stomach. I had forgotten all about my baby brother. Raph sucked in a breath and I knew he had not thought about that either.

Our baby brother, that it turns out, was sobbing his out and trying his best to call out for us. I rushed to my feet so fast that I nearly fell over on Karai trying to do so. Raph made a mad dash for Mikey's room and we got there around the same time, seeing Mikey shaking against the pillows, hands clawing at the sheets and trying to bring them up to hold onto the bed.

"Raphie! Donnie!" He yelped and we flew to the bed, "What happened I heard so much noise and crying and yelling and no one told me _anything_! Raphie, you just left after saying something about Leo! Where's Leo?!"

Raph and I exchanged looks over Mikey. I frowned worriedly and Raph petted Mikey's hand as gently as he could since he still looked battle-ready. I rubbed Mikey's other arm to soothe him. He blinked away tears, his eyes red and swollen like I imagined mine to be.

"Mikey...Leo...he's..." Raph seemed to be more hestiant than I imagined but I watched as Mike's eyes grew wide with horror.

"He's _dead_?" He wailed and Raph seemed shocked.

"No, no, no!" Raph denied as I shook my head viciously.

"What Raph is trying to say is that Leo...has been taken back to Shredder by Razhar," I blurted and Raph glared at me. Mikey stared at me in a state of shock before something surprising happened.

Mikey's eyes grew dark with seriousness and his mouth twisted into a firm line. Raph and I watched as our usually upbeat positive brother looked emotionless. "I'd rather him be dead."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Raph actually choked on air and I on my spit. I coughed a few times, not wanting to think I had lived to see the day where one of my own brothers actually wished another _dead_.

"Mikey, how could ya say that?!" Raph demanded looking angry but Mikey didn't bat an eye nor did his expression change.

"Leo being dead is much better than him being Shredder's pet again," Mikey stated simply, like it should have been obvious. I shivered at the word "again" and Shredder. Raph's eyes widened and he just stared. Mikey refused to look at us.

"Tell me your not serious," Raph almost pleaded, "We have a plan ta get Leo back, meain' everyone but April and Casey, and you're saying ya'd rather him be dead?"

Mikey didn't answer at first and didn't look at us. He literally looked like he didn't know how to look anymore. "I didn't say that. I said I'd rather him be dead than be with Shredder."

"We'll get him back, Bro," I soothed, finally finding my voice. I stopped midway when Mike looked up at me with a dull expression.

"You don't know that, D," He answered and I felt like mourning the loss of my brother's positive spirit. My baby brother, who always shined and believed everything would be okay in the end no matter what, had given up on thinking Leo could be saved. "Just...just don't die okay?"

I just nodded and watched in the corner of my eye as Raph looked like he was having an internal war with himself. He, too, looked upset at how Mikey was acting. Instead of fighting he patted Mikey's hand and said, "We'll bring Leo back and you'll be perfectly fine. We all will, Bro."

And Mikey didn't say anything more, just looked away like he already thought us to die soon and that looking at us would make it harder on him.

Raph grabbed my wrist as soon as we were out of his sight and I gasped, not because it hurt or surprised me but because I thought it should have hurt him to do so. "Shred-Head's goin' ta pay Donnie. He is."

I nodded, something fierce settling within me as Raph's eyes returned to that wild fire I had seen earlier. I figured mine was about the same.

"Yeah," I said slowly, imagining all the ways Shredder should die. "He is."

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

When I awoke the first thing I knew was that I was injured. My body throbbed and my head ached a lot. I moaned as the memories of what happened came back to me and my heart slowly began to race. Karai? Did she get away? What happened to me?

I opened my eyes and looked around. A metal door was in front of the room I was in and with one look I could tell it was bolted shut. I cursed and let my head fall back against the wall I sat against lazily. The room was made of dark gray brick and almost reminded me of medival torture rooms. There were no windows but there was chains on the walls to my right. I, as of now, was not chained to anything.

I stared at my hands, which were unharmed but had dried blood on them. My mouth twisted and I'd wondered if I had killed Xever, or Fishface, or who ever the hell he is anymore. I'd never full blown killed someone out of revenge or vengance before. I mean, I've killed, but always in line of honor or in self defense...that's the way it was suppossed to be.

Would Master Splinter hate me? Would he disown me if he knew? Would my brothers be scared of me? Scared to look or touch me again? I thought about these things for quite awhile before tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I looked down sadly and vaguely realized they'd taken my gear and mask again.

The metal door creaked open, making me wince at the sound and I didn't have the strength to be as prepared as I would have liked. Tigerclaw came into the room and I froze. Behind him was Hun, a new ally of Shredder's that we hadn't heard much of since Casey was attacked by him.

He took off his glasses were he stood and examined me as Tigerclaw walked a bit closer, looking at me with something weird in his eye. "Wow, what a pity, he's already crying and we did nothing to him."

I glared at Hun and watched Tigerclaw hardly glance his way. "Hun, you would be wise to shut your mouth less I do it for you."

I watched as Hun's mouth twisted but he did not reply to the dangerous tiger mutant. Smart guy. I glared up at Tigerclaw feeling no amusement for what was happening. "Just do what you have to do. Do Shredder's dirty work. I'm tired of waiting."

Hun looked over at me with wide eyes and so did Tigerclaw before he growled and glared at me. But both suddenly straightend and my eyes widened as a clanking could be heard from what sounded like a hallway. My heart gripped in fear, I'm ashamed to say.

"Well, well, Leonardo, seems you've developed quite some guts," Shredder taunted as he stepped into the room, Hun and Tigerclaw bowing at him, before he stood in the center. "You're more entertaining than you were before."

"Fuck off Shredder," I growled, surprised at even myself. As scared as my brothers and I were of him I still found myself hating him so much I didn't care anymore. Shredder growled before looking at Tigerclaw, who grabbed me by the front of my plastron and lifted me. I grunted in a bit of pain as the skin near my plastron front was stretched only slightly.

Tigerclaw looked disapointed in me as he chained my arms over my head, forcing me to stand. My knees wobbled from weakness and I fought to control it. I hated looking weak.

I took this time to notice most of the lacerations and bruises were fading from Tigerclaw under his fur and missing patches were regrowing. Shredder himself still had bandages and I smirked as I remembered how badly Sensei hurt him when we were rescued.

Shredder must have known what I was thinking because he scowled behind his kabuto and snarled afterwards. "You think you can outbest me?!"

Hun looked deathly scared of Shredder as he pulled a long whip out from the belt behind him. I kept my face impassive but inwardly I was shaking. I didn't care yet I knew how much this was going to hurt.

Tigerclaw literally looked away as Shredder whipped me hard enough I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out, even then I yelped and blood rushed into my mouth from biting a hole in my gum. Blood ran down my chin and down my collarbone, where I was hit and alongside my plastron. It hurt less there but still ached, a mark wrapped alongside the front to my side.

"Where is Hamato Yoshi and the rest of your pathetic family?!" He asked and I never moved. He whipped me again except he hit my right arm and shoulder. I could feel the sting and the burn and knew it was already welting. I felt my eyes burn but would not give this bastard the satisfaction. "Why did you get in the way of Karai being brought home to me?!"

This time he didn't let me answer but whipped me against my plastron again, making a new mark that went all the way from the top of my plastron to my thigh. My body thumped in pain and I groaned loudly.

I hadn't realized he'd stopped until I heard him saying something but it wasn't to me. I looked up and saw him talking to Hun while Tigerclaw was giving me side looks.

"Make sure the Purple Dragons are waiting for the others," Shredder told Hun with a nasty look in his eyes. I could feel my eyes widen. I knew that I was captured but I didn't think much about what my _family_ would actually do! Raph would definitely, if anything, try to come himself! If they try to rescue me they'll get captured!

As Hun whispered to Shredder I had noticed Tigerclaw giving me a look in his eye as he crossed his arms beside Shredder. I did not care. My eyes watered from the pain I was feeling emotionally and physically. I just wanted this to be over. I just wanted my family to be safe if anything.

I stared down at the ground as I saw Shredder's shadow loom over me. It was quiet for only a second before his hand grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. I glared hatefully.

"You have two choices Leonardo," He stated calmly but with malice in his eyes. I continued to scowl. "Tell me where your family is hiding...or I will take you into my new torture room where I will get the information out of you in the ugliest ways imaginable."

My heart fluttered to the point where I felt like it stopped. My breathing felt shallow but I refused- absolutely _refused_ to give this devil any satisfaction. I knew right away anyways that I was doomed to die here. But I still couldn't help but be afraid at what "ugliest ways imaginable" meant.

"You can take that location and shove it right up your ass, Shredder," I replied and gasped in reflex when he slapped me hard enough it made me dizzy. But I smirked clumsily. I was mildly surprised to see Tigerclaw turn away with a half smirk on his face. Hun was staring at me as if I randomly sprouted three heads. Apparently I became Hades' bitch dog.

"Take him away," Shredder snarled and Tigerclaw immediately unshackled the cuffs at the top, leaving the other chains around my wrists. I fell forward into his arms as he fell silent and jerked my chains to make me follow him. I grunted in pain but blindly did so. My cheek was burning and I knew that there would be a bruise if not a welt...or both.

I noticed that Shredder glared at Hun, who paled but left us going towards to the other end of the hall. I glared as Shredder started after us and went ahead to push open a dirty white door. Tigerclaw pushed me into the room and I fell on my plastron, crying out at the burning sensation and throbs that wracked my body anew.

I looked up and my eyes widened in horror. There was a table with straps for your wrists and ankles. There were trays with God only knows what and on the walls were chains and different weapons, including things like bone saws and drills.

I forced myself to go numb. Anything...anything as long as it wasn't my family in my place...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Michelangelo's Point of View:** _

Father came in around half an hour ago to tell me that the Mighty Mutanimals were going to help us get Leo back. I didn't answer him, not even in the slighest. I wouldn't be helping. I couldn't help. I was just weak, too weak to even get out of bed, while my eldest brother is either dying or dead and my two others are going to get themselves killed alongside my Father, and none will die so easily.

As much as I wanted to believe everything was okay...I couldn't. I just couldn't. Would this be how it would always be? Scared to look over our shoulder and see the Shredder or his cronies? Scared because he has one of our own...?

After Karai fled the lair Sensei was distraught but decided that he should focus more on Leo. Raph and Donnie didn't come back in my room to tell me bye or anything and I guess I can't blame them. I wouldn't have been able to tell them anything in return without sobbing my heart out and pleading for my remaining two brothers to stay with me. But I didn't...and now they're...

"Mikey?"

I couldn't help the large flinch or the soft yelp that escaped me. I knew that Casey and April were "here to watch me" but I had forgotten entirely...or maybe I just didn't care right now. April was watching me at the end of my bed, coming to my side while Casey examined me from the doorway with careful eyes.

"You okay? Do you need anything?" She asked me with kind eyes. She truly just wanted to help...but...but that's what _I_ wanted to do. _I_ wanted to help...instead I can't.

I shook my head, trying not to be too harsh. April paused, looking conflicted as she felt my forehead and I let her. She sighed but never stopped smiling. It was almost like she took my place. "Okay, well we are right outside in the pit if you need either of us. I'll come check on you in half an hour, okay?"

I nodded and she beamed a little. She walked to Casey, who stared at me for a moment and then gave me a small smirk and a dip of his head. He left the door open just a crack and I sighed, sinking in the sheets.

I thought of Leo, how he might be doing. Was he already dead? Please, God, don't let Leo suffer...just let it be over quick. I thought of the Shredder and everything he always threatened to do. My eyes teared up and I sobbed quietly in a ball of my blanket to my mouth.

This couldn't be the way things ended for us. It couldn't!

...

I must have cried myself to sleep because suddenly everything was just dark. It was very frightening and my heart began to race when I figured out I was surrounded by nothing. My eyes darted around wildly, searching for anything.

A dim blue hue caught my attention and it grew brighter. I raced to the hue and felt it warm up my body and cause a flash of white light to erupt. I covered my eyes and only opened them when I heard a familiar voice.

"Mikey?"

Peeling my eyes open and moving my arm I was imensely surprised to see my eldest brother standing before me like the whole torture thing never happened. I gaped at him like a fish until he suddenly beamed and hugged me close.

"Mikey, look at you! You're actually meditating!" He praised as I felt stupified.

"I am?" I asked, feeling confused as he peeled away from me, still smiling. The only thing wrong with this Leo was that he looked a bit tired.

"Yes, I think," Leo replied thoughtfully before looking confused himself. "This is my mind though, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought I fell asleep," I shrugged before moving as close as I could to him. Fake or real he was still my brother and it was so good to see him again. Leo smiled at me but it was one of the fake ones. "Leo, what are you doing in your own mind? It's confusing me..."

Leo chuckled as he looked at his feet. "I..er...just came here. One minute Shredder's giving me a syringe filled with something that burned me...the next I'm blacking out only to wake up here..."

My eye ridges drew together in worry and agony for my brother. He noticed this and gently grabbed my hand to give it a gentle squeeze. Tears filled my vision and spilled over. He wiped them away with the other hand.

"It's okay, Mikey, I have already come to terms," He soothed in a big brother tone but I shook my head.

"He's going to kill you," I sobbed and suddenly Leo was hugging me again. It almost looked like his spirit body or whatever was flickering. Leo's hand petted the back of my head. "Raph, Donnie, Sensei...everyone...we can't lose you Leo! We can't!"

"Mikey..." Leo whispered sorrowfully and I felt myself becoming desperate when he flickered again, this time even he noticed.

"Maybe they won't be too late, Leo! Maybe they can still save you!" I cried loudly, desperately trying to hold my brother. Leo said nothing. "Please, please, Leo! Don't give up! I thought I could do this, but I can't!"

Tears and snot were mixing together. Could that even happen to me where ever I'm at? I knew one thing, no matter where I was I could feel my heart thumping painfully against my chest.

"Mikey, calm down, Mikey, please," Leo begged as he looked panicked. "I promise, just take care of yourself okay? Don't focus on me."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I were in your place!" I accused while sniffling and he sighed.

"Touche...but Mikey, it's Shredder...I'll do my best but I can't actually promise to not die..." Leo told me and I shook my head in denial. He rubbed my wet cheek and smiled. "At least I got to see one of you again. I must have been reaching for you all and you're the only one not clouded with a mission in mind."

"Leo.." I whimpered sadly as my hand touched his on my cheek. He put his forehead to mine as his being flickered more. "Don't go...please.."

"I love you Mikey, so much!" He beamed and I cried more, closing my eyes as I did so. I just couldn't. "Just in case, make sure you tell Sensei, Donnie, and Raph the same and take care of each other, okay?"

I tried to do something but I felt like I was damn near hyperventilating. Was this my last moment with my brother? It couldn't be!

"I-I'll do anything!" I begged more to the universe than to Leo.

"Oh, one more thing," Leo ignored my begging and I opened my eyes to see him lean in to kiss my forehead, like he used to do to banish my nightmares. "Don't let anyone blame themselves."

"Okay..." I nodded, the hiccuping beginning before remembering something. "I love you too Leo, so much that you don't even know it! Everyone else does too, so much! Just hold on for us oka-"

I looked up only to notice that he had long been gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Tigerclaw's Point of View:** _

It had been three hours since Master Shredder took the young cub, Leonardo, to the torture room. I had looked away immediately as the young cub fell onto the floor with horror in his eyes.

He was such a brave one. Such a mighty little warrior. He had stood up to the Shredder and even while facing this he did not even consider, not even in the slightest, about giving up his family.

And I admired him for that. What was my Master doing? Was it really nessicary to do this to a young cub such as he? All for what? Vengance? Revenge? I may not know the whole story, nor do I particularly care...but I was not comfortable with how much pain the young cub was about to recieve.

Yet what could I do?

I watched for three hours as the young cub was tortured by Master Shredder himself. First he was strapped by his wrists and ankles on the table. Then Shredder proceeded to beat every inch of him with a bō staff. It was miserable to watch him try so hard not to cry out to preserve his pride. He had forming bruises on his plastron, legs and arms.

Shredder then began to pour alcohol over the young cub's wounds where he screamed in pain for the first time. He lasted longer than anyone would have thought and my heart actually cringed for his treatment. There had to be something that I could do. My fingers twitched towards my weapons but I thought against it. That would not have worked. A better plan needed to be set in motion.

At the third hour Shredder decided to put a non-deadly poison in the young cub, something that wouldn't kill him but would make him feel as if he was on fire. The young cub lasted 3 minutes before he blacked out.

"So weak," Shredder laughed loudly as he put the syringe back. I held my tounge and kept my poker face. I did not think I would have lasted _that_ long with _that_ non lethal poison for 3 minutes after all _those_ injuries. The Shredder turned to me with a satisfied look. "Tigerclaw, I leave you to him. Do what you wish. I want him to suffer until he gives up his family."

Fat chance the young cub would do that. I nodded and stepped away to let Shredder go out of the room. He paused just outside the door. "Oh, and please don't let my favorite toy escape. I have much to prepare for if his family arrives but I want you to summon me when he awakes."

Again I kept my tounge and bowed my head to show my respect. He left and I turned to the young cub who was still strapped to the table. I eyed a chair and pulled it up to sit next to him. Crossing my arms I decided that I was going to free him when the time was right and take him to his family.

I only hope he can make it that long...

_**Raphael's Point of View:** _

"What do you mean he was taken?" Slash growled as Pete rubbed at his eyes behind him. The Mighty Mutanimals were not happy to have been woken up and even more unhappy to learn why.

Master Splinter and Kurtsman were bantering over details as Donnie and Rockwell stocked up on emergency medical supplies that we would need just in case. I knew that we would most likely need them for Leo more than any of us.

I stared back at Slash, who was looking at me with a scowl on his face. I, too, was livid about this but I found myself unable to focus on much other than how much I wanted to push Shredder's ugly face into a meat grinder.

"Just what I said," I gritted out, watching Don close up the first aide kit, "Leo was helpin' Karai and he was taken by that damned Razhar."

Slash cursed under his breath and turned to Pete, who was now wide eyed and watching us both with horror and fear. I didn't really blame him. In many ways Pete was kind of like Mikey. "Pete, I need you to go clean up the van."

Pete nodded and immediately flew off as Leatherhead joined us in the room, looking determined and pissed as hell. It made me happy that I wasn't the only one looking ready to murder. "I still haven't been able to find the location of Leonardo..."

"That's what I was just telling Mr. Splinter," Kurtsman hurried over to his computer as Master Splinter and Leatherhead joined him. I shared a look with Slash. "But with the patrols the MM have been doing I am able to summarize that they are near the river, someplace abandoned, obviously, somewhere no regular person would dream of going to."

"Well...that could be a lot of places!" I growled feeling agitated.

"Raphael, calm yourself, please," Splinter soothed with a gentle glare. I sighed and rubbed my face, trying hard not to lose my cool. That wouldn't help anybody and especially not Leo. "Is there no way to tell where Bradford took my son?"

"I'm afraid not," Leatherhead replied sadly as he stared at the screen. I clenched my fists and noticed Slash giving me a empathetic look.

"Wait, the run down power plant!" Donnie boomed, making most of us flinch. I looked at him wide eyed. "It's dangerous and no one in their right mind would go near that place! Which also means-"

"That the surrounding buildings would be vacant too!" Rockwell finished and Donnie stared at him.

"Genius!" Kurtsman beamed and Donnie blushed. Kurtsman typed away at the keyboard and I noticed Sensei's face hardened. Leatherhead grinned a little. "I found it! This _has_ to be the place. It's right next to the power plant so no one would ever dream of buying it. It's a type of warehouse, kind of, yet it has a storage part of the building too."

"I believe that Saki and his cohorts are still fully recovering from our last rescue," Sensei commented while Donnie and I looked down. "This will give us an advantage. We need someone to run things in the van which Mr. Kurtsman has volunteered for."

"Yes," Kurtsman smiled at Donnie and I's shocked faces. "The rest of you will split into two teams. Donatello, Dr. Rockwell, and Leatherhead will be the team that locates and rescues Leonardo. Raphael, Mr. Splinter, and Slash will be the team to keep their cover going...our main fighters. Pete will be the emergency driver and will stay with me in the van."

"Sounds good to me," Slash nodded with an eager grin. I smiled a little at everyone's enthusiam. Donnie looked at Rockwell, who nodded with his own grin.

"I also like the idea!" Pete beamed as he quite randomly dropped to the middle of the floor. Slash rolled his eyes. Master Splinter nodded at me and I knew he was just as determined as the rest.

Everyone looked at each other and we all smirked in unison. Time to get my brother back!


	21. Sadism

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

My head felt like a whoopy cushion. I felt like someone had hit me repeatedly across the skull with their fists. I opened my aching eyes and saw that I was still staring at the dark white roof that almost looked...yellow? I blinked and groaned, trying to rub my face but finding that I couldn't move my hands...or my feet?

I panicked until memories flooded to me in a rush. Razhar hurting Karai, I stabbed Fishface, so much blood, Razhar kidnaps me, Shredder tortures me, I hold my tongue, being strapped down, being hit with a bō staff, injected with something made in hell, seeing Mikey...

Fresh hot tears flooded my eyesight and I tried to keep them at bay. I clenched my eyes shut and felt them run down both sides of my face. Mikey was so upset, he wants me to live...I'd love to...but it's not exactly my choice anymore!

God, why was this happening to me? I opened my eyes, which were slightly less blurry than before, and swallowed my emotions before Shredder could come in and see. If I died it would be with honor and the fact that I gave him no satisfaction of seeing me break!

"I'm a person too..." I muttered sadly to myself as I let the rest of my emotions lock away deep in my brain. A shuffle cause me to jerk in shock and my heart to jump in panic. I turned my head to see Tigerclaw, arms crossed over his big chest, staring at me with no emotion. I felt my face heat in embarrassment and anger. How long had he been sitting there? Why didn't I sense or see him? Did he see me cry?

"I see you're awake," He stated the obvious and if I didn't know any better he sounded awkward, "How do you feel?"

My surprise and confusion went right out of the imaginary window as I glanced hotly at him. "I was just injected with a drug from hell that caused me so much pain I blacked out so how do you _think_ I feel?"

He pursed his lips unhappily as his one eye narrowed but I did not feel scared anymore. He stood slowly and looked over his shoulder for some reason.

"Are you still in pain? How bad is it?" He asked me seriously but almost as if something important depended on my answer. I rose an eye-ridge at him.

"Of course I am still in pain. It feels like my head is a baseball field!" I growled while glaring at him. I didn't trust him or anyone else here. "Why are you even asking? Making sure I'm in as much pain as possible for as long as possible is that it?"

He said nothing but walked over with a syringe that made my eyes bug out of my head. I tried to escape but he injected the contents in my arm. I almost gasped and waited for the pain, willing it to all be over, but he glanced up at me in almost amusement. "It is for pain relief, young cub."

I gaped at him like a particularly stupid fish. He was giving me something for pain? Or was kindness a part of his game? I quickly shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him, feeling a coolness in my arm where he injected the contents of the needle. It was a bit uncomfortable but not painful at least.

"Why would you do that?" I practically snarled at him but he was, again, unfazed by this. He stuffed away the syringe in his vest.

"The Shredder thinks that it is for pain but it actually relieves it. Unless you have a death wish or a scheme against me you might not wish to let him know that I gave this to you," Tigerclaw replied in a hush tone. I said nothing and let his words process. I flinched when he leaned close to me, "I do not like you personally, cub, but I do admire your spirit. I also do not like this method of things that the Shredder has chosen to do."

I couldn't think of what to say in response so I said the first thing that came to me, which mind you is not always the smartest thing to do. "Shredder has always done things this way."

"Not always, young cub. His hatred runs deep for you and your family," Tigerclaw murmured with a thoughtful look on his face, "I wish to serve my Master honorably but for this I cannot. I also wish to defeat you and your family honorably, and for that I am going to help you to them."

My eyes went impossibly wide and my mouth fell open. I went to say something, though I'm not sure what, when I had a small but painful coughing fit. Tigerclaw seemed slightly alarmed and I now know why. I felt the blood trickle from my mouth and my ribs felt like they were on fire.

"The pain relief should take affect around 10 more minutes," He informed me as he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. For once I felt positive feelings surge forth. Tigerclaw was an honorable ninja, he was going to help me. Granted, he still wanted to destroy me or whatever, but at least he wasn't going to let me suffer any longer! "Do not celebrate too soon, young cub. Shredder is crafty and if I am caught we will both die in horrible ways."

"So when can we go?" I asked trying not to sound desperate but definitely coming off as eager. His lips formed into a thin line and before he answered the door slammed open, making both of us flinch noticeably.

"Have you contacted them?!" My eyes were wide at the tone of Shredder's furious voice. At first I did not know what he meant or who he was talking to. He surged forward and Tigerclaw automatically stepped back but never took his eyes of Shredder, "Have you?! What did you say to them?!"

I opened my mouth but got slapped harshly in the face, making me gasp in pain and surprise. The action stung my cheek so much I already felt it swelling. Blood pooled in my mouth from biting my gum and me head swam viciously.

"You must have contacted one of your wretched brothers through meditation!" Shredder claimed while I tried to recover form the blow. Inwardly I almost panicked. I contacted Mikey but that was purely by accident. I didn't mean to but even so I am glad I did.

My vision came back to me and I noticed Shredder was downright enraged as he took a step towards Tigerclaw. "He doesn't seem like he has suffered as much as I liked! What did you do to him?! Why did you allow him to contact his family?!"

"Master I did nothing of the sort. I injected him with more pain inducers as you have done earlier and he blacked out from pain twice. Isn't that right, cub?" Tigerclaw glared at me and it took me a moment to realize he was telling me to play along with his eyes. I glared and refused to answer, pretending to make my body shake though I really didn't need much help in that department.

Shredder just glared at me and looked back at Tigerclaw, somewhat resolved as he walked around the side of the table I was strapped to. My eyes never left Shredder.

"Good Tigerclaw," He praised as I felt sick to my stomach, "But his family is on their way and I mean his entire family and friends. Someone has told them of our location and they are arriving far too soon for my liking."

I perked up at that detail but it was squashed when he looked back down at me with the type of hatred that just spelled murder. I, once again, swallowed my emotions deeply to hide them away. I kept my face impassive.

"Who did you contact Leonardo? How many will be here?" He questioned as he unsheathed his gauntlet blade. I just stared at him and vice versa, "Is your whole family coming?"

I still did not answer him and had to bite my already swelling lip when he lifted his arm and hit my shin hard. I almost gagged at the feeling of his blade cutting almost down to the bone. My face grimaced in pain but I kept my tongue.

"Tell me Leonardo and your suffering will end," Shredder spoke down to me in a snarl, but I refused to answer him. It was silent for only a moment before Shredder turned around, "I must say that your courage is commendable, but foolish."

Tigerclaw literally went rigid and my body shook as my mouth dropped in horror. Shredder grabbed the mechanical drill and walked over to me. He turned it on and gave it a few tries, the loudness of it making my heart jump and squeeze. I couldn't get enough air. Shell..

"All you had to do was tell me," Shredder taunted as he put the drill to my plastron. I screamed loudly and saw that Tigerclaw turned away with clenched fists.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**April's Point of View: (around the same time as Leo's)** _

"Do me a favor, Casey, and fix some chicken soup," I ordered as I put on hand on my hip. Casey had the TV blaring in the pit of the guys' lair. He was here to help Mikey and I but I also knew the guys felt better about us having any sort of protection.

"Uh, some chicken soup?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes, wringing the cold wrag that I had wet for Mikey's forehead. I was on my way back to his room to check on him. Mikey had been unresponsive since he woke up from sleeping and seemed uninterested in anything, which had me deathly worried.

"Have you even tried cooking before?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. He blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes. "Just get some chicken noodle soup then. You just need to find the can, open it, put it in a bowl, and heat it up. Not too hot, okay?"

His face brightened and I allowed a small smile to drift on my face as I rolled my eyes again. He straightened and I was glad to see no pain on his face when he did so. "Gotcha, Red! I'll get that done pronto!"

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I once again headed to Mikey's room. As I pushed open the door one-handedly I saw Mikey laying in the exact same position as before. His eyes were red and glazed with fever. His complexion as pale. I was even more worried sine he looked paler than he did when I last checked on him which was half an hour ago! He was awake and staring at the wall. It was like Mikey was slowly wasting away.

"Hey Mikey," I greeted softly, pushing my thoughts into a more positive tone. He didn't answer or flick his eyes to see me. I walked over to his bed and felt his forehead. I was alarmed to feel it was hotter than before. "Oh Mikey..."

I placed the cloth of his head and he actually slightly hummed in contentment and his face flashed pain. "Need anything Mikey?"

He nodded and I perked. "W-Water..." Then I winched at his raspy voice. It sounded like he had cried himself to sleep and to the point of where he lost his voice. It sounded like a faint whisper.

But I nodded and grabbed the glass net to his bed. I gently lifted his head and helped him drink. He was so weak that he spluttered a couple of times before I finally thought he had gotten enough. "Casey's making you some chicken soup, Mikey."

He smiled only slightly as he looked at me. I almost cried at how weak and sickly he looked. Mikey's freckles stood out against his skin harshly and his baby blues were cloudy and unfocused sometimes.

"W-We need to get your temperature down otherwise you'll only vomit," I told him gently as I wiped his face, his eyes closed.

"B-Bros," He croaked quietly and I nodded, feeling tears in my eyes.

"I haven't heard anything yet but I know they'll be alright," I said and he frowned a little but didn't say anything. I knew from how Raph and Don acted earlier that he was very depressed and pessimistic about Leo.

"T-Talked...to Leo," He whispered as my eyes widened and he looked me straight in the face, "A-Alive...for now.."

"That's great!" I cheered softly, feeling relief and grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it. His expression was unreadable but I continued to wipe his face and neck, "Let me go get a cool bowl of water and some more Advil. I also need a thermometer."

I put my hand on his cheek lovingly and walked out of his room with the door open. I heard Casey shouting a little bit and giggled to myself as I filled a small bowl filled with cold water. I quickly went to Donnie's lab and grabbed the thermometer and some Advil.

As I walked back into Mikey's room I saw his eyes slightly wide and his breathing slightly off. I panicked as I let down my materials on his side table and quickly tried to soothe him. He began to twist like he was in pain and kept muttering Leo's voice.

I paled. Whatever is happening to Leo is affecting Mikey too...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Raphael's Point of View: (around same time as Leo's)** _

"So we are all agreed on our roles?" Master Splinter asked as he looked at everyone with seriousness in his brown eyed gaze. I watched as everyone, except Mr. Kurtsman who was obviously drivin', nodded their heads at my Sensei, "Good. Let's teach the Shredder a lesson about taking one of our own."

Donnie and I smirked at tha Mighty Mutanimals' look of confused surprise that quickly turned ta confused happiness at bein' includin' in our close-knit group. Sensei also smiled until we all jerked ta tha side because of a sharp turn that Kurtsman apologized for.

"So we're goin' around back, right Sensei?" I confirmed. Sensei looked at me and nodded his head with a small smile.

"You, myself, and Slash are going around back to catch the Foot bots' attention," Sensei explained, "Donatello, Leatherhead, and Dr. Rockwell will go into the basement level to search for Leonardo."

"Yes, the storage area is the best bet for us," Donnie spoke up as he seemed eager, tha flames practically in his eyes and I smiled at that. Dr. Rockwell had the location up on tha screens inside tha van, "Raph, Sensei, and Slash can enter through the window on the first floor while we try to find the entry point to the storage area or basement if you will..."

"Pete and I will keep in communications here in the van," Mr. Kurtsman added as his eyes trained on tha road. Pete flashed everyone a wide beam, "If anything goes wrong speak up and someone will try to help. In and out as fast as you can."

"Agreed," Slash grinned as he punched one fist into tha other. We smirked at each other before he turned ta Leatherhead, "We will give you guys enough cover until you inform us that you have Leo safely in tow."

"Okay," LH agreed with a battle ready face. I loved how pumped up all our friends were ta save Leo. Shredder and his goons have one hell of a battle ready for them when we get there!

"Also if push comes to shove and we are held back then go on without us and we can catch up. What matters most is Leonardo," Slash added as his team looked horrified by that idea.

I opened my mouth ta say somethin' when a jolt of agony hit me full force. I gasped and so did Donnie, whose face twisted into surprise pain. Before I knew it Donnie and I were doubled over with Sensei's hands on our shoulders lookin' worried.

I began to panic at this unknown hurt that apparently both Donnie and I were sufferin' from. It couldn't just randomly come up, right? So why are we both hurtin'? A new thought occurred ta me as tha pain peaked and then began ta die down...Leo...Fearless was _hurtin' badly_! Donnie gripped my other shoulder for support, lookin' panicked so he must have come ta tha same conclusion.

"-ons...my sons, please tell me what is wrong?" Sensei sounded increasingly panicked. I was able ta look up at him and his eyes widened like he finally got it. He straightened tha same time I did. I helped support Donnie.

"What is it?" Slash asked lookin' concerned as Dr. Rockwell studied us with wide eyes behind him, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Leo's hurtin'...he's...God, that hurt so bad," I whispered with wide eyes. Donnie was shakin' like a leaf in my arms and Sensei's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think that?" Dr. Rockwell demanded while Leatherhead and Slash shared a look. Pete just blinked stupidly.

"It's...just a feelin'," I explained, still feelin' tha after affects of that pain as I rubbed my fingers on Don's shell without really realizin' it.

"As ninja we can sometimes have a great sense of things...but as a ninja family that bond is even stronger," Sensei explained as he gazed at us with a hardened face. Man, Sensei was even more pissed than me right now!

"Well don't worry, we will be there soon and we will teach them a lesson," Leatherhead's face also hardened but his fury was clear on his face, so much so I'm surprised his eyes didn't glaze over. Slash and Dr. Rockwell took a step away from him.

"How far away are we?" Sensei asked with rare anger in his eyes. I looked down at Donnie, who looked up at me at tha same time. Fresh tears swam in his eyes and his mouth was pursed but he didn't cry. I could take one look at my little genius brother and tell that he was tryin' his best not ta have another damned panick attack. Yup, Shredder's gonna pay! I'm rippin' his tongue out of his mouth and shovin' it right up his ass for this!

While the others weren't looking I used my thumbs and wiped Donnie's tears away. He was surprised by tha notion but he smiled up at me with that gentle smile of his as he stood shakily on his feet. Donnie was independent so it was hard ta be a big brother ta him sometimes. Especially when he hardly plays tha little brother card, but when he does...it's usually because of a really bad reason.

I smiled back and then it quickly disappears when Mr. Kurtsman announces we are five minutes away. Everyone immediately began ta recheck their gear and get ready both physically and mentally.

I'm comin' for ya Fearless. Stay strong and alive...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Tigerclaw's Point of View:** _

I kept my mouth shut tight, which was really hard, once my Master was through with the young cub. He wiped his hands with his mouth twisted in disgust. Shredder looked very angry now, though. The young cub, Leonardo, had not said one word about his family.

Shredder stepped toward me and I forced myself not to flinch at the sight of the young cub's blood all over his metal armor. His lip curled as he looked back at the young cub. "He blacked out again. How useless is he? I knew that their will was strong but there is no way he can keep this up forever."

My face hardened. "He will die before he gives up his family, Master Shredder."

Shredder stared at me without emotion for a minute before he hummed in agreement. "Then I will bait out his family and kill Leonardo before them. I have no further use for him when they arrive after all."

I was horrified at what he was suggesting but I kept my face impassive and nodded my head. Shredder looked at his armor and growled. "I am going to go clean up. Watch Leonardo, Tigerclaw. His family should be here to rescue him soon and I want to be ready for them."

"Hai, Master Shredder," I bowed and he slowly left the room, wiping at his metal armor. As soon as the door closed I drew closer to the young cub with my heart melting into sympathy. I was an assassin and I have done horrid things to get information but not even anything as horrid as this.

The young cubs limbs were still restrained and had fresh bruises, some more horrible than others. His arm was blackened in the spot where Shredder had injected that prolonged non-deadly poison in his system. I scowled at the newly drilled holes in his plastron. They were only deep enough to nick the skin beneath the plastron but it was still bleeding nonetheless and I could not imagine the pain of having your plastron drilled through. Not to mention that the holes were carefully drilled around the slash marks from the whip earlier on.

The young cub was deathly pale and breathing slowly. I feared for his life. I quickly checked his pulse and was relieved to find it there but slower than I was used to. I looked from side to side and retrieved a cloth from inside my vest. It was too small but it would have to do until I could get him to his family. I know that purple banded cub had medical knowledge so he should be fine after getting to them.

I wiped away all the blood on the young cubs plastron and then put pressure and some of the holes in his plastron. I figured that it would regrow with time but for now it would be painful and open for infections.

I quickly released the young cub of his confinement and carefully picked him up. I placed him on both of my shoulders and walked towards the entrance with a scowl on my face. I looked out of the window of the door and saw the two Foot guarding the door. My lip curled into a smirk.

Carefully taking off my belt I strapped the young cub to my back by wrapping the belt around my waist and his shell. I was certain he was safe, well as safe as he could be for now, and knocked on the door. One of the Foot opened it and froze when he saw us. They both were confused and I used that to my advantage, knocking both of their heads hard together with my bare hands.

I stepped over their bodies and heard the young cub whimper in pain. I glanced behind me to see his beak scrunch up but as far as I could tell he still wasn't awake. I clung to whatever shadows I could, grimacing and a few healing bruises I had on my own body.

"Master Shredder says there is an intruding van!" I froze and listened intently at the group of soldiers talking around the corner. "We are to from squads to stop them from rescuing the leader and capture them for Master Shredder!"

"He's already got squads protecting all three levels, he needs more to cover the entrance and exits!" Another added as my eyes narrowed.

"Let's go then!" The one from before boomed and I retreated in the shadows as they began to leave. Luckily they didn't cross here and see the two Foot unconscious in the hall.

I waited until I couldn't hear their footsteps before stepping out. I rushed towards the corner and rounded it. Since I was on the basement level I needed to somehow make it to the first level undetected and out an exit before Master Shredder can suspect me.

I rushed through two more hallways, having to stop only once to let a marching group of Foot soldiers go by. I paused outside the computer room that Shredder set up. I was alarmed to see him in there but on the screens I saw that some sort of silverish van was parked and a large turtle was exiting.

I was relieved when I reconigzed the purple and red banded cubs with their rat sensei. I just needed to get to them, get their attention away from the fight and/or van so we're not detected.

"Ungh..." I froze and looked behind me as the young cub moaned. I decided not to stay too long so I ran off. I came across the holding rooms the young cub used to be in. I snuck in the first room and grabbed the young cubs katana's, protective gear, and his blue mask. I stuffed them all in my belt and vest where I could.

"Ti'erclaw..?" I stopped and looked behind me as I secured the young cub's weapons in my belt. He was staring at me with half-lidded eyes. "Wha happ'n?"

"Shhh little cub, I am taking you to your family now. Quiet," I warned and he stared in silent surprise when I petted his head. I felt awkward but I didn't know how else to soothe him.

I heard a noise and retreated to the shadows as the young cub let out a weak yelp. A Foot ninja stopped and peered into the room before following his team away. I stepped out and gestured for the young to be silent. He nodded as he stared at me, his cheek rested on my shoulder weakly.

A few minutes later and I had managed to find the stairs that led to the first level. This is where it gets tough. If I used my ice ray weapon then everyone will know that I helped the young cub...or if I am caught.

I fluidly rushed up the stairs as the young cub held his breath to keep from yelping or whimpering in pain and distress. I made it to the top and nearly froze at the Foot ninja that were at the top. Before they turned I hit the back of their necks hard. The young cub let out a shuddering breath. I turned and rubbed his head again and he actually smiled a little at me. It seems this trick is working.

I heard noises and narrowed my eyes. I stepped over the bodies and turned the corner cautiously. I froze when I heard a battle yell.

**"TELL ME WHERE THE HELL MY BRO IS!"**

I recognized this as the red banded cub. The young cub behind me jerked in shock and his eyes went wide but I shook my head. He bit his lip and groaned softly when I shifted. His arms wrapped around my neck and I tightened the belt to keep him from falling.

Seeing no one down this hall I rushed through it and stopped at the end of the wall. I looked out the window that was at the end and saw the rat sensei, red banded cub and large turtle pushing our soldiers back. The red banded cub used his arms, not his hands, and his legs pretty well. The rat sensei hardly even let anyone near the red banded cub.

I kept moving underneath the windows so I was not caught. The large turtle and red banded cub's voices and battle cries remained loud until I made it to the end of that hall.

"Hey!" I froze and saw a few Foot staring at me with wide eyes. I narrowed my eyes and grit my teeth. The young cub on my back gently squeezed my shoulder and he hissed in pain. "What are you doing?"

I charged forward as the young cub shouted in pain. I quickly snapped the necks of all five of the ninja. The young cub was breathing harshly and I petted him once more. "Sorry, young cub, we are almost out of the building."

He paused, his cobalt eyes serious. "You killed your own...?"

"I am an assassin, this should be no surprise to you," I replied bluntly and he went silent but stared at me with something unknown but I knew he wasn't really judging me.

"My..family...where are we..goin'?" He asked with hooded eyes. I smirked at him because for some reason the young cub was amusing best when angry.

"I am heading out the window that will take me to the allyway," I explained as he stared at me. I began to step over the bodies and cling back into the shadows best I could, "If I have to I will hide you somewhere so you can reunite with them. They are right in Shredder's sight as of now."

The young cub gasped and looked behind him. "Do not struggle, young cub, I am sure the rat won't let your family be hurt."

"No!" He growled but I kept moving. He fell limp, which alarmed me at first, but he was staring at me when I turned, "Why are you helping me?"

"I like your spirit," I told him with a scowl, "If I were to defeat you it would be honorably. This is _not_ honorable what has happened to you and your brothers."

I watched as he frowned sadly. Plus he would make a fine young cub warrior but not that he needs to know that. Too embarrassing. I continued to the window and made sure that no one was around before I began to climb through it.

I jumped down onto the ground and comforted the young cub when he bit back a painful shout. I waited until he was better before moving to hide him.

Then I'll have to find a way to reunite him with his family...


	22. Reunion

**_Raphael's Point of View:_ **

I growled with unusual satisfaction when I heard tha crack of tha Foot soldier's jaw as I swung a roundhouse kick at him. He instantly fell ta tha floor and I turned, ready for tha next creep when Master Splinter immediately disarmed them before they got ta me. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anythin' because Sensei was just bein' protective...but that didn't mean I had ta like it!

"They are sending more," Slash warned as he all but slung his mace around and hit a group of ninjas' in their chests. I rose an eyebrow with a smirk but Sensei was narrowin' his eyes to the ninjas in front of us. Slash turned and I braced myself for more. I was a bit confused that Shredder or any of his cronies were not showin' up. I know that Fishface would definitely love ta fight me...always has.

I gripped tha handles of my sais even though it hurt my wrists a little. They throbbed if I overused 'em but I wasn't about ta not use my sais. I glanced up at Sensei and saw that he was scannin' for a way into tha structure. We had ta make it seem like we were really tryin' ta find Leo and not stallin' otherwise Shredder will see right through our plan.

My heart constricted as I blocked a blow from a ninja weldin' a bō staff. If Shredder found out Donnie would be in trouble and I wouldn't be there ta help. But then again my genius brother did have a way of figurin' things out and not ta mention he has LH with him. I quickly disarmed tha ninja and used tha bō ta strike his exposed throat and he went down.

"RAH!" I gasped when I felt a surprise blow ta tha back of my arm. It burned and stung but before I even blinked tha ninja went flyin' through tha air and collapsed into a group of four ninja. I blinked up at Sensei, who was glarin' at them and grinned. He looked down at me worriedly as I heard Slash eagerly howlin' at his accomplishments against tha Foot, "It's okay Sensei. I've had worse than this."

His eyes darkened at those words...yikes, oh well...but it _was_ true. It was only a shallow bleedin' cut that was goin' ta be bruised. I was much too excited ta see Fearless ta give a damn if somethin' like this happened. I looked up when somethin' appeared ta be feelin' off. My eyes widened when I saw tha Shredder smirkin' down at us from a window.

"YOU ASSHOLE! GET DOWN HERE AND FACE US!" I screamed in anger and startled Slash, who glared up tha moment he figured out why I was freakin' out with anger. I was scared that Shredder might find Donnie and tha others.

_"What's going on?"_ Mr. Kurtsman asked through tha headset ta which Sensei quickly explained tha answer, not botherin' ta even look up at tha Shredder. I gritted my teeth and forced my gaze away when I was nearly nicked by another Foot ninja weldin' a sword.

_"Guys, we found a way in!"_ Donnie's voice carried through my headset and I allowed a tiny smirk ta grace my face as I felt relief, _"Hey, wait LH is that-?"_

_"GET DOWN!"_ LH shrieked through tha headset, makin' us wince. Somethin' loud made tha speaker crackle and eventually static for a while. I began ta panic but nearly dropped ta my knees ta dodge another Foot ninja. I growled and used my foot ta kick him in tha head, sendin' him crashin' ta tha ground.

"Sensei, they're in trouble!" I yelled and watched as my Father's eyes widened but he was busy evadin' a group that surrounded him. I felt my heart hammerin' in my chest and Slash's eyes were wide with shock and pain, I knew that he was worried about his teammates.

"Go with Slash and rescue your brother!" Sensei demanded and my eyes went wide again.

"But Sensei, can ya handle yourself with all these goons?" I asked and watched as he smirked and did some fancy twirl I'm sure he'd _never_ shown my brothers and I. It seemed like tha whole group in tha vicinity was off their feet with just a gush of wind. My lips parted and Slash whistled in amazement.

"Anymore doubts?" He asked and I shook my head. He nodded seriously, "Then go before we lose Donatello too."

I nodded as I turned back around ta see Slash noddin' at me. He quickly disposed of tha Foot ninja guardin' tha way leadin' ta the back of tha buildin' as I used my sais ta unarm the two Foot ninja that felt lucky enough ta attack me again. I did a side sweep kick ta their feet and used my elbows to knock them out.

"Raphael!" Sensei yelled and I looked over my shoulder. His face warmed despite tha fact that he was holdin' off 3 Foot ninja, "Be careful, my son. Tell me if you should need help and I'll be there."

I allowed a small smile for my Father and nodded my head a little. I turned back as Slash ushered me ta follow him. I rushed after him feelin' adrenaline pump through my veins. Donnie better have found a way out of whatever trouble he was in.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Donatello's Point of View: (Before the call to Raphael)_ **

"Are you sure that the Shredder can't hack into your T-phone and discover what we're up to?" Leatherhead asked me with an uncertain gaze. He was hovering over Dr. Rockwell and I since the past 5 minutes. I knew he was afraid someone would attack us and he would not be close enough.

"I highly doubt it," I told him and watched some of the tension leave his body. Dr. Rockwell was levitating with his eyes closed, searching for body energy that would tell us if any enemies were approaching, "Stockman doesn't work for him anymore and we would be done with the mission before anyone could possibly detect anything."

"That is good," LH smiled eagerly and I nodded with a small smile. I waited for Dr. Rockwell to nod at me before I rolled out in the open and into more shadows as they followed best as they could. Although they were fighters they weren't exactly ninjas.

I froze when Dr. Rockwell suddenly held his arm up in a gesture to let us know he sensed someone. I didn't move a muscle and looked to see a group of Foot ninja welding mostly swords at the edge of the corner of the building.

Before I could come up with a plan Leatherhead roared and charged right into battle, reminding me exactly of Raphael. I couldn't help but smile instead of being angry. Dr. Rockwell was face palming. But LH took out the group of ninja without any problems and I moved towards the door that they had been guarding.

"This should be the first level," Dr. Rockwell informed me as I nodded in agreement but kept on staring at the door. Something did not feel right about this. I expected more guards or something…a bigger fight, "I am sure your brother is locked up somewhere in the level below us."

"Yes, but I have a feeling it's only going to get rough from here," I told them as LH instantly became tense again, his eyes darting all around.

_"What's going on?"_ I jumped when Mr. Kurtsman voice boomed through our headset. I felt my heart beat fast and actually saw that it nearly set Leatherhead off.

_"Raphael is just expressing his gratitude to the Shredder,"_ Sensei's voice carried out through an answer and my heart skipped a beat, _"Everyone is alright here."_

I sighed in relief as I ran my hands along the seam of the door. It didn't seem like a trap but something still felt off to me. I pressed the communications button on the headset, "Guys, we found a way in!"

I nodded to LH and Dr. Rockwell, who both smiled in relief and walked/levitated up to the door with me. Leatherhead pushed open the door slightly and I paused, putting my hand on his chest. Something big, black, and with a red dot was right up against the way near the door, "Hey, wait LH is that-"

"GET DOWN!" He cried in alarm as he pushed me and Dr. Rockwell down with his body just as an explosion went off. I felt myself being squished and tumbled around. My ears felt like they were popping and my eyesight blurred.

"Nugh…" I groaned and blinked rapidly to return my sight. Everything was hazy to my ears which just confirmed that it was an explosion that just happened. I knew that the Shredder would not make it easy for us to find Leo.

I blinked a few more times when my eyesight came back to me enough to see more clearly. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut at a particularly hard thumping pain through my skull all the way down my left side to my ankle. I pressed my hand up to my head and was alarmed to feel stickiness that would most likely be blood.

I opened my eyes and confirmed that, groaning again at another throb of pain. I turned my head to look for LH or Dr. Rockwell but I couldn't see them past the dumpster that was pinning my left leg down.

"Ugh…perfect…" I muttered as I tried to sit up. I bit my lip from making too much noise, noticing that I couldn't see over the dumpster on half my body and left leg but I did see smoke trailing behind it. Was the building on fire now? What was going on? Where was Dr. Rockwell and LH? How hurt were they?

"Do not move," A voice that much rather sounded like a growl made me yelp in alarm until a hand was placed over my mouth. I paused when I noticed the hand was a paw and had fur, "Do not make much noise. They will be sending teams soon."

My heart hammered in my chest and my eyes widened to see Tigerclaw bending over my form with a serious look in his eye. Why was he warning me about someone coming to capture me? Wasn't he one of the ones sent to capture me himself?

"I will lift it off but you will need to pull your leg back, understood purple cub?" He asked with a narrowed eye. I blinked my confusion back and nodded, briefly wondering why he was calling me a "cub".

I watched in pain as he bent over part of the dumpster and used both paws to secure both ends of it. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded, feeling a ready as I'll ever be. He pulled up as hard as he could manage and I quickly shuffled over, rolling until he dropped it to the ground with a thud. I felt tears spring to my eyes because of the pain and squeezed them shut.

But my eyes flew back open when I felt myself being lifted off the ground by my belt. I gasped as Tigerclaw placed me over his shoulder and jumped onto a car. What was he doing?!

"Wait, what-"

"Do not speak. Conserve your energy," He told me with a tight voice. I was so confused that I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"But what about my friends, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell!" I struggled but only a little. The fire like pain in my leg was overbearing and almost made me want to throw up. I swallowed.

"I am sure their comrades are coming for them now," He said and I felt the tears of pain finally slip free and roll down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and swallowed again, refusing to cry in front of Shredder's helper.

I felt him jump again and start climbing as I gasped in pain and he would pat my head. Was he trying to soothe me… because this was a weird way to do it. And if he was…then did that mean he was on our side or just doing like Stockman did?

"You are the doctor in the family, correct?" He suddenly asked and I opened my eyes slowly but everything was blurring again. It felt like he was running somewhere.

"Yes," I croaked and barely nodded my head because of the pain there, "Why do you want to know? Going to use that against us?"

"No," He replied in an angry tone that made me flinch ever so slightly. I squeezed my eyes as my leg brushed up against his back and made it burn like fire again.

I only opened my eyes when his pace slowed and didn't make it so blurry for me. I saw that we had dropped into another ally but this one was a dead end and there were several indentions in the wall. I saw a shadowed figure near the very end that made my breathing quicken. Was he going to finish me off away from my family?

"Do not panic," He said as he looked back at my wide eyes before we reached closer to the end, "You are safe for now."

"Tigerclaw?"

I blinked, feeling like I was hearing things because I was not the one that just spoken. It sounded like someone whispered to him. Tigerclaw stopped short and lifted my body with his paws under my arms like I was a child.

"Donnie!" I whirled my head around as Tigerclaw placed me down in a sitting position. Across from me I saw my oldest brother, Leo, sitting in the same positon as me with wide hopeful eyes, "Donnie, it's you!

"Leo!" I cried with a big smile lunging forward to grab him before Tigerclaw stopped us both with a paw on each of our chests. I glared up at him, "Why are you stopping us?!"

"You are both very injured. Do not move your leg, purple cub. Young cub you cannot move your torso," He warned while looking both of us in the eyes.

I leaned back and drank in the sight of Leo, but the more I saw the more my heart burned in fury. There were little holes in his plastron that went all the way through! They were bloody and encrusted with dried blood. I now knew why Tigerclaw stopped us. Leo had many bruises on his arms and legs, including a couple on his face. I noticed this small marking on his bicep that I could guess was an injection site. And then I saw that not only was his plastron drilled but he had whip marks on them, one was on his right shoulder and arm. The last whip mark was on his collarbone and it ended at the top of his thigh. Big Brother looked so pitiful that I wanted to cry for him.

"Oh Leo, what did they do?" I gasped in distress, feeling my eyes burn again as I forced myself to look into his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"It hurts a little," Leo smiled warmly but then he looked at me again and frowned worriedly, "What happened to you? Why is your head and left leg bleeding so much?"

"Explosion," I explained while giving Tigerclaw a confused look when he placed a tattered blanket on Leo's lap, "We went to go to the basement level to find you and there was a trap waiting for just inside the door. A dumpster landed on me."

"Come here," He demanded with his eye ridges knitted together. I obeyed and scooted over to him until I was sitting right next to him. His hand hovered over my leg injury, which was bleeding a lot more than I originally noticed. It was a gash that nearly covered all of my left shin. I watched Leo frown as he grabbed my face and pulled it down to look at my head.

"You're lucky enough not to have a concussion," Tigerclaw commented as he leaned over to look at the wound on my head, "It is bleeding which probably means just a tear in the skin."

I nodded when Leo let go of my face and turned to look up at Tigerclaw, who leaned back with his arms crossed, "Thank you for finding Donnie. I was so sure you were just dumping me here."

"There is no honor in that when you can hardly stand, young cub," Tigerclaw denied as I rose an eye ridge at the two of them, "Do not move and I will bring the rat and your red banded brother here to you."

"You don't have to-" Leo was cut off by a glare from Tigerclaw and I watched in confused amusement as Leo lost that battle, "Fine, okay. Thanks."

He nodded as he stepped back, sent us one last look, and then jumped back onto a fire escape and across the rooftops. I blinked after him and then turned to look at Leo, who sighed and looked worriedly at me again.

"We need to treat your leg," He told me and I frowned, looking at the holes in his plastron. I wanted to know what caused them but I have a pretty good idea on my own. He noticed my face and smiled a little, "Don't worry, Donnie. Tigerclaw gave me a shot for pain. I can't feel it so much right now so let's get your leg wrapped up to stop the bleeding at least.

"Okay," I nodded with a worried sigh, "But I need to check your injuries too."

He agreed and I watched as he slowly pulled himself to his knees without reopening the holes in his plastron. He was shaking slightly but I guessed that was from the bruising to his limbs. I watched as he took the blanket he had in his lap and lifted my leg softly. I groaned in pain and the fiery feeling came back.

"t's okay," I gasped as he stopped and looked at me in alarm. He bit his lip and continued to wrap it around my bleeding leg. I gasped in more pain and forced my mouth closed, biting my gum. I couldn't allow this injury to stop me from helping Leo.

"Is Mikey at home?" He questioned quietly and I blinked in surprise. He placed my leg on the ground again and I whimpered.

"Ah….yes, he is. He was too weak to try and help," I sighed and then thought against telling Leo that Mikey would rather have him dead than in Shredder's hands. I'm not sure how stable Leo is at the moment.

"Something seemed wrong with his spirit when we contacted," Leo pressed worriedly as he backed away to stare at my head. I whirled at him in shock and felt my thump with pain.

"You contacted him?!"

"Yes, I didn't mean to though. I told him goodbye," Leo whispered as he hung his head and my eyes widened, "You should have seen him, Don. He looked sosad and broken but I just couldn't give him the false hope that I'd survive."

I stared at him in shock and pain. I couldn't imagine having to do that to Mikey…man Leo was even braver than I thought. Leo looked up.

"Does that make me a horrible big brother?" He asked with unshed tears. I immediately grabbed him and hugged him close but he didn't cry.

"No, Leo! You didn't want Mikey to suffer with false hope! I understand," I explained and squeezed him gently. He groaned and I fell back, "Sorry."

"It's okay," He whispered as he glanced down at his plastron. My eyes drew together uneasily at all the dried blood, "I just hope Raph and Sensei are okay too…"

"You and me both, Bro."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Raphael's Point of View:_ **

Slash and I traveled fast through tha shadows. We had quickly realized that there was blackenin' smoke coming from one side of tha buildin'. My heart dropped ta my feet but I pressed on. Did somethin' really bad happen ta Don? What did that asshole Shredder do to my family now?

"Shhh," Slash hissed as he stopped me from movin' past him. I rose an eye ridge at him but realized that his hand was on my plastron protectively. Tha action tickled my almost healed burn marks. I peered around him and saw groups of Foot ninja, but they were rushin' right past our shadowy hidin' spot.

Slash looked behind me and I nodded. We both smirked and took off in tha shadows ta follow tha Foot, who disappeared around tha corner probably towards tha black smoke. But suddenly Slash froze in horror and I nearly bumped right into him.

"No!" Slash roared and leapt into action, which I blindly followed. It wasn't until he began attackin' tha Foot ninjas that I realized what was actually goin' on. Leatherhead was lyin' in a pile of rubble of garbage and brick, mostly brick, which was right beside an overturned dumpster. Dr. Rockwell was a few yards away, his levitatin' seat or whatever was tumbled over on him with speckles of blood, "Drop dead!"

I flinched harshly at Slash's battle cry. He was droppin' tha Foot ninjas left and right. Poor guys weren't even gettin' around him for me ta fight. I rushed forwards ta Leatherhead and looked for Donnie. I reached LH and shook him but he did not wake. Because of his skin there were no blood as far as I could see but he'd definitely have some bruises. I wouldn't be able ta get him out of tha pile of bricks because of my wrists and I felt useless for it.

I turned around with worried eyes and cupped my fingers around my mouth in a rush of panic, "Donnie! Donnie, where are ya?!"

I looked around tha pile of rubble and was horrified at a blood trail near tha dumpster. I immediately ran around it only ta drop ta my knees in horror. There were speckles of blood all over the dumpster, but there was a small pool of blood right above it. Near tha edge of tha buildin' was another smaller pool of blood.

"DONNIE! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" I shouted feelin' like my heart was about ta break into a million pieces. God, not Donnie! I can't take it if any of my brothers die before me. What if Leo's already dead and now Donnie died for nothin'?

"Raph! Raph, listen to me! Calm down," I felt hands on me and thrashed around but they tightened ta where I couldn't move, "Raph, Donnie's body isn't even here which means he got away!"

I turned and glared at Slash but then paused at tha look in his eyes. He looked understandin', like he wasn't judgin' me or anythin', but he also looked really really upset. I took a deep breath.

"Why would he leave Leatherhead and Rockwell like this?" I questioned feelin' panicked and scared at tha answer in my head. Slash scowled as he looked at tha ninja that either lay dead or unconscious behind him. I couldn't bring myself ta care in tha slightest.

"I have to believe that he knew what he was doin'," Slash replied as he let go of me. I forced myself not ta look at tha blood behind me, "He might not have had a choice."

"Shredder? "I voiced in horror and Slash snarled at tha ground, "But wouldn't he just kill LH and Rockwell?"

Slash didn't answer me as he began diggin' LH out of tha pile of bricks. I avoided tha blood behind me for a second time and just turned ta walk right up ta Rockwell. I easily slid him out from under his seat although it hurt my wrists a little.

"Ugh…" Rockwell groaned as I helped him into a more comfortable position. I noticed that some patches of his fur was burned but he mainly had bruises, "Raphael?"

"Good, you're awake. Are ya okay?" I asked quietly as he rubbed his head. He groaned again and tried ta sit up while I helped best I could.

"Yes, I believe so," He rubbed his wrist next and then his eyes widened at tha smoke, "An explosion! It was a trap!"

"Yea, we kinda got that now," I replied while glarin' at tha buildin', whose entrance was no longer there, "Seems like Shredder expected ya guys ta be there."

"Indeed," Rockwell agreed with a scowl but as I stood up his eyes went wide again and he searched for no doubt my brother and LH," Oh great goodness!"

I opened my mouth only ta jump in tha air as an ear-splittin' roar filled tha air. I tensed but looked over ta see Slash easily subduin' Leatherhead, who was awake but in his angered state, "Leatherhead, it's me, Slash! Calm down, Brother!"

"Grr….uh….S-Slash?" Leatherhead stopped strugglin' against Slash and his green eyes came back ta life. He blinked and then looked scared, "Explosion…"

"Yeah, you and Rockwell got hit, Brother. Donatello is gone," Slash explained while I felt pain in my chest at tha statement. Leatherhead looked around in panic and then locked eyes with me.

"I…am sorry. I tried to protect him," He told me sadly and I nodded.

"He would have been instantly killed if ya hadn't done whatever ya did," I assured him and he looked less sad than before. I turned back and helped Rockwell back into his seat. I failed ta notice before that his helmet was knocked off so I retrieved it for him.

"What the hell?!" Slash cursed loudly and I turned in time ta see a blur landed right in front of me. I gasped and barely had time ta move before its hand landed on my mouth and withdrew its guns.

"Tigerclaw!" Rockwell gasped in shock while Slash and Leatherhead snarled towards him. My wide green eyes locked onto his weapons which he was not pointin' at me, "Let him go!"

Tigerclaw ignored Rockwell and backed away with me in his grip, "The red cub will come with me. Do not fight against it."

"Why the hell would we let you take him?!" Slash growled as Leatherhead struggled into an aggressive stance.

"Because I am taking him to his brothers," Tigerclaw explained with a glare and my eyes went wider. I felt my heart quicken. My brothers? He knew where my brothers were?

"Then you will take us as well," Leatherhead growled with a look full of evil promises if he did not do as directed. I wanted ta smirk, feelin' excitement rush through me.

"Very well. I will take you all to them and then leave," He mused and I glanced up at him. He let me go and pushed me towards Slash, who grabbed my arm protectively, "Do not be fooled; I will be fightin' you if you pursue the Shredder after I deliver you to the others."

"Fine by me. Now take us to them," Slash glared and Leatherhead nodded. Tigerclaw stared at us before takin' off on tha fire escape next ta us. We all followed, Leatherhead bein' slower than tha rest. We jumped a few rooftops until we switched sides, which felt like forever.

My heart became lighter the longer we went with him. I knew it was a possibility we were bein' led into a trap but I just couldn't help but feel happy that I might get ta see my brothers again. The same two that I thought were dead!

Suddenly he stopped and Slash got defensive again. But Tigerclaw pointed down into tha alleyway. Slash protested when I rushed forward and jumped down ta tha ground with no problems. I landed with a heavy and almost painful thud, hearin' two twin shrieks of surprise.

"Donnie? Leo?" I called out, my eyes adjustin' ta tha shadows.

"Raph?" I turned ta tha noise and shuttered a breath of relief when I spied my two alive brothers. Two pairs of brown and blue eyes stared at me in disbelief. I cried out and rushed towards them, hearin' two more thuds behind me.

"Leo! Donnie! You're alive!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around their necks and pulled them into a hug. They groaned and grunted respectively and I pulled back. My eyes widened ta see Donnie's leg and Leo's bloody torso. He had whip marks and holes in his plastron! "What the fuck!? What happened?!"

"Raph, calm down," Donnie sighed as he put a hand on my plastron. I glared at Fearless, who pushed himself up with a look of discomfort, "Is it hurting, Leo?"

"Yeah," He whispered and my glare fell in favor of a nervous look, "Raph, are you okay?"

"Just a couple cuts and bruises," I replied instantly and reached for him but didn't know where ta touch him, "Are ya okay, Fearless? Are ya in a lot of pain?"

"No, not a lot. Where's Tigerclaw?" Leo asked as he looked around. Just then I sensed tha MM comin' around.

"Leonardo! Are you alright?!" Slash practically shouted as they came into view. Donnie startled so badly and I put a hand on his leg to keep it from movin' around too much.

"Not really," Leo shrugged, lookin' at Donnie, "Donnie's head and leg are hurt though. He's been bleeding but I've done what I can."

Donnie blushed at tha new attention ta him. I frowned worriedly at his head as Rockwell hovered over ta him, "I've checked it out already. It's a clean gash but needs ta be disinfected. Minor muscle damage."

"So that means ya can't walk on it?" I asked and he shrugged slightly.

"I can but it will hurt slightly because of pressure. I'd limp," Donnie looked down sadly and I scowled, turnin' ta see Leo lookin' around.

" _Status report everyone. What's going on?"_ Mr. Kurtsman's voice carried through tha headset I had. It was loud enough that Donnie and Leo startled and stared at me.

"Found Leonardo. He's injured and so is Donatello. Rockwell and Leatherhead have injuries as well. But we are all out of danger," Slash reported in as I moved closer ta my brothers.

"Leo, Tigerclaw helped us but said he was goin' back after he showed us where ya were," I explained ta him and watched as he looked down with a weird emotion in his eyes, "Ya okay? Did he do somethin' ta ya?"

"No, he saved me. He brought Donnie and you to me. He says he didn't want to fight us right now because it was dishonorable," Leo told me and my eyes widened.

" _Good, I am so relieved. I was beginning to worry,"_ Mr. Kurtsman replied ta Slash's report, " _Bring them to the van and we will address everyone's injuries. Where is Splinter?"_

Everyone froze at tha reminder that Sensei sacrificed himself so that we could save Donnie and the others. Now we did that and found Leo too. So Sensei was completely on his own and might face Shredder.

"Sensei," I pressed on tha communicator button. Donnie and Leo shared a look of worry and I bit my lip, "He's not answerin'!"

"We need to get them into the van," Slash told me and I nodded, "Leatherhead, can you still fight."

"As long as you can still breathe," He assured and Slash grinned at him. I turned ta Leo and helped him ta his feet.

""I'm okay Raph," He denied as he pulled away. I frowned and saw that even though he was shaky he could still walk around. Leo and I turned and helped Donnie stand.

"Raph, help Leatherhead on lookout," Slash said and I nodded, leavin' Donnie ta Leo reluctantly. Big Brother was strong though and wrapped Donnie's arm around his neck and they supported each other. I smiled and saw Slash helpin' Leatherhead move.

" _We are coming your way,"_ Kurtsman announced as Slash and I felt a wash of relief course through us, _"Pete is flying up high to see if he can let me know where Splinter-san is."_

Slash and I shared a look. Pete actually was a pretty good "team spy" when he needed ta be. I smirked at tha thought, stickin' close ta tha back so my brothers were in front, when my t-phone vibrated in my belt. I took it out as tha others startled at tha noise. I groaned at Casey's number but accepted the call.

"Case-man this is not a good time," I scowled with an annoyed tone. Leo and Donnie shared a confused look while Slash face palmed.

" _Raph!"_ Casey's panicked voice reached my ears and made my stomach swim, _"Raph, it's terrible! We…we didn't mean to!"_

"C…Casey what's wrong?" I demanded after swallowin' my growin' fear. Everyone began to stare at me with unease. Leatherhead had ta help Leo and Donnie stay upright.

" _We…oh God, Mikey's gone, Raph! I think he went after you!"_ Casey informed me as my stomach clenched and my eyes widened. Mikey's gone? He came after us?!

"WHAT?!" I shouted and startled everyone, "He was weak in bed! How could he came after us?!" Leo and Donnie paled visibly.

" _I..I dunno man, I'm still…shit man, me an' April are a mess!"_ Casey all but screamed and I winced, _"We were about to give him a bath cause he had a bad fever and he wasn't there anymore!"_

It was beginnin' ta be hard ta breathe again. Slash came up and placed a hand on me, lookin' worried. I licked my beak nervously, feelin' pinpricks of panic.

"J-Just keep your eye out Casey, we'll be on the lookout!" I ordered and hung up on him. I turned my brothers and saw that tears were in Donnie's eyes. It was obvious they heard tha whole thing too.

"What if he tried to find you?!" Leatherhead demanded, lookin' ready ta face a whole army. My hands were shakin' as I put tha phone on my belt.

"What tha hell is tha Knucklehead thinkin'," I growled as Leo suddenly looked pained. I was about ta go ta him when tha van screeched ta a stop right at tha end of tha alleyway.

Slash immediately led Dr. Rockwell into tha van. Kurtsman came out and helped me with Leo and Donnie. Once we got inside I noticed LH stayed outside ta keep watch. I placed Leo in a chair as Kurtsman did tha same with Donnie.

"Here," Slash handed me tha emergency medical kit we packed. I nodded gratefully and put it in between me and Kurtsman so we could both treat my brothers.

"Mikey…" Leo mumbled sadly as I put cream on tha bruises on his arms and legs. I scowled harder and put disinfectant on tha holes in his plastron. He hissed.

"Sorry, Bro," I apologized and he nodded. I continued disinfectin' his wounds but got angry tha longer I worked on him. I wrapped his torso in a thick bandage all tha way around his shell. He groaned as I placed bandages on his collarbone and wrapped one around his right shoulder all tha way ta his arm. I placed a heavy bandage on tha whip mark that hit tha top of his thigh.

"Raph…can you put my mask back on my face," Leo whispered miserably and I blinked. I noticed he was holdin' it out to me though I don't know where it had been before, "Tigerclaw got them for me."

I nodded solemnly and silently put his mask back on. I noticed that he had his feet wrappings and knee pads on just not his elbow pads or his belt. But those could be replaced. I didn't see his katanas though or his strap, "Leo, where's ya weapons?"

"Alleyway," Leo cringed and I nodded. Leatherhead ran ahead and came back with tha rest of Leo's things, which I was thankful that they weren't ruined. Leo actually smiled ta see his katanas again.

I looked over as Mr. Kurtsman stood. Tha top of Don's head was wrapped with a thin bandage. He had a bandage on his cheek and his leg was heavily wrapped in a thick white bandage. Don caught me starin' and smiled, "Leg needed 13 stitches but at least the muscles weren't permanently damaged."

Leo smiled and bumped heads with him affectionately as I watched. I patted their hands as they looked at me miserably again. I knew they were worried about Sensei and Mikey…so was I.

The van started up, scarin' me half ta death, until I noticed it was Kurtsman, who was drivin' off. Slash moved away from Rockwell, whose arms were carefully bandaged. Leatherhead climbed on top of tha van when Kurtsman began ta drive around tha corner.

"We need to find Splinter," Kurtsman announced with a scowl on his face, "We are going back to the meeting place where I left Slash, Raphael, and Splinter. Maybe he found his way inside."

"He doesn't know I'm alive," Leo muttered sadly and I clenched his hand. Donnie got teary-eyed again and I sighed, "What if Shredder captures Sensei?"

"He won't," I promised with fury in my eyes. Donnie and Leo looked up at me in surprise, "Sensei's too strong to lose against Shredder. Especially now."

Their eyes mellowed and they nodded with tha same determination as me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Michelangelo's Point of View:_ **

I hissed in pain at my aching body. I threw one arm around my waist but kept moving. I couldn't just stand by in the sidelines while my family is out in danger! Especially not now that I knew there was a chance that Leo was alive.

I felt that pain earlier. That horrible pain…but since I felt it I knew it had to be Leo and that he had to be alive. At least I hope that pain didn't kill him!

I felt bad about leaving without telling April or Casey, like really bad, but they would just try to stop me and I can't be stopped. I needed to do this. To prove to my family that I'm more than just the "youngest" or the "baby". I could be reliable like Leo, clever like Donnie, and brave like Raphie when I needed to be.

I gasped at the next throb. My legs were shaking and my beak felt like it was on fire. I knew that I could do this. I could save my family and make it back to be coddled to death. My bro's were gonna kill me when they saw me but that's okay.

I climbed onto the first fire escape I could see right outside the manhole and struggled to climb onto the roof. I gritted my teeth and thumbed my nunchucks. I had put all my gear on and my mask, but it felt like they were weights on my body. My puncture wounds were still in danger of being torn open so I had to be careful with the way I moved.

The long cut on my shoulder felt achy but it was scabbed over thanks to all the medical attention to it the past few days. I growled as I rushed and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I was slower than I was used too but I still could do it.

It took me what felt like hours before I seen a very thin trail of black smoke, like it had been there for a while and died down. My heart fluttered and I gasped. I rushed towards it and I crouched in the shadows to observe. It looked like a bunch of Foot ninjas were dead and a few things turned over, like a dumpster. There was a hole in the bricks here and there. I felt my blood thin uneasily.

I was panting as I continued past the wreckage, looking for any sign of my family. I turned a few corners, sticking to the shadows, when I paused in surprise. There were several Foot bodies, though they looked mostly knocked out or mildly injured around their heads. I blinked and realized my family must have come through here!

I saw a door, which had been knocked off its hinges and walked into it, looked side to side for any intruders. I saw more bodies of Foot ninjas and smirked to myself. My family was giving them hell, for sure! I saw a staircase that led downwards and felt my heart squeeze. I bent over panting for a moment before I stood straight. Leo must be down there…so my family could be too.

"Michelangelo?!" I gasped and hit my head on the side of the wall at the harsh whisper. I moaned in pain as I held my head. My vision cleared and I saw Stockman-fly in front of me, hovering anxiously. But his expression was one of full disbelief, "What are you doing here?!"

"My family is here somewhere," I told him as my breathing returned to normal but slightly labored. I glared, "What about you?"

"I saw the smoke and got curious. I like to know where my enemies are. I saw the bodies…but you don't look so good. Why are you and your family here?" He demanded in surprise. I sighed and told him the whole story. He buzzed nervously.

"So you need to find them?" He asked and I nodded hopefully at him. Maybe he would help me, "I saw your Sensei going into the building…but not your brothers."

"Really?!" I gasped in surprise. Where could my bros be? "I need to find Sensei!"

"Then let me come with you," Stockman offered and my jaw slacked. He actually wanted to brave a chance with seeing Shredder or his cronies?

"Thanks dude," I sighed as I struggled to stand. He helped me and I looked uneasily at the stairs, "Watch my back, okay?" He nodded as he hovered close to me.

I walked towards the stairs and looked down. I didn't sense anything but it was hard to concentrate. I climbed down slowly, feeling the aches in my body grow stronger the more I moved. I winced.

"You are pathetic, Yoshi!" I froze in place, making Stockman bump into me. I was at the bottom of the stairs just at the corner when I heard the voices, "Your son may have injured Xever and you may have beaten Bradford, but you won't beat me!"

"Give Leonardo to me!" Sensei's voice filled my ears and made my eyes burn with relieved tears. At least I know he is alive. I looked over the corner and saw that they weren't in the hall. I rose an eye ridge and cocked my head to Stockman, who hovered ahead of me. I followed.

We heard a battle cry, which made me gulp. We came to the room at the end of the hall, which looked pretty big from here. I saw a glimpse of my Father's shadow and my heart skipped a beat.

We watched from the doorway and I wondered when a good time to help would be. I saw that while Sensei and Shredder fought that Razhar was lying in a small puddle of blood but his body wracked with bruises. I didn't see Tigerclaw, Hun, or Fishface, but I did hear that Fishface was injured.

I grabbed my nunchucks at the ready just in case something came up or if Sensei needed me. I wracked my brain for ideas but came up dry and hated myself for it. My body thumped in pain and my knees were shaking from standing so long.

"You're sons are as good as dead anyways, Yoshi, so you should accept your fate!" Shredder growled as he hit my Father in his arm. Sensei cried out and I had to bit my lip to keep from crying out too.

"My sons are stronger than you realize! They are far from dead," Sensei snarled as he launched at Shredder again. My eyes widened to the size of plates at how mad Sensei looked.

"Oh really? Well Leonardo wasn't strong enough to handle my beatings. 'Oh save me Daddy! Help me Daddy!'" Shredder taunted and my mouth fell open as my heart quickened. I felt heat flood my body and I got really angry. How dare he!

Shredder gasped when Sensei shouted in anger and kicked him in the stomach hard enough that Shredder skidded across the floor and landed into the counters, "You will die by my hands, Shredder!"

Shredder snarled and I gulped as he dashed after Sensei again, just faster than I could keep up with. I nodded at Stockman and slowly entered the room, hiding from view as he followed beside me, twitching anxiously.

I gasped when Shredder turned and hit Sensei in the chest so he went crashing into the wall hard enough to make it crack. Sensei cried out in pain and my eyes widened to see Shredder raise his gauntlet and-

"NO!" I screamed as I converted my nunchuck into my kasarigama chain and wrapped it around Shredder's gauntlet before he could do the finishing blow. Shredder startled and Sensei gasped, his brown eyes widening.

"You impudent little moron!" Shredder snarled as he jerked on my chain. I yelped but Stockman grabbed my torso, trying to avoid my puncture marks I had added, and pulled back. Shredder's eyes widened, "Stockman?!"

Sensei used the distraction to kick Shredder away and do an amazing uppercut on him. I jerked but my kasarigama was released. I gathered it up quickly and shot Stockman a grateful look that he smiled at. Shredder landed on his hands and flipped back to his feet. Sensei gasped as Shredder launched past him. My eyes widened and I threw myself to the floor to dodge him. Shredder grabbed Stockman by his neck and flung him to the wall so hard I almost thought he was knocked out.

I cried out when Shredder grabbed me by my neck too and threw across the room. I screamed in pain as my body skidded across the floor and crashed into the counter containing weird surgery like tools. I opened one eye and pulled my body up with my hands as my body shook hard.

"You will pay for that!" Sensei sneered as his blow was blocked by Shredder. I tried to move but I just sat there shaking. I looked down and was thankful enough that my puncture marks weren't reopened but I'd definitely have some bruises. I coughed and rubbed my neck with one hand, crying out when my body fell back to the floor without my other hand to support me.

"WHAT THE-?!" Shredder yelled when a blur dashed in front of him just as Sensei landed on the ground. My eyes widened to see Pete pecking at Shredder to distract him. It didn't work for long as he was slammed into the wall.

"PETE!" My eyes widened as I saw Slash rush in with Leatherhead. Behind him my brothers entered with wide eyes.

"Well, well," Shredder taunted as he tightened his grip of Pete's neck. A fresh wave of agony and anger washed over me, "Seemed as though Leonardo escaped after all."

Sensei got up and I watched as he rushed forward which caused Shredder t move quickly and throw Pete into him, causing them both to clash back into the floor. Shredder backed up and move toward another door just as Hun and Tigerclaw burst through the doors. For whatever reason my brothers stiffened.

"Take care of them. Hamato Yoshi is all mine," Shredder growled, "And kill Stockman slowly." Stockman gulped and I narrowed my eyes, pulling myself up weakly.

Leatherhead roared and I watched everyone go into battle, though my brothers had yet to see me here, where I was partly hidden behind the counter. They rushed forward to help Sensei, though I noticed Donnie limping.

"This should be fun," Hun grinned as he stopped them. He paled though when Raph threw his sai in his leg. He gasped in surprise pain and I watched as Leo used one hand to knock him out. That was quick. I gulped to see my brothers so furious and enraged.

"WAH!" Sensei screamed in pain as he was cut by Shredder's gauntlet right on his shoulder.

"Sensei!" My bros screamed and I kinda squeaked it out. I struggled to push myself up more. Slash and Leatherhead worked quickly to subdue Tigerclaw, who looked as though he was half-heartedly fighting. Stockman was crawling towards me slowly.

"Leave him alone!" Raph screamed as he got his sai out of Hun's leg. Donnie was slower but Leo and Raph charge towards Shredder, only to be kicked into Donnie and they went tumbling. I gasped.

I was finally on my hands and knees when Slash was able to knock Tigerclaw out. Shredder screamed in fury and dashed past my brothers to attacked Slash, who turned a moment too late and was knocked into the wall so hard it made a hole. Leatherhead gasped, "SLASH!"

Pete recovered and helped my brothers to their feet as they coughed and shook. I felt so bad. I glared and looked to my belt at the shuriken I had stocked up. I smirked weakly.

Sensei recovered and stood moving the battle away from Leatherhead, who was trying to rouse Slash. Shredder laughed as he dodged it after hit from Sensei and sent him into my brothers and Pete. The all groaned.

"Pathetic. You may defeat my servants but not me. You all will perish here," Shredder growled as he brought out a round black thingy with a red dot. My eyes widened. Was that a bomb?!

"Don't even think about it," Leo panted as he helped Donnie and Raph up. Sensei was in a defensive position, his eyes wide. Stockman froze and I locked my eyes with his. It seemed like he was trying to tell me something.

"You will not win," Shredder promised as he pressed the red button and it began to glow. Donnie gasped.

"You're crazy!" He yelled and Shredder smirked at my family, "You're going to blow us all up! That may be a small one but it call kill anyone with a few yards!"

"Who says I'm holding onto it?" Shredder taunted until Sensei growled and moved forward again. He kicked Shredder's hand and the bomb flew out of it, landed towards the wall. "Argh!"

"You will fall today, Shredder!" Sensei said as he punched Shredder in the chest, sending him flying the wall and right next to the bomb. My eyes widened as I thumbed for a shuriken. Sensei looked over at me, "Do it Michelangelo!"

I nodded and threw the shuriken as hard as I possibly could. Out of my brothers I was best at aiming and evading so I hit the bomb dead on and it exploded. Shredder screamed in pain and the walls crumbled down, dust entering the room. The ground began to shake and I felt someone grab my arm.

"Michelangelo, we must leave now," Stockman warned and I nodded. I was pleasantly surprised when he helped me to my feet. I was wobbly at first but I managed.

"Mikey!" I looked up hopefully and noticed my brothers staring at me with happiness. I smiled brightly at them and wobbled towards them like a one year old toddler. They caught me in their arms as we laughed joyously together.

"My friends, we must carry this reunion away from here!" Leatherhead ordered as he helped Slash walk. He was awake but looked like he had a concussion. Pete was flying right next to him.

"Wait, where's Sensei?" Donnie asked in our embrace.

"Here," Sensei rushed forward and grabbed Donnie from our embrace as we all shrieked in surprise, "We must hurry, it is going to cave in."

"Let's get outta here!" Pete yelled as he flew past LH and out of the way. LH quickly followed and I nodded at Stockman to go ahead.

"Leo, what are you doing?!" Raph demanded as we turned to see him dragging Tigerclaw. I blinked as Raph went to help him, "You're gonna get us killed!"

"He saved us Raph, I can't leave him knowing he might die," Leo protested and they both kept dragging him. I gasped when Sensei picked me up in his arms, squishing me with Donnie. We rushed out of the room after Leo and Raph.

Everything blurred for me but when my vision finally cleared I saw Leo and Raph dragging Tigerclaw outside and leaning him against the wall. I turned when I heard loud noises and saw Dr. Rockwell and Mr. Kurtsman helping Slash and Leatherhead in the van. I noticed Stockman being ushered in too, like he really was part of the group.

"Michelangelo, why are you here?!" Kurtsman gasped but I didn't get the chance to answer him when Sensei placed me and Donnie on the floor together. Sensei rushed out and helped conceal Tigerclaw before he dragged Leo and Raph in the van.

"You may go, Mr. Kurtsman," Sensei said and he nodded, driving off. I felt myself thump against Donnie, who winced and wrapped an arm around me. I smiled at my brothers but then all of a sudden Leo and Raph glared at me, panting in exhaustion. Sensei crossed his arms and glared at me too.

I swallowed and looked up to see Donnie also glaring at me. None of my family were too happy for me.

Oh man, they are going to kill me….


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the end! I hope you enjoyed! :)

_**Leonardo's Point of View:** _

"Are you sure you guys do not need anything?" Dr. Rockwell floated nervously around all of us. I was still supporting Donatello while Raphael supported a very sickly looking Michelangelo. Our Father was saying words to Mr. Kurtsman before he joined our side just outside the van. Master Splinter declared that we should immediately return to the comforts of our own home after what happened today.

"We're sure," I nodded while sending a final glare to Mikey, who shrunk back with a sad look on his face. I felt my heart swell slightly and I'm pretty sure I was being slightly hypocritical...I mean I was also injured and went topside to save Karai...but still...

"Thank you for everything, my friends," Sensei bowed half at the waist. I shone gratitude in my eyes because at the moment I could not also bow to pay my respects. The Mighty Mutanimals, who were all gathered together behind Rockwell, flashed relief and happiness.

"If you should need anything..." Mr. Kurtsman started uneasily through the passenger window as the Mighty Mutanimals began to shift back to the van.

"We'll call," Sensei promised and I smiled encouragingly as Slash, Leatherhead, and Rockwell came up to us for a final goodbye. I kept any pain from my face so I didn't worry them. It was bad enough that my brothers knew how much pain I was in...

"Take care of yourself, Leonardo, Raphael," Slash attempted a weak smirk for the both of us. Raph and I shared a look before we returned the smirk. This seemed to ease Slash a little more, but he was also hurt from Shredder's attack. He fist-bumped with Raph and rubbed a hand over Mikey's head awkwardly but affectionately. Slash still had trouble interacting with Mikey and Donnie. I fist-bumped with Slash next and ignored the pain flaring up my sides at the movement, "See you later, Brothers."

Slash turned and started back towards the back with Pete flying to help him, sending us a friendly goodbye smile that we returned. Rockwell immediately rounded on Donnie and surprised us by giving him a light smack upside the uninjured part of his head.

"Hey!" Donnie protested with a surprised cry.

"Never be afraid to ask for help, Donatello. Even us Geniuses can be wrong from time to time. If I ever catch you withholding yourself in _any_ way again I will demolish you," He half growled and my eyes were wide. Mikey snickered in amusement and Raph smirked.

"O-Okay," Donnie nodded a little too fast and I withheld my grin. Dr. Rockwell smiled at him and patted his shoulder before floating off, nodding his goodbyes to the rest of us. I barely turned my head before Leatherhead gathered my brothers and I in a big but careful hug. I winced at the slight pressure on my wounds.

"Be safe, my friends," He said in what seemed to be an emotional voice, "Do not hesitate to call if you are in need of help."

"We won't," Donnie choked out and half laughed when Leatherhead put us all down with the exception of Mikey, who he gave a stern look. Mikey looked so funny- being in LH's arms like that with LH's hands under his arms like he was a child. Mikey blinked at him.

"Do not EVER get out of your bed when you are ill again, understand my friend?" Leatherhead scolded with a serious gleam in his eyes. Mikey's own baby blues widened to the size of the moon while my brothers and I laughed at the whole situation.

"O-Okay, s...sure, Buddy," Mikey stammered and Leatherhead hugged him before gently placing him on the ground, where he wobbled until Raph came and steadied him again. Master Splinter, who had been at the side the entire time, had a huge warm smile on his face that was almost embarrassing if I cared enough. Leatherhead slowly went into the van where we watched as they drove away.

"Let's go home, my sons," Sensei sighed with a tired look in his eyes. We all slumped on each other and nodded tiredly also. I don't think I've ever been so tired in my life!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

"Home sweet home!" Mikey cried out as we finally passed through the turnstiles. I sighed in relief at the familiar surroundings, finding that the tension in my shoulders finally lulled away.

"GUYS!" April's voice resonating throughout the lair and I barely had time to warn myself before April was barreling into Donnie and I. We both let out groans of pain and she stepped back with wide worried eyes, "Are you guys okay?! Oh my God!"

"Guys!" Casey came around the corner at hearing April's voice and his eyes widened as he rushed over to Raph and Mikey, "There you are you little nutball! Do you know how much you worried April and I?!"

"I...err...I'm sorry," Mikey's shoulders slumped as he blushed and avoided all our eyes. April was desperately scanning all of us, her eyes widening the longer she did even when I tried to appear okay.

"All of you into Donatello's lab," Sensei ordered and we looked at him in surprise before we understood and supported each other as we slowly walked into Donnie's lab, "We will take turns healing each other. I will look at your injuries again Donatello while you tell me what to do."

"Hai, Sensei," Donnie winced as I carefully placed him into his chair and leaned on his desk. I turned my eyes to see Raph and Mikey helping each other next to us. Donnie's desk was surprisingly clean of papers and Sensei moved his computer out of the way.

"I'll help Leo, you help Raph and Mikey?" April suggested as she turned to Casey, who was staring at us still in shock and worry. He nodded and rushed over to my brightly banded brothers. I watched tiredly as April approached me with a shaky smile, "Why don't you sit on Don's desk, Leo?"

"Okay," I sighed as I had trouble jumping up on it. I gritted my teeth together and ignored the pain it caused. I noticed that Casey was coaxing Mikey and Raph to sit on Don's desk like I did, but behind me. I was mildly surprised when Raph didn't protest and lifted Mikey so he could sit before jumping up himself.

"Okay...you'll need both light and heavy bandages, bruise cream, antibiotic cream, needle and thread, cotton balls, tweezers, and rubbing alcohol..." Donnie stuck his tongue out as he talked, using his fingers to count. Splinter immediately left and started pacing around Donnie's lab to get said items.

"How are you feeling, Leo?" April's voice made me look at her. I managed a weak smile.

"Been better, April," I answered honestly. I watched my brothers look at me worriedly and then expanded, "But I'm not in any pain or anything like that..."

"Bullshit Fearless," Raph growled and I winced.

"Raphael, language!" Sensei scolded and Donnie snickered while Casey's mouth finally twinged into a smile, "Where do you keep the needle and thread, my son?"

"Oh...check...check my red medical kit...um.." We watched Donnie struggling to think and he looked in slight pain.

"D?" Mikey nearly whimpered and Donnie just smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry, it's, uh, here it is!" Donnie exclaimed like he had a breakthrough, nearly startled April and myself. He dug it out of one of his desk drawers. With everything in his arms Sensei came back and placed everything on the free space on Don's desk.

"Casey, please clean and cream Raphael's injuries. Then use the light bandages to wrap them up," Sensei instructed and Casey seemed relived with being told what to do. Raph rolled his eyes and his eyes shifted away, "April, clean as many of Leonardo's wounds as you can as deep as you can. Then stitch what is needed before creaming and bandaging them."

Hai, Sensei," April's hands shook as she began to fumble with the supplies. There were a lot there so everyone would have to take turns cleaning and creaming. I watched her as she grabbed a giant cottonball and dabbed alcohol on it. I tensed, knowing how much this was going to burn, "Sorry Leo..."

"It's fine," I hissed when she began to clean the whip marks on my shoulder, plastron and hips. I tried not to buck my hips when she had to press a little harder. Feeling my eyes burn with fresh tears I turned my head to see how my brothers were faring to distract me.

"Oww, dammit," Raph cursed when Casey put pressure on his old but still healing burn marks. Sensei looked sharply at Raph, who blushed sheepishly. Casey was grinning slightly. I bit my lip when a sharp stab of pain hit my shin to my hip and I nearly cried out.

"God, Leo..." April looked ready to cry as she cleaned the nasty gash that Shredder gave me from his gauntlet. I gave her a tight smile seeing how I was afraid to open my mouth. I may have been abused and tortured but I still had my pride!

"You okay, Bro?" Mikey asked me as he lightly touched my good shoulder. I looked at him, frowning at how hoarse his voice sounded. I nodded and he didn't look convinced. He offered me his hand and I blinked at him in surprise but he just smiled encouragingly so I grabbed it, squeezing hard when April finished with my leg.

"What the...is...these are..holes?" April gasped in disbelief as she looked at my plastron more closely. I could still feel he burn of tears as I nodded. She frowned, tears slipping down her cheeks as she carefully cleaned them. I accidently whimpered and squeezed the life outta Mikey's hands.

"It's okay, bro, she's almost done," Mikey soothed and I nodded, blushing from having to be soothed like a baby. But surprisingly when I looked at Raph and Donnie they were staring at me with love, concern, and devotion. That nearly opened the floodgates. I choked on a sob and turned my head.

"All done Raph," Casey smiled weakly as he patted Raph's shoulder. Our eyes met and Casey winked, making me smile a little.

"Bout time!" Raph complained as he jumped off the table and rotated his arms.

"Oh stop complaining Raph," Donnie piped and I looked at him. Sensei was very determined with the way he was stitching Donnie's now cleaned gash on his leg. I saw that his head had a bandage on it from where he hit it during the explosion.

"Casey, where's the antibiotic cream?" April sniffed and I turned back to her, flashing her a grateful smile that she returned. Casey immediately reached around Raph and threw it to her just as Sensei finished with Donnie, "This might hurt Leo...just..just tell me if I'm hurting you too much."

"It's okay April," I murmured, upset at her obvious distress.

"Stay sitting," Sensei ordered Donnie, who pouted but nodded, then he turned to Mikey, "My son, you are looking very pale. What were you thinking going after your brothers like that?"

Mikey blushed as nearly all eyes turned on him. I noticed that Raph and Donnie had begun glaring but after his support I just couldn't glare at Mikey...not meaning that I'm not mad...

"I just...I...well I...but I mean-" I used my other hand to silence him. He blinked at me in confusion.

"Breathe baby brother, just breathe," I told him, nearly choking on air at the sudden burn to my shin and hip. April was trying so hard to softly apply the antibiotic cream. I removed my hand and watched him breathe out shakily.

"I felt Leo's pain..." Mikey began and I jolted in alarm, "And I...I just couldn't stay behind Sensei.."

Sensei's face softened and I watched Raph and Don's face change into surprise and understanding. I blinked at the looks they were sharing with each other.

"Did you feel it on your plastron?" Donnie asked suddenly, leaning towards us in his chair. Mikey nodded, tears leaking out of his baby blues. I frowned, looking down at the holes in my plastron that April was currently treating. It hurt, but not as much as it did with the alcohol, "So did Raph and I."

"What?" I whirled around with a shocked expression, "How is that even possible?"

"You said you contacted Mikey on the meditation plane, right?" Donnie inquired and I nodded, feeling sad at the memory of having to say goodbye to my youngest brother. Mikey frowned and squeezed my hand, "I believe you were reaching out to us, your brothers, and that's why we felt your pain. Mikey probably felt it more because you had just connected with each others' minds."

"It hurt so bad," Mikey said as he turned to me. I shrugged, feeling embarrassed and trying not to look in anyone's eyes, "But it's how I knew Leo was alive..I thought he might have died because he suddenly disappeared after saying goodbye. I just..wanted to help. I thought I could help if the whole team was together. I didn't want to be alone...no offense Casey and April."

"None taken," April replied softly, standing with the cream in her hands. I saw her fumbling for the needle and thread wondering how I missed her being done cleaning my wounds already.

"We were so worried! I thought we lost ya," Casey growled as he planted his hands on his hips. Mikey ducked his head and Raph glared at Casey, who immediately withdrew, "But, uh, that's only because you mean alot to us too and _RaphandLeowouldhavekilledmeifanythinghappenedtoyou_!"

I watched in amusement as Mikey became confused as they last rushed bit but Raph and I heard clearly. We shared a grin and Donnie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it wouldn't have been just Leo and Raph you know."

Casey gawked in horror while the rest of us laughed, some more softly than others and in Mikey's case out of confusion. Sensei seemed very relieved about something when the laughter died down. I helped April steady my leg, putting it on the table for her to be able to stitch.

"I..I don't think I can..." She stammered and Donnie stood on his good leg, using the desk as a crutch he put his hand over hers gently and smiled.

"I can do it, April."

"Thanks, Donnie," She smiled warmly and I watched, somewhat oddly relived when he blushed. Earlier he had a hard time being around April because of the Shredder...but now...my heart soared at the healing process of my genius brother.

"Is that tha only thing that needs stitchin'?" Raph suddenly questioned, making me gasp in surprise and squeeze Mikey's hand hard. I blushed at all the sudden attention to me.

"That one on his shoulder needs stitching next," Donnie licked his lips with a determined expression on his face, "The rest has to heal on it's own. I'll constantly check for infections and re-bandage them. His plastron, like yours Raph, will regrow on it's own."

"Good," Raph nodded and I smiled at how worried he was showing he was about me. Raph worried so much about Mikey outwardly, like the rest of us, and to Donnie during battles or sometimes sparring, but not so much for me unless it was dire. I never took offense, of course, because I'm the eldest, I'm supposed to be able to look out for myself and my siblings.

"Uh..hey..Splinter...you're...HURT!" Casey screamed suddenly, like everything had gone to hell. We all stared at in shock and even Sensei was surprised by his outburst, "Raph, Splinter's bleeding!"

"Calm down, Meathead!" Donnie commanded with a look that made me want to laugh if I wasn't still shocked. Mikey suddenly let out a fit of giggles that he couldn't stop. It was really endearing how he was able to laugh but it still worried me how hoarse his voice was.

"But he's bleeding and you're all hurt and Mikey had left..and..and..then-" Casey got slapped by Raph, who probably looked like he enjoyed it. I realized that Casey was freaking out..finally breaking down about everything and that made me sorta sad, "Raph, what tha heck?!"

"Ya heard Donnie, ya gotta chill bro," Raph huffed as he crossed his arms but hovered close to the black clad human. I smiled slightly and turned back to shift when April and Donnie needed me too. I had been doing good so far with ignoring the needle piercing my flesh.

"April, can you bandage his plastron and those needle marks on his bicep?" Donnie asked while I shifted uncomfortably, wincing as another spark of pain. April nodded and smiled encouragingly at me as she began to wrap my bicep in a thin bandage.

"Are you alright, Mr. Jones?" Sensei questioned with slight fear in his eyes. He knew of Casey's fear of rats and was always apprehensive to touch him.

"Y-Yeah..sorry...I just..yeah," Casey finished lamely, slightly bushing. Raph just smirked and hit him affectionately on the arm. Casey complained about it, "I can bandage those cuts for ya..."

"Thank you, "Sensei smiled warmly as he reached for a cotton ball, "I've checked my injuries. None of them need stitches just some cleaning. You and Raphael can help me bandage after I clean."

Raph and Casey shared a look and then nodded with smirks on their faces, happy to help and be distracted. I turned back to look at Donnie, watching out of the corner of my eye as Mikey dozed off on my shoulder. I was wondering what that weight was.

"He's knocked out," Donnie murmured affectionately as he finished the last of the stitches in my leg. He had begun wrapping it but I was so caught up again that I didn't notice. I smiled warmly and gently butted heads with Mikey, who groaned and nuzzled into my neck. I missed moments like these, "I just need to do your shoulder now."

"Do what you gotta do, Donnie," I whispered with a tired look. He nodded as he finished wrapping the heavy bandage on my leg that went all the way to the bottom of my knee. April had finished with my bicep and had begun wrapping my plastron with a heavy bandage, winding it all the way around my shell.

"Ya don't even flinch with the alcohol," Casey was muttering to Sensei and Raph laughed, "Ya must be some sort of super rat." Donnie and I laughed so hard it nearly woke Mikey up. April was smiling like an idiot while Raph guffawed. Even Sensei laughed.

"I have a high tolerance for pain, Casey Jones, something that is learned," Sensei explained and Casey blinked owlishly. Sensei smirked at him before handing him and Raph the bandages.

"So..um..." April blushed, trying to start a conversation, "Can..I...I mean, you don't have to..but..uh.."

"You want to know what happened?" I guessed and she flinched, nodding shyly. I smiled.

"I'll tell you," Sensei said before I could open my mouth. We all flicked our eyes to him as Donnie continued on, beginning the stitches to the whip mark on my shoulder.

Sensei relayed all the details about their plan that involved the Mighty Mutanimals. My eyes remained wide as they explained how they were splitting into two teams and everything that happened when they got there. Donnie supplied his point of view on how the entry point exploded, causing his injuries, and how he was saved by Tigerclaw to which April and Casey gasped loudly. My hands balled into fists. Raph told his side of finding the scene and Sensei finished with his side, how he found Shredder and began fighting with him. Raph, Don, and I were all surprised to hear how Mikey saved Sensei from Shredder's gauntlet until he was kicked rather harshly into the counters. They finished with how we all escaped.

"Oh my..." April gasped again as she looked at all of us, "Thank God for Tigerclaw...you saved him?"

"Felt like the right thing to do. I wouldn't be here if he didn't and Donnie would have probably bled to death.." I muttered and Sensei nodded his head.

"You did an honorable thing, Leonardo and I am proud of you," He told me and my eyes filled with tears. Those were the words other than "I love you" that I loved to hear from my Father, "I am proud of all of you."

"Thanks Sensei," I croaked while trying my best to keep it together. Raph and Donnie smiled at our Father, who smiled fondly at us as Casey helped bandage his shoulder while Raph bandaged Sensei's arm. Those were his only injuries as far as I know.

"There.." Donnie breathed a tired sigh of relief as he finished my stitches and bandaged the shoulder wound, "You're all set, Leo. Does it feel okay?"

I gently moved my shoulder around, testing the stitches and felt happy when they didn't pull or give me too much discomfort. I smiled at Donnie and nodded, "Its great, Don. Thanks."

Donnie nearly slumped over in relief at this and I watched as Raph and Casey stepped away from Sensei, who smiled down at his own bandages, "Thank you my sons." Casey looked more than ecstatic to be included as Sensei's "son".

"I'm going to go make everyone some water," April declared as she stood and rushed out of the room with a determined look.

"Is there anything else you guys need?" Casey asked as he looked at all of us. I frowned all of a sudden when Mikey shifted, his cheek landed near the line above my plastron. His skin felt blazing.

"Uh..Donnie..." I said slightly panicking. Donnie looked up at the tone of my voice while the others looked over, "Mikey's burning up! Is he okay?"

"What?!" Donnie demanded as he grabbed Mikey so he wasn't leaning on me anymore. Donnie worriedly felt Mikey's neck and checked his eyes, "He definitely has a fever...probably because he worked himself up."

"Knucklehead.." Raph growled as he came over on my other side, nearly hovering over me and Mikey both.

"What should we do?"Casey asked nervously messing with his shirt. Sensei looked around the room and began pulling clean sheets for the bed in Donnie's lab. Donnie had those for when he wanted to keep an eye on us, which is perfect for Mike.

"We will put him on the bed after Donatello gives the word," Sensei instructed while Casey looked more at ease, "Come help me get more pillows and blankets Casey, I'll make Michelangelo a special tea for fevers and pain."

"Alright," Casey agreed as they set off. I straightened myself now that Donnie was done with me and hovered over Mikey, wondering where I could even touch him. He had an ugly bruise on the back of his head and on his arms. Luckily his puncture marks weren't reopened or the long cut on his face, it was beginning to scab over more.

"He's fine," Donnie assured when he saw Raph and I fretting, we both looked at him, "Well, his _injuries_ are fine and healing nicely. I just think that all the anxiety, stress, and overexertion has made him sick."

"How sick are we talkin'?" Raph asked as his emerald eyes narrowed. Donnie sighed and rubbed his head.

"You know how Mikey get's when he's sick," Donnie answered though none of us felt better about that, "But it shouldn't be anything I can't fix with a little bit of medicine and bed rest."

"Fine," I nodded as I took Mikey's hand, "Can we wake him?"

"Yeah, I need to ask him questions and take his temperature.." Donnie agreed as I started shaking Mikey's shoulder. He groaned for a few seconds before scrunching up his beak. His baby blues fluttered open, slightly glazed with fever.

"Hmm..? Leo? Raphie?" Mikey sighed and he blinked blearily before his eyes focused more. He looked fearful, "Donnie?"

"Here," Our purple clad brother assured as he fumbled for a thermometer and came back, "Mikey how do you feel? Be honest."

"My body hurts...I feel so tired and..and like I can't move again..my head hurts," Mikey whined and Raph rolled his eyes, crossing his arms to hide just how worried he was. I gently moved my hand up and down Mikey's arm to soothe him.

"That's normal. You're body is overworking and causing you to be sick. But you'll get better if you listen to me, okay?" Donnie asked as he leaned over Mikey, getting in his eyesight. Mikey had tears in his eyes when he nodded which alarmed me.

"Are you okay? Are you in that much pain?" I asked anxiously as Raph stepped closer.

"No..not that.." He sniffed sadly, "Are you...mad at me?"

"No," Donnie and I assured instantly.

"Yes," Raph growled and everyone looked at him in shock, "What? I am mad."

Mikey began to cry and I gave Raph the biggest glare I've ever done in my life. Raph seemed hocked that Mikey started crying and put his hands up.

"Wait..don't cry..I..it's only because you scared me!" Raph blurted and then covered his mouth with his hands so hard he winched form the pressure on his wrists. Don and I froze and Mikey blinked his tears away in surprise.

"W-What?" Mikey asked shakily.

"You...scared...me," Raph replied through clenched teeth, his entire body shaking, "Do ya even know how we felt when we left ta save Leo? We felt horrible! Especially because of how ya said you'd rather Leo be _dead_ than with Shredder."

My eyes widened in shock at those words and my heart did a jolt in my chest. Mikey blushed and looked away from my eyes but he looked sad.

"Then everything that happens we don't know where tha hell Leo is! Donnie get's blown ta pieces and I find blood, lots of it and I'm not even sure he is _alive_!" Raph was beginning to breathe harshly, his eyes furious and Donnie looked down sadly too, "Then I see Leo, God, I see him and Donnie in tha condition they were in and ya know what? I _still_ kept it together!"

"Raph.." I warned as Mikey's eyes widened slightly in horror, he was paling and Donnie looked worried.

"But then when Casey called soundin' like someone _died_ I thought I was gonna just fall over and not get up cause I thought ya died! Then he says ya came after us bein' as weak, sick, and injured as ya were! What tha HELL were you thinkin'?! I understand ya wanted ta help or whatever shit and that ya saved Sensei but dammit Mikey ya can't just do shit like that!" Raph shouted and then doubled over.

"Raph?" I questioned looking worried at his shaking form. He was beginning to calm down and I felt bad about how long he held those emotions in.

"SO..so...yeah, I'm mad..." Raph breathed uneasily as he looked up. Donnie fiddled with his fingers nervously. Mikey hiccuped in distress, covering his eyes with his hands and just balling. I didn't know what to do. Donnie glared at Raph and then got on the table, grabbed Mikey, and cuddled him against his body, whispering soothing words in his ear as we watched.

"Thanks, Raph, way to go," Donnie said with a furious look that had even me scooting backwards. He looked ready to take Raph by his plastron and throw him out of the lab, "More stress was not what he needed!"

"Well I needed ta vent!" Raph argued and I gave him a look, one that wasn't reprimanding or judging. He looked away angrily.

"Both of you stop fighting, that's not helping either," I pointed out and sighed as Mikey's crying didn't lessen, "Raph needed to say that Donnie, but I agree that it should have been at a better time. We were all mad that Mikey left the lair."

"But-" I gave Donnie a look and he wilted, still looking angry, "Fine, whatever. He says something else that's mean to Mikey and I'm chuck him out."

Raph rose an eye-ridge and then pointed a finger, "Like ya can do that ya...ya.. **Blockhead**!" We all blinked.

"Did you just call me a Blockhead?" Donnie asked looking strangely calm and I didn't know what was about to happen. Was he going to blow up? Was he gonna attack- "Pff...ahahahaha!"

I looked at him in shock as he started laughing. Has he lost it? Raph glared but his lower lip trembled and then he burst out laughing. Seeing them two laughing like they were made me starting laughing softly too, even though it hurt a little. Mikey's crying was beginning to lessen as he looked at all of us.

"I-I'm sorry it's just..that's not what I...ahahaha!" Donnie laughed as he hid his face in Mikey's neck, the latter just looking at us like we lost our minds. I chuckled and used one hand that wasn't currently holding myself together to wipe his tears away.

"W-We were worried about you Mikey...and when we heard...we're sorry okay? You know Raph cares about you," I soothed and Mikey sniffed, looking towards Raph with a small smile.

"I knew you'd guys get mad...but I..I want to prove myself to you guys," He said shyly as Donnie and Raph finally calmed down and looked at him.

"You are a great ninja and brother Mikey, you don't have to do that," Donnie smiled as he hugged him close, "Because if you ever do that again I am going to skin you alive."

Raph, Mikey and I all shared a wide eyed look of horror and Donnie laughed again.

"Be mad at Leo..he got hurt more than me," Mikey pouted as he looked accusingly at me. I raised up my hands for innocence when my siblings turned on me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, next time ya need ta save someone..." Raph began and paused, thinking, "Dont."

"Alright then," I replied as we laughed at his request.

"But seriously," Raph growled as he looked annoyed and blushing, "Stop scaring us please. I'm gonna die before I'm fifty." I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

"Technically we are turtles more than humans so we will probably outlive a lot of people," Donnie said matter-of-factly while we groaned and Mikey giggled slightly, "Now open up Mikey, I gotta check your temperature."

"Were you all laughin' a minute ago?" Casey rushed back in with his arms full of sheets and Mikey's bedroom blankets. He looked panicked until he saw our expressions, "It sounded like someone was screamin'."

"Raph did," I told him while Raph gasped and looked at me with murder. I smirked and Donnie laughed as he checked Mikey's temperature. Casey, upon seeing us together, deflated with relief and grinned as he dumped the blankets on the medical bed in the lab, "Where's April? I thought she was getting us some drinks?"

"I saw her in there with drinks but she was helpin' Splinter make that special tea for Mikey," He answered as he clumsily made the bed. Raph looked amused at Casey's non-cleaning skills while Donnie pulled the thermometer out of Mikey's mouth.

"Whoa, that's pretty high..." Donnie commented with a frown. Mikey looked at him fearfully and caused Raph and I to straighten. He showed us the numbers 101.4 and my heart squeezed, "It's nothing that I can't handle though. Raph, can you get a bowl of tepid water and a washcloth to bring in here."

"On it," Raph agreed as he slipped out of the lair. Donnie switched from holding Mikey to leaning him on me. I shifted Mikey so his head was laying on my plastron, since it was bandaged it didn't hurt much. I wrapped my arms around the warm body against me and continued to worry.

"I have the tea prepared, Donatello," Sensei announced as we turned to see him and April walk into the lab. April walked over, happy to see Mikey awake and placed water for enough us on the desk. I smiled gratefully, "Michelangelo, you are awake! How do you feel?"

"Bleh," Mikey groaned and Sensei frowned worriedly, "I hurt and I feel super hot..."

"Raph will help me cool him down and I am giving him some NSAIDS, for the pain and for controlling the fever," Donnie explained as I felt better seeing him in his old "doctor-mode", "He'll have to stay on bed rest for awhile until he regans a better health and gets stronger."

"I see," Sensei sighed in relief as he rubbed a hand down Mikey's arm. We shared a look and I smiled at my FAther to reassure him. He returned it.

"I got his bed ready for 'im!" Casey announced loudly as Raph came back in with the required bowl of water.

"April, Sensei, can you move Mikey to the bed for me?" Donnie asked with a slightly defeated look on his face. I put my hand on his shoulder and he gave a small smile. April and Sensei came around and I helped them pick Mikey up. April really didn't have to do much anyways.

"I got tha water," Raph told Donnie, who nodded with a tired smile. I watched as Sensei placed Mikey in the medical bed and covered him up comfortably while Casey moved away by April.

"Take it to Mikey. Wet the cloth and wipe the tepid water all over his face, neck, arms and chest. Just keep doing that and i'll check his temperature again in half an hour to see if it helps," Donnie instructed while Raph nodded seriously and walked away.

"Casey, April and I have prepared small sandwiches for snacks. I want you both to rest and eat something," Sensei ordered and Casey nodded, leading April back out. Both of them looked tired just like the rest of us. I watched Sensei pull chairs by Mikey's bed, the first one Raph sat in to start rubbing the water on Mikey's skin, "I made a place for all of us to sit on either side of Michelangelo's bed so we can keep him company."

Mikey beamed to which the rest of us smiled at. I struggled off the desk and watched Donnie open a Ibuprofen bottle to take a couple out and grab Sensei's medical tea. Donnie struggled to walk so I became his crutch since we both needed each other for support, both of our legs were injured.

We reached Mikey's other side and sat down in the chairs. Donnie was by Mikey's head across from Raph as smiled as he handed Mikey the medicine to take to which he complained about.

"Just take it Mikey," Donnie narrowed his eyes to which Mikey immediately complied. Donnie didn't mess around when it was about our health. I smiled, "Here's your medicinal tea."

"Drink all of it please," Sensei added and Mikey pouted as Raph wiped for water on his forehead. Mikey giggled when Raph wiped his neck and chest. Raph rolled his eyes with the tiniest smirk on his lips.

"Hey Raphie..."

"What? And don't call me that," Raph warned while the rest of us smiled at the familiarity. Mikey just grinned sleepily.

"Do you know that song "painkiller" by Three Days Grace?" He said and I shared a confused look with Donnie. Unlike both of us Raph and Mikey had almost the same taste in music. Raph snorted.

"Yeah...? What about it?" Raph huffed and handed over the bowl of water when Donnie requested it. Apparently he didn't like the way Raph was handling our orange clad brother's temperature.

"You're my painkiller, Raphie," Mikey grinned cheekily as Raph spluttered and blushed.

"You're so stupid," Raph looked away, his face burning red while the rest of us laughed. Donnie looked like he was holding his breath, "Do you even realize how cheesy that was?"

"Trying to diffuse the tension, Bro~!" Mikey giggled as he snuggled back into the pillows and hummed in delight when Donnie began cooling him down, "That feels good Donnie."

"Good," Donnie chuckled as he continued. "Keep drinking that tea and the medicine in it and the pills will help tremendously."

"He needs a pill to knock him out," Raph muttered, his face still red. Sensei lightly whacked Raph upside the head and I smirked in amusement.

"Where's your bedside manners Raphie?" Mikey asked innocently with a wolfish grin. Donnie and I had smiles on our faces roughly the size of a mile.

"Don't make me hit you-ow!" Raph complained when Sensei lightly hit him again. I laughed, "Laugh it up, Fearless!"

"Okay," I agreed as I laughed harder. Mikey and Donnie joined me and even Sensei began to laugh as Raph rolled his eyes, a tiny smirk on his face again. We continued this friendly tease and bickering, feeling the comfort with each other. I didn't think we'd be able to do this again given everything that has happened but we've made it this far. I have no doubt we'll make it further...

"Bros...?" Mikey asked as he yawned for the fifth time in 3 minutes, "I'm sleepy but..."

"But what?" I asked, wondering if something was keeping him from sleeping. Mikey looked at us with tired yet fearful eyes.

"Will you sleep here with me? Please? I won't be annoying, I promise!" He nearly begged and I shared a look of surprise with Raph and Donnie, "It's just...if not..I might wake up and you're gone and I might think all this was just a dream.."

"Of course we'll stay with you, bro," Donnie soothed as he place one hand on Mikey's forehead lovingly. Mikey blushed but smiled in a really relieved way, "I kinda don't want to sleep alone either...not for awhile.."

"Same here," I agreed instantly, wondering how I'll ever leave me little brothers alone again. Raph rolled his eyes at me and then looked at Mikey.

"Me too...I'll stay here. Aint nobody messin' with my family ever again," Raph promised and we smiled at him. Sensei looked at us and stood, smiling fondly.

"I will go get the futons and your favorite blankets," He announced as Mikey beamed happily, "I will have to stay the night too if I am to guard my sons." We all blinked in surprise but I felt protected and warm when he said that.

"I..I have such as awesome family!" Mikey cried as Sensei walked away, "I'm getting all emotional because of this stupid medicine!"

"Nah, you've always been like a girl Mikey," Raph teased with a smirk. Mikey gasped and looked outraged while Donnie snickered.

"Don't be mean to me now Raphie, not when I'm having such strong brotherly feels right now!" Mikey pouted while Raph and I laughed at what he said.

"Its okay Mikey," Donnie grinned as we looked at him, "It just means you''re more in touch with your feminine side than we are."

"Thanks...hey!" Mikey cried as Raph nearly rolled on the ground laughing. I hid my mouth with my fist. We continued trying to stave off laughter while Mikey suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face, one that replaced the pout.

"What's up?" I asked cocking my head. He looked at me with that thoughtful face.

"Shredder said he'd break us right?"

We all blinked in surprise at the random and somewhat alarming questions. We fidgeted anxiously at the mention of him.

"Yeah...so what?" Raph asked, frowning. Mikey suddenly gave a small smile.

"Well he didn't break us right? Cause we're not broken...right?"

We all shared a look and I huffed a laugh. Any other time during our capture with Shredder I would have said yes. Maybe even after we were trying to recover at Kurtsman's warehouse. But now...looking at all my brothers who are somewhat looking at me for the answer I wanted to laugh at the pure thought. We were strong...we pulled through. He didn't break us...not even till the end.

"No Mikey," I told him as I gazed at my little brothers lovingly. I sensed Splinter stopping at the door along with Casey and April who were trying to eavesdrop, "We didn't break. We might have been _hurt_...but were not _broken_."

Mikey beamed at all of us and suddenly he grabbed all three of our hands within both of his. He looked so relieved, so happy that it was infectious.

"I knew it all along!"

The laughter and cheerful realization which followed into a family night of comforting and enjoying each others' company is something that I will _**never**_ forget. Not ever.


End file.
